Into The Sky! To Fly or Die!
by Freaky Werewolf
Summary: Lexa took a step back, the beasts eyes glaring down at her along with the person on it's back. "Clarke please, I did what I had to do for my people." "I must do what is best for my people as well Lexa. I'm the Mother of Dragons, Queen to my new people, since my old ones abandoned me, the Dragovians! Fear us Grounders, Arkadians!" The army behind Clarke and her beast answered back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN the 100…if I did then this season would've turned out a lot differently. All of you know what episode I'm talking about! *Points at every single one of you* Anyways! Game of Thrones is my all-time favorite show! Of course the mother of dragons I LOVE! Then one day I was thinking…Sky People, flying…Clarke, blonde hair…Daenerys…blonde hair, dragons fly. BOOM! The 100 and Game of Thrones came together lol! I know! Don't you all love how my brain works? Anyways please! Enjoy!**

 **Decent to Madness/Salvation**

Three days I stood here. Three days I barely ate or drank anything. The sounds of Camp Jaha bustled around me as they went through their daily life here on Earth. I just stood here by the electric fence, paying no mind to everyone around me. I couldn't anyways even if I wanted to. Ever since we got back from the Mountain…since I've killed an entire population, I didn't have the power in me to work around the camp, to keep myself busy, I felt like I didn't deserve the right to. Every time I looked away from the fence and saw someone's face, other faces replaced the one I was seeing.

The faces of children, men and women. The ones I've brutally murdered. The first time it happened I couldn't contain the contents in my stomach. Their eyes blood red and dripping down their cheeks, moaning out my name in pain. _'You did this to us! Clarke!'_

My mind was so haunted by what I've done that the demons followed me even in my sleep. I couldn't tell what was worst, seeing them on the faces of my friends, or seeing them in my dreams and trying to grab at me.

"Clarke…" I sighed as my shoulders sagged even more after hearing Bellamy's voice.

"Yes?" He tried to help me, even offering me forgiveness.

"Come on it's time to eat, come sit with us."

"I'm not hungry."

"Clarke come on stop being ridiculous, you haven't eaten normally for the past couple of days. If I need to force feed you I will, or I can go get your mom."

"I'll eat later, I'm not all that hungry right now."

Bellamy didn't say anything for a while. I sighed realizing he won't leave until he had his way. That was Bellamy though, that's what kept me together during the tough of times when we were first sent down here. Of course he was an asshole at originally, fighting me at every decision. With that I slowly turned around and walked towards the Ark with my head down, hoping that my hair would keep my vision covered enough to not see the others faces.

"You know I pulled the lever with you, my hands are covered in just as much blood as yours." I wanted it to be quiet between us to have peace before I went inside the Ark. Bellamy though still tried for small talk. Even though it wasn't the kind of talk I wanted. For once I wanted to talk about positive things, not about survival or about getting resources. For once…I just want to be a teenager. That decision though was ripped from me when I stepped out of the dropship.

"You didn't tell the others to do so though, didn't command them and even processed the thought of flooding the entire floor with radiation." I stopped knowing I'm in the front entrance of the Ark. Bellamy's overused boots came into my vision as he slowly pushed the button to open the entrance. When the door opened cold air seeped through my clothes and made me shiver.

This didn't feel like home anymore which was ironic. I fought with every ounce in my body to get everyone back home, back to the Ark. I even desperately wanted to be back here, hoping to see my room filled with books upon books of either drawings or stories. These walls used to be my sanctuary...now though it just feels like a prison. Every time I step foot in this Ark, the cold just makes me feel even more empty on the inside, the walls closing in on me that made the rooms feel smaller and smaller.

"I might have not thought the same idea as you…but I still wanted the Mountain Men dead for what they did to our people. They weren't going to let us go, no amount of talking was going to stop them."

"Yes Bell…I see your point but that still doesn't give me the right to have killed the innocent that wanted no part in the war, that denied the treatments….Maya…" I closed my eyes tightly. She helped us to get in, to help Bellamy. She and Jasper fell in love, the very few Mountain men that desperately wanted only peace. "I killed her…I made her suffer when all she deserved was to be happy alongside Jasper. I took away his first love, I'm surprised he hasn't come after me yet." I felt my stomach tighten at seeing her face…red and blistered, her eyes staring up towards the ceiling…lifeless.

"Jasper…I won't lie, he isn't doing so well. All he has been doing on his free time is drinking, if he isn't out patrolling he is in the diner till he passes out." A choked sob escaped through my throat at the thought of my friend suffering because of me.

"I'm just gonna get my food and leave…I don't want to sit and chat."

"Clarke-"

"No Bellamy…please…I know you mean well but…I need time and so does Jasper, I don't even know how the others feel about what I've done since I've been in my own world for the past couple of days."

"They don't think badly of you Clarke, I don't think badly of you. I saw you fight your hardest to try and get us to safety, to make sure that none of us died. I saw you sacrifice so much; your own sanity, innocence, well-being…" He trailed off as his voice wavered slightly. I know he was lying when there was hesitation in his voice. When he would shuffle on his feet and rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

"I'll get my food, I'll eat…but I'm not going to talk to anybody." With that I continued walking into the cold. This was probably the first time since we got back from the battle that I've been inside the Ark. I couldn't help that my eyes started to wander. There was vast improvements added to adjust the Ark to its new and ever changing environment.

Added panels were against the walls to protect them from the upcoming winter, tents were set up around the free space that was left and finally the added new farms for us to grow our own food for the first time…it's not much given that so far the people are all moving rubble and lifting the soil but it's a start. I sighed when I noticed that the few people around the halls started to shuffle away from me.

This was another thing that started happening. The very first night when everyone got back they started to act around me differently. I first noticed when I went to sit down by a campfire, it was freezing and the simple jacket I had on wasn't helping to keep the cold out. Shivering and my teeth chattering I staggered towards the closest fire. The only thing on my mind was trying to get my fingers warm, they were starting to sting and I couldn't take it anymore just walking towards the heat source seemed like an hour long trek through the forest. It also didn't help my situation with the wind smacking me and making my nose wet and my face feel numb.

Finally though I sat down on the only empty seat left on the log. I briefly noticed the adults around me because my main goal was to get warmth back into my body. I stuck my hands as close as they can get to the flames without burning my skin off, my breathing was quick and labored from practically running to this spot. Once I started feeling my fingers and face again I took a deep relieved sigh and looked around.

Those eyes…I couldn't believe those eyes were staring at me. The adults held this certain edge too them, a hardness that used to be directed at the Grounders and before we knew they existed, before we were on the ground they were directed at the 100 prisoners. Now though…not only was the hardness there but there was also the fear. They were scared of me! Me of all people! I Clarke Griffin…the one who sacrificed so much to get them to safety and have peace. As I looked around my environment they were trying to get as far away from me as they possibly could without being noticed by me, especially the two men I sat by. They weren't overly huge…I say average, more than likely muscle from trying to lift the soil from the ground. They could both easily take me down if they wanted too. Instead they were at the very edges of the log, one cheek hanging off.

I looked down between my knees trying to hold back the hurt I felt. How could they be afraid of me? Just a couple of days ago they were looking towards me for answers, for hope to get them out of the situation that we were thrust upon. They were looking to me as if I was the Chancellor now…I wasn't though…I was only the link between the Grounders and Skaikru in having peace. I was the white flag for them to happily wave around.

That's when I heard the whispers. At first it just seemed like they resumed whatever they were discussing before I came but if I focused I heard what they were talking about. They weren't as quiet as they thought.

"Did you see what she did in Mount Weather?"

"Yeah I was there to take the bodies out…it still gives me nightmares."

"She didn't even save the children."

"Maybe she's always wanted to do that…maybe deep down she's like a Grounder…a savage."

"Dr. Griffins daughter!? No…that would kill her knowing her daughter is nothing more than a murderer."

"Well she was a part of the prisoners…maybe they all are like this…"

"How though? They are just kids?"

"Kids that had to do God knows what to survive down here before we came. Maybe killing came easy to them now."

"Jesus…so they are monsters."

"We should lock them away like we did on the Ark. Keep them behind bars a key."

"We should tell the Chancellor."

Since that day more and more people started to avoid me, some giving me dirty looks and others just downright shoving me if possible. The ones who did were the parents who lost their children, the first to die down here under my leadership. They saw me and thought that I was the reason their children weren't here with them today…maybe they are right…if I hadn't have taken charge, maybe; just maybe their kids will be with them now. Maybe we wouldn't have been taken by the mountain men and we would still be at the dropship. All this what ifs though isn't helping anybody…especially me. What's done is done.

When I made it to the cafeteria or eating area Bellamy pointed to where the others were. "See…everyone's eating together…come sit with us." Raven was hunched over rubbing her injured leg, her face held that same defiant look but there was a hint of sadness in it. More than likely from missing Finn.

Next to her right was Octavia…she wore her Grounder gear and face paint on, her hard steely look was directed at the food in front of her. It was untouched. Murphy was then besides her…he was fiddling with a broken radio, he didn't seem too interested in the piece. My heart clenched at seeing him. I ordered him to let me be able to flood the floor with radiation…to be able to pull the lever and kill everyone. I shouldn't have forced his hand in it.

I looked back at Bellamy. "Where are the others?"

"More than likely on patrol or still healing." I nodded going in the opposite direction and picking up a tray.

"They will be happy to know that you're eating again. Raven has been worried sick about your health. She even said once, 'If Griffin manages to be lighter than me I'll pound her face in with food!'" Bellamy chuckled as he picked up a potato and other various vegetables.

I couldn't respond only picking up what I knew I would be able to munch down slowly. A small thin slice of deer meat, carrots and a potato. Again I noticed everyone was veering away from me, even in the line. The cafeteria was set up with the table being in the middle and the food all along the four walls. We will be able to pick and choose what we wish to eat from the bins holding the contents.

The people ahead of me were rushing to get their items and quickly heading to the farthest table available. I sighed grabbing a beaten up fork and knife.

"Don't pay any attention to them Clarke…they don't understand what we had to go through. What we've seen."

"I appreciate your concern Bell…I could handle myself on what others think of me." I was about to face him, to tell him that I was going outside to eat. That was about the moment though…that the demons started up again. I was doing so well too…but no…Bellamys' face was covered in blisters and his eyes red with blood.

I gasped taking a step back and immediately looked down towards my boots. I could feel all of the dead surrounding me, rationally I know they aren't literally around me but I could feel their presence...their souls…haunted by what I've done. I couldn't look up fearing I would see the innocents I've killed. Seeing Bellamy look so much like Maya. Why now? Why here of all places!? I felt them closing in around me…I couldn't breath as I felt them start to suffocate me.

"Clarke?"

I shook my head, my knuckles turning white from gripping the tray so hard. I couldn't answer Bell, I couldn't look up at him to see that mangled familiar face I've killed.

"I-I can't be here…" I gasped out turning around about to storm out of the room. It became too small…the walls felt like they were going to enclose around me like a cage. Trapped forever.

Suddenly the tray wasn't in my hands anymore, a loud clang rang throughout the room as my food and tray hit the ground. I blinked looking at my empty hands and then the boots in front of my own.

"Jasper! What the hell man!" Bellamy's boots came up next to mine. My whole body seized as I now knew who was in front of me.

"What's going on!?" Raven…I closed my eyes as everyone was now focusing on us. I heard shuffling to my right and turn my eyes to see every one of my friends that was at the table standing.

"Jasper calm down…" Monty moved forward a bit towards his best friend.

"How can I be calm? When the murderer of my love is standing in front of me? The killer of the mountain?"

"Jasper shut up!?" I flinched as the truth finally came out from Jasper. He was right…I was-am a murderer. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths to calm my beating heart. Flashes of the dead rang throughout my head. The commotion from outside continued to get louder and louder but I stayed rooted too my spot. Unable to focus on anything but this feeling, the feeling of being backed against a corner and not having any power to fight back. More feet came into my vision but these were black shadows. Instead of facing Jasper they were facing me.

"Why are you defending her!? She's a murderer! She's killed hundreds and yet you're standing by her side acting like nothing has happened!" My eyes watered even more when little black feet started to appear.

"Jasper your drunk….go and get some sleep."

"You shut up Monty! In my eyes you're just as guilty as Clarke! You knew Maya! Yet you stabbed her in the back!"

"Ok that's enough everyone calm down!" Octavia suddenly came between all of us and pushed some of us away from each other.

"All of you are defending her as if she's the innocent one!"

I couldn't take it anymore, everyone was defending me and here I was just standing like a fool. I clenched my teeth as the tears finally fell down my cheeks.

"All of us aren't innocent Jasper!" Silence fell the room as my voice carried throughout the ark. "You think I wanted to kill Maya! To kill Dante and Cage!? All those innocent children!?" My eyes finally looked up towards him, pained filled eyes meeting my own along with the hundreds of shadows with blood red eyes running down their faces. "You think I wanted to become the leader! To make the choices?! You think I wanted my own mother to send me down here to my death? To be the test subject for the adults to find out if Earth is habitable or not? Tell me what I should've done! Tell me what I could've done to save every one of our people that was being strapped to the tables and having their bone marrow taken out of them! While at the same time saving everyone in the mountain! Which one would you have chosen? The people you grew up with? The people who you knew your entire life? Or the people in the mountain? The ones that wanted to kill us for their own needs and wants? " My eyes narrowed in anger, panting from my voice being overly used at a high pitch. The shadows moved past Jasper, some even going through him, of course I was the only one to see them. My demons. They reached out towards me barely grazing my body with their fingertips.

Silence fell the room as Jasper glared at me with the greatest anger I have ever seen in him. His eyes were watery and he smelled of pure alcohol. I looked around seeing Monty starring at his best friend helplessly, Raven looking at me with those damn knowing eyes of hers, Octavia looked like she didn't give a damn and finally Bellamy was staring at me in pure shock.

"I'm done here….I knew I shouldn't have stayed…" My voice died out on the last couple of words and I shoved Jasper aside when he didn't let me through the first time. Without looking back I also knew those damn demons followed.

"Abby…" Marcus stepped into the council room, his hands behind his back. They were just in here about two hours ago, discussing the need to gather supplies and to handle the wounded. Abby placed the glass tablet down on the table looking up at Marcus. "There's been an incident concerning Clarke. Jasper finally confronted her today."

"Was she hurt?"

"No don't worry…" Abby started to limp over towards the door but Marcus stepped in front of her, placing a solid hand on her shoulder. "Clarke is fine no one harmed her."

"Well what happened?"

"Jasper just lost his temper when Clarke came into the dining hall to get some food. He was obviously drinking and…"

"So words were traded not blows?"

"Yes but Clarke said some things to Jasper….that had me thinking."

"What has she said?" Abby pulled up a chair to relieve the ache in her thigh. It throbbed all day and left no relief…she knew it would be a good 2-3 weeks before the pain went away and she was able to work normally. Marcus let Abby get herself situated before telling her what was voiced by Clarke. He knew that what Clarke said would hurt Abby much more than a drill ever would.

I don't know for how long I cried, how long I stayed curled up into a ball in the corner of my room. Seeing Jasper today and all of my friends just sent the demons into a frenzy…they couldn't wait to show me how much they were in pain from my actions. Showing the blood in their eyes, the blisters. My stomach lurched as I dry heaved smelling the burnt flesh in the air. I haven't eaten at all today but it felt like there was this base in my stomach wanting to be let out.

Feeling like I was on fire I quickly shred my jacket off angrily and threw it towards the other side of my room. When I first came to this camp I was surprised to find that my room that I grew up in actually was still intact…minus the books and drawings of course but the room itself looked like nothing happened. If I stayed in here long enough I could truly believe for a second that I was still in space and that any minute now my father would come through the door with a smile on his face.

I cried as the jacket slammed against the wall farthest from the door. When my forehead was just about to meet my knees I heard a loud clank hit the floor. A jacket doesn't make a loud noise, a thud yes, but not as if the thing was made out of metal itself. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked up now seeing a hole as to where the panel used to be. My jacket must've pushed it loose.

Throughout the entirety of my life I have never seen that panel come off before. Slowly I stood up and wiped my tears away. Maybe it was just an old panel coming off…or maybe it finally needed that little push to break...rolling my eyes I slowly bent down since it was close to my chest.

' _A safe? Why did we have a safe?'_ The metal was a darker grey than the surrounding walls around the Ark. Instead of the usual thumb print styles for security this one was old fashion. The knob was a faded red with the numbers in white ranging from 0 to 60.

Sadly the knob broke and the door was partially open. Possibly from its decent down from space. The crash must've broken it. "Must be one of dad's old tricks. He was sometimes a bit paranoid." It was dark inside so I grabbed the nearest flashlight and held it up in place. The light slowly gave way to how big it actually was. Widening my eyes in surprise I stuck my whole arm inside and grabbed the first thing my fingertips brushed up against, slowly pulling it out.

"A box?" It was made from cherry wood, with intricate tribal designs that I saw in some books I've read. The designs were a lighter color of wood…surrounding the edges with sharp points and smooth circles. In the middle of the lid was that of a creature, it seemed so familiar, like I've seen it before but couldn't fully place where. The box itself was big, as long as my forearm and six inches deep.

"Clarke are you in here?" Mothers' voice rang from the door and I quickly put everything back where it was. Something was telling me to keep this hidden. Even from my own mother. Coming back to reality was a bitch, I sighed once everything looked normal.

"Yeah mom come in."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?"

Slowly sinking into the bed I looked up at my mother. Before we came down to earth, her hair was more controlled, skin always clean and it never failed that she would always smell of vanilla. Now though the hardships of this year are taking a toll on her. Hair was frazzled, no matter how many times she brushed it, her once flawless skin was marked by the earth with dirt, dried by the sun. It made me start wondering how I looked…was I marked and changed by the earth. Of course I was…what silly question is that?

"I'm fine…just tired."

"Clarke I birthed you…I know when something is up." I knew my mother wasn't going to stop questioning me, she always did this. "So please tell me what is bothering you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Clarke…eventually I will figure out whatever is going on…so it's better if you just tell me now."

Back on the Ark my mother was on the Council, she would guide and give her opinions to Jaha, to help him with difficult decisions. When I was younger I would always go to my mother for advice. Eventually though my glamor for her faded when I started to see the weight of her decisions affected everybody. Especially when it came down to my father…and me.

"Just like how you've found out about father?" She stiffened. "How you ratted him out to Jaha and he was executed?" I laughed mockingly and leaned back against the wall. The anger came from nowhere but alas it flared throughout my body like gasoline being ignited.

"Clarke we will not discuss this again…I told you I did what I thought was right…so did your father." She sighed as her shoulders sagged. The weight of her decisions and responsibilities now showing the affect it's having on her. "I can by to tell you some grave news….I tried to fight them…to reason with them…we lost so much already."

My eyes narrowed as my mother looked up at me with saddened eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The council and I have been talking in secret these past couple of days….about our survival, the possible outcome of an attack, and…the survivors of the 100."

"Why are you talking about this too me? If it's a secret council meeting then keep it a secret…I'm not a leader anymore…you made sure of that." I spat out turning to look away from her.

"Clarke the reason I am talking to you about this is because you were a leader to the group of children down here…you saved them from countless deaths….the council doesn't see it this way…they see you as a child still, I see you as my little girl still."

"Just tell me whatever you're going to tell me." Annoyance filtered in through my voice and my mothers' eyes got sadder.

"For the remaining hundred….they are going to hold trials…."

"T-Trails? What for?! Jaha told us we would be liberated from our crimes! Why would we need trials still?" My body rang with anger as I stiffly stood up. "Don't they see that we've been through enough? That we've seen our friends die! That we had to handle situations that were meant for the adults! You sent us down here!"

"Clarke calm down I know how unfair this is to all of you, Kane and I fought against the other members but we couldn't be heard with what our people were telling us."

"What do you mean?"

"The people anonymously gave us reports about being weary of the children we sent down here. They feel unsafe around all of you."

"Unsafe?! When we did most of the work to get them safely down here!"

"Clarke please…" Mother raised her hands. "Kane and I tried our hardest to point out all these things to the Council. They still wish to hold the trials. That is the reason why they are even taking place, they were actually considering just tossing all of you in the sky boxes again….your trail is coming up first…because you were their leader." I gasped and collapsed onto the bed. No matter how much I fought here on the ground to find peace….no matter how many times I talked, argued, reasoned with anyone. I always ended up having to fight more….or sacrifice myself more. I was tired…physically…emotionally and mentally…I can't even stand anymore. I stared at the ground between my feet blankly. How much more do I need to give in order for me to have one day…one day…of complete peace.

"The people Clark…they are scared of all of you…."

"I've heard them...what about you? Are you afraid of your own daughter?" I looked up my own blue eyes matching her auburn ones. They widened for a split second.

"Clarke I could never be afraid of you…"

"But…."

"But, I do question some things that you have done. I do question if I have the same daughter, if you are my Clarke and not someone imitating her."

My thoughts whirled at that. How can she say that I'm not her daughter? She raised me, didn't she say that herself?

"I only came over to tell you that your trial will be coming soon, we will tell each of the remaining hundred in the next Ark meeting. That will be in 1 week. Afterwards your trial will come two days prior." She knelt down in front of me grabbing my knees in her hands. "I will do everything I can to make your trial end swiftly…and have a judgment that is not as cruel as the others."

"No."

"Clarke you're my daughter and the only one I have left to care for. Please just listen to me for once."

"The last time I did that….father got killed." I stood up roughly making her stumble back up into a standing position. "I will receive whatever punishment is given to me but know this…we…do not deserve this after all we have done for all of you." Before she can say anything else back I stormed out of my room. Heading to the only spot I knew no one would bother me.

"Damnit…w-why did I just leave like that without my fucking jacket!" My teeth clattered violently against each other as my hands where shoved underneath my arms, my thin tank top offering no protection from the cold. Winter was coming. We are not prepared for it. I'm not prepared for it.

When we were up in space, we were surrounded by the cold. The blackness of space provided no comfort of heat, there were times when the power unit would go down. Along with it the heat it provided. When I was little…I'd say 7…I was walking down the hall to my parents room after school. That was when the power outage ran throughout the Ark. The walk from school to my place was a good 30 mins. Everyone around me ran to find blankets, extra clothing, anything to give relief from this cold.

By the time I made it back no one was home. I expected that much. Mother was a doctor and more than likely her Infirmary was held up by patients who had the starting effects of hyperthermia. Father was more than likely working on a way to fix the Arks generators to get power back online. That night I have never felt colder than ever…I took all the blankets that were in our shared rooms, wrapped myself in them as tight as I could. Even then...for the next 3 hours I couldn't feel anything but the numbness and the cold. Once my body found the spot where it was deemed comfortable enough I stayed rooted. The blankets offered little protection from spaces' freezing temperatures. I was scared though that if I moved the air would leak in and suck any heat that I was able to keep onto. My eyes never left the window, waiting for the moment when Earth would come into view. It was my favorite hour. At 7 o'clock Earths beautiful waters would block up the entire window, its clouds covering some of its vastness. The green lands…oh how I wished to feel, smell and see all the wonders Earth had to offer. That was my last thought before I succumb to space instead…not the warmth of Earth.

My father eventually came home and immediately helped me, placing me next to the vents and himself. He told me once that if he wouldn't have rushed home as quickly as he did when he realized I wasn't with mom, I could've lost all my fingers and toes…or worse.

This cold…has nothing against the vast blackness. Up there…there was no promise of heat. Down here though…I know the sun will come up eventually and give me the heat I so desire. As I trek through the open lands from the Arks and the gates I saw my spot has already been taken. I sighed seeing none other than Octavia standing there. Her back was too me along with her sword that was strapped across her back. Her leather jacket shined in the moonlight, dark blue jeans streak with grass stains and mud. The same went for her smilitary styled boots.

I stopped about 10 feet from her. I couldn't decide where else to go. Mother was more than likely still in my room, Octavia was in my only safe spot free from others. There was nowhere else I can go. I sighed and began to turn around and find another empty place, if I could find one.

"What do you do when you're standing here?" Octavia's voice halted my movements. "Do you just stare out into the trees? Do you take into detail each tree every day until you've memorized each and every bark pattern?" I turned around noticing that her head was tilted to the side. The Blake siblings each have similar black hair, hers reached the middle of her shoulder blades with the traditional Grounder hair style. Braids woven into her temple and outwards, towards the back of her head.

I stayed silent not knowing if she truly wanted an answer from me or was only voicing her thoughts. After a few minutes I responded back when she didn't give any indication that she was going to continue her questions. "I just…think deeply upon my actions…rethink what could've happen if I done something differently." I rubbed my arms, still keeping them crossed. "Or just…remember the past."

"What actions do you regret the most? Wished you would've changed?"

"I think you should ask what actions I don't regret…that would be a much shorter list." My breaths came out as white plumes of smoke from the beginnings of winter weather. "I learned…when it comes to being a leader there is much to consider. But one key point for all leaders stay the same. Protect your people…at all costs."

"There is something else most leaders don't consider as well." Octavia turned around. Her eyes guarded heavily not giving any emotion. "You all are so worried about protecting the people…you forget that those very same actions hurt them. Makes them doubt their own leader. If I were you I would regret one very big action."

"If this whole conversation is about Mount-"

"It's not about that damn mountain….in my eyes you brought justice to hundreds of innocents who bleed out, brought justice to generations of family members who lost loved ones in that damn rock. No…I'm talking about Ton DC." Octavia's eyes suddenly flashed in anger. "You knew from Bell that the missile was coming, where its target was. You raced down here like the Devils gate was coming after you. Then you and the great Commander walked into that tent and never came out." The whole time she talked her feet propelled her towards me. "You left us there to die. You didn't even warn your own mother, me! Your friend! You just left." She scoffed now standing a foot away from me her eyes clearly showing their hatred towards me.

I wanted to retort back…to deny that I wanted to stay and get everyone out of there. To lead everyone to safety. I couldn't though…because I didn't do that. My choices are in the past…I can't undo them. No matter how hard I wished to do so. I killed all those people in the village…I hurt my own people. It was to insure their own safety though, if the Mountain Men knew we were running from a missile…they would know we had a spy amongst them. Bellamy was our spy.

Octavia is hurting still from my choice. She needed to know why I did it, why I just left. "Octavia…"

"Don't you dare say that it was for our benefit…don't you dare say that you had no other choice!"

"I'm not gonna try and ask for your forgiveness, that I know I must earn back from you. All I can say is…I've made my choice, yes, there are times where…I rethink on my actions…wished many times if I can lower the death count. That's a fools dream though. In this life, you have one chance to live, that also means one chance to make your decisions. Once it's been done…no one can undo the past."

She didn't say anything, just kept staring at me with those hated eyes of hers. "All I can say now is, I'm sorry. I did it to protect your brother. To give a future to our people. Yes, like you said…my actions also hurt the people I try so hard to protect from any harm. If I would've gave any warning…then the people in the mountain would've known right then and there that your brother was spying for us." I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart. The air around us changed, the darkness of the night started to take shape. "No matter how hard I try…I can't protect everyone. I protected as much people as I could…saved as much as I could. That's all I can do. If you still hate me, then ok. I won't beg for your forgiveness, won't force you to understand all my choices. Just give you my story and hope you'll see…what I had to do. Just like I would need to at the trials." I whispered that last sentence out but because I was so close to Octavia she heard it clearly.

I nodded as my own anger started to show when her eyes turned dubiously towards me. "The great council has decided we…the prisoners on the Ark. Must stand trial for our actions back on space or down here…I do not know."

There was silence, complete and utter silence from Octavia. Suddenly, "They can't keep dictating us! Like we are some pawns on a chest board!" I flinched at how loud her voice seemed compared to the quietness of the night. Her face red hot with fury while her hands tried to find something to grasped onto. A neck perhaps? "They can't float us down here! So what are they gonna do huh? Hang us? Shot us? Lock us up again?" She shoved me, hard. I blinked in shock when I stumbled back a few steps. _'Why push me?'_

"I don't know…my own mother told me that I would be first because I led all of you." I looked down at my worn boots and sighed. "Whatever they decide for me…I'm just gonna agree."

"So that's it then huh? You don't care about us anymore? You've done your part and now you're done?"

"Octavia-"

"No! Shut up and listen to me Clarke! I hate you for some of the choices you've made…I hate you for leaving us behind at Ton DC. You think the Commander thought, 'Fuck it! I think I'll not lead my people for today.' No!"

"Don't you dare talk to me about the Commander, Octavia! I know who she is! She left me at that god damn mountain without as much as a goodbye-" I felt it then, my face showing its astonishment at what Octavia was trying to get at. Her trying to get me to know the pain she is feeling.

Her arms were crossed now as she smirked angrily towards me. "Exactly, all that anger you're feeling towards the Commander. Is the same anger I feel towards you, hell Jasper is probably even angrier than I am! I don't blame him though." With a final scoff my way she shoved past me. "Have fun brooding under the stars! You're good at that."

The cold suddenly came back making me shiver as I cried to myself. Wrapping my arms around my body as I looked up seeing them again. "Please leave me alone. I had enough today." But my prayers won't be answered that night. They were only a foot away from me, every time I moved they took steps back to give me that space.

I once again took my spot by the fence, not caring about my welfare anymore or the cold. I decided right then and there to allow whatever was going to come at me. Whatever the Council members decided I wouldn't fight them.

My eyes returned to the forest. The bright lights scanned the perimeter illuminating the shadows to reveal whatever they hid. Staring blankly at the trees my mind began to wander again. To the possibilities of these trials. Where would they lead? Would we be locked up again? Forced to be in chains? Or banished?

Octavia was right though…I'm no leader. My people hate or fear me, possibly both. My own mother doesn't know who I am anymore and even my friends have given up on me. It's only been three days, imagine by the end of the week. What would Jasper do? If he continues to see me? What would my mother do if she continues to see me here? Octavia already told me she hates my guts. Bellamy…even though he is trying his hardest not to let it get to him…is scared of me. Monty and Raven are the only possible two who could still be my friends. Still…two out of how many people?

I couldn't stay here. This realization alone hit me hard. I knew in the beginning I couldn't stay but I did…why? I couldn't survive out there on my own. Do I even deserve to survive? Do I deserve to be here anymore? No…my people gave me that answer.

So I'll leave…first thing in the morning. Still though I couldn't leave knowing that the trials are going to take place for my friends. They've done nothing wrong except follow my orders. I blinked as a small flutter hit my stomach and for the first time since I've stepped foot out of the dropship I smiled.

"Octavia…maybe I can be a leader one more time…and do the right thing for everybody this time and not leave with missile over your heads." I looked up at the stars, tears rushing down my cheeks as a shooting star flew across the sky.

 **Flashback**

' _Daddy look! A falling star!' I gripped my father's hair on top of his head looking out the window into the vast space._

' _Make a wish sweetheart!'_

' _I wish I could have a pet!'_

' _A pet!' My father laughed. He had those types of laughs that you couldn't help but smile or join him. 'Well what kind do you want?'_

' _Mmm! A horsy! No a dog!' He continued to laugh and slowly placed me on the ground._

' _Daddy will make sure to get you both.'_

' _Really!?' He nodded his blue eyes twinkling with love towards me and ruffled my hair. 'Daddy! Stop!'_

' _You're my Little Dove!'_

' _What's a dove daddy?'_

' _It's a type of bird sweetheart. They are all white and very beautiful and pure. They fly high in the sky with great speed!' He suddenly picked me up and started to make noises as if air was swooshing by us. I laughed and raised my arms up in the air as he flew me around the hallways, people stopped and smiled towards us._

' _That's my new wish daddy!' I said when he stopped and placed me on the ground in front of our room._

' _What's that Little Dove?'_

' _I want to fly!'_

' _Oh you want to fly? With the big fluffy clouds and other flying animals?'_

' _Yeah! Eagles, the big ones! Oh! Cranes!' I continued to list off as many birds as I can before my dad placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in close towards me._

' _Do you know about the secret animals that fly? The most fastest and strongest of them?'_

' _Professor Pike told us all of them though daddy…there's more!?'_

 _He nodded and looked around playfully to make sure no one was listening and looked at me dead in the eyes. 'There's Griffons! Phoenix's, Pegasus and finally daddies' favorite!'_

' _What is it?!' He smiled widely and tapped my forehead._

 **End Flashback**

' _Dragons!'_ I smiled looking back down from the sky and to the woods as fathers voice rang through my head. He always kept me smiling, no matter if I had a bad day. He was always there for me and would give me his shoulder to cry on. If he were still here…he would most likely say, _'Little Dove you tried your hardest and that's all I can ask for. You did your best.'_

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked down at his watch. The one he gave me before they floated him out to space. He always wore it, every day. After almost 200 years it's still ticking. He would always look at it every hour then look around the room with a big smile on his face when his eyes landed on me.

After that day we would always play Princess and the Dragon. Hence why everyone calls me Princess now. Father would always call it out from the crowd to try and find me. _'Princess! The big dragon is going to find you!'_

Dragon…dragon?

"Dragon!" I spun around now remembering why the animal on the wooden box looked so familiar. It was a dragon! I ran back to the Ark hoping to find any semblance of my father in that box. Hoping to find some form of peace in this cruel world because right now, father is the only one who I knew wouldn't turn his back on me. If this wooden box would help keep my demons away…would help me be sane then I know my father will always be with me through that box.

 **Authors Note:**

 **OMG! I know! After years of being under a rock! BOOM! Another story lol. Don't worry I haven't given up on my other two story's. It's just I've lost my muse for Alice/Bella but don't worry! I'll get back to those very soon! In the meantime please enjoy this new story that's been cooking up inside my head! Please leave a review and give me feedback! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. The Living Are Hungry

**Authors Note: I do not own Game of Thrones or The 100. Or any other reference I will be using for this story! That's right it's just not Game of Thrones! LOL you will all understand soon! SHHH secret!**

 **Anyways here is everyone who has either favorited or followed my story! I would like to dedicate this section to you all. Bear with me it's a long list lol.**

 **AHisthename**

 **AIMSKYE**

 **Acselanuy**

 **Allyon**

 **Anonymous ERM**

 **Beast94**

 **BellaHayle**

 **Dragoncila**

 **EatsRainbow**

 **FangsLightning**

 **Glee's my life**

 **Heaven Gliders7765**

 **Hel13**

 **Ilena Petrova**

 **InsanitySorrow 2.0**

 **Jack luver**

 **Jawrulez**

 **Kamillee**

 **Losteagle4031**

 **MJandSports**

 **McKaeglen**

 **ManiacPyro666**

 **Moora**

 **Mrm5913346**

 **NicholeST**

 **SachikoxYumi**

 **Sailor Sayuri**

 **Sakurako Nagasaki**

 **True2YourHeart**

 **Willow666**

 **bookwormmermaid1224**

 **kaylashewofl**

 **kuroneko200**

 **noble117**

 **raggedyayn**

 **axllow12**

 **beverlie4055**

 **dragontattoofg**

 **joriyuri13**

 **keeperofwords**

 **maroulitsa**

 **noble117**

 **ravenshadow452**

 **redgon17**

 **zyjkilly**

 **Thank you all for doing so! This spurred me faster to try and type this out! Now I know this is a long Note but one last thing before we move one! Review answer time!**

 **Noble117: I'm sure you can't wait for more but alas you must but not for long! Here you go Noble enjoy!**

 **Sailor Sayuri: *Wails with you* oh my god gurl! Give me that apple pie and whip cream! *Continues to wail until you give me some***

 **Ilena Petrova: OMG! YOU AND I ARE ON THE SAME PAGE ABOUT THE SHOWS LOL. I HOPE YOU FIND THIS NEXT CHAPTER JUST AS INTERESTING AS THE LAST AND EVEN MORE SO! YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE LEXA'S REACTION. HINT THOUGH…MMMM MAYBE NO HINT! YOU JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! BTW I READ YOUR PM YOU SPURRED ME ON EVEN FASTER TO GET IT DONE LOL ALL CAPS FOR YOU!**

 **kuroneko200: Why thank you! I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **ANYWAYS ENOUGH! ON WITH THE STORY FOR YOU ALL WHILE I WATCH THE NEWEST GAME OF THRONES EPSIODE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND PLEASE READ THE NOTE AFTER THE STORY!**

 **The Living Are Hungry**

"You got to be kidding me!" The box was helplessly thrown against the nearest table top as I paced the room. "Stupid thing won't open!" I sighed running my hands through my hair in complete frustration. The box didn't have any latch or locking mechanism that I could see, from a glance I thought it was just easy to lift the lid up but no that wouldn't budge even an inch. "This day just isn't going well for me at all."

I sighed pushing the box a bit further on the table top and went to look through the safe again to see if there was anything else. A couple of minutes later the table was filled with countless documents and books, pictures and various small objects. "What is all this stuff dad?" I picked up a pile of papers. The Ark had very strict protocols on things from Earth. The reason we had tablets was because paper couldn't be reused, it was highly flammable, and it only caused litter and clutter. Paper or books of any kind was strictly forbidden.

Why would dad have this? His own wife was on the council seat. Why would he break protocol-no the laws of the Ark? The paper itself was incredibly worn. What was once pure white material was now an ugly brown, with a hint of yellow. What was even more confusing though was what was transcribed onto the sheets. It wasn't English, nor any other language for that matter. Well any that I knew.

The writing was strange, very strange. It was mostly dashed lines and constant dots above or below them, at times they overlapped or simply veered left or right. I couldn't make heads or tails from this damn thing. No matter which way I turned it…I couldn't transcribe what its saying. Sighing in defeat I looked at the other pamphlets. Again most of them had that language. Others though…various handwriting can be seen along the edges of the papers. Obviously from different people. _'Matured at 1 year.' 'Shape is well above average, stopped growing in incubation at 2 months.' 'Needs constant high heated temperatures.'_

"What?" One segment though caught my eye. It was fathers' handwriting, _'Heated pipe was fixed below safe, checked box containments and everything is sound.'_ I blinked looking towards the box and continued looking through all the documents. It was obvious that during the crash most of the document's got scattered together. The books were intact and so were the papers that were stapled together. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair frustrated at trying to figure out which loose papers went together.

"Dad…what the hell is all this?" I couldn't really figure it all out right now so I packed everything into a neat pile and looked around the room. It was battered and disheveled but I've seen this room my entire life and knew the layout like the back of my hand. I knew there was some loose wire in a cupboard and when I went to open I smiled seeing the constant wires nearly poking out. After I tied down the papers with the wire I grabbed the box and stuff both into a worn and beaten backpack I found lying around not being used. It was black with red zippers, an old logo was worn but can still be legible, _Jansport_. More than likely a popular brand back in the old world.

With all of dad's things in the bag I quickly left the room in search of my mom. I had to tell her to gather the council members. Hopefully to quell the trials for the remaining 100. They have been through enough and shouldn't need to go through this. I quickly took a glance at my father's watch. It read 7:45 so mom should still be at the clinic. The green straps were starting to show their age but after nearly 100 years I'd say it has done its job very well.

I manage to bring my jacket this time but that still didn't help with the cold hitting me when I left the Ark and made my way down the worn path to the clinic. Every now and then my eyes would wander the various tents spotting people doing their chores or trying to keep warm. Red eyes would also be among them, starring back at me. I tried my best to ignore them and kept walking. The clinic was a large tent due to how many occupants are inside and in need of help.

Before I could push the flaps aside though Jackson nearly toppled me over. "I'm so sorry!" He grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling when I had to stumble back. "Clarke? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm ok. Sorry about that." Squatting down I grabbed the tablet that fell from his hands. "Here you go."

He nodded looking down at the electronic and grabbing it from me. Jackson had brown eyes with black hair, he wasn't built like the other males around the Ark but that was probably because he is my mother's assistant. "Thanks, are you looking for your mom?"

"Yeah is she in the tent?" My hands were soon stuffed into the pockets of my jacket. They were starting to go numb.

"Yeah she's just taking inventory on our medical supply for tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"The council wants to know how we stand on supplies. They are going to decide if we need to send people out for a couple of months to gather more."

"Oh I see, how does it look?"

He merely shook his head, "Not so well, the supplies we have could only last us for another month, if we push it maybe three."

"That doesn't take into account about the future patients does it?"

"No…the food supply is in worse condition than us, water we are ok on thanks to the river we landed by." As he was talking he was flicking through his tablet. "The people they placed on duty for tailoring says that none of the materials we have can make more clothing. So winter is going to be a big challenge."

"Jackson winter is going to kill nearly half the people here…we are not prepared at all."

"No but I'm having hope that the council will find a solution." I sighed rubbing my temples as my brain started working on trying to figure out a problem to help dwindle the kill ratio. "Are you well Clarke?"

"Hmmm?" Jackson was soon in doctor mode as he checked my eyes and vitals. "Jackson I'm fine."

"You don't look it, have you been sleeping?"

"It's hard to fall asleep but I honestly only get about 3 hours' worth of sleep."

"I can tell by your eyes, they are bloodshot and have bags under them."

"Jackson…"

"Yeah?"

"Never tell that to a lady that you're trying to get with ok?" I smiled a bit as he seemed a bit shocked before his cheeks turned red and he nodded. Jackson and I go way back, ever since he started working with my mom he and I would always chat about mundane things when the clinic center was slow back on the Ark. He became a bit like my older brother at times when I would come crying to my mother and instead Jackson would be there.

"I'll try and keep that in mind but please Clarke try to sleep more often."

"I will, may I?" I pointed to the flaps and he nodded pulling them aside for me. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, oh and Clarke one last thing please?" I stopped mid-way and gave Jackson my full attention. His eyes were down, "Your mom is under a lot of stress at the moment, especially with your trial coming up. She's been worried nonstop about you. Can you please take it easy on her on whatever you're going to talk about?"

Another thing about Jackson, is that my mom become a second parental figure to him when his own mother died of a sickness that Doctor Abbigail couldn't help with. So I nodded and quickly slipped inside. The tent held all the various cots that survived the crashed, many were held by sticks or duct tape. Most of them are being reused as tables or scrape metal. From what I can see 8 beds were filled up with moaning people. Most of them were from the battle a couple of days ago. Others that didn't have as serious injuries were lying on the floor. Mother was across the tent checking a rack filled with medicine and bindings.

She was wearing her usual blue lab coat, black pants and shoes. A grey top can be seen underneath the unbuttoned coat, her hair was pinned up away from her face and my father's wedding ring hung around my mother's neck. It was passed down from the very first Griffon on the Ark, from son to son, or daughter.

Her own tablet was in her hand as she wrote things down. "What do I owe the pleasure of my daughter actually coming to see me?" She didn't look up from what she was doing and I trudged down the aisle.

"I wanted to talk to you…" I looked around the tent noticing that some of the patients that were actually conscious were listening in on our conversation. "In private please?"

"I also wanted to talk to you. When I did I got a very cold reception."

"Well you caught me off guard of…the subject we were talking about. How do you expect me to react?"

"Like my daughter would. She wouldn't have let the temper get to her and she most definitely wouldn't have raised her voice at her own mother."

"Times changed mom, the ground has changed everything in our lives. You shouldn't expect-could you please put the damn tablet down and look at me!" I could now feel every patient's eyes on us when I yelled at their doctor, my mother. She hadn't even glanced at me when this conversation started and it started to upset me. My mother always did this when she felt like she was in the right. When she felt that she wasn't wrong. Especially to father.

"I gave you a chance already," She did look up at me. "Instead all I got was a child throwing a tantrum about the past. We all make hard choices and those choices will haunt us for the rest of our days." Her fingers gently caressed my father's ring. "We all must move on though."

"So what? The trials are a way for moving on? Cause to me it seems as if the council is still holding grudges." I was past being pleasant with my mom. She acts as if killing father was the noblest deed she could have ever done for us. I could give two shits if the patients start spreading rumors about the trails. The council can go to hill for all I care, my mother included.

The tent was completely silent as my mother continued to fiddle with the ring, her mind elsewhere. "How else do you expect us to live out our new lives here? If we continued to live like we did up in space then we might as well create a rocket and fly on back. Going on trials, especially when you sent us to die, is not justifiable. Not in my book and not in the eyes of the remaining hundred that I had to lead. The council can go to the Hades torture pits for all I care. I'm not going to let this happen."

"How will you stop this? You're not on the council, you can't appeal for this. Once we decide what is best for our people then we must follow through with our decisions. That has always been the law for the past 100 years and now you try and fight what has kept us together?"

"This hasn't kept us together…it's only put fear in everyone's heart. Every little law that was committed we would get floated. Just like how you decided for father when he was only trying to do what was best for all of us. Like how you decided to float the Bellemy and Octavia's mom, just for having a second child. That was beyond wrong."

"How do you know about the Blake case?"

"Father told me and he agreed that it wasn't the best course of action that you could've taken."

"I will not discuss this with you, what is done is done."

"Exactly the case I'm trying to make myself. What we have done in the past is in the past. It cannot be unchanged."

The expression on her face was pure rage. Her skin tone taking an unhealthy red color before she pointed to the ten flaps. "Get out…the trials are still taking place."

For a while we stood there starring at each other. Her heated eyes glaring into my own with disappointment. While my own were holding complete anger. We could've been starring at each other for ages, neither one of us wanting to let up until a patient coughed violently braking both of us out of our trance. Mother immediately went to the bed and I walked calmly out of the tent.

"Your father would be disappointed in you Clarke…I know I am."

"To be honest…I don't care anymore if you're disappointed in me or not."

* * *

 _'You need to stop putting ideas into her head.'_

 _'She's a child Abby. Children need to have an imagination and be able to explore what they have in their minds.'_

 _'She's not a child she's ten years old. Besides Pike says that she has a knack for the medical field. We need to start treating her like an adult and not a kid anymore. Especially with those wild stories you tell her of elves and orcs or god knows what else.'_

 _'Oh she loves those stories, you can't expect me to stop. I love telling them to her as well.' They were setting up the table for dinner tonight. They believed that I had left earlier to hang out with Wells and thought I would be back later but we canceled our play date._

 _So here I was hearing my parents argue about my…mental well-fare._

 _"Listen Jake I appreciate all these stories you've told her, even teaching her how to draw. Your family's stories are great but there's a time when it's got to stop. When we were dating I thought your father was crazy because it sounded as if he actually believed all these fairy tales."_

 _"Those stories are my family's culture Abigail. They helped to relieve so much stress from living up here in space. You can't just make me stop, the stories are a part of who I am. Now through Clarke."_

 _"Well if you won't stop then I'll step in. whenever I hear you telling her a story I'll take her to the clinic to hopefully get her interested in a field. To bring her back down to reality rather than this fantasy you've placed her in."_

 _"If it were a fantasy…where did all these stories and drawings come from?"_

* * *

 _Blackness, everywhere. It's as if someone got a piece of paper and just drew charcoal over the entire page. No matter which way I turned there was no light. No sound besides the echo of my footsteps and the sound of my own breath._

 _Just like space… "Hello?!" I screamed loudly. Hoping beyond anything to get a reply back._

 _'You're the one who burned 300 of my men.' That voice…it resonated throughout the darkness towards me from behind. It shook me to the core as it always did when the owner of that voice was directing it towards me, giving me their attention. 'Deliver me the one who you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death.'_

 _"Lexa!" I turned around and started sprinting towards the source. The darkness was becoming too much. I didn't want to be back up in space again, I didn't want to be alone again. Yes, Lexa betrayed me at the Mountain. Right now though that wasn't going through my head, I just needed someone else to be here with me._

 _Suddenly red eyes started to open up from all around me. The liquid dripping down, showing where their cheeks and jawlines are at. Revealing where their heads are located. The red would drip down onto the floor, echoing the splash. It made me quicken my pace, the eyes seemed more menacing here. As if the darkness gave them more strength, the resolve to finally get me._

 _'We are…what we are.' The blood that was dripping from their eyes soon started to make its way towards me, the other lines of blood connecting to another and another. Until finally an entire river was behind me. My feet started to pick up the pace as the Grounder chant echoed through my head. 'Jus drein, Jus daun!'_

 _'Blood must have blood!" Now the shadows started chanting them towards me but in English. When I looked behind me for a quick second, they were in front of the river. The red and black made the outline of the shadows appear and they were running as well. Chasing me._

 _"Lexa! Help! Please!"_

 _'Victory stand on the back of sacrifice…you know that.' Suddenly I saw another red spot in the distance. This time it was a sash. Lexa's sash, her peoples way of showing everyone that she's Heda. The Commander of the 12 clans. 'To lead well you must make hard choices.'_

 _The pounding behind me got closer, my legs were burning and I couldn't help but think that I need to exercise some more. 'That's what it means to lead Clarke. The truth is we need to look in the eyes of our warriors and say "Go die for me"'_

 _Lexa's back was towards me, her left hand on her sword hilt. The sash blowing in the wind but there was no air to blow. 'You were born for this Clarke, same as me.'_

 _She turned around and her bright green eyes shown through the darkness capturing me in a daze. Those eyes that held strength and knowledge. Reminded me of everything that has happened between us. All those lines was exactly what she told me when we were trying to get into the mountain. When I doubted myself as a leader and all my decisions. All my anger directing towards her because she made me kill everyone in the mountain. She took her army and left me at the front door. So I had no choice but to kill and because of that I have now this horde of unrest souls chasing me, their blood wanting me to drown._

 _'You should come with me to the capital. Polis will change the way you think about us.'_

 _"You lied! About everything!" She drew her sword when I was about a foot away from her. "You left me on the mountain to die!" Right when I was about to raise my hand to…do something I don't know what I felt it. The cold. The shadows have grabbed my up righted wrist. "No!" The warm blood pooled around my ankles. More hands grabbed me pulling my deeper into their blood. "Let go!"_

 _'Not everyone…not you.'_

 _"LEXA!"_

* * *

I bolted upright panting and threw the covers off of me. My legs were bare of any blood, the warmth gone. The cold from the hands still left tingles though. Sweat rolled down my body as I continued to try and catch my breath.

"What the hell was that?" My limbs were slow to respond to me, it felt as if I actually ran. When I finally got myself in a sitting position on the edge of my bed I continued to collect myself. My body still continued to shake and after 30 mins I was finally able to gather myself.

Today was the day where I will sentence myself. For all I have done. For all the lives I have taken. I will also make sure that the remaining hundred will be liberated from their crimes. I got up and went to my trunk that held my duffel bag I assembled after coming back from the clinic before I went to bed. It held various clothes and food. The weapons I created from the Ark's broken metal fragments and a map of the area I still had from the dropship. Now though it had the villages of the grounders and of Camp Jaha. I slung it over my shoulder and went back over to my bed and rechecked the backpack that held father's things. Once everything was in order I looked around my room for the last time.

"Wish me luck dad…" The last click from the door closing echoed throughout the empty hallway as I made my way outside. The sun was barely making its way over the horizon. The beautiful orange and purple hues making me forget what is to come. Alas I had a job to do and I quickly got up the couple of steps that's in the middle of the field that's blocking the way from the entrance of the gate and the entrance of the Ark. What's in the middle is a wooden deck. They made this recently for the purpose of the council to announce any news. When someone stands on this deck the people know to come to attention and listen to what needs to be said.

I grabbed the closest chair and sat on the edge placing my bags down by my feet. The Ark was still asleep. The only ones outside are the guards and they were watching me while they made their rounds around the perimeter fence. It would be another hour or two before most of the people would wake so I decided to look through my father's things some more. Thanks to that nightmare I had I needed something to take my mind off of it and I hoped father would be able to. Just how he did when he was alive.

The pages still had more of the various handwritings from other people. I started noticing my father's more and more the further I went through them. They were mostly talking about size…weight, color, and heat. That last one seemed to be the most important. Father expressed it himself on one margin. _'Space is not on our side. The countless power outages are making it difficult to keep the specimen at its desired temperature.'_

"Specimen?" At the last set of papers, these seem to be the most recent made. The usual language wasn't inscribed. Instead it was the English alphabet but I still couldn't make out what was being said. "Diist eruvos naram kent kos ahst yosel do ahst jok 100 yosel?" Each word I said made me over pronounce each letter or made me rolling my tongue. "That was only the first sentence of this 300 page book. Goodie…" I sighed rubbing my neck. "Seriously dad what is all this? What is this language? Well two I should say." I looked over the next sentence and tried reading it out loud very slowly. "Klur fen na ram wah kos do ziin haal ko rivun nau verkiir do dovah." I groaned and leaned my head back against the seat trying to pronounce each word over again slowly. "Fen….Fen….Fen….Verkiir…Verkiir…Dovah…Dovah." I seriously needed to pay attention to those language classes mom signed me up for.

"Clarke?" Oh great it's Bell. I quickly packed everything back into my bag and looked up. Two three sets of eyes were looking at me. Bellamys, Ravens and the blood red ones. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know just wanted to sit out here and get that nice tan that Raven has. I don't like being the white girl anymore." I leaned my head back as I saw a slight smirk adorn Ravens face.

"Please Princess you can't possibly replicate this beauty." Raven was known throughout the Ark as the smartest and youngest mechanic they have ever seen. She passed every test with straight A's and fixed every problem thrown her way like it wasn't rochet science…when it was.

"A girl can dream…" I sighed looking up at the now blue sky rolling by with white clouds.

"What else are you going to try and copy? My beautiful face? My devilish charm or my brains?"

"Let's start with something not so ego like…the tan should be enough." Raven chuckled as I heard Bellamys boots fall against the wood. I knew it was him because Raven can't walk as well as she used to thanks to Murphy shooting her in the spine and nearly paralyzing the mechanic.

"Ok Clarke, what's on your mind?" I felt him shift besides me and I looked to my left to see him crouched down. His long black hair getting in the way of his eyes. For some reason it bothered me.

"Well first…you need a haircut…badly." Raven snorted and Bell playfully glared at both of us.

"How do you think I get all the woman? I need my hair."

"You call those woman you take to your tent? I call them 'OH GOD! WHAT MAMMOTH IS THAT?'"

"Shut up Raven!" I smiled slightly when her hands were raised.

"Seriously Griffin what's up that you want the whole Ark to know?"

"I'm guessing your sister didn't tell you?" I looked back to the other Blake seeing only confusion enter his eyes and sighed. The cheerful mood dissipating quickly. "Let's just say…I have had enough of the council…especially my mother. They decide what is best for us without even considering what we already sacrifice ourselves for."

"What's going on with the council?" Raven hobbled over a step her chest barely hitting over the edge of the podium.

"They want to hold trails for us…the remaining hundred for our crimes."

"Bullshit…Bull…Fucking…Shit." I met Ravens heated glare and nodded.

"It's true...everyone who wasn't sent down here first are afraid of us. They believe we are still the criminals we once were. Worse…well for me…murderers. So they wish to hold each and every one of us for trial. To appease the majority."

"Don't they see what we've been through?"

"Apparently not Raven…"Bell stood up and pushed his hair back from his face. One hand on his hip as he tried to think. "Well what are you going to do Clarke? Call them out on it? Voice out to the public? Remember what happen last time with Murphy…"

"I won't forget about Charlotte. That was all my fault and I'll take the blame. I won't take that route though."

"Well what are we going to do then?"

"Not 'we' Raven…just me. I don't want you guys a part of this. I don't want you getting into more trouble because of my ideas. If they know that you even tried helping me and my plan didn't work then both of your trails won't go smoothly. So for once…just please for once I'm begging both of you to let me do this alone. Both of you have sacrificed so much for me already…" I nodded towards Raven whose eyes got misty. "All I'm asking out of the both of you is…for the last time have faith in me."

"Bellamy? What do you say?"

"I say…hell no. Just like you said we have been through too much together. Until we have peace I'll fight…by whatever means necessary. You have been a good leader to us Clarke. Hell a better one than I ever was. I always put myself and my sister before anybody. You on the other hand always placed your own people's needs before yourself. This is how they repay you? Us?" His face was one of pure anger as he reached for the gun he didn't have anymore. More and more people were waking up and say the three of us.

"Bellamy is right Clarke…we are not going to let you go through this alone." Raven placed her arms on the deck floor looking me straight in the eyes. "Some choices you have made…will be the hardest that no one would hopefully ever make again. Sometimes I questioned your sanity yes…but in the end I saw the truth of what you were trying to accomplish. In the end we all make sacrifices…your sanity…Bell's manliness and my leg."

"What do you mean my manliness?"

"We will talk about that later big boy calm down."

"You two seem to be the only ones who can sort of understand what's going through my head. You sister doesn't seem to think I was a good leader."

"Don't worry I'll talk to my sister."

"We both will." Raven pointed a finger at him then at me. "We are all family now. You're my brother and you're my sister. Back then all I had was Finn but he turned out to…well he changed. Every one of the remaining hundred became family too me. I'll be damned to let any one touch any of you."

I smiled feeling tears start to prick at my eyes and quickly wiped them away. "Thanks…both of you. I have to say the same back about you both. Besides the fact that you're a pain in my ass," I pointed to Bellamy who shrugged and then pointed to Raven, "And you're the smartass, and your sister loves to grind me down a peg or two."

"Damn straight! My ass is just as smart as my head and beautiful."

"Ugh…Point made. Anyways…what I'm trying to say is…it's because I care about you both that I don't want you apart of it." I raised my hand to stop them both from saying anything. "It's not that I don't appreciate it or anything…it's just…I need-No I MUST do this on my own. I've been doing a lot of soul searching and thinking since the last battle. I'm not myself. I feel deep down that this must be done on my own or else it won't work. If you both decide to jump in thin the council members will believe that I got both of you to side with me. They will believe I made you say...whatever it is you will say. No it must be from my own mouth. From my point of view and why we did what we did."

I looked both of them in the eye now. Most of the people started to gather around us and I noticed a few guards head inside the Ark. More than likely to gather the members of the Council. Bellamy and Raven seem to notice it as well and instantly stiffen seeing all the stares directed towards us. "Clarke…I don't want you doing this on your own."

"Bellamy…please for once…let me."

"Bell for once let's see what Clarke does. If it goes badly we will step in."

"You will absolutely not!"

"Clarke! Don't fight with me on this. We will give you the chance to do this alone but if it doesn't end to my liking then…I'm stepping in with my one good leg."

"Nothing is to your liking…you're a perfectionist." I mumbled seeing the entire Ark now gathered around us. Octavia shoved her way through along with Monty. Jasper was way in the back glaring at me and was already drinking.

"Exactly my point. See Bell no matter what we will step in."

"God damnit." I groaned as Bell finally conceded and jumped down the podium. "Bell before you go." He stopped as Raven stood to stand by Monty. "Can you bring your sister up here?" He was about to ask why but I quickly cut him off. "Please, before the members of the Council get here. I don't have a lot of time." He nodded and stood by his sister quickly whispering in her ear who glared at him then me. They looked like they were arguing and Bellamy was trying to get her to hear me out.

I hope she will listen. I hope Bellamy and Raven will forgive me for what I'm about to do. I'm not even sure Octavia will go with my plan…but if she loves her brother and cares for him as much as I think she does then there's no doubt in my mind that she will. Finally after what seemed like forever she stalked towards me. As she made it to my side I saw the first council member come out and noticed the gathered crowed before quickly speaking to the nearest guard who ran off.

"What do you want?" She spat out crossing her arms.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain myself and to say sorry to you. So please listen and don't cut me off." I looked from the entrance of the Ark to Octavia who glared down at me, her fingers turning white from digging into her arm.

"Fine…"

"I'm going to do something that could possibly prevent your trials…and I'm telling you my full plan because I trust you Octavia. You didn't tell anyone about the bomb nor of me and the commander running. I don't expect you to trust me as much as I trust you. Know that I see you as more than a friend…you became my best friend and sister, my best fighter as well. Better than Bellamy and hell even the guards." She smiled…a small one at that. "I'm not a good leader…far from it. I know that to be the truth besides what Bellamy and Raven think or say to me. You are the only one who tells me the truth and I respect that. That's why I trust you so much." I nodded towards the forming council members and Octavia looked to where I was motioning. "I'm going to try and place myself in front of a gun for all of you. I'll take the bullet so to speak. In doing so I don't know what kind of punishment they will give me, the one I am aiming for is banishment…the worst case scenario being death."

When I looked back up to Octavia I can see her wall crumbling. I know all this front she pulls, this anger and coldness is just to protect herself. Deep down she is still the same Octavia from when we first landed. I knew right then and there that she still cares for me. "What I need for you to do…is to keep Bellamy and Raven out of it. As much as you can. I need you to make sure the council's attention doesn't stray from me. That they don't focus on Raven or Bellamy because if they put their two cents into the conversation I'm sure the council won't hesitate in delivering punishment towards them as well. I'm doing this…because I want to make sure that everyone who fought and died…everyone who survived deserves peace. You know as well as I that we all don't deserve this."

"Neither do you Clarke." Octavia's eyes were pleading with me to not do this. As much as she hates me for my actions as a leader she still sees me as her sister. I looked over seeing the last member join the group. My mother who was staring up at me in shock. Before I can let her see my intentions through my eyes I looked back up at the sky.

"I deserve some form of punishment for my sanity Octavia and you know that. Maybe not the punishment part….but my sanity is crumbling and I need something for it to hold onto…aiming around helplessly around the Ark isn't helping me. Especially with all these useless tasks the council has us doing. So please…will you do this for me? Not as Clark your leader…but as Clarke…just Clarke?"

They were moving towards us now. The guards flanking them as if I held a weapon or wanted to hurt them in any way. The group surrounding the deck slowly broke up a path for the council. They were halfway towards us before I heard an answer from Octavia.

"I'll do it Clarke. Please…don't get yourself killed. I know I said some hurtful things-" I stopped her rambling and placed a hand on her arm smiling sadly up at her. Our eyes communicated our thoughts and feelings and with one final squeeze on her arm she took the signal and quickly left to stand between Raven and Bellamy.

"Clarke Griffin! What do you wish to speak to us about that demands everyone's attention?" A council member slowly went up the steps. She was one of the newer ones elected to join them. She was from the lower working class representing them. At the moment I forgot her name. Her long brown hair reached down the middle of her back, worn shoes scraping the dock with her jeans sporting holes. She has on a faded red shirt and a long brown jacket that reached the floor.

"I wish to have my trial a week earlier!" I spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear as murmurs starting going around. More than likely about everyone asking, what trials? "I wish to have everyone here bear witness to what I had to do. Why I did what I did and why none of the remaining hundred must endure these trials for they sacrificed everything for all of you." Everyone was silent as I rang my voice clear. "What I wish for, is that my trial…will be the only trial! I will take every crime that has been committed from the hundred, I will explain my choices as being their leader! What I wish for in return, is that you let the children you sent down here to die alone! They deserve the peace more so than any of you!"

Everyone was silent as the council member who stepped up stood beside me and looked to her other members who were silently discussing it between themselves. Finally after ten minutes of pure agony Kane stepped up and looked towards me in sorrow.

"We the council members have decided…to have Clarke Griffin trial today! We will decide afterwards if her case is valued enough to expel the remaining hundred from their own trials and Clarke will receive their punishment in return!"

"Then let us begun! In front of the entire Ark population!" Suddenly all eyes were on me…the living and the dead. Now the reality of what Lexa once told me in person and in my nightmare came to life as most of them were glares from the adults. The other sets were red and unblinking.

 _'The dead are gone…the living are hungry.'_

 **Authors Note: Holy Hell! This took me forever to write! I wanted to get that one scene with Lexa and Clarke just right! Anyways it's Sunday and you all know what that means! Well it's Sunday at 10 PM for me so I need to watch the newest episode of Game of Thrones right after I post this up for you all! Anyway! I am looking for a Beta to reread my horribly work and to possibly put their two cents into the plot! So please send me a message if you're interested also! Please help me in finding out a better way to write out the summary. For some reason it's not hitting home for me. Please leave a review and in that review a summary of your own! If I choose your summary I will place you into my story! Good Luck everyone and please again leave a review! See ya next time!**


	3. A New Life

**Arthurs Note: Boom! Done! I was having trouble with the file uploading so i had to do this stupid Copy-n-Paste thing. Pain in the ass! If anybody knows how to avoid this i would greatly appreciate it thank you! Anyways right before the start of the new episode of Game of Thrones too! Yes! Anyways thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites. Down below I will be adding the new folks who added this story onto their favourites and also I will be answering all the reviews from last chapter!**

 **Story Followers:**

 **Tsukinaito**

 **Charlieheart5**

 **Jmarb**

 **Scottkuduo**

 **Dawndwilson**

 **Imw89**

 **Xxash1eyxx**

 **Srobo**

 **Guyana Rose**

 **Sw3X**

 **Magnusy16**

 **Mira1111**

 **Blazed Posts**

 **Xxpumnkinqueenxx**

 **xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx**

 **Aretalogus**

 **Thebulldog0000**

 **Sk8rgrl69**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Jawrulez: No problem I love mentioning everybody and getting to know my readers! Here is the next Chapter for you!**

 **Sailor Sayuri: Girl where is my apple pie! You didn't give me any! *glares pointing a finger at you* Better get some now! LOL! Anyways Octavia is going to play a huge role in this story. Yes I will make her a brat but it won't be for long. She will always be hurt by the decision Clarke made about Ton DC so I will be implementing that! Please enjoy this next chapter! I better be getting Apple Pie this time lol**

 **Acselanuy: Why thank you for the compliment on my writing skills! I'm trying to get better at it and focus a lot on character development! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **NoPainNoGain509: Well I am sorry you found my story so early on in its development! LOL I hope this chapter will quell whatever impatience you have! P.S. love you avatar photo so cute lol**

 **True2YourHeart: OMG I didn't think anyone would get it but yes…yes it is LOL! I give you a cookie for getting it correct! Enjoy!**

 **Dragoncila: Thank you so much. Please enjoy!**

 **Xxpumnkinqueenxx: AHHH I've updated! Hope you didn't wait too long Haha enjoy!**

 **Ilena Petrova: Don't thank me for the mention thank you for reviewing and for following! *Gasps* were you in my head or something!? Stop sneaking into my head for spoiler alerts on my story! LOL Enjoy!**

 **One more thing before we begin with the story I would like everyone to please thank my two new Betas for turning my slob work into pieces of art!**

 **InsaneLime**

 **XxLostGirlXx**

 **Hopefully they will continue to help me into developing this story. One more announcement before I leave you to this lovely chapter! I'm still looking for someone to help me develop my summary! Please leave your suggestions in the review sections thank you!**

 **New Life**

When they announced that my trial would be held today – rather than next week like originally planned, the guards quickly assembled an area for the council to sit. All the while I was forced to face the angry mob that had congregated before me. My only protection from them being a solitary guard who stood rigid beside me.

I could understand why they would feel anger towards me. I was after all the face they now associated with the deaths of their children. And I was alive when so many more were now buried in the ground not so far away from here. They ask the same question I ask myself everyday – why I am the one who gets to live when their children do not?

The trial began soon after. Council member Eileen started the proceedings. Her long brown coat caught my eye more than once as the gentle breeze made it pool around her slim legs. How I wished the wind could carry me far away from this place like I was piece of weightless tumbleweed.

My interrogation was thorough. Eileen took me back to the very beginning and to my time spent on the Ark. She questioned why I was apprehended and locked away for two years. I knew in that moment that there was more than met the eye here. Why would they need to ask that? They knew full well why I was imprisoned.

Rather than speak my mind on the matter, I ground my teeth and explained - to not only her but the crowd as well, how my father had figured out that the oxygen system on the Ark was failing and how he thought everyone had a right to know. I told them how I defended his actions and how I was willing to support his plight. And it was that – a daughter simply wanting to help her father, which brought the councils wrath down upon us both.

As my forceful words resounded around the field a few uneasy murmurs could be heard coming from the crowd. I received some sympathetic looks but nothing more than that. Eileen quickly shushed the crowd before levelling her hardened gaze back on me. I could tell just by that look alone that I had probably bit off more than I could chew. "What of Charlotte?" Eileen seethed.

"Charlotte." I choked.

"Yes. What happened to her?"

I swallowed thickly. This line of questioning was inevitable. The long list of people I had failed will be presented to me one by one and I will be forced to relive their last moments all over again. I knew it would happen. I am not naïve or stupid. They wanted answers. No _._ I thought as my eyes once more swept over the tense crowd before me. They _demanded_ answers.

"She…" I faltered when the image of the little girl entered my mind. Her sandy blonde hair. Her grey sweater and baggy blue shirt. And her emerald green eyes so innocent and full of wonder. "She jumped off a cliff."

Once more the crowd voiced their opinions and outraged cries rose into the air.

"Are you saying that an eleven-year-old child committed suicide?" Eileen managed to say above the noise.

"She was troubled." I seethed as I looked down at my fisted hands. "Jaha floated her parents. After that she was understandably frightened of him. She had nobody to reassure her that she was safe. She was alone."

"Is that why she killed herself?" Eileen probed with a somewhat gentle tone to her voice now.

"Yes and no," I replied, "you sent her down here with his _son_. You could say that she was afraid of Wells because of who his father was when she killed him or you could call it vengeance." I spit. My hands now fisted so tightly that my knuckles had begun to whiten to the point of pain.

When I raised my head Eileen put her hand up to silence the crowd. They grew quiet immediately. Waiting on tenterhooks for her to speak. "I think we can all agree that what happened to Charlotte was unfortunate and we all express deep regret for the parts we played in her death."

I nodded my head in agreement. Eileen's accusing eyes flickered to the council members behind me. It was in that brief moment of understanding that I saw it. The black shadow. I froze in fear. My heart hammering against my chest when I caught sight of its eyes boring into me.

"We also heard that some sort of infection hit the camp?" I heard Eileen ask from what felt like miles away. I was mesmerised not only out of fear of thing but at the sheer beauty of it.

I forced myself to look away and levelled my gaze back on the woman, "They used a boy as a biological weapon. They poisoned him before sending him back into camp. Others quickly became infected. There was no known cure but we soon found out that whatever it was passes through the system in a couple of days. Some were able to fight it, but others…" with a shake of my head I left the rest unsaid. Eileen quickly gave a nod of understanding.

"Could you explain the Grounder attack on the dropship?"

"We were still vulnerable from the infection. It was a tactic, a way to weaken our defences. Early on we found a bunker that held a few guns and a limited supply of ammo. But not nearly enough to kill every Grounder that came at us. It was mayhem and we would have all died if it wasn't for one particular person coming up with an ingenious plan to use the dropships remaining fuel supply."

"It is my understanding that you were the one to do it?"

"To kill them?" I asked and when Eileen nodded her head I continued. "Yes, in the end I was the one that pushed the button. I was the one that burnt three-hundred people alive."

"You say it almost like you are proud that you killed all those people," Eileen said with a slight frown on her face.

"I am far from proud. I am sorrowful and regret that my hand was forced. But it was a choice that I would make again. I learnt early on that down here it is kill or be killed."

This time the crowd did not utter a word. Maybe they were too stunned by my cavalier words. Their dumbfounded faces told the tail however. I guess in some small way I could sympathise with them. They had not yet faced the harsh reality of life on Earth.

"During your treaty with the Grounders some of your actions were questionable at best. For instance, you allowed Emerson to flee. You killed Mr. Collins. If those two acts alone were not enough, you then went on to kill an entire community filled with women and children. Death seems to follow you, Clarke."

"Releasing Emerson was strategic-"

"But a mistake none the less." Eileen interrupted. "Because you let him go he was able to get word to the Grounders Commander was he not?"

"Yes." I spit. My face flushing with anger at the mention of _her._

"And in the end they left you alone taking their people and army with them?"

"That is correct." I mumble feebly. In hindsight it was a mistake to trust her. She had betrayed me in the worst way possible. And to think that I _begged_ her not to leave.

"And Mr. Collins?"

"He killed in a village full of children and elderly people. In order for the treaty to take hold we had to give him up. The Grounders have a saying, 'blood must have blood'. Finn needed to pay for his crimes."

"If Mr. Collins payed with his life for killing _savages_ then should we not ask the same of you?"

At her words the crowd erupted into cheers. A chorus of shouts rang out across the field loud and clear. Each worse than the one that came before.

"Savage sympathiser!" "She's a murderer! Float her!" "Float her a thousand times over!" "Child killer!"

I gasped when a metal canister went whizzing through the air towards me, narrowly missing my head by mere inches. "You killed innocent people!" A voice I easily recognised screamed in anguish. I quickly sought him out and when my eyes found him amongst the angry mob I saw that he was lowering his throwing arm back down to his side. He was blind with rage. Spit flying from his mouth as he continued to roar curses at me.

"Silence! Enough!" Eileen shouted to no avail. The reasonable crowd from before was gone and in its place was a pack of rapid dogs out for blood. Rocks began to rain down on me from above. I held my arms above my head and readied myself to flee, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind the stationary guard next to me moved to my front, his hand closing around my arm tightly. The other guards rushed in to try and subdue the main culprits. All the while I was forced to stand there and take it. Maybe this is part of my punishment?

It took a few more minutes for everything to calm down. The guard quickly withdrew his hand from my arm. A look of pure disgust upon his face as he moved back to my side. Eileen opened her mouth to speak and that was when – under the guise of everything having settled down, another rock flew through the air and hit me squarely on the right cheek. I hissed in pain. My hand quickly moving over the reddened area protectively. If my cheek wasn't throbbing I would have taken satisfaction at seeing the middle-aged man being subdued and taken away.

"Clarke?" Eileen said before waiting patiently for me to look at her. When I made brief eye contact with her she continued. "Are you okay to continue? We can have someone look at your injuries later."

"I'm fine." I muttered through clenched teeth.

She observed me for a moment. Whether to see if I was telling the truth or not I'm not sure. But I could see that there was an underlying emotion to that look. Sympathy maybe?

"Why did you kill Mr. Collins?"

With a heavy sigh I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to remember. I relive that moment whenever I close my eyes at night. His face is still the one that plagues my dreams the most.

"His death at the Grounders hands would have been slow and painful. Death by a thousand cuts they call it. I couldn't let them do that."

"So it was a mercy killing?"

"You can call it what you want. I loved Finn and I didn't want to see him suffer."

"And the mountain?"

"They were experimenting on our people. There was no other choice."

"There is always a choice." Eileen said with and air finality as she looked out at the crowd wearily. "You have put forward a very convincing case, Clarke. But the fact remains that you have killed many people in the short time you have been down here. You were supposed to not only be a leader but a pillar to our community."

The field had grown so quiet after she finished talking that you could hear a pin drop. I feared that they would hear the sound of my erratic heartbeat if it didn't slow down soon. It was then that I heard it – right before the panic set in, a bird chirping faintly in the distance. I wonder if it's a dove. I thought. In my mind I pictured my father's smiling face, which like always helped me calm down a little.

I glanced back towards the spot that until a few moments ago Eileen had occupied. I hadn't realised that she had moved to converse with the other council members. Sighing softly, I looked over at my friends. Who had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. My gaze lingered on Raven who was teary eyed as she looked out into the distance. The council bringing up Finn must have brought it all back for her.

I was still focused on her when I noticed it. The black shadows were back. I blinked when one of them began to form over Raven's innocent face. Giving itself a structure. Others soon followed its lead. Making the crowd even more daunting and menacing.

 **"** **Clarke."** The shadows breathed my name in unison. Gasping I quickly looked down at the ground.

 _'_ _Leave me alone.'_ I thought.

"The council has no more questions, Clarke. Do you have anything you would like to add?"

I looked up at Eileen – who had retaken her previous position, once more. Thankful that the shadows had now vanished.

"I never wanted to be a leader," I said, "I was sent down here like everybody else. To a world that you didn't know was habitable. You sent a hundred children in the place of adults because we were expendable. You wanted us to survive at any cost and we did that for you. Only now when everything is said and done do you have a problem with it. My hands would not have blood on them if my council - the people I am supposed to trust, did not send me to my death. I only ask that you consider this when deciding my punishment."

"Thank you for your words, Clarke." Eileen said uneasily. She wouldn't admit what they had done, but she knew it was true. "If that is all we will now proceed-"

"Excuse me," my mother interrupts, "I have a question for my daughter."

"Chancellor." Eileen greets before taking a step to the side so my mother can take her place. I regard her apprehensively. Her face is devoid of emotion. I knew in that moment that I was not dealing with my mother.

The Chancellor looked at me sternly and I already knew what this was about. "I have a question about Ton DC."

"Okay?"

"Why did you allow the bomb to fall without first evacuating everybody?"

* * *

 _"_ _Dad, mom said we can't do this anymore." Father and I were on the floor with a bunch of his drawings. They were pictures of the mythical creatures he had told me about._

 _"_ _Well, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Do you want to stop Little Dove?" I eagerly shook my head and he smiled back at me._

 _I pointed at the roaring griffin that was soaring through the sky. Its beak wide open as it bellowed out its screech. Its white feathers rustling in the wind. One wing tilting downward as it made a sharp turn through a cloud. "So is that our family emblem dad?" He had drawn this in front of me with such precision and speed._

 _"It is not." He chuckled picking up the drawing and looking it over._

 _"Our last name is Griffin though."_

 _"It is, but if you were to look over our family tree you will see different."_

 _"I have seen our family tree though. The last ones are Lee Griffin and Edger Griffin. My great-great grandparents."_

 _"I know sweetheart but that one only goes back to the beginning of the Ark. You forget that we had ancestors down on earth too. It was also the first time our family had an only child. Our grandparent Lee Griffin was the first and only born child in our families' history."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, so when she married she took on her husband's name and wasn't able to keep her true born name. Thus the Griffin line started."_

 _"What's our true last name then dad?"_

 _"Your true last name Clarke is…"_

* * *

Chaos surrounded me as I tried my hardest to keep a hold on the memory of my father's calm and soothing voice. Offering me protection from the real world. I would give anything to open my eyes and see his joyous ones sparkling back at me. But when I opened them I was met with hundreds of outraged faces. Rocks were once more raining down on me but this time I did nothing to block their path. I deserved their wrath.

"Clarke!" Bellamy shouted as he charged through the crowd. Prying his sister's arms away as she tried to get him under control. I sucked in a breath when I caught sight of the betrayal written across his face. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you didn't let the bomb drop."

I wished I could lie. Tell him that I didn't leave hundreds of people to die. How I tried my hardest to get everyone to safety. But the words caught in my throat before they could form. Lying would only make things worse. I had to tell the truth and hope that in time people would understand why I did it.

Swallowing thickly, I nodded my head before muttering quietly, "It's true."

"Why?" Bellamy breathed, his face now horror-struck. "You had time. Time to warn them."

"We had to let them think they had won."

"My sister was there," he said darkly. "I trusted you with her life and this is how you repay me?"

"Please, Bellamy. I can explain everything."

"It's too late, Clarke." He said with a shake of his head before walking away without a backward glance.

I glanced over at my mother who had watched the exchange between me and Bellamy with rapt attention.

"We will now pass judgement on you, Clarke Griffin." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

As she moved past me I closed my eyes once more and listened to my father's voice gently whisper into my ear. _"Your true name Clarke is Targaryen."_

* * *

 _"_ _Do not worry sweetheart. Daddy is going to a better place." My father soothed in my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders._

 _"_ _They can't float you for this! You were only doing what is right!" I cried._

 _"_ _Listen to me, Clarke." He pulled back and grabbed my shoulders as tears streamed down my face. I could hear the footsteps of approaching guards. "We must take responsibility for our actions. Especially when we try and do the right thing. Not many people will see it as an act of good will."_

 _"_ _I can't lose you though, dad."_

 _"_ _Little Dove you will never lose me. I will always be here." He tapped my chest lightly with a smile on his face. Nobody could take away the fact that my father was brave until the very end._

 _I quickly hugged him again, hoping that I would never have to let him go. That this was just a terrible dream and I would wake up to the sound of his voice in the morning._

 _"_ _You must be strong for me and become more than a Little Dove. Become more than just a beautiful bird flying through the skies. Become the protector of the skies, Clarke."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" I asked watching as he smiled once more and unclasped the watch around his wrist._

 _"_ _You must look after this for me. It is very important, Clarke. It belongs to the family and one day when you look closely enough everything will come together." He thrust the watch into my hand before kissing me on the forehead. Seconds later the guards rushed into the room and took the only person who ever really knew me away._

* * *

"Clarke Griffin," Eileen began. But my eyes were not focused on her, they were focused instead on the shadows now walking towards me. Enclosing me in an impregnable circle. "After much consideration, we are all in agreeance that you be sentenced to death."

The air around me suddenly vanished as I felt the shadows dig their hands into my chest and back. Their forms disappearing into smoke inside of me. I couldn't care less though. Not when my hands were ripped from my sides and handcuffed behind my back.

"All of you?" I gasped. My accusing eyes finding my mother gazing boldly my way. "I guess it wasn't enough for you to just kill my father." I spat in disgust. Her shocked expression eluded me though when the crowd began to chant.

"Float her! Float her! Float her!"

They started to drag me away when a voice rang out loud and clear above the mayhem. "I object to this sentence!"

"Marcus!" My mother shouted in dismay.

"No, Abigail. The council seems to have forgotten that Jaha already abolished _all_ the children of their crimes. As he sacrificed himself to get us here I say that we honour that wish."

"The children were following Clarke's orders. They can be forgiven."

"But Clarke cannot?" Marcus countered quickly, rendering my mother speechless for a moment.

"You had plenty of time to raise this objection, Marcus." Eileen said.

"Yes." My mother agreed. Pouncing on the opportunity like a dog in heat. "Punishment has already been set. It is too late."

"By the old rules. We have an opportunity to create a new way. The old system was barbaric and ruthless."

"Then what do you suggest?" My mother asks.

"I ask for the right punishment to be given. In the old world they would lock her away for life."

"No." I gasped.

"As we do not have the means to do that I suggest that she be banished. Let her suffer with the guilt of her crimes."

Cheers erupted at the prospect of my new punishment. I didn't know what was worse. Death or banishment? I would be alive but alone. I watched with a heavy heart as the council once more decided my fate. When I caught Marcus's eye he broke away from them and made his way towards me.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. Believe it or not but I am trying to help." He whispered to me. "I promised your father I would look out for you. I cannot make them drop the charges all together but I can lessen the blow somewhat."

"Thank you." I cried, hiding my face from everyone but him.

"Clarke." I turned around to look at Eileen who now had frown on her face. "You are hereby banished from Camp Jaha effective immediately. You have been granted ten minutes to collect your belongings, but then you must leave and never return."

"Come on. Grab your things Clarke." I nodded walking back over and picked up my two bags that were sitting idly by my chair throughout the entire trial. Marcus waited patiently for me at the bottom of the steps. The unruly crowd hasn't left yet and even moved closer to the podium. Their eyes searing holes into my skin.

The walk towards Marcus was strenuous as the people continued watching my every move.

"I hope beyond anything that you rot out in the wilderness. You deserve so much worse." I looked up at Jasper being held back by the guards who formed a perimeter. "Maya deserves to be standing here rather than you!"

"Enough Jasper!" I stopped my breath catching in my throat as I saw Octavia and Monty there with Marcus. Monty stormed closer to me and I expected a blow to come fourth instead a firm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me from the crowd.

Monty looked straight ahead not looking towards his best friend.

"So that's how it's going to be Monty? You would choose a killer over your friend?"

"The friend I see right now would rather look down at the bottom of a glass cup. This killer has done everything to try and save us from the mountain and how do you repay her? By throwing you canister at her and demanding her life when we need to give her 48 of our own. Come on Clarke."

"Monty…why?"

"I'm much to blame as you Clarke. We landed down here together now we need to be banished together." My eyes met Octavia's who had two full bags clutched tightly in her hands. "Don't worry about Octavia." He smiled tiredly at me as we came to stop before her.

"I wouldn't say that to her. She should be worried. Here everything you asked for Monty, I got my things as well. We should start heading out before the crowd gets even more pissed than they already are."

"You two sure you want to do this?" Marcus asked while they situate their luggage.

I confusingly looked between the three before it all started to make sense.

"No, you guys aren't coming with me. I forbid that."

"Listen Princess I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not." The crowd behind us started pushing against the guards. Shouting insults my way. I felt it then, something snapped in my chest making me wince in pain. I didn't have time to register it as Monty started tugging me closer to the gate.

"Wait you guys I can't let you do this!"

"No time Clarke."

"But Monty!"

They started to tug on me harder. Octavia not being as gentle as Monty was on my arm.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Eileen glared over at me then towards my friends. The tugging continued inside my chest making it harder for me to breath.

"We are going with Clarke whether you like it or not." Octavia announced stepping between me and the council.

"Are you mad Octavia?"

"Hey, you guys were the ones who locked me in the sky box. I'd rather take my chances out there, than be in here with the people who condemned me for being born."

"Octavia! What are you doing?" The crowd was getting more and more restless as the minutes passed. Bellamy tried pushing the guards away to get at his sister. All the while he continued to shot daggers into my sky.

"Guards! Control the crowd! Push them back! You two! Take Mr. Blake away now!"

"No Octavia! Damn it Clarke! I'll get you for this!" More guards came rushing in. shouts were thrown back and forth throughout the entire clearing as they tried to control the rising situation.

"Octavia go back to your brother, please."

"You don't tell me what to do. I'm doing this because I want to and for once no one is going to stop me." I looked over at her desperately trying to catch my breath. The shadows straggling me from the inside.

"You will let Octavia and I go. You do not need us here at the camp…You have enough able bodies."

"Understand that if you leave then we will not welcome either of you back. You will be banished along with Clarke." Eileen sneered down her nose toward the three of us as Marcus opened the gates. The dire need to leave and run to the hills called me.

"Then so fucking be it." Pain smacked me in the back of the head. The sound of rocks being thrown at me was nothing compared the roar of emotions coming from my chest as Octavia shielded me from their rage. From under her arm I looked up towards my mother…no the Chancellor. She glared at me and yelled orders out to the guards. Not paying me any mind of my injuries nor looking to stop me for a little chat. She was no longer my mother.

"Marcus! Thank you!" Monty yelled ushering himself through the small gap of the gate.

"Be safe Monty! Octavia, and Clarke…." Marcus gently pulled me into a hug, "Don't think your mother doesn't love you because she does." I looked up at him in disbelief and he saw himself the anger in my eyes. How can he think…that I believe my mother loves me after just trying to kill me like she did with father?

"Right now…I can't see it Marcus. Thank you though for saving me and trying to make amends between us."

"OK! Yes we all love you Marcus! Now come on Clarke we got to go or did you not notice the angry mob behind us!" I looked behind me as Octavia moved past me and outside the gate. The mob was slowly making its way towards us thanks to their sheer number against the guards. They were pushed and shoved back, some even falling to the ground.

"Go Clarke hurry!" Marcus shoved me against the shoulder one last time…I wished beyond anything that I could make amends with everyone here. To tell the parents how sorry I was and hoped they could just forgive me. Hoped that they knew I tried my best in getting everyone back alive. Suddenly pain flared up inside of me as I thought of all the people I couldn't save. The shadows throwing them to the forefront of my mind, having me relive all the painful memories. Pain centred on my chest and head making me stumble a bit forward as more rocks pelted towards me.

I looked forward and gasped seeing my father smiling towards me. He reached forward towards me becoming me towards him and away from the danger behind me. _'Come here little dove.'_ My feet moved forward on their own. The shadows inside of me suddenly seeped out from my chest and charged towards my father. I wanted to scream, to yell. Before I could though he raised his hand. Right when they were about to pounce on him the first shadow to be touched by him exploded into fine dust.

Just like a domino affect the next shadow then exploded, then the other until finally the ones inside were starting to be forced out. My father was slowly walking towards me as the shadows desperately tried to hang onto me. _'Be calm little Dove…'_ His hand was placed on my chest and that is all it took. The shadows were forced from inside of me, their hate and anger were soon replaced with my father's tenderly love and affection. One shadow though did not turn into dust. It landed a few feet away from me.

My father's arms wrapped around me. For a brief second, time slowed as he pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders. _'My little dove is becoming a mighty dragon. Continue on this path and you will fulfil our family's destiny.'_ He smiled tapping his chest then my own _. 'I'll always protect you, my daughter. From all your demons.'_ As he said that time speed up. The last shadow was charging forward as it came closer and closer it became clear who the shadow used to belong to.

It was Cage Wallace, his face held one of pure anger as he raised his hand towards my chest. My father raised his own and pressed against Wallace's chest making him explode into dust as well. Through all the dust that fell around us, I saw Octavia running back towards me just as the gate closed. I didn't realize that I went through it until she grabbed my arm. The cries of the crowd and the shaking of the gate was erased from my mind and replaced with the voices of my two friends and father. Octavia gave me another tug pulling me into my dad. His smile was the last I saw before being pushed through and into my chest.

I smiled back feeling the warmth slowly take over the cold that has settled over my heart. I looked over at Octavia and then Monty. Both holding smiles on their faces that matched my own. _'I'm not alone.'_ I thought as we walked into the forest.

 **Arthur Note: Until next time my friends! Let's see what happens next. I'll give you a hint…dragons!**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding the Truth

**Arthurs Note:** Do not own The 100 nor any other ideas that are included! I'm merely borrowing it!

 **Jawrulez:** Octavia might be a General…naw she will be something even better! As for Monty you are just going to have to wait and see!

 **Kuroneko200:** I'm glad as well. Most stories have her being by herself and I truly wanted someone to be there for her this time around and help her through her struggles.

 **Hel13:** Why thank you! Each chapter hopefully will build up more suspense and questions! Just to keep everyone on their toes!

 **Sailor Sayuri:** I so love your enthusiasm haha! Thanks for the pie and here's your next chapter! More dragon action soon! *Throws arms up in the air* WOO!

 **HeirOftheHowlingWolves:** You are on to something there pal!

 **NoPainNoGain509:** Hope you love this one just as much! Dragons have emerged! No French needed curse all you want!

 **True2YourHeart:** Mostly Marcus worked a way to lessen the blow, Abigail worked to increase it. Like everybody else they are all waiting for dragons! Here ya go!

 **Arial Wolf:** More awesomeness on the way!

 **EyesOfTheSoul:** Soon Over

 **Pedro Boncompagni:** Thank YOU!

 **Guest1:** Update complete

 **SummerStormWar:** thank you for the praise and patience!

 **Guest2:** Here ya go!

 **Guest3:** update and download complete

 **Mablung12:** I will always keep updating no matter what life throws at me!

 **Martindillon27:** You're welcome! Hope you love it more in these next couple of chapters!

 **Chapter Four Finding the Truth**

The sun slowly sank deeper below the horizon allowing the stars to shine down on Earth. I looked up now being able to see them without the lights from the Ark blocking their radiance. The moon itself was full and bright. A beacon of hope in the darkness of the forest we are now trudging through.

"We should set up camp now. We put as much distance as we could between us and the Ark." Octavia knelt down rummaging through her bag as Monty all but collapsed on the nearest log.

"Dear good lord! My legs are burning."

"You alright Monty?" I asked looking around the clearing we were in. It wasn't much but it will do for the night. Luckily there was a stream nearby and just before that Octavia was setting up the rocks for a campfire just below a pile of logs and rocks. It provided much cover, allowing a 180 view of our spot.

"Yeah just worn out, it's going to take me awhile before I'm fit again to handle these long treks." I nodded and stood up.

"Well I'll help Octavia out with the fire. What kind of wood do we need?"

Octavia stopped placing the rocks down and looked up at me, "Get regular sticks or logs but in order for me to start it I need some dry leaves or fiber from the barks of trees." I quickly left to go do just that. I knew Octavia only came with me for the freedom but knowing that she is still here gives me much found relief. I don't know anything about starting a fire. I was so caught up on saving us from the mountain that I didn't learn the skill needed to survive from Earth's elements.

A few minutes later I had my arms full with the things Octavia asked for and slowly walked back. I took my time to gather my thoughts. With all the running and getting ourselves situated I never had the time to fully grasp what happened. For one…no one back at the Ark wishes to see me again, especially the ones closest to me. Another thing I found that I was relieved about is…ever since that incident with my father, I never once saw another shadow. For once I actually tried looking for them throughout our walk but no red eyes were in sight. I could even look Monty and Octavia in the eyes and not be scared of the possibility of their own faces deforming.

"Here you go." I knelt down while Octavia took the logs from me and started to place them in a strategic order. I hesitated to ask. I knew where Octavia learned this from and I didn't want to ask for fear of her being angrier at me. I also needed to learn though, I didn't want Octavia doing all the work. So I swallowed down my fears and sat closer beside her. "Can...You show me how to start a fire?"

She froze and looked over at me. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Well…I don't want you doing all the work. I should be able to pinch in every now and then." She seemed to contemplate this. Eyeing me up and down as Monty groaned and got up from the log before sitting in front of us.

"Well if Clarke is learning so am I. Show us Octavia." Sighing and looking between us both she nodded and grabbed a few logs and sticks.

"Ok well first off I'm not a great teacher. So if you want a better explanation I can't give it." We nodded as she started explaining a step by step process of how to properly set up a campfire. By the end of it I promised to try it myself the next night. "We should probably set up night shifts as well. We are out here alone in the woods, we also don't know if the grounders will attack us on sight. It would be better if we stay safe than be sorry for it later."

"I agree there should be enough of us to take a couple of hours during the night. I call first shift then!" Monty bounced up and walked back around to the top of the makeshift ledge above us.

"Alright I call second shift then!" I yelled back at Monty. The clearing became quiet as we unrolled our sleeping bags. "Octavia I want to thank you for today."

"Don't even start Princess as much as I wanted to leave that place I still left my brother back there." I nodded and looked down. Octavia set up her bed nearest to the wall of logs and rocks and turned her back to me. I didn't even try to start up another conversation with her. I didn't want to rile her up much more than she probably already is and she is right. She might have wanted to be on her own but she loves her brother just as much. Leaving him must have hurt her more than letting him go in the mountain.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to be able to sleep after I laid down and stared up into the sky for a couple of minutes. The only sounds I could hear was Monty above us and the soft sparks from the fire. I looked over to my left seeing the Jansport bag alongside the others and decided I might as well try and decipher the language. With my father in mind I got up as quietly as I could and settled back down with the bag close to the fire.

Again the familiar smell of aged paper and leather bounded books hit me and oddly calmed me down. I relaxed not even realizing that I was stressed this entire time. The smell enveloped me giving me peace and sorted out my thoughts rather than them being a complete mess. The box was placed at the bottom of the bag and I slowly pulled it out and placed that beside me while I looked through the papers.

That strange language stared up at me as I read the English language written from various writers. I hummed and got into a better position, my legs crossed at the ankle and my back leaning against a log.

"Ok…let's see here." My finger moved against the paper, flowing with the language. "Umm…Mu los kiin nol-"

"What are you doing?" I gasped spinning around to see Octavia suspiciously staring at me, her body half turned.

"Jesus Octavia…" I grabbed my pounding heart when she sat up. When I met her stare directly I debated on telling her what I found from my father's vault. He did try to keep it from everybody even my own mother the person he loved. Also judging from these handwritings and how old the papers were this very secret was kept from everybody for a very long time. Again though…we are no longer a part of the Ark, we are our own people now. So with slight apprehension I showed Octavia the papers.

Her eyes stared at the stack then back at me. "What is that?"

"I have no fucking clue. I found it only yesterday…it's my dad's." We were silent as I fingered the corner of the sheets. I knew I could talk to Octavia about anything, she kept Ton DC a secret and even stuck by with me through my banishment. I could trust O with my life. "He kept it a secret."

"How do you know he did?"

"It was in the wall of our room. Hidden by an ancient looking vault. These papers and this box right here were inside of it."

"Oh…" She took the papers from me and started looking them over as I inspected the box.

"Why are you up anyways? I thought you would be snoring away by now?"

"First off…I do not snore."

"Yeah you do!"

"Shut up Monty! You're supposed to be on the lookout!" I smiled almost forgetting about him but I also knew he would keep this a secret. Besides it was only us three from now on. There was nobody else to tell.

"Second I wanted to see if you were going to sleep. I knew back at the Ark you haven't been sleeping well." I nodded as she handed me back the papers. "I also don't have a clue as to what that language is. Do you?" With a shake of my head I placed the papers beside me where the box used to be.

"Not a single clue." I sighed out frustrated with myself.

"What's in that?" She scooted closer over towards me and peered down at the box in my lap.

The wood glimmered in the fires light as if it was just polished yesterday. My forehead scrunched up as I looked closer at the dragon. It had three heads. I tilted my own as I looked over the box more for any indentations.

"I don't know that either. This box doesn't seem to have any locks on it…but when I tried prying the lid open it wouldn't budge."

"Are you sure that it even has anything in there?" I gave her the box and she took it but nearly dropped that damn thing. "Holy shit…ok, so it has something." She shook it against her ear. "Yup I hear something moving inside."

"Do you have any idea on how to open it?" I asked putting the box away in the bag along with the papers.

"Hell the only thing I knew how to open was a floor panel." She chuckled getting back up and back to her sleeping bag. "Now get some sleep Princess you're gonna need your beauty rest for your shift."

The rest of the night was peaceful as I rested. For the first time in weeks I slept without any nightmares, without any blood or screams. Towards the end of the night after my shift green eyes were dancing behind my eyelids before they turned a lighter shade of green then yellow. The sun greeting me between the tree tops.

Monty was snoring away beside me and Octavia was coming back from the stream. A filled water bottle in her hand. I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"Morning Princess, you slept like Monty over here." She kicked him in the back and he retaliated with a swipe of his hand.

"Ugh…stop calling me that or else I'll think of a nickname for you."

"Go ahead and try. Here might as well freshen up before we go." She threw a small leather bag at me. Getting up on my elbow I looked at its contents. A white small bar of soap, some cloths and small little blades.

"Octavia…where?"

"I kept some to myself when Indra taught me how to make soap." She nodded towards the river and it was just now that I noticed her hair was still damp from her most recent dip. I nodded hastily getting up excited about the prospect of actually being clean ever since I landed on the ground. "Don't worry about Monty I'll keep him occupied."

With that I slowly walked to the stream, bag in hand. The morning was beautiful far from what I was used to seeing. Usually a fence would block my path by now but instead what greeted me was a wall of water. It happily leapt across the rocks with glee creating a beautiful white foam. I smiled seeing the trees sway in the gentle breeze, the birds chirped happily in the morning along with the other small critters.

The water was cold but it provided much comfort to my aching muscles. My old clothes lay forgotten on a nearby rock as I basked happily in the sun, floating on the surface. I continued to relax for a good half hour before finally deciding on cleaning myself. Slowly taking off my father's watch I swam to the shore to get the cleaning products. When I placed the watch near the bag holding the soap I noticed something glistening off from the watch.

Underneath the main body of the watch was pure silver but imbedded in the middle was the same logo from the box. The markings were red and the silver seemed to be running off from the dragon. As if it was painted on. Only the heads were showing so with a swipe of my thumb I revealed the rest. It covered the entire bottom of the watch were it would lay against my skin and upon closer inspection I saw its tail branch away from its usual encircled confinement and point towards the dial.

"Clarke are you almost done! I need a bath too!" Monty's voice startled my revere and I scrambled to finish cleaning myself.

"Sorry! Yeah I'm almost done!" When I finished drying myself and put on some new clothes I walked back towards my group. Octavia was polishing her sword and Monty was coming back from the forest.

"There you are!" He hurried over, "Let me have some of that soap!"

"You better not waste it! It takes forever to make soap." Octavia glared up at him and he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! I won't waste it!" I smiled as he hurried back towards the stream.

"Well at least I know he won't take over an hour to bath himself. You really are a princess."

"Oh shut up Octavia..." Dropping my things besides her I brandished my watched into her view. "Can you take a look at this by the way?"

"Mmm?" She took a quick glance at my watch. "What's wrong with it? It's still working." I only turned the watch around. "Oh well…wait, isn't this on your box?" I nodded and reached over to get the object.

"I noticed it when I took it off in the stream. The water must've took off whatever coat was on it." She nodded.

"Why would your father go through so much just to hide a box? What does this symbol mean anyways?" Shaking my head I looked out into the forest.

"You guess is as good as mine…"

"Hey…the tails are different…" She took the box and placed the symbols side by side. "Look the one on the watch is pointing to this," She touched the dial. "The other is pointing down."

The tail on the box was pointing down. A detail I haven't noticed before as I look closer. "Nothing is there though…on either of them." I groaned rubbing my face as I tried desperately to put the pieces together. "I honestly want to know what is so important in this thing."

"Well I'm very interested in it now…mind if I try a few things?"

I shrugged getting up, "Help yourself out. I'm going to scout the area anyways to see if it's safe for us to head out. Can I borrow your sword?"

Octavia was only partially listening to me as her attention was drawn to the two objects but nonetheless she passed her sword wordlessly without looking up. I hummed keeping the point down as I walked away from camp.

The forest was beautiful this morning. I saw squirrels scurrying up the trees in haste, birds flew in circles around one another or between the branches. My feet crunched the leaves making that satisfying sound that I only heard in movies. It was surreal that I was here now making it myself. A bird flew by my head making me swerve. It was a beautiful red bird with a black chest and a long beak, its wings were beating so fast that they were merely a blur. If I remember correctly this was known as a hummingbird.

How I wished I had my sketchpad to capture its beauty as it flew over to a beautiful pink flower and stuck its beak inside of its petals. My fingers twitched and I continued through the woods being mindful of where I was going and keeping the stream to my left so I wouldn't get lost. The sword felt heavy in my hand as I lifted it up onto my shoulder to keep from dragging it on the ground.

So far it was quiet. There were no Grounders in sight but even if they wanted to be seen I'm sure I wouldn't be able to catch a peek of them at all. They were the masters of the forests around them. They were called Tree People for a reason. Well that was one clan…I'm not sure about the others.

I barely recall _The Commander_ describing too me that there was 12 clans all over these lands. I scoffed, just thinking about _her_ forms a pit in my stomach. I slowly took deep breaths after hoping up onto boulder and looked around more. I tried putting those thoughts to the back of my mind as I scouted the area for any trouble. So far everything was normal.

Normal…I never thought I would be uttering that word in my mind. Since this world is all about survival and war…normal would be far out of anyone's reach. As they try and live for their life and not actually enjoying it. We at least had the privilege to do so up in space but even then it felt fake.

I sighed softly and looked up at the clear sky. Even seeing the bright blue space above me is an honor blessed upon me. I hummed knowing that I was gone for a while now and slowly made my way back to my friends. Thoughts still rang throughout my head. The number one thing is…where will we go?

Can we continue going north? If I remember correctly the Ice Nation resides somewhere north. They also aren't the friendliest clans. Preferring to slice before asking questions.

"Clark there you are, look I think I know how to open it!" I blinked not realizing that I've made it back to camp so soon. Monty was sitting with my box now, he was fresh and clean from his bath. Our things were packed up and ready to go.

"Really?" Octavia came up beside me as I handed her the sword back.

"He asked when I was stuck on it for a good 10 minutes." She huffed and threw water over the fire, white smoke bellowing up as I sat beside my friend.

"Alright mister genius, how do we open it?"

We sat cross legged and Monty placed the box down on the ground. "Well I didn't open it yet…even though I was dying to see what's inside." I chuckled when he pulled out my father's watch. "This is your father's so it should be you who does the honor but how I figured it out was simple. Usually with these strange pictures they always match up in some way. Like a puzzle piece blending with another." I nodded as Monty adjusted himself to be facing me along with the box. Octavia soon came over and sat down creating an incomplete circle around the box, its right exposed.

"Just get to the point Monty." Octavia yawned out.

"Right, right…so I moved the symbol on the watch over the box to see if it connected to anything you know?"

"Like if the design on the box was missing anything this picture on my watch would complete it?"

"Correct…I did this slowly as to not miss anything but I found out, this wasn't the case for your box."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it actually continues the picture on the box, to your watch." With that Monty turned the watch over so it was parallel to the front of the box the dial facing against the wood. "Look…" I squinted at what he was pointing at. The tails looked incomplete…like tips of their tails were cut off but the closer Monty put them together the clearer it became. The tails were actually circling around the others as if they were hugging each other.

"Well god damn Monty…you are smart!" Octavia patted his arm and he huffed.

"Anyways…the key to open this is the dial. The screw located inside of it is the key, so when you push it against the wood it should open."

"Should?"

"Like I've said…I haven't opened it because it felt wrong." He handed me back my watch and I looked down at it.

My thumb slowly caressed the symbol. The metal glistening from the sunlight causing it to warm up.

"Come on Clarke…open the damn box." Octavia leaned back on her hand glaring at me.

I sighed pushing thoughts of 'Why?' out from my head. My father was a logical man, he always thought ten steps ahead. He always had answers for everything. If one of his answers was to hide this from his family then I'll be able to understand. Especially when I'll be able to see what he hid.

I took a deep breath suddenly feeling warmth spread throughout my limbs making me sweat. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I leaned over and faced the dial against the wood.

I hesitated…my hand was shaking and I felt the sweat start to pool from my palm. Was this really the right thing to do? After hiding it for so long…and keeping it well hidden, would my father want this to be open now? Would he be scolding me right now? Giving me his most disappointed stare ever? What if…whatever is in here…things will never be the same again? I looked up at my friends and they were starring back at me with worried faces. I shook my head and with the last shred of confidence I pushed the dial forward.

* * *

"Heda!" I groaned internally as Indra stormed into my tent. We were just about to head to Polis to have a meeting with all leaders of the 12 clans to figure out what our next move will be. Since we heard reports that the Mountain was taken down; the leaders wish to know what will become of it and what we should do about the Sky People.

"Yes Indra?"

"Heda, reports are coming in from our scouts around the Sky People's camp. There was an incident that lead to three of their very own running towards the woods."

"Do the scouts know what has happened that caused them to run?"

"No Heda. I suspect they were banished." I nodded looking down at the map on my war table that now held a circular object that portrayed the Sky Peoples base. To even think something that big could have the capability to fly.

"Do you know the three that were banished?" Indra stayed silent, a trait that let me knew right then and there that this was the main reason she was here. Yes letting sky people have free reign on the ground could be disastrous for us. Their knowledge on technology far surpasses our own and the similarities between them and the Mountain Men can't be overlooked. If more Sky People start roaming without being in the coalition it could mean another war. Something I wish to avoid at all costs.

"Indra..."

"I'm sorry Heda…but our scouts report two of the three were easily spotted and identified. Octavia Blake and…Clarke Griffin." Blue suddenly clouded my vision making me look up sharply at my general who squirmed under my heated glare. A flash of gold also entered making me look around my tent and lose eye contact with Indra.

"Report!" I stood up, my shoulders squaring back with my left hand clasping the sword connected to my hip.

"As far as the scouts can see, the three Sky People were banished from their camp. Clark Griffin was in the middle of the chaos."

"How can they tell that they were banished?" The leader of their people was banished? How was that possible? I saw it myself…they were looking to her for help, she was the beacon of hope and peace to them. Yet…they casted her out?

"The Sky People were chasing them out hurling stones as they went. The three headed north…"

"I hope you sent a scout to track them."

"Of course Heda, I've sent my best warrior's to do this delicate task."

"Do you know the third that was accompanying them?" My mind swirled with questions that needed answers. What happened in the last couple of days that sparked such an outcry among Clark's people to banish her?

"No Heda." I walked to my throne barely giving it a glance at the numerous branches sticking out. My shoulder armor was laying against the armrest along with my red sash.

"Then we should go see for ourselves and question them."

"Heda is that wise?" I looked over at Indra and she quickly looked down ashamed of voicing against my wisdom.

"Speak up Indra, what are your concerns?"

"We did leave the Sky People to their fate at the base of the Mountain…Clarke will certainly hold a grudge against you…even hatred…if we-"

"HEDA!" Indra was cut off as a warrior came bursting through my tent falling down on his knee bowing low. His breathing was labored and sweat dripped off his head in waves.

"What is it?"

"It's the Azgeda Heda! I was scouting the three Sky People when I saw them! They crossed into our boarders and are headed towards them as we speak!"

Something old shifted in me, something I haven't felt in two years. Dread, fear and anxiety. Whatever name you would like to call it but it's something I wished to never feel again since I heard about Costia's kidnapping. "Round up our warriors! I will not have Queen Nia take those Sky People! Warrior you will lead us to them! Hurry!"

"Yes Heda!"

"Indra! Gather the horses quickly!"

"Yes Heda! Men gather the horses and-"I clasped on the pauldron feeling Heda slowly mask over my emotions over the situation of Clark. _'Azgeda will not win this time.'_ I strode out of my tent seeing my warriors hustle towards their steeds. The sounds of armor being placed on, horses neighing and stomping the ground anxiously and dirt kicking up in the air. The scene before me certainly did convey what I was feeling on the inside as I strode over to my horse. A white mare that reminded me of Clarke.

"Clarke…" I rubbed Star's snout as she whinnied softly towards me. "I'll be there…this time." With that thought I mounted up.

* * *

"Holy….shit." Octavia's words made me snap out of my shocked stupor as I blinked. My eyes must've been deceiving me…this couldn't be real.

"Sweet! Scrambled eggs for breakfast!" Monty cheered rubbing his stomach happily.

"Monty! This isn't the time for that right now!" I ignored them both looking intently at the now revealed secret…the secret that has been locked inside this box for ages. It caught me in this trance, my body was not my own anymore. When my eyes landed on the object it filled me with such warmth I could've sworn the fire wasn't out besides us.

The sun slowly peeked down from the branches illuminating the object. The emerald sparkling and making other forms of green reveal itself on its hard shell. My hand slowly reached out without me telling it to do so. The egg was twice the size of my hand…what looked to be scales covered every ounce of its shell. When my hand finally touched it the egg seemed to have taken life around my hand…turning into a brighter shade and warming up at my touch. The shell itself felt like the smooth expanse of a boulder yet the scales themselves made the egg feel rough.

"Besides when do you see an egg with scales before huh?"

My other hand gently helped me to lift the egg out of its confined space. Every part I touched seemed to cause the colors to brighten immensely and warming the egg up even more. I sighed happily as sudden emotions of safety and happiness invaded me. I cradled the egg like an infant looking down at the shell seeing the various colors of green swarm all over its shell.

"Clarke?" I blinked looking up at my two friends who were staring at me then the egg.

"So no scramble eggs?"

"Monty!" I laughed as Octavia covered her eyes.

"No Monty…"

"Why is it swirling with colors?" Monty scooted closer looking down at the egg.

"I don't know…it feels warm though…should eggs feel warm?" Octavia shrugged.

"Beats me, should eggs be that size and glow like it's a diamond? Why are you asking me? We never had animals on the Ark so our expertise is next to none."

"True…we don't even know what kind of animal it is inside that shell Clarke. You think it's safe to be holding it at all?" I looked back down at the egg and was surprise to actually feel a shift.

"For some reason…I know it won't harm us. When I touched it…warmth just flooded throughout my body." How can I even tell though? Monty was right in some way, how can I be certain that whatever is inside is safe?

My father…I have to trust my father. I mean he wouldn't let a creature that could potentially kill everyone on the Ark be stored safely for decades. My heart was also telling me to trust this…creature. A buzzing was slowly making its way from the back of my head. Like that known tingle everyone gets when something small blazes by.

A chuckled escaped from my lips. The buzzing continued to tickle me behind my ears making me reach up and rub behind my earlobe.

"Is it even alive? I mean it was in that box for god knows how long." Monty stood up. As I shifted up as well looking around for the bag to hold the egg in. How can this…organic live for so long inside an egg and still be alive? What is even _inside_ the egg itself? I sighed as I knew I was only getting more questions than answers. The answers that I believe I can get are all in an unknown language.

I bent down grabbing some of my clothes and wrapping the egg in a bundle along with the quilt it came with before placing it in the backpack. The quilt itself was made of a very soft material…soft like silk but tough like cloth. The color matched that of the egg. While I carefully placed it inside the bag the others were already gathering their own.

"Well what should we do about it?"

"For now the egg is harmless," I started to say. "I believe we should walk farther away from our enemies then find the next course of action for the creature. Obviously it's still alive, it's shifting like crazy behind me." As I said that the egg rustled again, shuffling the bag a bit for my friends to see the truth in my statement.

"Yeah, key word there…for now."

"I sort of agree with knucklehead over here Clarke. You think it's safe to carry that thing around with you?"

"I'm not entirely sure, something inside of me is letting me know that I should trust it. Another part is also telling me that I should trust my father."

They both looked at each other, probably debating on whether to fight me on bringing the egg with us. It is a dangerous factor, an unknown dangerous factor. I thought hard about the egg. To sense if at any given moment I felt any sway in my resolve of what I thought of it now.

The egg itself was nestled against my lower back, molding against me perfectly.

"It could be a weapon did you think of that?"

"A weapon?"

"Well yeah, why else go through such trouble just to hide an egg? Obviously it's special. What form of special though?"

"Did your father do anything that was…odd?" Thoughts of my father invaded my mind. Him working over certain wires and part of the Ark I could never figure out. Him sitting over a table and drawing while I watched in his lap.

"No…" I turned towards Monty muttering into my hand as I thought hard. "I never saw anything he did unusual."

"Well until we find another safe spot to rest let's just leave the egg alone. No one touches it ok? Not even you Clarke." Nodding my head towards Octavia who in return shrugged.

I sighed thinking of a place to go for us. We couldn't wander around aimlessly anyways. "Octavia do you know where most of the clans reside at?"

"Mmm…I know some…not all." She stood beside me thinking deeply. "I know we are in Triku lands right now. Up north is the Azgeda..."

"Who we want to avoid right?" She nodded.

"At all costs…from what I heard from Indra the Queen only wishes war instead of peace. She's a bloodthirsty lunatic. What is also up North is the Desert clan or Dead Zone. Supposedly that's where the Nuke's hit first." I nodded listening intently as I continued to think of places for us to go. "Lincoln told me of a clan called the Boat People they are peace keepers and try to stay out of wars as much as possible. They are seen as weak because of it."

"Where are they?" Monty asked taking a swig of water from his container.

"North East of us…I don't know the exact location though. Lincoln only told me that their leader was named Luna." I nodded looking at her to continue.

"Most of the other clans are to the West of us, such as the Delphi, Plain Riders, Blue Cliff, etc.…South belongs to Broadleaf and Shadow Valley clans."

"Do you know the conditions of each area? Like the North I know is either ice or desert."

"Sadly just the Boat Peoples area is all I know. Apparently they live by the ocean and sometimes I hear they come out of it." I tapped my chin feeling the weight of the bags and the egg as I thought deeply.

"I like the sound of Blue Cliff…do they have cliffs that are blue are something? Let's go there!"

"Oh Monty…" I sighed dramatically as Octavia looked like she was about to smack him upside the head.

"What? Seriously though…it sounds cool right?" I chuckled and thought about what Octavia said.

"What about past all the clans?"

"You mean further West?"

"Yeah…are there any clans that far?" She shook her head and raised her hands up in half shrugged gesture.

"Indra never told me what was that far West…I never even bothered to ask."

"Why can't we stay here again?"

"Because Monty…we are being chased by our own-used to be people…if they catch us anywhere near the Ark they will attack. Don't even get me started about the Grounders, we don't even know if there is a kill order on our heads."

"Right…well I vote South, Blue Cliff sounds nice." I looked to Octavia who merely shrugged.

"I don't care as long as it's free." I nodded and sighed.

"All right south it is then…hope the Blue Cliff leader is tolerant of us…" Or at least nicer than the Commander was. I was thinking of ways to get there and how long it would take due to our rations when a deep voice cut my train of thought off.

"How about North? Queen Nia will sure be a very nice host to you…" I gasped spinning around to stare at eight men all dressed in blue armor. Their faces covered in white paint as they held spears pointing straight at us. Their horses stomped the ground nervously.

How in the hell didn't we hear them? I felt the color drain from my face. Oh no…did they hear everything we were talking about just now?

"Shit…" I whispered. As they moved closer, boxing us in.

Our breaths were ragged as we noticed how boxed in we were. Since we wanted our back to be covered during our stay here…we didn't think about what might happen if our enemies boxed us in from the front. Completely cutting us off from our only escape.

"You should know better than to leave a huge signal to everyone within a couple of miles of where you are located." The first man who spoke raised his spear and pointed to my left. Looking in that direction I saw the campfire and the column of white smoke bellowing up into the sky.

"Double shit…I forgot…" Octavia hissed. The Azgeda all laughed mockingly and started to speak each other in their tongue.

"Well, well…Sky People sure don't know how to keep their tracks hidden from others." I assumed the one who kept talking to us was their leader or something of the sort. He had long black hair pulled back in a mess ponytail. Strand of his bangs fell of his face which was covered in white paint. His jawline was square went along with his pointed nose and dark black eyes.

While he was busying looking around our camp the others made sure to keep us from leaving by moving their horses around to block any open space between them.

"Clarke Griffin, Sky Princess…you are coming with us, Queen Nia wishes to…speak with you." The way he said those last words sent shivers down my spine as we raised our hands in the air when their spears moved dangerously closer to our bodies.

"On what matters does she wish to speak with me about?"

"That only concerns the Queen, I am merely the escort to bring you back." He nodded to another rider who dropped down from his horse. "Comply and I won't have to use force on either of you." I scowled as the rider began to pat me down.

"Like hell we are going with you…" Octavia spat reaching for her sword.

"Octavia!" I saw it before she did before her scream of pain can be heard throughout the clearing as the leader threw his spear from behind her. It embedded itself deep into her shoulder blade making an unhealthy thud when metal encountered bone. "Stop! We will listen! Don't hurt her anymore!" I screamed as she fell to her knees holding her shoulder tenderly. Guilt suddenly ate away at me. Here I was in this predicament again…my friends are in danger and I don't have the power to fight back.

Monty was grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground with his hands behind his back. "AGH! Let me go you white freaks!" They ignored his cries as they continued their actions.

"Just to make sure none of you try another stupid mistake." He smirked walking towards me, pulling another spear from behind his back and pointing; as he got closer the edge just barely grazed my neck making me lean back. "We will haul you behind our horses all tied up together like sausage links." He nodded and I felt hands grab at my wrists and yanking them none too gently behind my back. I winced and yelled up at this man who seemed to be in charge of the group.

"Let me take care of my friend at least! She needs medical attention."

"No…it was her fault she reached for her sword. If she dies on the way to Queen Nia then so be it." Octavia yelled out again making me look over. The riders already had her tied up from behind. Her sword now in their custody. What made her yell was the spear being pulled out as the blood now ran freely down her back.

"Please at least let me patch her up before she bleeds out." I begged.

"Clarke…I'll be fine." Octavia looked up at me and smiled gently before groaning in pain as they lined us up behind their leaders' horse. I looked down trying to fight back tears as they made us try and walk the same pace as the horse.

"Let's get moving! I wish to be back for dinner!"

For a good two hours we walked before they finally stopped I was behind Octavia and kept an eye on her. During the entire trek she kept swaying and having to be pulled rather than let her walk on her own feet.

"Octavia…are you ok?"

"A little dizzy…and tired." I reached up and moved her tattered shirt aside to take a peek at her gash. The blood had long since stopped gushing out as it slowly dried the patch up…what was worrisome though was the white puss forming at the edges. It was the starting signs of an affection. I knew exactly what plants to use but if these idiots don't let me work on her soon then she will more than likely have her limp chopped off at the shoulder. "How bad is it Princess?"

I rolled my eyes as I felt Monty look over my shoulder. "Pretty bad." Monty whispered as three riders neared us with containers.

"Drink…" I glared at him and took a swig of the nice cold water. I didn't realized how thirsty I was until the water hit my parched throat. Before I could take another mouthful though he pulled away making me shot daggers into his back.

"We will let the horses rest for another 10 minutes before we set off again." The leader ordered out as he moved things on his saddle.

"Octavia can you sit down?" I turned my attention back on my friend. She might seem tough but I still see the girl who loved to adventure around the dropship without a care in the world.

"Nah…don't want to try it…I might not be able to get up again." She looked over at me tiredly her eyes half lidded.

Her words were a bit slurred as I looked around. The Azgeda were lounging around munching on food and others were keeping watch. Their clothes were splattered with crimson that stood out against their normally spotless blue and white clothing.

The sun was hitting us dead on making the three of us sweat. I groaned shifting my bag slightly feeling the moisture of sweat running down my back and my shirt clinging to me. When I moved my bag cool air moved forward and I sighed before I had to place the bag back to where it belonged.

Monty was moving his hair to the side when I realized he wasn't sweating as much as I was. I blinked wiping at my forehead and feeling the amount of sweat I was pushing out comparing it to Monty's and Octavia's. That's when I felt it…the warmth I was feeling wasn't from the sun but rather from the egg against my back. It was…pulsing heat. If that even makes sense, the heat would be there against my back but then slowly and gradually it would disappear only for it to reappear.

I blinked trying to get my backpack and reached for the egg but Monty stopped me. "Clarke? What are you doing?"

"This egg is doing something and making me sweat buckets of water right now."

"Don't take it out in front of the Azgeda are you nuts?!" He hissed looking around. "They will take it from you!" The thought sent shivers down my spine and made me angry for some reason. They will not be taking my egg! I nodded slowly letting the bag go and Monty's hand went back to rubbing his hair away from his face.

"Let's get a move on! Nia is about an hour's ride away." Everyone grumbled as they slowly walked back to their horses.

"She's here?! In Triku territory?!" Octavia hissed as we were ordered to move. "That's a breach against the coalition. She's going to start a war by just setting camp here."

"How so?"

Octavia sighed tiredly and moved her injured shoulder around slowly. "The rules state that each clan must stay within their own territory unless the Commander herself orders all armies of the 12 clans to mass together. Like with the Mountain attack."

"Queen Nia though is known for hating the Commander and going against her word all the time correct?"

She nodded at my question as we climbed up a short hill. "It's known by everyone. They also know of Nia's vile act of taking Costia's life. There is black blood between Triku and Azgeda."

"Shut up back there!" The ropes were pulled and we all stumbled against the other as the rider in front glared at us. "None of your whispering now!" We stayed silent throughout the rest of our hike to the Azgeda camp. My eyes stayed glued to Octavia…making sure her health doesn't go past what I can treat. Monty I knew was ok thanks to the ropes behind me being slacked. The pulsing never stopped and seemed to grow in heat at each throb or it was probably me just being overheated. Either way I want this back pack off of me.

"Who goes there?!" I blinked looking up.

"We are of Azgeda and we have what the Queen requested!" I leaned over finally seeing the Azgeda army. Their tents looked ragged compared to the Triku. Most of their colors were badly faded as we continued to be pulled along by horse further into the camp. The other Azgeda warriors were either glaring at us or didn't even bother looking up from what they were doing.

"Alright Sky People." I gasped as I was pulled forward away from Monty and Octavia. Only three riders remained now pulling each of us individually into a huge tent. It was much bigger than the others and much nicer than the ones surrounding it. Two guards stood at the entrance.

"Tell the Queen I have come back with the Sky Princess."

I watched as a guard went inside and the rider turned towards me. "If you so much as try anything against her…she will kill you with no remorse. You and your little friends." I glared as this conversation brought back memories of Gustus saying almost the exact same to me when I was meeting the _Commander_ for the first time.

"You may enter." The guard came back holding the flaps back.

"Come on get moving!" Monty was pushed inside first along with me. I stumbled not seeing a step ahead of me and quickly caught my footing. The inside was cool and pleasant, being a nice welcome to my overheated skin. The egg inside the sack just continued to get hotter and hotter though as I looked around. All over were guards…their spears pointing threateningly at us as we were shoved down onto our knees in the middle of the tent.

"My Queen I have brought the Princess from the sky…as you requested." The man bowed who was in front of us. He blocked my view from this Azgeda Queen.

"Thank you Irek…you and your riders will be rewarded as promised." Her voice was dark and sultry, holding nothing but pain to who it was directed to. Monty shifted beside me and actually scooted closer towards me. I saw fear in his eyes as he looked around the tent. My eyes following his own and I couldn't help but gasped as I finally saw them…Triku.

Red splattered my vision as I took them in. the sight of dead bodies were against the walls of her tent. Their blood dripped down onto the floor causing the nauseating stench that I now noticed. I didn't know who they were. Their faces were disfigured, various weapons poked out from their limps. Most of them were likely dead already but I saw a few who were still breathing raggedly…or at least I hoped I did.

"Ah I see that you have noticed my artwork." My eyes snapped back to the owner of that voice. "Clark of the Sky People." The woman before me was around the same age as my mother. Her face was covered in white tribal tattoos that ran from her forehead down to her cheeks. Her clothing; a long white robbed fur with a blue jacket, dark pants and boots. Not one splotched of red though.

"Nia…Queen of the Azgeda."

"So you have heard about me? I'm touched, I hope it was nothing but praise about me." She smirked mockingly and leaned back in her throne chair. It looked to be made of metal covered in some white substance. The jagged edges making it look like actual ice, it didn't compare at all to the Commanders throne though. She swung one leg over the other and laughed. "Though I'm sure being around the Commander, she like to throw insults my way and tarnish my good reputation."

I glared at her as she chuckled. "What do you want with me?" I wanted to get out of here, get my friends to safety and finish playing these games with her. That seemed to have caused a change in the atmosphere as her warriors around her shifted nervously. Her eyes turned a darker shade of grey.

"It's not what I want Clarke…it's what I need and must have." She stood up then and marched towards the remaining Triku that still lived. "You know these men here were doing their daily perimeter run. Making sure no one gets into Triku lands. Especially Azgeda…" The man bounded up against the tent wall could do nothing but glare as she reached for the nearest dagger attached to one of her guards' hips. "They failed miserably in their task as you can see."

Her warriors chuckled as Nia twirled the dagger in her hand effortlessly. The warrior in front of her never once soften his glare as she slowly stopped her motions and pointed the tip of the blade to her captures eye.

"We were in their sights plain as day and yet they didn't see us. They failed miserably and I'll happily show them the error of their ways. I'll also be showing the great Commander her own mistake in trusting her warriors a bit too much." Before anyone can react; the blade suddenly disappeared, a sound that was unmistakably like someone jabbing it into a tree could be heard throughout the tent. She did it so quickly that the Triku warrior wasn't even able to utter a scream. His head lulled forward, the blood seeped down the blades handle and onto the floor with the rest of the liquid.

Monty gagged and I looked away. Unable to bear witness to her atrocity.

"Does this sort of thing disturb you? Really? After what you've done in the mountain this sort of thing shouldn't even faze you Princess from the sky."

"What do you want?"

"I want Wanheda." I blinked at Octavia. She was getting paler by the hour and needed medical attention and fast.

"It means…Commander of Death." She panted out glaring at Nia.

"C-Commander of…death?" I gasped out looking back at the Queen who smirked raising her hands up in the air.

"You did bring down the mountain that has plagued these lands for decades. Every Commander that has ever lived tried desperately to bring down our rival and yet…you come out of the sky…and killed each and every mountain man in less than a year." The Queen knelt down to my level. "You are the very essence of death…Wanheda and I need your power to my advantage."

"I don't have any powers though. What I did was by pure luck!"

"Oh Wanheda…don't be selfless you should take the glory and wear your title with honor. Oh to see your handy work in those halls would be a blessing for me! It must've been a thrill to eradicate our foes without any remorse."

The flashes of the dead suddenly popped into my head again…mainly the children. Who wouldn't live out their lives due to my choices. To protect the lives of my people. The air around me was thickening. It was humid and clung to my skin.

"You have the power of fire at your fingertips. Death by fire is your power! Your gift!" She stood up then. "First you killed 300 Triku warriors in seconds! Then burned the Mountain Men with our air that was poisonous to them!" She laughed walking back to her throne. "That kind of power should be used for more deeds such as my own. It should be harnessed and trained!" She sat back down, her eyes ravaged my form up and down making my skin prickle with unease.

"I have no power. All I wanted was my people safe, which was my driving force." I growled finally getting frustrated of not only this bullshit but because of this god awful heat. It was very uncomfortable. Shifting a bit my knees made it known how much they ached, the shift cause my bag to fall off my shoulder and caught Nia's eye.

"Why haven't their belongings been taken?" her voice lost its sultry hue, replaced with a dark malice. Nobody moved or answered the Queen who turned and glared at the three who brought us in. Who I completely forgot were still here. "Irek! Answer me this instant."

"Y-Yes my Queen." He came forth from the corner of the tent and bowed on his knees. "W-We didn't have the time to check their belongings. We were spotted by scouts who were already keeping an eye on them."

"Scouts? Who? Why didn't you deal with them?"

Scouts? I thought looking over at my friends who were just as confused as I was.

"We did your highness. I sent half of my force to deal with the nuisances. Sadly though one got away."

Silence…I looked from Irek back to the Queen. Everyone was still as stone, waiting for the Queen or Irek to continue. Her face was emotionless though, not giving out any indication to what she was thinking or feeling.

"T-They were Triku warriors my lady."

The egg suddenly shifted causing me to look at the corner of my eye to the strap. Monty must've felt it too because he turned his head my way with worried and confused eyes. I gritted my teeth in his way begging him to keep silent. He must've noticed my alarmed state and slowly nodded looking back forward. I groaned mentally as it continued to move causing the zippers to make sound.

"So…let me get this straight then Irek. The three Sky People were under watch from Triku, no doubt by the orders of the Commander." Her eyes were starring hard into Irek's head who had it bowed. "You killed all but one. They are more than likely reporting to Heda as we speak. Notifying the Commander that Azgeda is on her lands, without her orders. Which by the way is a sign of war." The Queen leaned forward a bit placing her elbows on her knees. "What was our plan Irek?"

"T-To come onto their lands undetected."

"Yet…what has happened?"

"Heda knows we are here now…with the Sky People."

Throughout my months here on Earth and seeing all that I have seen; I would've guessed that I was prepared for what the Queen did but that still didn't stop the yell of shock that escaped my lips as the Queen swiftly grabbed an axe that was beside her leg and with great practice threw it without a moment's hesitation. The sickening crunch of bone and muscle hit my ears. Irek screamed holding the axe's handle that was now embedded into his collarbone.

"Not only the Sky People but their LEADER! WANHEDA!" She stormed towards Irek who coward down under her form. Irek was easily a foot taller than the Queen's 5 foot 5 height but this burly man acted as if his Queen was the size of a giant. "Now! Not only is our plan compromise but the Triku will be upon us soon! The Commander no doubt as well! She would not want Wanheda in my custody! She fears of her power as well!"

"My Queen I am sorry! Let me remedy my mistake! I'll-" Another crunch resonated throughout the tent and a scream before silence. My eyes were wide as I say the Queens true self. Every word the Commander said about her was true. She was the devil herself.

Irek's body fell limped. His head rolling to the side and hitting the leg of a nearby table.

"Take this thing out of my sight." She waved her bloodied axe around and sighed. "Check their bags. We must cut this meeting short, the Commander is no doubt on her way and we must make a hasty retreat, as long as we have Wanheda then I call this little plan a success."

Warriors came upon us as the body of Irek was dragged out. Monty tried putting up a fight as his bag was taken and carried over to the queen. His hands had to be freed from their restraints in order to do so. Octavia's was next and she merely sagged against me.

I started to panic. They were going to find my father's egg. The one thing he sworn to obviously keep secret, it had to be important in order to hide it on the Ark for so long especially from mother. If this bitch had it in her hands…

I groaned as my sore wrists were finally free from the ropes, but before I can react they took both bags away from me presenting them both to queen.

"No wait!"

"Clarke!"

"Monty let go!" I struggled in his grasp as the Queen looked up at us then back down at my bags.

"Open hers up first." She smirked towards me and I glared at Monty.

"She's going to find out either way. I'm sorry but I don't want to see your head roll away too!" Monty looked apologetic towards me as the Queen watched her men open both bags at the same time.

"Well, well…dump the contents on the table." Her eyes were sparkling as the warrior with my Jansport bag walked over tipping its contents out. The egg rolled to the center of the circular table, it rattled to a stop. My papers were left in a neat pile beside it thanks to my wired thread. "Now…Wanheda what is this?" She smirked towards me pointing to the bundled up egg.

"Nothing just dinner. Eggs you know. Yum, yum breakfast." Octavia voiced out as she slowly stood up gripping my arm with both hands to keep herself steady.

"Oh but the size of this…egg…is something I haven't seen before. Unwrap it." The warriors immediately obeyed her command. Each layer falling to reveal the gleam of emeralds. I gasped as the center now looked to be burning a bright red. It would flare up to the sides of the egg then ebb down to the center, revealing the emeralds that glowed brightly.

It shifted causing everyone in the room to jump back. The warriors gripped their weapon.

"Fascinating! You Sky People never cease to amaze me!" Queen Nia laughed as she stepped forward to grab the egg. "It's just pure heat coming off of it! Tell me Wanheda…" I winced at my damned name. "What is this? Is this the source of your power? Is- GAH!"

Her hands…were red, smoke was coming from them as some of her skin was folding in on itself. She clenched her hands close to her chest. The egg itself didn't look any different. The glowing orb in the middle continue its pulsing.

"What fucking weaponry is this Sky Princess?!" She marched towards me as two of her guards grabbed me and pulled me away from Octavia's grip.

"I-I don't know!"

"Like hell you do! It was in your bag!" She seethed in my face. This close I could smell the burnt skin coming off of her hands and I gagged. Her hands smelled all too familiar, like the smell from the Mountain of its people. When I didn't answer her, she motioned to her guards. "Plant her face in her own weapon! Let's see if she will talk then with half her face scarred forever!"

"No!" I yelled and kicked at the guards trying to free myself from their grasp.

"Let's see if your own weapon will hurt you back ten times than all the people you burned!"

"Clarke!"

"Let her go!"

"Silence them!" I heard scuffling but my eyes were zeroed in on the egg. The closer I got the more heat I felt from within. Not only that but…I felt at peace despite knowing what was going to happen to me. I felt shielded, as if this egg was giving me the strength to be strong. My heart was pounding in rhythm to the eggs glowing orb. I grunted when my stomach was pushed against the edge of the desk, both of their hands pushed the back of my head and towards my egg. I didn't resist, my own body wasn't listening to my panicked mind to fight back. Until my cheek was pressed firmly into the eggs shell did Monty's scream of remorse hit my ears.

My eyes looked over to my friends who were being held back. Monty had a bruise forming on his cheek, his eyes wide with shock. Octavia as well who also had her mouth open in disbelief. The egg was pressed firmly against my face. I could feel the heat emitting from the shell. Yet…no burn.

"What is this magic? Do you truly control fire?"

What was happening? What is this egg and why wasn't I being burnt by it like Nia? I was finally able to lift my head and looked closer at my egg. Where my cheek once laid was now a swirl of colors ranging from green back down to orange. There was a soft thud making the egg jump a bit in the air.

"My Queen! Heda is over the ridge with her army!"

"WHAT?!" The Queen looked between the three of us before storming out of the tent. Most of her warriors following as my friends and I were left alone with only the guards out front. The air was left from my lungs as my friends rushed over towards me. Octavia grabbed my face and began inspecting it.

"How the hell didn't you get burned?"

"What the hell is inside of this thing that can burn off skin? What creature is it?" Monty grabbed my papers putting them back in the bag and pointed to the egg. "You should grab it…I don't want to get burned." Nodding my head I began recovering the cloths until a shift stopped me having me freeze in complete and utter dismay.

A crack could be seen. It wasn't there before, it was small but highly noticeable. With trembling fingers I reached over.

"Woah! Clarke look!" Octavia pointed, my eyes zeroed in and I gasped.

A hand? No talon more like. It was pressed against the very same crack my finger was against. It shifted causing the crack to move upwards a bit.

"Whatever it is…it's coming out and I'm sure as hell not letting Nia have it." Monty half whispered as we heard more commotion outside.

"Nor the Commander…" I looked to them both who nodded as we hurried to grab our things. I looked up after everything was packed back into the bag except the egg. The bodies of the Triku still hung limp. I knew from the funeral of Finn that the Grounders believe in burning their dead.

"Octavia…" I looked over at her. "Will the Queen be pissed if we burnt her tent down?" Octavia smirked.

"If only Raven was here…she'd blow it up."

* * *

"Commander…" Star shifted beneath me as Nia came up to her side. My hands fisted around the reigns. Keeping my emotions behind Heda's mask. Oh how I would give to chop _her_ head off her shoulders.

"May I ask Queen Nia…why you are in my lands with your army? Without my permission?" I knew why she was here. For the Sky People, they had what she wanted. Technology and power. Fear as well. The Sky people have made the clans weary of them. They brought down a foe that we have been trying to asunder for decades. Nia just wanted to use all their resources for her own vile needs. Most likely…no with certainty…to kill me and take the title as Heda.

"Oh it's just a training exercise Heda. My army is starting to have too much green men around. We needed to show them some action." Her hands were hidden behind her back, underneath her jacket. It unnerved me that I didn't see them out in view. Was she hiding a weapon?

"We had reports of your men…escorting Sky People."

"Ah yes…you see they were out hunting and lost their way. We merely showed them the way home."

"So you don't have any with you at this very camp as we speak?"

"Why…of course not Heda. You did say to leave them alone until all leaders of each clan discuss the next course of action with them. I would never go against your wishes. Oh great Heda!" She bowed mockingly and Indra snarled beside me.

"Don't you dare disrespect our Heda, Nia!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Indra."

"Then you wouldn't mind if our warriors' scope out each and every tent would you?" Indra shifted her horse forward a bit causing Nia to move back a step. Her hands still hidden.

"Of course not. Please…let me accompany you myself." I circled my finger around in the air, a signal to my warriors to search the area. They immediately obeyed.

"After this search Nia I want all your army gone from my lands…is that understood?" I glared at each Azgeda. Never forgetting the lives lost over Costia and one barbaric woman.

"Again Commander I will do as you say. We were about to leave anyways." My eyes narrowed in suspicion as Indra and I hopped off our horses and followed Nia through the camp as my warriors combed through each tent.

"I don't like this Heda." Indra whispered in my ear. I nodded watching as the Azgeda glared at my warriors.

"Neither do I, we must prevent a war starting here Indra. Do what you must, I do not want a fight breaking out right now. Keep my warriors in line."

Indra bowed and did as I commanded heading towards a large group of men who looked about to kill each other.

For a solid candle mark my warriors went through each tent without any troubles. Nia seemed to be compliant enough. My only worries were that of Clarke, I knew Nia had her. The sword handle quivered under my grip. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I cared for Clarke of the Sky People as I did for Costia, maybe even more so. To think Nia again had someone I cared for in her grasp made my blood boil…but there was one major factor, even two.

Nia doesn't know I care for Clarke. Our…conversations were held inside my tent. Another major factor, Nia NEEDS Clarke. Word is spreading around that she is Wanheda. A title I know Clarke will disdain and saddens my heart with guilt at what I had to do. What I made Clarke do to earn such a title. I vow though that I will try my hardest to remedy my mistake. I will not let what happen to Costia hinder anything between Clarke and me.

Even if she doesn't trust me…or never wants me the way I want her. Then the least I can do is be by her side till the end. Hoping to gain her trust.

"My Queen! Your tent is on fire! We are trying to contain it!"

"WHAT? Of all the time to…" Nia voice wavered as she looked to her warrior then towards me. "I'm sorry Heda but please excuse me. I must make sure my belongings don't get ruined and hope my tent doesn't get to badly damaged."

"I will come with you and help." I didn't want Nia leaving my sight. This must be a trick that she had up her sleeve to hide evidence of her true plan.

Nia narrowed her eyes towards me a bit before briskly walking towards the large column of black smoke that started bellowing up into the sky. We walked briskly through the warriors running around us as they grabbed water and chucking it at the tent. It did little good as the fire continued onwards onto smaller tents.

I coughed and grabbed my sash wrapping it around my lower face to keep from inhaling the smoke. My eyes burned and made them water from the intensity of the heat.

"Heda!" Indra jogged towards me. Her own face covered with her warrior mask. As she pointed to where Nia was running off to around her tent with a couple of her warriors.

I gasped and cursed at my lack of attention to her. "Follow her! Gather a handful of warriors to see where she is running off to!"

* * *

"This way!" Monty yelled over the yelling of the Azgeda behind us. Octavia laughed but despite her short boost of adrenaline she continued to trip and fall. It was obvious that the wound was starting to get to her.

"Nia is going to be pissed! People should know! Tents and candles never mix! WOAH!" She ducked just in time. The arrow embedding itself beside the tree.

We continued to run as fast as we could. I knew if we stayed with Nia it was going to be pure torture for all of us. Her using us to get her way and by doing so in any way she can. If we went to the commander…my gut churned at the thought of her. No. I will not ask her for help. Not after she left me at the mountain to fend for myself.

A sudden wave of understanding washed over me and I looked down. I was holding the egg close to my chest. Shielding it from any debris or weapons that barely grazed our skins. No matter what positon the egg is in, no matter what contact I have with it. The egg never burned me like it did with Nia. Was it because it was my father's?

"Clarke pay attention!" My feet righted themselves after I tripped over a branch. My attention coming back to the situation at hand as we were coming up at a river. We all came to a stop panting, Monty leaned over his knees coughing uncontrollably. My eyes scanned the river.

It was easily the widest river I saw and the most dangerous looking as water splashed high against the rocks. The current causing ripples of water to form in on themselves.

"Is there a way around it?" Octavia panted out. A spear embedded itself besides Monty making him stumble back into me.

"No time to find out. Come on!" I charged forward feeling the egg shift in my arms yet again as the ice cold water hit my legs causing me to gasp.

"Clarke seriously! We can't swim!" Octavia was right behind me and Monty yelled out a curse before running in after us. "If I drown! I'm haunting your ass!"

"Then learn quickly you dork!" I gritted my teeth when the river went up to my chest. The egg shifted a bit in my hands when the cold water touched its shell. I blinked seeing white smoke coming from it and the sound of sizzling water. Before I can inspect the egg though an arrow whizzed by my head and splashed right beside me causing me to yell out and push forward harder. It was getting tough though.

The current was pulling us down the river. Slowing our progress. The water beneath us acted like a giant wall pushing our legs out from under us constantly.

"Help!" All I saw was his head being taken under the water and dragged down the river. His hands flailing to grab something. We were in the middle of the river by now, it wasn't deep enough for us to swim but it sure as hell was strong. A wave of water splashed over my head as I tried to think of ways to get to Monty in time but most of them were of me being on shore. Not knowing what was at the end of the river and knowing the Azgeda were after all of us I knew I had to risk my life to save his.

"Octavia keep pushing forward I'll get him!"

"How!?"

"Just go!" Without thinking I dived after him. My heart was pounding as the water crashed into me from all around. Bubbles blocked my vision as I saw the blurred form of Monty ahead of me. He was flailing his arms, kicking with all his might and trying desperately to fight against the current that was pulling him deeper into the murky water below.

I didn't think about the egg in my arm as I swam over. The current and I moving with it and not against it, like Monty, had me with him in no time. With all my strength I pulled him out of the water with me.

The roar of the waves meet my ears as I hacked up the water I swallowed. My vision constantly being obscured by the amount of water running over my head. Monty's arms were around my shoulders trying to catch his breath and when he did I knew I would've been able to laugh if the situation was less dire as we floated faster down the river.

"I'm haunting your fucking white ass Clarke!" I grunted ignoring his statement when a boulder came into view.

"Help me swim towards the boulder! You can chew my ear out later."

With Monty's help we were able to both grab onto the boulder. It was tough considering that water was the major factor of us not having a very good grip but we managed to at least have our heads above the surface.

"Ah…shit." I furrowed my eyebrows up at Monty who was looking behind me. "We have company…"

I turned around and my world stopped. My breathing was coming out in short gasps and I felt my chest constrict at the sight before me.

Azgeda and Triku were at the edge of the shallows trying to get to Monty and I. The Queen was there yelling out something but I couldn't hear what she was saying. The roar of the water was too loud and deafening. What also wasn't helping…was piercing green eyes staring straight into my own blue ones.

"The Commander…" My words were soft as we continued to stare at each other. She didn't look any different. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. With long brunette hair flowing past her shoulders, a strong chiseled jawline. Her Commander makeup was in full swing that went perfect with her tanned skin that looked soft and inviting.

Her hand was clenched around her sword handle as she barked out an order pointing towards us. Her eyes never left mine. This far away I couldn't tell what she was trying to say.

During my time with Lexa I found out she had walls placed around herself and the only way to see what she is actually feeling is through those damn, captivating eyes of hers. So when I say that I don't understand her, I don't mean vocally.

My egg jerked up in my arm making me look down. It was kicking repeatedly at the same crack over and over, causing the seam to unwind more and more. Emotions invaded me and I started to figure out that…these weren't my own. Excitement and anxiety. Was it the eggs emotions?

"Clarke look its Octavia!" Octavia was at the very edge of the shore and began pulling a long rope from her bag before swinging it over her head.

"Grab the rope!" She tossed it Monty reaching out with one hand as it sailed over our heads.

Monty grabbed me and wrapped the rope around his arm.

"Clarke!" With Monty making sure that I was close to his side I turned my head to the sound of Lexa's voice. She was now waist high in the water, one arm extended out towards my way as her warriors bustled around her.

It was an exact mirror image…of how she left me. So I did what any normal, raging, emotional, young adult would do in my situation as I stood on the other side of the shore facing Lexa.

"Nice Clarke…real mature…" Monty rolled his eyes and groaned when Octavia joined in. "Seriously you two? I thought I was the immature one here!"

Octavia was being…creative compared to my single middle digit raised in the air. She had both of hers up and was doing some crab walk dance while waving her hands around erratically, yelling.

"Fuck yeah! Take that bitches! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!"

"Come on you two!" Monty grabbed our bags that clung to our backs and dragged us off into the woods. Leaving behind the armies that were still trying to get across the river. The image burned into my head of Lexa's confused face before my view was taken up by trees.

* * *

"Come on Clarke…can't you be more gentle with my wound here?"

"With the supplies I have, this is as gentle as I can get Octavia." She groaned as I pierced into her skin, stitching up her wound after a very thorough cleaning.

"The thread probably isn't helping her out either Clarke. I mean we did scavenged it off of cloth and it's not the most comfortable material." Monty continued to stoke the fire sitting on a rock that more than likely fell from the roof of the cave we were in.

After we ran until the sun was far gone. We did a scout of the area looking for any signs of our captures. I sighed after finishing Octavia's shoulder and leaned back tiredly.

"All right done. You're very lucky that you didn't have a serious infection or else I might've not been able to help." She pulled up her shirt giving me a smirk.

"Thanks a lot Princess."

Merely waving my hand I took a glance at my egg. The entire shell now, was littered with cracks. The usual radiance was gone. Now only the orange glow remained that seeped through the cracks. Looking over at the documents that were drying up by the fire; luckily the papers stayed intact despite its rough journey, I got up and started thumbing through the ones that were completely dry.

Our belongings were spread out around us. "Whose bright idea was it again to jump head first into a freezing river?"

I could feel Octavia's eyes on me but I merely gave her the finger. "Shut up!"

The rest of the night was uneventful. We did our shifts, kept the fire going and made sure nobody was coming in our cave.

"Wake up sleepy bums." I groaned when Octavia's boot gently prodded my shoulder.

"You can't give me five more minutes in my sleeping bag?"

"Nope! I learned the hard way from Indra about sleeping in. Monty! Get your ass up." Huffing and rubbing the sleep from my eyes I couldn't help but ponder. What the hell do we do now?

Now we know for a fact that the clans are after us. The Commander, Lexa, has more than likely ordered all the clans to start looking for us.

"We need a break. For now this cave looks like a nice place to rest for a while."

"Rest? We need to keep moving."

"No, Octavia needs to rest till her shoulder is better. Plus where would we go? We need a plan." Monty sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I agree with Clarke, I really don't want to admit it but…I don't feel 100 percent right now."

"Well it's two against one, I won't argue besides the both of you have very good points."

"Also you're the only boy so you must admit defeat."

"What does my gender have anything to do with anything!?"

"Well surely you don't want two angry PMSing woman angry at your ass for not agreeing correct?"

"Oh Octavia stop messing with him, he doesn't need to worry about that for another two weeks."

"T-Two weeks?"

"Oh yeah your right!"

"I'm gonna go and get water." Monty rushed out carry our water bottles as we both laughed. Before Monty could leave though we all stopped hearing the echo run throughout the cave.

CRACK!

"It's coming out of the shell." Octavia whispered when I was trying to gather my strength to look at the source.

 _'Just one day…all I want is one day of peace.'_

 **R &R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories?

**Arthurs Note: *Gasps* What?! Another one?! That's right folks! I have leveled out the plot and now it's time for another chapter! Meet baby dragon!**

 **I would love to state out that I will be borrowing a lullaby that was created by Maria Sunshine, It fit so well into the story. So everyone please drop by her page leave a like! The title is called Targaryen Lullaby (Original Song).**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **tigress93: They just might ;)**

 **Ilena Petrova: You are the one that's keeping me on track with my updates lol. Thank you for worrying about me!**

 **SummerStormWar: Yes! There will be more than one dragon! Octavia still has some grudges to deal with about Clarke and maybe Monty. But yes hopefully they will become like siblings!**

 **Jawrulez: Hopefully Raven will be supportive if Clarke after some rocky, future interactions! Also no I have not read that story. I will take a look into it though. The title sounds very interesting!**

 **Dragoncila: AWWW you were thinking of my story throughout your daily morning routine! I'm touched! I'm also glad I decided to post the last chapter that day then! Btw Clarke and Lexa won't be meeting till the next 3-4 chapters…maybe. Lol depends on how much Clarke 'developes'.**

 **True2YourHeart: Here you go! The next chapter! Clarke will learn the language in about 2 chapters. Also I'll post a link to the photo of what the dragon will look like on my homepage, grown up!**

 **Sailor Sayuri: Your reviews always leave me with a big massive grin! LOL! Yes the middle finger scene came about with my best friend and I talking all the things of…what if Clarke did an old world offensive trait to Lexa? Boom… it came right into my head and I had to implement it into the story lol. Also sorry another cliffhanger…I might be known for those by now lol! Enjoy! Baby dragon action time!**

 **Guest1: You and 90% of my readers wish for Monty and Octavia to get a dragon ;) Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

 **Chris: I had to use google translate! Is it French that you spoke? But I hope I got the most of it down. But yes! Baby dragon has arrived! Also since Clarke and her two friends burned down the tent there was no evidence of the Queen killing off Lexa's men. Which will be brought up later on in the story! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **martindillon27: Thank you for loving my crazy ideas! Lol Hope you keep reading and enjoying each chapter!**

 **Guest2: No problem! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **P.S. The picture of what baby dragon looks like will be on my page hopefully later on tonight along with the link to Maria Sunshine lullaby song. Again please give her a big thumbs up for being so creative! And drop her a quick comment! Onwards with the story!**

 **Chapter Five Memories?**

"Ok everyone calm down…" I stated as my eyes were more than likely the size of saucers as the egg continued to wobble back and forth. Octavia reached for her sword. "Is that really necessary?" I hissed when Monty walked back towards us.

"Clarke we don't know what this thing is yet and until then I'll be happy to keep this sword between us and that." She does have a point, as much as I would like to disagree. The need to protect my friends overcame me and I stood beside Octavia.

The egg luckily was placed beside the camps fire. The glow illuminated the egg. Not that the egg needed it since it was casting its own glow from the inside. We watched in a trance as the egg finally decided upon itself to create a rhythm, a slow swing back and forth. Each motion caused the crack to slowly jut out…like a bridge slowly descending downwards. _'Just a little more…push little one.'_ I thought bending down onto my knees as it finally broke free.

Monty screamed and hugged Octavia from behind as the creature tumbled forward like a ball. Ooze followed its path and I couldn't help but try and get a closer look. When it got free it happened to roll out of the fires light and behind a rock.

"Did you have to scream right in my ear?"

"I'm sorry but this whole thing has me on edge alright."

"Both of you be quiet!" I hissed not taking my eyes off of the boulder. I could hear the creature moving about behind the rock as emotions that were not my own suddenly started to engulf me. Curiosity, excitement, fear, apprehension. I blinked as each one flowed through my body, that buzzing that I felt the other day returned making me swat my hand around my head.

"There it is." Monty whispered as a small limb reached forward. "Oh look at it…it's…so cute."

"Don't get to close to it…it might still burn at the touch like the egg." Octavia whispered back as the head slowly revealed itself at last and we all gasped.

"I-It's…"

"A dragon." Octavia finished for me. The slime from the egg rolled down its small head and onto the floor. The head was shaped liked a creature I saw before in one of the many pictures I saw of earth, they would lurk on the edges of rivers and would roll in the water when it caught its prey. An alligator probably? No it didn't have the crooked teeth in fact they were all perfectly aligned with the others, none of them overlapped. I also noted that its nostril wasn't far spaced like an alligator but close and slanted downward. In the middle at the top was a small nose horn which looked dull and smooth on top.

It moved forward more, the light from the fire casting itself upon the creature allowing me to look at it more. There seemed to be more nubs all over the creatures face. Its check bones were covered with more dull horns that slanted along its head perfectly. Behind those horns were…ummmm I can't seem to find a word them. They look like one of those fans woman would have to move air around them. I'll describe it as a frill. It moved along the rounded part of its jaw and flowed along towards its neck. I looked on top of its head noticing that above its eyes were more horns but ran along its brow, until finally meeting one long horn that ran perfectly along its angular head its tip jutting upwards just a bit.

"H-Hey there little fella…" I whispered as its head moved downwards against the floor eyeing all three of us with its slanted eyes. It was appraising us like we were of it. Trying to see if either of us were a danger to the other. A forked tongue constantly moved out of its mouth as it took another few cautious steps into the light.

"Wow…" Monty whispered as the light reflected off its scales. My eyes raked over its form. From underneath its chin and down to the tip of its tail the entire color of its scales are a molten gold, or more like rusted. The top of its body glimmered just like its egg did but more subdued, settling instead with a darker green that still shimmers as light casted itself on its scales. Along its spine there is one long frill that starts at the back of its head and ends at the tip of its tail.

Finally the most distinguishing feature ever…that separates this creature and makes it unique, is its set of wings that nestle comfortably just behind its shoulders. They look like the wings of a bat but instead this creatures wings are beautiful, its membrane shining just a bit in places and towards the edges were small spotted blue dots. They were being dragged across the floor since they are way too big for its size. When they are lifted the ends are still touching the ground. The smooth surface of them look soft to the touch and are a darker jade than its scales.

"A…dragon…your father was hiding a dragon! On the Ark!" Octavia threw her hands in the air. "No wonder he was so secretive about it! If the council knew about this they would surely have floated the creature."

"That's what you're thinking about? I'm thinking that the myths of dragons is actually real! A real…breathing dragon!" Monty bent down. The dragon was inspecting the ground, its tongue coming out every now and then. Its size was no bigger than the boulder I was sitting on. Probably the size of a house cat. If I judged them correctly.

I blinked feeling more emotions rush through me. Giddiness being one of them when the dragon lifted its head to stare up at me. Its long tail swept the floor slowly and its head tilted to the side. I stared back mesmerized by the color of its eyes. They looked like _hers._ At the same time though…it wasn't.

The dragons tongue continued to move about as it continued to stare up at me. Those small eyes captivated me. Various shades swirled in the depths, the pupil slanted like a cats and as black as night. The small creature took another step forward, the talons making a soft patter noise. I smiled when it made a small jump. Excitement flowed through me and I sighed in bliss when it moved about more relaxed than it was a couple of minutes ago.

"S-So it won't hurt us?" Monty knelt down like I was, watching the creature test out its nibble body.

"Seems like it…It's more interested in the area than us." The dragon pawed at a rock and made a small guttering yip as it rolled away.

"Aww…it's like a small cat. Can we keep it mommy?" Monty coed up at Octavia as she slid the sword back in its sheath. Probably deciding that the dragon wasn't a threat anymore.

"Don't look at me…its princess's dragon."

"What? Mine?"

"Well yeah…" She sat back down on the boulder, picking up one of the discarded shells. It had lost its radiance and was now a dull gray. "It was your dads secret and he obviously meant for you to find it…also the egg didn't burn you therefor I suspect that the dragon itself has taken a liking to you. I don't want to test that theory out though by petting the damn thing and getting marked in the process." She shrugged and pointed as if to prove her point the dragon was nudging the rock with its small dainty nose towards me. Often the wings would get under its body causing it to stumble but eventually it made its way towards me.

"Aww…It's too cute!"

With a final, pitiful shove the rock finally rolled in front of me. Obviously proud of itself, the dragons' tail wagged back and forth like the canines I always saw in old videos. Not knowing what else to do as those piercing eyes stared up at me; I grabbed the rock, gently tossing it and the creatures head swiveled around, its neck arching back like a snake. A petite roar bellowed out from its small mouth as it gave chase.

"Alright…I see your point. I do want to point out though that there are many complications to owning this…dragon." I sighed standing up.

"Like giving it a name!" We all looked towards Monty as he seriously put a hand up to his chin. I groaned. In my mind I was thinking of more serious matters. Such as…what does this creature eat? Myths state that it's a carnivore…or….man-eater if we go back to the very first set of old myth books. How big does this thing get? Does it breathe fire? Will it turn on us when it gets bigger? What about the Grounders chasing us? We can't hide it if we get caught, or worse, if they get their hands on the creature.

"That seems like a good start."

"Seriously Octavia?"

"Well…are we keeping it or not? I'm just thinking that if we are then a name is a very good start"

"Of course we are?! Think about it Clarke, I mean…seriously think about it." Monty clapped me on the shoulder. "Your father had this egg hidden for god knows how long! Not only that but probably at the start of the very beginnings of the ARK! That means this dragon is well over, or almost at least, a hundred years old!"

I haven't even thought of that. Monty does have a point in that regard, I thought looking at the dragon as it again started nuzzling the rock towards us again.

"Don't forget that…if you do decide to not keep the dragon think about it still being a baby...a hundred year old baby…but still a baby. We still don't know what kind of creatures exist out there in the wild these days. It could be killed in less than a day. Or taken by the Grounders! Or worse! Nia!"

I sighed knowing again…he had a valid point. "You just like the thought of having a dragon." I muttered bending down when the rock hit my foot.

"Who wouldn't?!"

"Well Princess?"

The dragon made another guttering noise as it pawed at my foot looking up at me expectantly. It's small body and oversized wings catching my attention and I sighed knowing that my heart has already made up its mind when those big eyes met my own again.

"Well little fella…welcome to our out casted family."

"Yes!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Heda we lost track of them." My warrior bowed low as my mood only turned sour by the minute ever since Clarke ran off, after her…display…of displeasure. Sky People sure do have strange customs. Trying to reign in my emotions I nodded my head, not trusting my voice at all for I feared I would reveal my current state of mind to my most hated enemy who stood behind me.

"What will you do now Heda?"

"What WE…will do Nia, is head straight back to Polis." I turned to face her. She quickly tried to hide her face of displeasure before I could see but of course she wasn't quick enough.

"Why would I be needed? I have my appointed advisor at Polis. Isn't that what he is for?"

Grounded my teeth together in silent vexation at this woman. I pulled in every single restraint to hold in my anger from just ending this woman's life here and now. Oh how badly do I wish to do so…but the fate of my people come before my own desires and with that I blew out a ragged sigh and straightened out my posture all the more.

"The matter we will be discussing fly's over your advisors'….experience…we need the 12 Leaders of each clan. Not mere right hands." The torches blew in the darkness causing Nia's dark eyes to grow even more unnerving. "Besides…we must also discuss two new…predicaments that came up today."

"Oh…let me guess…the three sky people on the run."

"Not only that but your decision to bring your ENTIRE army here into my territory." Those last words came out as a growl and I didn't mean to let it slip.

"I already gave you my reasoning." She scoffed when her healer came up motioning for her hands.

Apparently she burned them during the fire accident trying to get her precious things. I glared at her hands seeing blisters and some skin coming off. Puss was rolling down her hands in waves and I couldn't help but think that she must've desperately wanted her valuables.

I raised my hand in the air when Indra made to remark Nia's mocking jab towards me. "No matter what reason or answer you give me…you must present yourself at the council meeting. No leader is exempt from this rule Nia. Now sent half your army back home. You and I are going to Polis." I should've felt like I won this argument. I knew most of the leaders believe in peace and wish to stop this endless bloodshed. I knew that whatever glory any other leader presented the ones most loyal to my dream won't waver.

I just couldn't shake off Nia's smirk from my head as we all mounted up and headed straight to Polis. The entire way I felt Nia's eyes boring holes into my back. As well as Clark's searing themselves permanently into my mind.

' _Clarke…please be safe.'_

* * *

"What!? Come on!"

"Sorry Princess but you couldn't handle it."

"I handled it very well."

"Sorry Clarke but you sort of let your guard down on that last round." Monty shrugged his hands in the air. His last two cards thrown on top of the discarded pile.

Groaning I tossed my hand down. "I want a rematch."

She smirked tossing her long locks over her shoulder as she reached for the cards. "Can't wait to lose again?"

I grumbled watching her shuffle the cards expertly. I still don't know how we started up this game. We were first discussing about taking care of our new addition to our family; since we were talking about the dragon as a family member, Octavia casually brought up a fond memory of her and her brother playing cards with their mom. It was a simple family game night before things turned sour. She skimmed over that detail and brought the simple fact that Lincoln wasn't able to grasp the game at all which caused Monty and I to ask if she had cards on her.

Now…well here we are playing and relaxing. "How bout we try a different game this time?" Monty asked taking a swig of water.

"Like what?"

"Well…I heard there's one called blackjack?"

Octavia stopped shuffling cards and hummed as she snapped her fingers together. "Oh…that's the one where the players are up against the dealers' right? They need to either get a set of cards that equal 21 or close to it?"

"That's the gist of it yeah."

"I'm in Octavia how about you?" I looked over at the dragon still playing with the rock. Now though it was lying on its back, the wings spread out as much as they can. The rock being twirled between all four of its talons.

"Of course I'm in! It's about time we had some fun anyways. Beating you two gets boring after a while." With that said she started to deal out two cards for Monty and me. "What about the dragon? Figured out a name yet?"

"I still say we call it Marshall." Monty looked down at his cards. Diamond of 8 and club 3. Octavia had her two cards out in front of her since she was the dealer and we had to try and beat her. One was faced down the other was a 10 of hearts. "Hit me!"

"Why? Of all the names you could've picked you decided upon Marshall?" Octavia flipped a card for Monty as I asked, it was a 5 of club.

"Ouch Monty kind of in a predicament huh?"

"Shut up and let me think!" He huffed crossing his arms.

"Anyways as he decides want to hit or stay Clarke?" I nodded looking at my cards. 6 of spades and 8 of hearts.

"Mmm…hit me." As Octavia reached for my card Monty answered.

"Not only does Marshall sound awesome but if you think about it the little fella is basically on its own league…since being in one's own league I quickly thought of the guards back at the Ark and the vast difference between us and them thus Marshall is perfect because it sounds like it belongs in some law enforcement."

I got a 7 of diamond, quickly doing the math I smirked leaning back as much as I could. "I'll stay."

"Damnit Clark…" Octavia huffed. "Now the only way for me to remotely win is to get 21 as well." She looked over to Monty who slapped the ground.

"Hit me!" The card was a 10 of spades.

"HA!"

"Shit…" I smirked looking towards Octavia.

"Draw your weapon!" I stated making a gun motion with my fingers towards her who scowled and flipped her card that was face down.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes! I win!" I hopped up and down as Octavia scowled at her measly 3 of spades.

Octavia was still ranting while Monty laughed. The ruckus we caused had the dragon swerving its beady eyes towards us. I hummed when Octavia explained how unfair the deck was being to her when I felt the dragon shift closer towards me.

"I mean out of all the numbers I could have had! Three?!"

"Ok how 'bout another round?" I watched the dragon as it continued to look up at me. As Monty asked Octavia.

The dragon tilted its small head. The fire making its iris glow a bit. "You guys think it's hungry?" I asked aloud causing the others to stop.

They both looked at the dragon and Monty shrugged. "Well not to be a smartass here but the thing was trapped in an egg for god knows how long. I'd be hungry too."

Octavia groaned. "Great time to hunt. Not very ideal either seeing as it's dark out."

"Umm…how are you going to hunt with a bad shoulder?"

"She should not be at all." Crossing my arms as Octavia glared at me. "Your shoulder needs at least a week…maybe two before you can start using it fully."

"Not to sour the mood even further Princess…but I'm the only one with any experience at all on hunting. If I can't hunt then how the hell are we going to feed the dragon? Or us for that matter?"

"Does it even eat meat?" Monty bent down towards the dragon as much as he can without touching it. It in turn couched its head lower to the ground, watching him like a hawk. "Huh little fella? Do you like to eat plants? I know a lot about plants and which ones to eat."

Suddenly I remembered. Our lives on the Ark can be brought down here to the ground. "Monty that's it."

"What's it?"

"You know almost every plant life thanks to you being in the section of the Ark that dealt with farming. Can you go harvest some plants that you deem edible for the three of us while I go hunt?"

"Clarke…you don't know how to hunt though."

"I know…Octavia is gonna brief be quickly."

"Why would I do that?" Octavia huffed out.

"Because like we said you're hurt. We also need a babysitter." I pointed towards the dragon and Octavia's eyes followed and she groaned loudly.

"I'm not good at that."

"Well the baby needs to eat and so do we. Do you have any brighter ideas?" I stood up stretching out my now sore legs. Sitting in that position for too long caused them to fall asleep. While I shook out the needle sensation, Monty went towards his bag and started emptying it out.

"I agree then with Clarke, Octavia. We haven't eaten fully since we left the Ark. We also learned that if we don't feed our bodies the amount it needs each day then the body will start eating itself to stay alive." He waved a finger at her. "I don't want to turn myself to skin and bones."

She looked between the both of us and relented by throwing herself back onto the floor. "Fine."

* * *

Star nickered loudly as the gate to Polis slowly opened to us. Her hooves pawed the ground and I gently tugged the reigns to keep her from bumping into Indras' black stallion. Nia was beside me in her own white horse to my left as she scowled at every guard on top of the wall.

"I see you've made vast improvements in two years Heda." Under Heda's mask I was able to hide my raging emotions from surging forward as we moved our horses towards Polis's heart. Where all council meetings have taken place and where I live.

Images of my warriors lying dead on the ground, burning villages, heated council debates and of myself being alone in my room looking at the one thing I have left of Costia.

"Polis is a safe haven, Nia. A neutral zone for all clans to come together."

"Then why so many guards if it's a safe haven?"

"A precaution…to keep the citizens of Polis safe."

"The citizens or your precious peace?" Nia smirked at me as all of us dismounted. Nia with less grace than usual due to her heavily bandaged hands. To keep my mouth from saying something that I will later regret, my eyes roamed over Polis's streets. The oil lamps were lit and allowed every merchant to pack up their wares for the next day. The usual hustle and bustle has since died down long before our arrival.

"As the Commander my sole objective is to serve my people." Before Nia could spew out more nonsense I turned to Indra. "Inform Titus that I have arrived and ask him to set up a meeting after the first meal of the day."

"What meeting should I tell him to inform the other leaders Heda?"

That same gut wrenching feeling swirled within me as I looked up at the stars. Thoughts of Clarke taking over my mind. How beautiful it must've been for Clarke to live up above the clouds and be with each one. Seeing Earth in all its glory must've been breathtaking. How different was it for the Sky People to live with the stars?

"The meeting will be about the Sky People and what our next course of action is for them and the Mountain." Indra bowed low and quickly strode into the tallest tower that survived the bombs.

It was now devoid of anything it represented from the old world and instead is now a beacon of hope for my people. It holds the largest fire that can be seen for miles at its peak. It holds countless meetings and never lets a word be released to our enemies. It also holds me…

Without a word Nia just huffed at me and strode straight into the tower leaving me in the darkened street. Whatever she is planning I'll be three steps ahead of her. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my promises. Both to Costia…and to Clarke. Nia has always wanted the power of the Commanders. For as long as I can remember we have been at war.

Anya once told me that Nia has despised me even before I knew her. For what reasons…I'll never know. I wasn't even the Commander yet but a Nightblood, hoping and training to become one. Whatever grudge Nia has with me, I'll do my best to avoid any and all confrontations that could lead to another war.

I sighed into the cold night air, feeling the start of winter creeping up. Costia always loved winter. Maybe Clarke would love it too. Considering as she has never experienced one yet. I placed my hand on my chest, over the only thing I have of Costia.

I didn't know how long I stood there at the base of the tower before I finally won over my emotions. Steeling myself and standing straighter I strode into the tower. A plan already forming for tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

"It's official." I whispered hunkering down behind a well-fortified bush for the fourth time. "I fucking hate winter." That was probably due to the fact of how fucking cold it is! My hands were not covered at all and were gripping a very shabby spear that I poorly attempted to build. They were cold and by the second try I couldn't feel my fingers.

My nose was more than likely red and bright just like Rudolph. Along with my ears, which I tried to provide cover for them with my hair. The thin jacket I had on was not made for winter and did not provide warmth at all.

My breath was coming out in ragged puffs of smoke as I kept my eyes glued to the makeshift trapped Octavia taught me two hours ago. Monty must already be back with a garden salad or something. I thought glumly while my stomach gurgled at the thought of food.

The trap was perched on its edge, it was made from very heavy sticks and stacked together like a pyramid, in between the open spaces of sticks were rocks that will keep the animal from tipping the trap over and running off. Just to make sure that in case any animal was able to do so I also positioned a stick just before the trap that had a wire just at head level. When the animal runs off and heads straight into my second trap it would tighten the wire around the animals head and keep it looked by the stick.

I was just about to shift my weight into a better position when I saw two rabbits heading over towards the trap.

They weren't much but it'll feed the three of us. Inside the first trap were vegetables that Monty assured me would attract animals such as these. I readied my spear. The rabbits hobbled slowly over to the trap…One of them had its entire head down inside of it, sniffing the food while the other was standing on its two back legs sniffing the air.

' _Sorry…you're both cute but…I need to eat too and so do my friends.'_ I thought grimly but with determination. When the second rabbit was now halfway, the first was fully in but they haven't set the trap off yet. I narrowed my eyes when my patience was running thin. That same buzzing started up again and I groaned rubbing my ear. Impatience and hunger suddenly hit me along with thoughts of meat. I was not thinking about any of those for the past 10 minutes and suddenly they came at me all at once. Where was this coming from?

That's when I saw movement from just behind the trap that obscured the rabbit's vision. It was bigger than them obviously…possibly meeting my knees. It looked to be a cross between a bear and a wolf. Its fur was a very dark brown that matched its surroundings so perfectly. A white v-band was across its chest. I gasped realizing just a bit slowly that it's after my hunt.

Just as it was about to pounce I threw the spear forward at it causing the second rabbit to bolt and springing the trap. Leaving his friend behind as the trap fell, encasing the rabbit. The spear embedded into the soil just before the creature, who hissed and looked up at me. White canines bared, its fur raised making it look puffier.

"Well...why the fuck did I do that?" I gasped dodging too my right when the creature charged at me. My body hit the ground hard and I rolled to a stop. I could smell the damp soil and looked around in the dark forest for the creature to reappear itself. I stood back up slowly, my eyes seeing every motion the forest did, hoping to spot it before I got hurt. What sounded like a howl and a growl mixed together came from behind me and before I could react I felt the weight on my back slam me back to the earth.

"Shit!" Sudden white pain shot down from my shoulder and to my back as the claws sunk deep into my flesh. My muscles burned as I tried my best to get back up on my knees but the creature was heavier than I thought it could be.

That's when I remember that Octavia gave me a dagger to end the life of any creature I caught without any pain. I reached for my belt but suddenly my right arm wasn't moving forward and again I screamed when the creatures' mouth latched onto my forearm, keeping me from grabbing my only weapon.

"Damnit!" Its front paws clapped onto my arm as well causing blood to soak through. "Let go!" Suddenly I felt it. That damn buzzing sound, of all times for it to come and distract me. Instead though…I felt another sentient presence brush up along my own thoughts. Images of the tree and running at it full speed before the link between my thoughts and whatever else's was severed. The buzzing went away and I was left alone again with white hot pain and this raging big weasel.

Without a second thought I got my feet under me and ran straight into the tree. The beasts back meet bark and with a yelp of pain my arm was released back to me. I panted trying to ignore my injuries and quickly grabbed the dagger with my injured arm. The beast was staggering back up but before it could attack, without thinking twice before I hesitated, the dagger met the beasts head.

Suddenly the forest was quiet as it slumped to the ground with the handle sticking out of its head. The rabbit behind me continued to fight its cage and all I could do was try and regain some air into my lungs.

That presence again popped beside my own thoughts. Worry and assurance leapt beside my own emotions of panic and pain. Shaking with adrenaline I leaned against the bark of the tree. My hands settling on my knees as I closed my eyes trying to regain some form of control. That other conscious brushed up alongside my own. Showing me images of walking.

' _Don't think I can do that at the moment. Too tired.'_ I thought grimly. My mind knew why I was tired. I lost too much blood. The wound on my back had spilled more blood than I thought. My eyes were glued to a spot between my feet. A puddle of blood was forming from behind me. _'Shit…'_

The images turned to Octavia sharpening her sword. She looked bigger, as if she was a giant. The sparks flew from the stone as the image settled on the mouth of the cave. I couldn't comprehend what was going on with me right now. Was I losing too much blood and imagining everything right now?

I slowly stood back up gasping at the pain on my back. Feeling the electric pain run down and sent my back into spasms. I groaned limping over to the rabbit that's still trapped. It seemed to have stopped its futile attempts at getting out.

Grabbing my spear I went over to the trap and lifted the hatch that was at the top of the cage. It allowed the hunter to jam in a weapon to kill the creature quickly if they weren't able to cut its throat. I saw the rabbit hunched in the corner. Its nose twitching and its one eye watching me.

It's strange to know that radiation has effected these animals in so many ways let nature has allowed them to keep their usual forms. I've seen animals with either two tails, five legs, three eyes. This rabbit was no exception to the onslaught of humanity's destruction.

' _Sorry little fella.'_ I sighed and looked away as I jammed the spear straight through the rabbit's small body. A piercing wail cut through the air before silence. The spear stopped moving and I took a peek. The rabbit's eye was still open, it laid flat on its side with the spear jammed straight into its heart. I sighed sadly and started to gather my things slowly.

When the rabbit and traps were packed away I went straight towards the bear look alike, its eyes were closed which I was grateful for. With the rabbit in one hand and the other creature over my non injured shoulder I started my trek back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Clarke!" Octavia came running towards me as I staggered back into our cage. Monty looked up from his makeshift table and gasp quickly heading towards our bags. "Holy shit Clarke! What the hell happened?"

"Ran into a big animal." I heaved the beast onto the floor. There was now log placed beside the fire to sit on and I gratefully sat down groaning as all my muscles finally started to relax. The bleeding of my wounds stopped long ago but that didn't mean the pain lessened.

"Holy shit. That's a wolverine!" Octavia bent down picking the animal up. "Damn it's heavy too! How the hell did you manage to bring it back?"

"I honestly don't know." I panted as Monty handed me jug full of water which I chugged gratefully. The water helped my throat from feeling as if I threw sand into my mouth and I had to cough down a couple of mouthfuls just to keep myself from spitting the liquid straight back out.

"Here let's take this jacket off of you." I nodded as Octavia went to work with the animals.

"I know I was gonna show you on skinning and gutting them Clarke but right now I think you should rest. You did a lot today." I smiled tiredly at her and yelped in pain when Monty went to pull my left sleeve off.

"Sorry."

My arm was shredded. With the jacket off the blood started to spew back out again. I took a quick medical glance at my arm and sighed knowing that at least no major arteries were hit. There would be permanent scaring though, also a lot of resting due to the fact that most of my muscles were torn apart from the wolverines sharp canines.

"Tell me what to do Clarke." I nodded seeing the dragon give out a small gurgled whimper as it came closer towards me.

"Alright…" I sighed feeling calm all of a sudden when the dragon curled up by my foot, its chin laying on my shoe. "This is gonna take all night almost, I hope you're prepared."

* * *

My glare was set upon all who was present as they yelled out at each other. The morning sun streamed through the building that casted an eerie scene for the 12 clan leaders. Titus stood beside me, after our long heated debate last night I'm sure he won't voice any concerns in front of the leaders. I watched as patiently as I could. My Heda mask in full display along with my precious red scarf that flowed down my right side and streamed along at my feet.

I watched as the leader of the Desert Clan stood up pointing a grimy finger at Luna…the leader of the Boat people. My hand clenched the armrest of my throne as she stood there patiently allowing Marko voice out his opinions.

This was just one of many conversations going around at the table. Titus said last night that this would happen, that each leader wished to be heard over the other. I may have at least provided peace to allow them to spew insolence at each other but that didn't mean they could act like children at my table. I finally couldn't handle it anymore when the leader of the Blue Cliffs threw a cup at Marko.

"ENOUGH!" I stood up from my throne, easily towering them all. It had the immediate effect I wanted as every one of them stopped and stared at me. My eyes swept over each leader carefully. Seeing if any would invoke another argument.

"Sit…all of you!" I growled out. "Now…" I stated once they have all obeyed. "I called you all here about important matters that has never once been proposed before us. Yet here you all are bickering like children. Bringing up matters between clans that have long since passed!"

At this a couple of leaders looked down at the table in shame.

"I will not stand idly by while all of you bicker over each other about nonsense. When your Heda called you here for matters far greater than old grudges."

"What would those matters be Heda? That we must be present and not our representatives?" Luna asked genuinely.

"I am proud to report that all the warriors you have bestowed upon me will be returned to their homes."

A murmur went throughout the room. "Why is that Heda? I thought you needed our warriors to bring down our foe. Has the plan not gone accordingly?"

"When has a plan to take down that accursed mountain ever go right?" Fredrick the leader of the Lake People spat out.

"With the help of the people from the sky, the mountain is no more." I waited knowing what is coming up next. Titus has warned me it would and he has never steered me wrong before.

Questions sprang upon me left and right from all the leaders. Some even crying happily at the fact that our 100 year war with the Mountain People is over.

"Every single Mountain man is gone. They have paid the price of their incompetence. Blood must have blood." Each leader recited our sacred law happily.

"What will become of the mountain Heda?" Marko asked happiness swelling in his eyes.

"That is why I have called upon you all here. Your representatives would not have known what to do in this situation. So I ask you, each and every single one of you. What do you wish to do with the Mountain?" I threaded my fingers together walking down the dais from my chair.

"I say we blow the mountain to smithereens." Fredrick huffed out. "It's brought nothing but pain to us."

"I agree. The mountain will only serve as a reminder of how many we lost."

"What about all the technology that the mountain contains?" The leader of the Shallow Valley voiced out as she leaned back.

"What about it? We don't need it, we survived nearly a century without it. Besides it's the cause of everything that has happened. Technology and old world leaders." Marko cursed out.

I looked around as more valid points came across from each leader nodding at each one. When the last two leaders looked straight at me, I braced myself.

"What say you? Nia, Luna?"

Luna sighed as she crossed her arms on the table, her dark skin reflecting time outside and reminding me so much of Costia's. It wouldn't surprise me…they were sisters after all. "I see both sides having very good arguments. I agree to both of them, I say we blow that mountain to dust but first take a look around and see what we can salvage. The technology they have might benefit us greatly. Yes, we have survived nearly a century as my fellow leaders have pointed out but…maybe this technology can help save hundreds of lives or make surviving in the winter that much easier."

"How do you wish to do that Luna?" Nia leaned forward. "We have no knowledge of the old world's technology. If we do agree upon your plan…how will we separate good technology from the bad? Not only that but who knows how to operate it?" Murmurs again erupted making the other leaders who were hoping to use the technology waver. Nia smirked and it irked me. She has something up her sleeve.

"We ask the Sky People." Luna proposed as if she just stated she was going out to hunt. The room for the second time today went quiet.

"Are you out of your mind? The Sky People are an exact copy of the Mountain men!" Marko yelled. That caused the other to agree. They were all yelling at Luna who they see as weak for not wanting to be in any wars.

"Everyone quiet down. Luna has brought up another point that I wish to bring up in this meeting." Every eye turned back towards me as Luna nodded her thanks silently. "The Sky People helped in bringing down the Mountain. If it weren't for them we wouldn't have gotten inside. It was because of them that we found out that hundreds of our people were being kept in cages," Some leaders stood back up. "Do not worry they are being treated and I will personally see to every last member be returned back home."

I saw Nia scowl at me from her end of the table. Her hands tried to clench up into fist but due to the pain she failed. "Our people's blood were being used as medicine. As such, they were taking our people and draining them like cattle." I walked around the table thinking out my next words carefully. "Clarke Griffin, the leader of the Sky People, was the one who dealt the final killing blow to the Mountain."

"So she's Wanheda." Sashi, the leader of the Shallow valley leaned back into the table again, breathing out the name as if it was an honor.

I merely nodded. "With her people's help they disabled the Mountain Men's technology that had them crippled and allowed our people out." Titus informed me about keeping the deal of the Mountain Men and I a secret for now, so I puffed out my chest, "That allowed Clarke the time to slip in and kill our foe."

They were quiet as they took the news in. I decided to use this to head back to my throne and sit back down. Letting each leader know that it is now their turn to speak.

"If Wanheda brought down the Mountain then why isn't she here?"

"Are you dense Brett? Just like the rocks that surround your clan?"

Brett the Leader of the Rock Line clan stood up. "How dare you Fredrick!"

"Enough you two." Sashi rolled her eyes. "The reason being Brett is because The Sky People are not a part of the Coalition." She waved her hand around. "This is a Coalition meeting with all the 12 leaders. Thus Wanheda is not allowed here because her clan hasn't become one of us." She shrugged as Brett took in her words before nodding.

"Forgive me Heda." He bowed low to me and I nodded.

"No need to apologize Brett of the Rock Line."

"So if the Sky People brought down the mountain…killing our foe." Luna leaned forward. "They allied with us and brought peace to our lands. Why haven't we invited them to Polis? Or in fact…why haven't we invited them in as the 13th clan?"

"Why should we allow those….people….into our coalition?" Garret the leader of the Plains Riders looked over at Luna. His clan was the closest to the bombing sites. Many of the clans give his respect for protecting our lands from the unknown.

"It was just like the Heda stated," Sashi picked up her worn glove, looking it over. "They have knowledge about technology…probably history of the old world. If we can use their knowledge to benefit us….use their history to quell our curiosity of how the old world used to be, I say why not let them join? Don't tell me Garret that seeing those old ruins in your territory hasn't sparked your curiosity? Any of yours for that matter?" Sashi looked around the table at this. Every leader looked towards the other as some even nodded. Nia herself had an attentive look to her face as she looked down into her water cup.

"Has this meeting then decided upon the fate of the mountain? Before we move onto the fate of the Sky People?" Titus voiced out. Titus use to be my own teacher. He was the Flamekeeper, showed proudly by the tattoos etched into his scalp. It was spiraled around his head perfectly, each layer telling the history of the Commanders, that we Nightbloods were taught.

He protected the Nightbloods and was the sole teacher for us along with the Commander. Once the next Commander was chosen, he then became the Commanders sole advisor.

"I say that the two intertwine." Iris, Leader of the Glowing Forest stood up and pointed to the map that held all of the 12 clans' lands. Her finger was directed to the new addition of the Sky Peoples home.

"If we decide on using the Mountains technology to our benefit then we need the Sky People's help…thus needing them to be in the Coalition. If we do not decide on that…and instead blow up the damn rock." She shrugged. "Then the Sky People do not belong with us."

"You have made a valid point Iris." Titus bowed his head. She bowed back and took her seat again as the leaders murmured to one another.

"You do not have to come to a decision as of yet, my brothers and sister." I spoke out loud standing up. "We will continue to discuss this for as long as we have to…until then we will be having meetings twice a week…when the sun rises. Till then I will make sure no one goes into the Mountain to prevent any of the Sky People of taking any technology." They all nodded at that and slowly each leader walked out of the meeting room to continue with the rest of their day.

"Well Titus?" I could practically feel the words brushing along my back as I turned to look at him. His hands were clasped in front of him as usual but his fingers were fidgeting against the other. Letting me know that something is bothering him.

"Do you think it wise Heda, to allow the Sky People into our Coalition?"

"They have helped us out in our times of need. They turned Reapers back into men. Allowed us to return back to our homes without any bloodshed." I turned to look at my throne. "What threat do you see?"

"You did leave them to their fate Heda…they might want revenge. Also they could turn on us with…their guns."

"You will let me deal with that Titus. It was my mistake that I wish to remedy. On that note I can start with something very simple." He gave me a puzzled look as a plan swirled within my head. "Bring me Lincoln of the Woods clan."

* * *

"Clarke? Are you alive?" Monty prodded me and I waved my arm out at him groaning. "She lives! I didn't kill her!"

"Jesus, Monty…" Octavia muttered from somewhere to my right. "Princess come on, get breakfast."

"What's on the menu today chef?" I grumbled trying to sit up.

"The rabbit and wolverine you got us last night along with some nourishing…leaves."

"Salad Octavia."

"Yeah well I found out that I love meat so…leaves aren't going to cut it anymore."

"You need them for nutrition." Monty huffed out taking his plate away from Octavia. I groaned more feeling the distinct pounding in my head.

"Guy's come on…I have a headache. Let's not start so early in the morning ok?"

Octavia bent down handing me her plate. "Fine we will tone down a little bit."

"How's your shoulder?" I asked seeing her struggling with lifting her arm a bit.

"A bit sore…throbs like hell. Any movement above my stomach causes my entire arm to go limp." She sighed.

"Don't worry nothing serious was done to it. Just give it time and you'll be back to normal. So will I." I gave her a small thumbs up and she smiled back patting my uninjured shoulder.

"Always optimistic. Here a plate for our lizard buddy." She put down a plate beside my legs and the dragon who never left my side the entire night instantly started devouring the food.

"Woah has a big appetite for a small fella huh?" Monty mouthed out through a chunk of meat. "Mmm this is so good!"

"Yeah, way better than stupid Ark food." I nodded my agreement at the two when that first bit of meat met my tongue. I thought I was in heaven. I moaned as my stomach grumbled at finally being fed.

"We still haven't named it yet." Monty pointed out as he put some berries in his mouth. Or what looked like berries.

"Thought of any Clarke?" I shook my head looking down at the dragon as it happily chewed at a big chunk of meat.

"Well better start thinking of one soon…or else it'll just go without a name for the rest of its life." I watched as Octavia stood up to get more meat. Not once touching her 'salad.'

I continued watching the dragon as various names popped into my head…but none actually fit. With my plate empty and stomach full, I started looking around the cave for anything to spark an idea. I saw that Monty set up an entire table to break apart certain plants. One of them stuck out.

"Hey Monty, what's that plant there?"

Its leaves were green at the base and turn a bright yellow at the tips. The middle was covered in pollen that looked like rods. I tilted my head as Monty explained. "Oh that's called a water lily. They are found in small lakes or rivers. We had them on the Ark and used the unopened buds in these plants for food. If you boil them just right they can be a vegetable." I nodded looking down at the dragon.

"What is its scientific name? Water Lily doesn't sound right."

"Mmm…Nymphaea."

I smiled. _'Well little fella…'_ That buzzing started again. _'Hope you are a girl…'_ The dragon looked up wagging its tail at me and I smiled, reaching my hand out for the first time to pet it. _'Your name is Nymphaea.'_ The dragon yipped happily and butted its hand against my palm.

"Clarke!"

"What the hell!"

I yelled and so did the dragon as white hot blinding pain went straight through my arm and throughout my body. Images flashed through my mind, they weren't my own. I saw a tail and some form of liquid moving around me. Voices were muffled and echoed throughout my enclosed space. My talon pushed up against the crack that appeared.

I gasped as the sudden cold was replaced with warmth. It was rotating around my palm before being dragged back up my arm. My shoulder and back ached before disappearing all together.

The images kept appearing before my eyelids. I was still enclosed in my cage. My tail and legs swishing in the liquid. The walls had red lines running down them that seem to connect to every part of my body.

I heard it then. My head turned to the echoed voice.

*Flashback*

' _Daddy! I had a nightmare.' I muttered hiding under the covers as my father came back from his workshop._

' _Oh my little dove.' He smiled and sat at the edge of my bed. 'Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?'_

' _Yeah! The kingdom and dragon one please. That one's my favorite.'_

I moved in the egg, both my talons placed on the wall of my shell. Begging to hear the song again in my father's voice.

 _He chuckled looking down at me with those eyes that I've inherited from him._

' _Alright but remember…this is a lullaby only between us ok? No one else can hear about it.'_

' _I promise dad!' With that I leapt into his lap, placing my ear right against his chest to hear every tremor. He chuckled once more before taking a deep breath._

' _Rest my child, beneath the dragon's wing._

 _Listen close, and hear it sing'_

' _A song of fire, sweet desire,_

 _and a kingdom once lost.'_

My tail thumped to the rhythm.

' _Rest my sweet, while the dragons fly._

 _They're flying to a clear blue sky._

 _You'll be fine, they are kind,_

 _but not to the kingdom once lost'_

I could feel my wings shift behind me, begging to be free and to stretch themselves.

' _Wake my dear, when the time is right._

 _Stand up, when you have to fight._

 _They'll be there, they will care,_

 _and you'll have the kingdom once lost.'_

 _I was long asleep before the second verse. My father tucked me back into bed and kissed my forehead._

In the shell I heard him say, _'Don't worry little dove, your companion is right here with you too. Your dragon heart is beating right with you. Take back what belongs to us. Both of you.'_

 **Arthurs note: Please R &R and again visit Maria Sunshine page to listen to the lullaby!**


	6. Chapter 6 Everyone Has A Motive

**Arthurs Note: I don't own the 100 or any other references that I will be using for my story! I wish very badly though that I did.**

 **PLEASE READ IMPORTANT THINGS COMING UP!**

 **So first off I would like everyone to know that I will be away for two whole weeks visiting my beloved in the U.K. I will be back as of Feb. 25. Hopefully before I leave I can hammer down my next chapter. Just enough so that way all I have to do is send it off to my Beta, then upload it when I get back. HOPEFULLY, depending on the next chapter's length.**

 **These first few chapters is for everyone to get their footing on how the characters will be in my story and what parts they play…now after this chapter...is when the good, very good stuff start coming in. Such as Lost Kingdom, Starks, Targaryen's….the whole unknown of the west side of old world America! Clarke becoming the mother of dragons!**

 **I just want to also let my readers know that I have created a Tumblr account specifically for my writing. I will update on there often on how my story is going and maybe if my life goes downhill and the story needs to be put on pause I will let everyone know through that media. It's one of my first social media's that I have gotten so if you wish to add me or friend me…whatever it's called for Tumblr then please do!**

 **My Tumble name is freakywerewolf13.**

 **P.S. if any of you can help me in navigating Tumblr…that'll be great, I'm so lost.**

 **Reviews!**

 **SummerStormWar** **: Thank you for enjoying my weirdness called a brain! Lol The lost kingdom will be brought up more and more as the plot thickens! Do not worry!**

 **tigress93** **: YES! ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! Haha…as for Clarke becoming something else…Mmm….yes and no? Maybe ;)**

 **kuroneko200:** **Baby dragon is now here and ever so cute!**

 **lighthawkmaster54:** **Trust me my dear reader/reviewer I have plenty hidden in my sleeves! Mwhahaha!**

 **Dragoncila:** **Thank you! I'm happy that you are happy! Enjoy!**

 **True2YourHeart:** **Do not worry the lost kingdom will be mentioned very soon! Not in this chapter maybe in the next two or three…depending on how I want to write it out! As for the mysteries of the language and texts…that too will come along with the lost kingdom! Very soon!**

 **DesireeStorm** **: Thank you! I'm very happy that so many of you enjoy it! I will continue with this story until the very end!**

 **Arial Wolf:** **And here is more fantastic journey for you!**

 **Guest:** **You wish has been granted! I have updated!**

 **martindillon27:** **AWWW thank you! I hope you love this one as much as the others!**

 **Betagamma:** **You do not have to wait long my dear! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter Six Everyone Has a Motive**

The rider pushed his horse harder. His feet digging into its ribs, urging it go faster. It had been a long journey. Any other day he would have allowed the horse to rest, but this was not an ordinary day. He had his orders, and they were to be executed immediately. There was no time stand idle whilst your horse fed, it was a time that called for haste.

His destination was fast approaching. He could just make out the steel walls of the Ark just ahead. The guards would spot him soon, he only hoped they wouldn't open fire before he got a chance to explain himself.

As he got closer he could hear the commotion his presence had caused. He doesn't blame them, after all his arrival was both unexpected and unwelcome. He reared his horse just outside the gates. His eyes scrutinizing the guns pointed his way. He did not speak, he just waited for her to come forward.

"Lincoln? I thought you were with Heda?"

* * *

"Do you think it wise, Heda?" Titus and I watched as Lincoln charged down into the forest on our fastest steed.

"Lincoln and I have known each other since child hood." I stated watching him disappear into the cover of the trees. "I know he is loyal to us…and to Octavia. Love may be weakness…but in certain situations, it could be someone's greatest strength."

"I just hope your trust in him is not wrong." Titus bowed and left to start the teachings of the day for the Nightbloods. I watched him go honestly expecting more of a lecture from Titus but shook my head and went to go train.

* * *

The memories faded away. My father's warm face vanished as if the wind blew it away. What came next was coldness. Everything felt like ice rushing through my veins and it stung. Every part of my body wouldn't listen to my panic mind. I wanted to open my eyes, to lift my hand. Yet nothing was responding.

Through the haze that plagued my mind I felt it. That same conscious that accompanied me when I was out hunting. Something was different now though…there was no buzzing like before. It was clear, the thoughts that swirled around my mind. I didn't have to try and discern my thoughts and the others. It was like….if Raven was trying to tune into a radio frequency.

When time continued on…the ice that I felt in me slowly faded to warmth. The stinging was replaced with the other being that's in my head, their spirits overpowered my pain. Finally I let out a soft moan. My fingers twitched, I felt pressure on my chest. It wasn't much, I was still allowed to breath. When I was finally able to feel my body...I pried my eyes open.

I saw the ceiling if the cave first. The rays of the fire bouncing off them, making it seem like shadows were dancing along each other. Next where the hush whispers from my two friends. Along their voices there was a rumble noise resounding off the cave walls. It was coming from below my chin.

I tried remembering what exactly happened. All I could recall though was touching Nymphaea's head. At that thought I noticed the tingling sensation on my right palm. I lifted my hand and what I saw had me jolting upright causing the rumbling noise to suddenly stop and my friends' hushed whispers turned into surprised relief.

"Clarke! Are you ok?" Octavia leapt closer towards me but I couldn't focus on her at the moment. My hand was the primary focus as I tried to process what was embedded into my skin.

My skin was raised…as if I had a rash affection but instead, the raised skin was…radiating light…not much, not like a flashlight or a lightbulb. Instead…it acted as a gem or a jewel. Glittering soft rays before disappearing to a new spot on my raised skin.

When my eyes could tear themselves away from the beautiful show I saw my skin forming an image. Just like the one on my father's box. The main dragon's body was curled up on my palm…a perfect ball. Each of the heads branched out, slipping between my fingers and towards the top of my hand. One head was between my thumb and forefinger. The second wrapped around my middle finger, it's head just below my fingernail. The last was between my pinky and ring finger and looked as if it was hissing towards the first head. The heads also illuminated the beautiful rays. I turned my hand back around when I noticed the tip of the tail at the base of my wrist and wrapping around twice before meeting the body.

"W-Wh…did this happen when I touched Nymphaea?" I asked myself shocked. I couldn't take my eyes away from my hand. Even when Monty bent down next to me and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Clarke…you ok? Did you take a banging to your head too?"

"N-No…I'm fine just, shaken up I guess." He looked down at my hand.

"Yeah we noticed it when you were knocked out. Was like a light show when the fire was dying out."

"Dying out?" I squinted my eyes up at him. We just placed new logs in the fire when we were cooking our food.

"Yeah, you were out for a couple of hours now Clarke. It's," He took a quick look at my watch. "Nearly four."

I groaned touching my forehead. "Jesus."

"Here…" Octavia came back with a plate of food for me. Her other hand holding a bowl of meat for Nymphaea, who was eyeing the bowl hungrily. I felt that link again when I held my plate. Hunger ravished through my mind and quickly turned into pleasant happiness when Nymphaea dunked her whole head in the bowl.

"We tried taking the dragon away from you but every time we tried it hissed at us…I'm pretty sure I saw smoke too."

"You were imagining it Monty or else I would've noticed it too. Besides we weren't sure if the dragon would burn us like it did with Nia when it was in the egg." Octavia eyed Nymphaea who was wagging her tail happily as she chewed a piece of tough meat between her talons.

"Her name's Nymphaea."

"Her?"

Monty was still starring at my hand…which was still…shimmering. I looked back at Octavia and nodded. "Before you ask…I don't know how I know her gender…I just do." My eyes landed on Nymphaea again who was happily trilling. Which then transferred over to me…her roars, her yips…the way she moves all screams…female. Plus it also helps when Nymphaea actually…voices a thought towards me. It's not much, more like a practice to sounding out our language in her mind before she tries vocally. She hasn't even heard her own voice before…so to try and imagine one is, difficult to explain to Octavia.

"Can you make it stop?"

"What? The glow?" Monty nodded as he held my hand but never touched the shimmering skin.

"Uhhh I don't think I can…I'm not too sure."

"What the hell is it anyways? Is it deadly?" I hummed at Octavia shrugging, "Does it hurt?"

"No...It's, warm. Like if you set your hand near the fire."

Nymphaea raised her head as she licked her chomps. Thoughts of contentment and happiness swirled over my conscious and I couldn't help but smile. "Can I try and touch it?" Monty raised his finger and I nodded not seeing any harm to satisfy his curiosity.

He gently poked the middle of my palm. The reflections continued as if nothing happened though and Monty wasn't screaming on the floor in pain. "Huh…it is warm." He smiled. "Cool tattoo Clarke!"

Rolling my eyes I stood up, so did Nymphaea. Her belly was a bit round thanks to the meal and she wobbled over towards me, stumbling over her wings every now and then.

"So Nymphaea huh?" The dragon turned towards Octavia as it let out a soft trill.

"She seems to like the name quite a bit."

"Still think Marshal would have been better." Feelings of disgust rained over me and I laughed shaking my head.

"She doesn't like that name Monty." Suddenly Nymphaea crouched and sprang up, latching onto my waist, her claws never hurting me and climbed up onto my shoulder, her wings flapping as she tried to balance herself during her movements. It didn't come as a shock to me because she thought about doing so since I got up. I patiently stood still waiting for her to get comfortable.

A brief thought about the pain I experienced before, when she last touched me filtered through but was vanished when she nuzzled her scaly head against my cheek. No icy pain.

The two watched Nymphaea and I. Monty more out of curiosity and Octavia watching to see if she will do anything more that'll surprise us.

"Why not?"

"She just doesn't. I felt her disgust at the mention of the name."

"Well she doesn't have to be repulsed by my ideas." Nymphaea trilled towards Monty, who in turn raised two of his fingers waving them from his eyes towards hers.

"I'm watching you."

Octavia and I laughed as Monty started a starring contest. Nymphaea radiated happiness and that childlike innocence that always make anyone smile. Her tail wagged behind my back, her wings hugged each of my shoulders for support as one talon pawed the air towards Monty. I looked at all three of them seeing nothing but…normalcy, well as much as you can get with a dragon and a glowing hand.

* * *

Lincoln sat down on the cold metal chair, feeling on edge, being inside this metal…beast. In front of him was Abby, along with Kane and others he didn't recognize.

"Lincoln, last we saw you was when you were marching towards the Mountain. What happened?" Abby crossed her arms on the table, genuinely happy to see the young man.

"I was taken by the Commander when I disobeyed her orders to leave your people behind."

"You were a prisoner?" He nodded.

"How did you…did you escape?" Kane leaned his hands on the table, his long hair covering the side of his face away from his other council members that surrounded him. He took that advantage to give Lincoln a look. He learned that Grounders, while they do hide behind a stone mask that they've perfected over the years. They still speak through looks more than words.

Lincoln blinked seeing Kane's stern and wide eyed look. His eyes darted towards Abby every few seconds.

"I didn't." He quickly said looking back towards Abby. She hopefully didn't see the exchange go down between the two men.

"Well then how?" Kane inquired, relaxing a bit.

"She let me go."

Abby blinked at Lincoln, "Just like that? She just let you walk free?"

"No…she is using me as a messenger between Skaikru and Grounders." Lincoln leaned back.

"A messenger? What message does the Commander have for us?" Kane crossed his fingers together. He sensed the other Council members behind him shift. The air grew thicker in the room.

"You brought me back." At this statement everyone looked towards Abby when Lincoln's eyes bore into her own. "I was a Reaper, I killed and ate others. For nearly a century my people believed that once a man becomes a Reaper they are no longer human and will no longer become the person they once were."

"I did…you died and I had to think of every last resort to bring you back. What does this have to do with the Commander though?"

"The people we got back from the Mountain…the Reapers. Our healers don't have the knowledge you have Abby. One by one the Reapers are dying and they can't stop it. The Commander wishes to form another alliance with the Skaikru in order to save her people that are still affected by the Red."

"Another alliance? You think we would trust the Commander on her word after she betrayed the first one?" A woman Lincoln never seen before stepped forward, her face red with fury.

"Eileen! Hush…I will speak here." Abby shouted as she continued to watch Lincoln.

The woman glared at Abby but nonetheless, she snapped her jaw shut and moved to the far corner of the room. Lincoln watched the exchange.

"Say I agree Lincoln." Abby continued after she studied the tabletop relentlessly. "What would be in it for us?"

"A place in the Commanders Coalition. Peace and possible entry into the Mountain." He raised a hand before Abby spoke, the tension growing thicker. "There is a catch here, this alliance will only hold true…if Clarke Griffin will agree to be in the Coalition as the Skaikru clan leader. The Coalition will not see the Council as your figure head." This is what he was mainly here for. Hopefully the Heda's plan will work. He eyed them all…and knew that this will be a long day. He cracked his neck, ready to bare the weight for his Heda and ready to be in this metal beast for longer than he intended.

* * *

"There you go Octavia." I leaned back putting away the soiled rags to the side. She started putting her shirt back on. "You can look now Monty."

Monty was playing with Nymphaea, we later found out that she doesn't burn or hurt anyone when you touch her. It must have been a protective measure when she was in the shell, more than likely from predators. Yet why didn't it burn me?

When Monty found out he can touch her, he was ecstatic. He couldn't stop petting her the entire time I treated Octavia and even made a little toy for her. He said he found videos of cats loving small feathered trinkets and went about making the toy for her. Now Monty can't help but laugh as Nymphaea chased the tied up ball made of twigs and branches. Her happiness having an effect on me as I smiled watching her wings pull back every time she pounces on the ball only for it to be pulled away at the last second.

"Ha! Need to be quicker than that!" Monty joyfully yelled. His smile hasn't left his face since he started playing with her. The last time I saw him this way was when we were all at the dropship…when him and Jasper were working together to make Moonshine. He tossed his hair to the side just as Nymphaea pounced on the toy again. This time she caught it between her talons, not yet recognizing her strength the twigs cracked under the pressure and she trilled sadly pawing at the broken toy. "Hey…it's alright ill make a better one next time. Good catch though Nymphaea!" Monty rubbed her head.

She would be good for Monty. She could take his mind off of Jasper and keep him preoccupied.

"Thanks Clarke." Octavia stood back up tossing her jacket where her swords lay.

"No problem." We also found out that whatever transpired between Nymphaea and I, it also healed my wounds. All that was left were now scars, still red and blistered but healed. "So…anyone have any ideas as to what to do now? We have food to last another week if we ration correctly."

"We still need to hunt nearly every day." Octavia placed her hand under her chin thinking. "We don't know how Nymphaea's appetited will change as she grows. Also we need to find better accommodations than just this cave."

"I agree on the hunting." Monty put in. "But why not stay here?"

"There is no way out…what happens if we get caught again? Remember what happened last time?"

"Alright Octavia…I agree with you. What should we do?" I watched her as I leaned against the wall of the cave. She was watching me back. I knew our past differences still held strong within her. I don't know if I'll ever gain her trust back again.

"We should start looking for a piece of land that's well hidden like this cave, yet still have multiple exits and easy access to water." I nodded as a mental image of the area we currently reside in popped into my head.

"Think we should try looking to the south of this cave. I believe there's structures from the old world that could provide us some cover. I would like you to come with me to check it out and see if it's reasonable."

She nodded and turned towards Monty. "I think we should all go. I don't know how long it'll take for us to get there, or how long we will be separated and that thought just doesn't sit well with me." He nodded.

After about an hour of gathering our things we set out. Nymphaea's excitement of being out of the cave poured into my body and I jogged out with her running after me.

"Slow down Princess." Octavia huffed.

"Sorry it's Nymphaea. She's excited and I just need some way to burn it out of me." I watched her as she took in the trees and started sniffing about the same way she did the cave.

"Well…just keep her close. We don't want to be chasing after her too." I rolled my eyes smiling at Octavia.

"I got her don't worry."

We trekked in silence, Nymphaea trills often breaking most of the tension as we looked for any signs of an attack. She would bound ahead of us, often tripping and tumbling forward, only to run back. She was just as curious about the ground as we were when we first landed, in this aspect she reminded me of Octavia. Suddenly a spike of curiosity engulfed me and I looked to my left to see Nymphaea standing on her hind legs, her talons digging into the bark as her eyes surveyed her first animal. A baby raccoon.

They were both having a stare off and I giggled when the raccoon swiped its paw at Nymphaea. Who in return swiped back, her wings expanding a bit when she did a small hop. The baby raccoon hissed and scampered back up into the tree. Losing interest she ran back towards me and I offered my arm down towards her. When she was comfortable on my shoulder I began to explain…the way my father did to me when I was curious about the world below me.

"That was a raccoon." Her green eyes regarded me. I don't know why I felt the sudden need to talk to her. Does she even understand me? Does she have the same intelligence as I do? "They are known to be quite…rambunctious. They will eat anything to survive, but aren't known to openly attacking anybody from what I've heard, they more or less scavenge for food." She responded with a soft roar twisting her head back to look where the raccoon took off.

"Its mask reminds me of the Commander." Silence…Nymphaea tilted her head to regard Octavia as she looked between the three of us. "Well it does! She's like a raccoon with her war paint." Monty laughed as I giggled behind my hand. An image of the Commander as a raccoon entered my mind. With her shoulder pauldron and red sash bellowing around that big tail.

Nymphaea, more than likely seeing the image of the Commander enter my mind, soon started laughing as well...if a dragon can laugh that is.

"Oh man." Monty wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't let the Commander know she looks like a pest."

I smiled and looked back towards my dragon. "You never want to meet her." I stated as thoughts of her popped into my head. The most recent of course was when she left me at the mountain. Nymphaea growled, as she hunched over my shoulder and her wings encircled my body as if to protect me from the mental image of the Commander. "Yeah…I'll make sure she doesn't go near you."

After that we continued our trek without incident. The sun was setting by the time we decided to set up camp. During the walk though I felt Nymphaea prod into my mind when something new crossed our paths. I would patiently explain to her what the thing was. When it came to plants I allowed Monty to take over and let him explain. Octavia would pinch in every now and then but would otherwise stay silent.

I hummed after Nymphaea chewed threw her last piece of tough meet. The encounter with the raccoon had me thinking about her running into bigger animals that could possible hurt her. The thought had my heart clenching in worry.

In order to protect this little creature, who was curious about the world as we were. I had to protect her. She may have her teeth and her claws, but that won't do much due to her size. I needed to learn to fight with my own weapons.

Once Nymphaea grew old enough to fight on her own…then we could fight side by side. As one. She looked up at me, feeling my emotions of protectiveness surge through her.

I looked up towards Octavia.

"You think we could train together?" Her head snapped towards me. Grounder training was seen as gruesome and barbaric to us. They would beat each other till one was nearly half dead. I've seen it first hand when Octavia was under the guidance of Indra. She would often come towards me in secret to heal some of the worst wounds.

The grounders believed that if you suffered through pain it'll make any warrior stronger. Whatever doesn't kill you makes the warrior tough and could suffer through any tragedy that the body undergoes.

I've never undergone any of the training, neither through the grounders or my people. That was a huge mistake on my part. I had to rely on everybody to take care of me, be it with Bellamy or the guards that the Commander provided. I never wanted to be seen as weak. Never again do I want someone coming to my rescue, I wish to be the one to stand on my own two feet and to finally provide the protection that others deserve. Seeing Nymphaea interact with nature has made me seen this. I wanted to protect her till she was able to protect herself.

"You want to train with me?" Octavia stabbed the dagger that she was sharpening into the soil as she stared at me. I nodded. "You know it isn't easy right? It's painful…and takes a lot out of someone who doesn't have the stomach for it." It seemed as if she actually didn't want to train me at all. Again, the trust between us was weak. Yet she did see my point. Monty and I couldn't rely on her to be the only one who knows how to fight. The only one to have a weapon.

"I know…I've seen the end result of it though." I motioned towards her. What I said wasn't false. Indra has molded Octavia into a tough warrior. You can see the effects, her muscles were lean and defined. Her eyes sharp as she watched the next move of her opponent. Her sword sliced through the air without hesitation.

She hummed. "I won't go easy on you Princess." She stood up shrugging off her jacket to expose the muscles that were earned through hard work.

"I wouldn't expect you to go easy on me." I stood up also shrugging off my jacket. My hand glowing in the dark.

Monty watched the exchange with rapt attention and without a word he too stood up. "I've never seen the grounder training first hand. I've been locked in that damn Mountain." He dusted his pants off. "I never want anyone getting the upper hand on me. So Octavia train me as well." She nodded as we walked away from the fire. Nymphaea sat up on her haunches trilling softly after us. We didn't go far, just enough away from camp so we can train freely.

"It's fine Nymphaea." Her worry being voiced through her body and mind. "We need to train." With that said she settled on her tail, her two talons still in the air as those green eyes watched us form a small circle.

"Okay…first rule, never ever let your guard down. Keep your feet spaced apart." She walked up to us and kicked our feet apart so they were shoulder width. "Have your arms up…just above your chest, yeah like that." We continued this for another couple of hours. It was mostly Octavia showing us defense moves than us actually attacking one another like I thought we were going to do. I was put on my ass though a couple of times when I wasn't paying attention to Octavia.

Another reason as to why we probably weren't learning any attack moves was because Octavia was still badly hurt. Even when she was deliberately moving slowly to show us how to perform the actions correctly, it pained her greatly.

Nymphaea never stopped worrying as she watched us all train. Every fist that swung, a growl followed. When I was thrown on my back her response was a whimper. When I performed a defensive move perfectly, pride overcame my exhaustion. By the time I sat down she was immediately on my lap and checking my body for any more bruises that she can't see. I smiled petting her head, being mindful of her horns. "I'm fine Nymphaea." I smiled as she settled herself on my lap.

Octavia grunted beside me. She was rolling both her shoulders back, experimenting on what she is capable of doing. Monty sat across from us and started doing some stretches to his legs.

If no one knew any better, if I could get lost in just this moment…It felt as if it was just us on this planet. The crackling of the fire became my solace, along with petting Nymphaea whose head started to reach towards one of Octavia's holster straps on her thigh. I sighed happily looking up into the stars. My old home, where my father now resides at forever.

How I wish he could see this planet. If he survived…if moth-no…if Abigail never floated my father, would he have told me about Nymphaea? How would my life have played out if he did? Would he approve of my choices? Would he and I explore our new home?

A star flew, piercing the night sky.

"Clarke! Tell Nymphaea that clothes are not toys!" I smiled turning my attention back to my friends. Knowing without a doubt that my father would've continued to mentor me in the way he used to when I was a child.

* * *

Lincoln stood outside the metal beast. Happy to be free of the cold air that seems to seep through the seams of the Skaikru home. It was now night and the Skaikrus council are still debating if they should take up on the Commanders offer.

He looked around spotting many who were eyeing with distrustful looks. He couldn't help but take note that many Skaikru were huddling around fires. He was very warm in his bear furs but their clothing doesn't seem to suit the needs of winter. He saw that most parents as well were trying their best to keep the children warm by having them in their arms.

He walked towards the makeshift stables. Very shabby and looked like a small gust of wind would topple it over. The horse perked up at his approach. It was fed and washed down after his hard ride.

"Lincoln? Is that really you?" At the sound of that voice he turned around from petting his steed and actually smiled.

"Bellamy." They shook hands happily. "It's great to see you."

"You as well old friend. I thought the Commander would've killed you for sure." The way Bellamy said his Heda's title rubbed off on him the wrong way. He couldn't blame him though, Skaikru do not know their ways.

"No, she wouldn't ever kill me." He offered a small smile as more familiar Skaikru came over to greet him.

"Thank god you're okay." Harper smiled throwing her arms around the Grounder. It took a second for Lincoln to respond back, he only hugged Octavia before but knew that Sky People express themselves much more than his own people did.

"I was always ok." He smiled towards Monroe and Miller who accompanied them. "Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah, besides being cold? We are alright." Monroe responded.

"We are still recovering from the Mountain of course." Harper put in rubbing her leg.

"Did they hurt you?" Lincoln asked softly. She only nodded looking down. Not knowing what else to say Lincoln turned towards Bellamy. "I'm here as a messenger for the Commander." He hoped that his Skaikru friends will be able to further help him in this plan. Even though Abby strongly expressed not to tell anyone, word would soon spread anyways.

"What does she want?" Bellamy stood rigid.

"Another alliance…I need to talk to Clarke but…Abby has been deflecting me on where she is." At the mention of Clarke everybody looked anywhere they could. Except for Bellamy who clenched his jaw and hissed out.

"She's not here."

"Oh…is she out hunting?" He acted is if he didn't know that the Skaikru banished Clarke…or so the rumors are made to believe. He needed to play his part perfectly or else this plan wouldn't work.

"No…she…" Harper began to say, hesitating as she rung her hands together.

"We banished her." Bellamy finally said. Now it was confirmed, the truth was out.

"Why was she banished? Without her this alliance will not take hold." Lincoln stated acting shocked. At his words the other three looked at each other worriedly.

"We don't need Clarke and we don't need another alliance from the great and mighty Commander." Bellamy crossed his arms, his posture straightening.

"You don't understand what's at stake here Bell." Lincoln looked at the other three. "If you don't accept this alliance then the other clans will wipe your people out, the Commander won't be able to protect you if you don't join the coalition."

Before Bellamy could retort Miller stepped forward. "What are the conditions?"

"You can't be serious Miller? After all that I told you and what we had to do to finish off the Mountain by ourselves?"

"Bellamy just hold on…let's hear what Lincoln has to say. Then we could start throwing insults at each other." Miller looked back at Lincoln who nodded in thanks.

It seemed so long ago when Lincoln was tied up in the dropship and this boy here was guarding him and acted as if he was the acid fog. Guess his view changed when he was taken.

"I'll tell you word for word, on what my Heda has told me to relay to your leaders." They nodded for him to continue, Bellamy sighed but nonetheless stayed silent. "Skaikru have vast knowledge, of not only the old world but of technology and medicine. Things we Grounders need. The Reapers are slowly dying one by one…and we need your healers to heal who is still fighting."

"Why are they dying? Don't they have to just wait until that…drug is out of their system?" Monroe asked.

"We have done that…but they start to…shake and soon their heart stops beating all together. We don't know what's causing this."

"It's the body going into shock." Miller explained. Lincoln nodded, he knew what it meant as he experienced it himself but still didn't know the specifics.

"Ok…I'm guessing there is more to this than healing just a couple of your people." Bellamy pointed out.

"Yes, you see…now that the people in the mountain are gone, the clan leaders wish to either dispose of the mountain completely. Or use it for their needs. Only problem is…is that no grounder understands half the technology that resides under that rock." He motioned to the small group. "This is where the Heda wishes to save us from another war. You are the key. It's up to you…if you wish to help us and join the coalition your people will become the 13th clan. You will be allowed to reside in the mountain and use the technology inside to help us all. No other clan will dare kill any of your people if they wish to start a war."

Monroe was the first to speak after a tense few minutes. "Seriously guys? What's so hard about this?" She stepped forward, "Isn't this what we want? Peace?"

"Is there anything else to this alliance that we should know about?" Bell looked towards Monroe, looking like he was considering her words.

"Like I told your leaders; once you become the 13th clan you must respect the coalition and most importantly the Commander. She has the final say in most decisions." At this Bellamy scoffed but let Lincoln continue. "Another rule is that you must not use technology against the other clans, be it guns or…I believe you call it electricity. Finally, Clarke must be appointed the leader of the Skaikru clan…no other."

"Why does Clarke have to be the leader? Why does everything revolve around Clarke?"

"When I was appointed to scout your people when you first landed…the first to act as a leader was Clarke. Everyone else was more worried about finding a partner or threatening others." At this Lincoln looked towards Bellamy whose face reddened. Either from anger or embarrassment no one could tell. "She laid the burden of taking care of her people on her shoulders. Her actions reflected what kind of leader she was and the other clan leaders respect her for it. So does the Commander." Lincoln squared his shoulders back, easily towering Bellamy's height. "I see her as a leader…if Clarke could…I could even see her as a Heda."

"So you trust Clarke?"

"Yes Bellamy, I trust Clarke."

"What if you knew all the things that she has done? What if her decisions nearly took Octavia's life from your hands?"

He understood now. The anger Bellamy was holding onto. The other three remained silent, knowing that they shouldn't meddle, when they were having conflicted feelings of their own about Clarkes actions coming to light.

"If you are refereeing about Ton DC then yes…I know about all the things she has done."

"Yet you stand there, knowing that Clarke could've prevented the bombing…and act as if it's fine? This just tells me that you do not love Octavia."

"Lincoln, no!"

"Stop!"

Everyone's eyes were now on the two scuffling on the ground. Lincoln easily overpowering Bellamy as Miller and Monroe try to pry them both apart from one another.

"I was there with Octavia the entire time during the bombing! I protected her and left to go deal with the sniper shooting at us!" Lincoln wrapped both of his hands around Bellamy's throat. "Don't you dare question my love for your sister!" Lincoln knew he went too far and immediately pushed himself back on his feet. The boy beneath him gasping in a lungful of air.

Sky guards came rushing forward, immediately taking out their electrical batons. "No!" Harper jumped in front of the two. "It's fine, it's just a small dispute…no one's hurt." That didn't seem to convince them, their eyes landed on Bellamy who coughed and waved his hand at them. Hesitating they slowly put away their batons.

"You may not like the decisions that every leader makes Bellamy, yet you also have to consider that when a leader is faced with a dilemma….an outcome must always prevail. No matter what a leader chooses…someone is going to get hurt." Monroe watched Lincoln dust himself off making sure he wasn't going to jump at Bellamy again, who staggered back up to his feet.

"Say we agree to this alliance…" Harper waved her arms around her helplessly. "Our people banished Clarke for good. Meaning that she doesn't represent us anymore. Where does this treaty go from here?"

Everybody was now surrounding the group. Miller, Monroe and Harper look as if they wish to hide under a rock and disappear. Lincoln calmly starred at every sky person around him. Heda had told him all of the outcomes…all of her fallback plans if this one didn't work. Right now it seems as if they will have to go with her second plan by the looks he was currently receiving.

"We will see about it once your council members have decided." He crossed his arms behind his back. Showing the others that he is not intimidated by the large group around him.

"Lincoln." The woman from before, who voiced out her concerns stepped forward. The crowd parting to make a path. "The council has made a decision. We will discuss more in the morning as it is late, let me show you to your room." Eileen beckoned her arm towards the metal beast and Lincoln bowed softly.

"I appreciate your offer but I wish to sleep under the stars for tonight. I will be at the meeting room once the sun is above the horizon." Lincoln glanced back at his friends. Bellamy was glaring at the ground, his hand tenderly touching his neck. The other three were watching him, he just hoped that tomorrow…more will come to their senses.

* * *

 _'No…Nymphaea…you did it anyways.'_ I sighed watching her hop into the water. It was another day of walking for us. Octavia said in a day or two we would be seeing less trees. Or so she hoped. Nymphaea turned her head back towards me, water dripping down her scales as she bounded back towards us from the small river we were walking beside.

Most of the morning was spent in silence. Nymphaea was content with just being on my shoulder, a spot that is now common for her to be in now. During the silence I decided to try and connect my mind to Nymphaeas.

I would tell her facts that I knew of Earth, how my life was like on the Ark, point things out to her that would come up during our walk. Now it was easy to talk to her through our mind link.

Mind link.

That in itself is…incredible. I'm able to subconsciously speak to a dragon! That has never been heard of before. How does it work? It's scientifically impossible to share one's thought with another. Does it have to do with our nerve system? The electrical current that runs through our-

WHACK!

"Ow! Nymphaea!" Her tail slipped back down my back after whacking me upside the head. Her eyes were slotting down at me. Emotion of annoyance floated through our link and I sighed. "Alright…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overload you with my thoughts."

Two smiles greeted my view when I turned my attention back to the front.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were a crazy woman." Monty chuckled as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

"A crazy woman with a lizard on her shoulder." Octavia added.

WHACK!

"OW! Hey!" Octavia looked back towards us again. Nymphaea and I with a look of pure innocence on our faces when we walked by her as she held her head much like I did a few seconds ago.

"Ops…she said her tail slipped." I smirked

"Why…you little." Nymphaea trilled and jumped from my shoulder when Octavia tried to grab her. Soon it turned into a little game with Octavia playfully chasing her around the river bank as Monty and I continued our trek. We laughed as Octavia started chasing her on the edge of the river, her legs getting soaked to her shins. Nymphaea happily hoping in and out of the water, desperately trying to put some distance between them both.

"If only our people can see this Clarke." I looked over at Monty who had a somber smile. He motioned towards our two companions then what was around us. "They don't see this as we do…or the Grounders. They see the forest as a danger. Every animal is out to kill them, every plant is dangerous or poisonous." He sighed. "They don't see the joy of what this planet can give people. How this planet can give us shelter or companionship."

A loud splash interrupted his speech. Octavia was sprawled face first in the river, Nymphaea though was happily perched up on a rock right in front her chaser. Octavia spat water out as she glared up at the dragon. Who in turn flapped her wings happily at the attention she was receiving.

"Maybe one day, we can let them see on what they are missing Monty." He looked back towards me as I clapped him on the shoulder. "I will…maybe soon, make them see."

At this Monty smiled and continued walking a little dance to his step now. "Clarke…" He stopped suddenly. "You know why I left to be with you?"

"Because you'll miss me?" This sudden change in topic made me nervous and I wanted to alleviate the tension.

"It's because…I didn't trust my own people anymore. They were saying these…awful things. It made me sick, had me….staying up at night." I nodded as my mind went back to what my people were saying about me…and the 100 kids that I had to watch over. "I was in those meetings, they needed me because I was in Farm station. The things they wanted to do to our environment…to the people that were living with us on this planet."

"Wait…" My mind stopped at what he said, quickly grabbing him by the shoulder. "What are you saying Monty?" His eyes were watering when those sad eyes looked at me.

"They wanted to cultivate the soil…I understood that…for farming. The spot they chose though…it was near a grounder village…and they wanted to kick them out. By force if they had to. Abby…your mom…" He shook his head.

"What were they going to do Monty?"

"If they weren't able to force the grounders out…they were going to eliminate them. The words that were coming out of their mouth though, it made me sick and I immediately told them…I was not going to help them at all with their plans."

"Are they still going through with this plan?" Octavia stood beside us now. Her eyes filled with hatred. "Don't they understand that this land is not theirs? We weren't here when the bombs dropped. Those people built that village and now they want to take it from them? Without no treaty?"

I panted. Monty and Octavia are both right. What our people were doing…or going to do is not the correct way about it. I was banished…and let myself be banished because I thought I wasn't a very good leader. Instead, it turns out that…the leaders now are worse than I will ever be. I may have killed…but I killed because my hand was forced. Never have I ever killed out of pure hatred or because someone didn't listen to me.

I wanted to get away so badly…that I didn't realize who I was truly putting the leadership role onto. Now my people will suffer even worse, they are going to start a war. A war that they won't win. Many lives will be lost due to our technology…but we will still lose due to the grounders winning by sheer numbers.

"They aren't our people anymore, they banished us because our view was different from their own. Or because they were afraid of people…doing things that were the best course of action." Monty looked at me and added, "But that doesn't mean I want to see them die. I left because I wanted to warn the people in the village, hopefully they can either prepare themselves, or get out. I also wanted to help you Clarke…I know, maybe you don't now, but I know for a fact that you have a plan for us."

"I don't even know what I'm doing half the time Monty. I thank you for trusting me so blindly…but…I wouldn't have gotten far if it wasn't for you, for Octavia or any of our other people."

"That's the point Monty is trying to make Clarke." Nymphaea nudged my leg but I stared at Octavia. "I still have trust issues with you…but…you think with your heart. You allow others to voice their concerns and you play that comment into your plans. You let your people decide on what to do. You never force their hands." She sighed. "Of course there are times…such as Ton DC where you have no choice…but you feel the remorse. The guilt eats you up so bad that you lose sleep. With others…they relish in it, like how the mountain men gloated at the fact that they destroyed thousands of lives."

"Then what should we do? Our people are going to start a war and hundreds…probably thousands are going to die." Surging emotions of confidence, loyalty and trust washed over my nerves. My body relaxed as my blue eyes searched the green ones below me. She let out a soft chirp noise.

"Should we go to the village? Warn them like Monty suggested? Or go back to our people and let them know that what they are doing is wrong?"

"They won't listen…I tried persuading them into not doing this. If we go there we will only get shot and killed. I saw we go to the village."

"What if they kill us instead?" I asked.

"They won't…" Octavia murmured after a moment of silence.

"Why won't they?"

"Well…because the Commander is looking for us…well more specifically you Clarke. They won't kill us unless they are going against their Heda. Plus…you're famous among the grounders. Like Nia said…you're Wanheda, they will practically worship you because you gave them the revenge they desired for their ancestors." The title itself had me sick, my feet had me turning around until Octavia grabbed my forearm. "You can't keep hiding from the fact that there are people who love you for what you did! You brought back children…you brought back parents. Yes you killed off people but you saved hundreds more. Remember that."

"Octavia is right Clarke. Commander of Death…may not be the right title…but they still recognize you enough to give you one. I mean in a sense…you have the same authority as Heda herself. Right?" Monty eyed Octavia, who nodded.

"In a way yes. You are a Commander, Clarke. Be the Commander. I won't follow Heda herself…but I'll follow Wanheda. Tell us what to do…what we can do to save lives."

I took a deep breath. My heart practically beating out of my chest as I was placed in this position again. They had a point though, thousands will die if we don't be in the middle to stop it all. I couldn't have that on my conscious…knowing that I could've stopped a war.

Nymphaea's mind suddenly nudged my own and I looked back down towards her. Images flashed quickly through my mind and I smiled. Her body leapt up onto my arm as she took her usual position on my shoulder.

The image burned into my mind of what Nymphaea thought of me. I was in my own Commander gear…much like _hers_ but at the same time…resembled me. Nymphaea trilled happily when I rubbed underneath her chin thanking her for the support.

"Alright…which way to this village." They both smiled as we began our plan.

* * *

"So my Nightbloods…what is the Commanders main priority?" It was another day of training at Polis. The sun was high as I walked around the training grounds. My green eyes eyeing each child before me.

They had just finished sparring a full seasoned warrior. Each one passing with excellent coordination, speed and agility. Their small bodies covered in layers of sweat and grime. Still…smiles adorned their faces when I gave them a small but prideful smile. Their sore bodies swelled with pride and stood straight, the attention focused on Titus who gave them their lessons on combat.

Knowing that the lessons are going well today, I left them in the capable hands of Titus to continue my daily routine as Commander.

Before the Sky people fell and landed on our territory, my Commander life was…predictable. To say the least. The only excitement in my life was trying to bring down the Mountain, the first step to that was bringing all the clans together. Once that was accomplish…no longer than a month later…they fell and interrupted our life cycle.

Two guards accompanied me through my walk of my city. Our neutral ground between all clans. They weren't part of my army but actually are trained solely to protect the city. They have no ties to any clan. Since I became the Commander, my ties to the Trikru were abolished and I had to be neutral for all clans…thus they too must protect me.

My feet lead me to the market district as they always do. The sounds of my people bargaining, handing over items to be inspected by their customers. Children running around playing Warrior. It filled me with happiness that I have accomplished this lifestyle for my people. Before this city was nothing but rubble…now though.

I looked around at all the colorful clothing that was swaying gently in the wind. The market stands all being crowded. The sound of meat and vegetables being cooked overpowered the sounds of the crowd. The smells making my stomach rumble, reminding me that I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I nodded to myself and walked towards the food stands to see what would satisfy me today.

The people easily saw their Heda and either immediately bowed their heads towards me in respect, or came up to me to shake hands. Most of them were children, whose eyes were full of wonder at being able to see me. At the children I couldn't help but smile widely. Children…were the only people now a days to make me laugh and smile…and who I, in return, feel obligated to protect with my life. These little rascals who were happily tugging at my sash and grabbing my damaged hands in wonder, were the future of our people. If I could teach them to grow up without hatred…then our people will truly be at peace with our future in their hands.

After spending some time with the children, happily rubbing their heads, wiping dirt from their faces. I quickly got my food and continued on my trek. The two guards behind me not caring about our extended stay in the market as they had smiles of their own from the children.

* * *

"So Lincoln…what do you say to our terms." His face was void of any emotion. Abby couldn't tell if he was swayed by their terms or if what they said had any effect on his decisions.

Everyone was back in the meeting room after their morning meals. Lincoln had his elbows on the table with his eyes staring at each person in the room, his hands clasped in front of his mouth to hide his lips from quirking down in bewilderment.

' _These Sky People…'_ He thought sadly. They cling onto a world long gone…long forgotten even. The people from the old world…still left marks…buildings that still stand today. Yet, their way of living is gone and these people still cling onto it as if it'll come back.

What they are proposing is out of the question and out of the reach of what Heda wants. Heda has given them everything they need to survive…they are taking the mountain as their temporary home…yet they still want more.

"Please let me ask you some questions so there is no miscommunication between us." Lincoln stated as calmly as he could.

"Of course Lincoln." Abby's voice portrayed that of a gentle and caring leader…a mother even yet her eyes say differently. This is another thing that the Sky People need to learn. To hide their emotions or else their enemies will easily take control of the situation.

"These are Heda's terms; you will stay in the Mountain under the Grounders supervision, you will take the remaining Reapers inside with you to heal them back using the technology that you and the mountain possess. You will only stay in the mountain until winter is over, once the ice has vanished you will come out of the mountain and we will destroy it for good. You will take any technology you deem usable to help the Coalition. Once you have done your end of the deal we will do ours by teaching you how to survive this land, by allowing your people to become the 13th clan in our coalition, allowing to partake in our trade routes and living in peace among us. You will have your own land as well and will be able to govern your own clan laws as long as it doesn't affect the Coalition. You will also allow Clarke to be your chosen Leader to represent your clan if any danger arises to threaten our Coalition." After Lincoln explain what his Heda has always wanted to give to the Sky people, he looked at them all in the eyes, who nodded back at him in return.

Kane seemed to be the only one who hated what was about to be said next out of Lincolns mouth. He wished that Kane was the one in Abby's seat at the moment…this would've gone, so much smoother than what it is about to become at this moment. Kane was sadly looking down at his hands. He looked to have age by at least 20 summers. More than likely to the stress his position is giving him. Or more than likely his fellow 'leaders'.

"That is correct. There is no confusion on Heda's demands." He allowed his eyes to squint at the use of the word, demand. As if Heda is…forcing them to submit.

"Then these are the Sky People's demands." Lincoln allowed his hands to lower themselves flat against the table. "You agree to most of Heda's terms, except for the following; you will not destroy the Mountain, the Sky People will not allow Clarke to be your represented leader and finally…you want Heda to move any village within a 100 mile radius of you and be placed somewhere else?"

"Correct." Eileen stated as the others nodded, except for Kane.

He sighed, "I am only a messenger for the Heda," He started off, "I do not represent my Heda or any of the other Coalition clan leaders. So…because you have demanded your own terms I must ride back and take your message to the Leaders and my Heda to see if they agree. If they do not or if they do I will come back with their answer." Lincoln stood up, crossing his arms behind his back.

The Council members also stood up as Abby extended her hand out to Lincoln over the table.

"Please ride safe. We will anxiously await their answer. I will walk out with you." After shaking her hand they all calmly walked out of the conference room. Lincoln trying his best to hide his distaste of how the minds of these people work. His horse was saddled in the morning and was patiently waiting for him at the gate entrance.

Three of his friends stood waiting there for him and he let a small smile slip. At least there were still good in some Sky people and this is what Heda sees. He saw It too…in Octavia.

"Thank you Abby, I'll just be saying goodbye to me friends then I'll set off as quick as I can." She nodded taking a quick glance at his friends.

They all looked anywhere but at Abby. They shifted on the balls of their feet as her stare continued to penetrate into their skulls. Finally she smiled towards Lincoln, as if the exchange never happened and left.

"Did something happen to Abby after the Mountain?" Lincoln asked as he did another routine check on his saddle.

"No…nothing happened." Harper stated first after a beat of silence.

"I think it's because of Clarke being exiled." Monroe shrugged. "She really hasn't interacted with us delinquents since we all got back. Aside from the usual health checkups."

Miller nodded, "My dad's one of her personal guards and he says that Abby is just…trying to process the fact that her daughter is no longer allowed at her own home."

Lincoln nodded. It seemed like a reasonable explanation for her odd behavior. Since she doesn't have a child to care for she might as well care for her people. Putting all her time and worry from thinking about her only child to thinking of how a leader should be.

"We just wanted to see you off Lincoln. It was really good to see your face after all that we've been through." Harper smiled.

"It is good to see you all alive and well. I was hoping that Clarke could save all her people…looks to me like she did."

"Yeah…even going so far as to make sure we didn't get any trials…placed herself In front of a bullet for us and took the painful impact." Miller waved his hand. At this Lincoln looked up from adjusting his stirrups.

"Come again?"

Abby watched from afar. The exchange between the four in front of the gate. Her face portraying nothing as Eileen walked up beside her Chancellor.

"What are we going to do about-", Abby raised her hand at Eileen cutting off what she was about to say.

"No…we are going to go about our plan with the village. No matter what we do…the great Commander _needs_ us. So she won't kill us off if a few of her people…disappear." Eileen smirked and nodded. "We just need Raven." She nodded to a guard nearby giving him his orders to fetch the engineer.

"We need her…for the bombs correct? If they don't cooperate?" Abby nodded as she watched Monroe wave her hands around.

"This doesn't change the current situation," Lincoln sighed as he kept the reigns in his hands. "Yet it's good to know more information on how exactly Clarke was exiled. Too me it seems petty…and I'm proud of Octavia going with her and Monty." He nodded. "Do you know which way they went?"

"I believe they just headed North…they just took off."

"Ok…I will need to search for any tracks as I head back."

"You are going to search for Clarke?"

"Monroe…you and all the people who you came down with, known…straight from the beginning how rough it was here…people die…should they be banished for it? No…death here on the ground is common…we mourn but we never blame someone for things that couldn't be helped. You of all people should know what Clarke had to go through to make sure all of you were safe." Lincoln vaulted himself into the saddle easily. "You and all the others that were with her from the beginning, should've been on her side…yet you let her take all the blame. Leaders protect their people yes…but in return the people they are protecting, should also protect their beloved leader back."

The three looked down at their shoes, too ashamed to meet Lincoln in the eyes. "What can we do to help then?"

"Help me find Clarke…once we find her…everything should be ok, unless your beloved leaders have anything to say about it."

"They won't know what we are up to." Monroe squared her shoulders. "I hope we can gather our original people…and band together to help in any way we can for this alliance."

Lincoln nodded smiling at his friends. He saw hope in their eyes again, they were lacking it when he arrived and looked around the Skaikrus home. Hopefully…they will find Clarke before anything happens that could lead to these people's death. Just as he was about to set off a guard yelled.

"RAVEN REYES IS GONE!"

 **Authors Note: Please R &R I love reading your reviews and at each chapter I will take the time to answer any and all questions you might have!**


	7. Chapter 7 War?

**Arthurs Note: I do not own GOT or The 100!**

 ***Gasped* Yes I have uploaded before I came back to the States! I've managed to type the last 5,000 words! Now since I have uploaded I won't be able to even begin the next chapter until I get back to the states on the 25** **th** **! I will upload my wonderful two weeks to the U.K. on Tumblr when I am able.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE : So I have found a new FanFiction site that I have never heard of before through tumblr. It's called Ao3 or something like that. Should I post this story on that site? Create an account? I don't know if that site gets more views or not. Please let me know in the Reviews if you think I should!**

 **Reviews**

 **Allyon:** **No need to thank me at all!**

 **Betagamma:** **Thank you! I was a little bit worried that I was actually moving a bit too slow. Also do not worry I have a huge surprise for Abby later on in the story! Raven might met up with our dynamic trio! As for her hand…we will soon find out ;).**

 **Kuroneko200** **: Here you shall read more!**

 **Martindillon27:** **Mmmm…she might've!**

 **Lighthawkmaster54:** **I really was hoping that my readers are understanding that those three are there for Clarke no matter what! As for your questions! One: She might be but I will be throwing in some GOT action into Clarke. Two: We will have to wait for the next chapter wont we! *Sticks tongue out***

 **Guest1:** **Oh…maybe assassination style? By Clarke herself?**

 **DesireeStorm:** **Raven might be looking for Clarke ;)! Also thank you! I'm loving my trip!**

 **Queenphoenix08:** **Here's the next chapter for ya! Yes the remaining 100 should've had Clarkes back!**

 **Lupuslady:** **Thank you! Here's another chapter!**

 **Toile grant:** **thank you!**

 **True2YourHeart:** **Now we have two possibilities for Raven! To look for Clarke! Or protect the village! Which will it be? Lincoln will have to find them first now won't he? As for more dragons and others getting them…mmm….that could be a possibility!**

 **BloodCraver6:** **Love that you're reading my story! P.S. Are you a vampire? *Gasps* -FW**

 **DaughterOfHades7:** **The Update has happened for you! I hoped I have fulfilled your wish! At least till next month! LOL! P.S. You're not the only one with a banner in their room of the family Targaryen crest! LOL! I will continue it no matter what happens in my life! I will not let it die! ~Signed FW!**

 **Chapter 7 War?**

The Leaders behind me continued to go back and forth on matters concerning the Skaikrus trade routes. How lessons will be distributed between each clan for them to survive and lastly on what we expected the Skaikru to give back in return. I allowed them to converse in peace, only needing me when leaders couldn't decide on a course of action.

I took a much needed breath of air. Smelling all that Polis had to offer. My muscles instantly relaxed at the familiarity of it all. My eyes scanned my city…seeing ruins of the old world being used for new purposes. Such as the Polis tower that I now reside in.

I wished…the next time I was in this tower, Clarke would be beside me. Gazing at all that she wished for on this world. The only other time that I was on this balcony…the last time I should say, was when Costia was beside me. Gazing at the city…letting her words sooth my troubled thoughts of bringing the clans together.

If I close my eyes…and listen to the sounds around me. My mind could be taken back to that time…where grey eyes greeted me on this balcony after another hard journey into clan territories. Our hair whipping in the wind as her lavender scent washed away the stress, unknotting muscles.

This memory though was being replaced with a new one. Instead of grey…blue is meeting my eyes. Instead of black curly hair…gold was swaying in the wind. Lavender was changed…with a mix of fresh air after hard rain…and smoke from a dying fire.

Naturally…sadness and longing filled me at the thought of Costia. She was the first to believe in my dreams of a Coalition. She was there when I was taken from my village and into Nightblood training. When it got to hard I would sneak away and go to her. Only for her to reprimand me, remind me of why all the pain that I was enduring would be worth it. Between us there is history that turned into friendship, then love.

Yet that love had to be built up…from her comforting me during the hard nights, to almost getting mauled by a Pauna; all her fault. I smiled at those memories clinging the red sash closer to my side…balling a piece of it in my fist.

For Clarke…the link between her and I was, instant. My heart stuttered at the sight of her. I felt her power, her soul…the leader in her called out to my Commander spirit. At first I didn't realize what it was. Yet as time continued moving forward, we spent more and more time together planning…having meetings. When it was just us though…I saw _her_. What made Clarke…strong. Realized why my Commander spirit practically demanded me to protect her.

"Heda." The Image of Clarke vanished behind my eyelids. Indras voice being carried by the harsh winds.

I turned seeing the Leaders all standing, waiting for my return. I nodded towards my general and walked back into the council room. Commanders mask in place.

* * *

"This is insane….and I hate you all for it." Monty whispered as we crouched down. Nymphaea bristled as we got closer and closer to the village, her talons softly digging into my shoulder. Octavia taking point with me being in the middle.

"Do you have a better plan?" I whispered back.

"No! But there has to be a better one than me staying behind and watching! I hate it…"

"You forget I'm leaving Nymphaea with you." I couldn't take her with me. The grounders could possibly see her as a threat and go for the kill. I also don't know what she would do around strangers. Yes, we have the mind link but that doesn't mean I know every action she takes. That's why people call it 'split second decision'. I look towards Nymphaea who was also pulsing hatred at this idea of being left behind.

' _You know the risks Nymphaea. You are still too young and I must make sure no one will hurt you. Please understand.'_ Her eyes were filled with a shining desire to try and understand. Yet she is still young but grudgingly agrees. _'Go with Monty. Octavia and I will handle it from here.'_ While she did as I asked; Monty being as still as possible for her to settle herself on his shoulder, I voiced one last thought. _'Under no circumstances do you reveal yourself. Do you understand? If it looks like it'll turn physical you must stay here.'_ Her green eyes looked towards me with panic and sadness. I knew she wanted to voice out a soft whimper but considering how close we were to the buildings that was out of the question for her.

Her wings hung limp at Monty's sides, her head held low…below his chin. To her it felt like I was abandoning her, or worse leaving. When Octavia nudged me on the shoulder I sent one last wave of reassurance towards Nymphaea. _'I won't leave you like…SHE…did too me.'_

With that final thought, Octavia and I scrambled to our feet while Monty slowly made his way around the back end of the village. The village was small, more than likely holding about thirty grounders. Due to the clothing and tribal designs most of them had, they looked like they belong to the Tree People. Their dark leathers and armor being assembled from scrap parts being the clear signs of their clan origin. The houses as well, made from metal scraps and pipes from the old world. Metal fences mixed with wood made up their animal pens.

We slinked behind a building that was constantly producing white smoke.

"This is the food storage." Octavia whispered. "It should provide us enough cover until we know who their leader is." I nodded as we allowed the smoke to engulf us. I eyed every villager that walked by.

Most seemed to be elders and children. Like the village that- _'No…I won't be comparing them to that village.'_ I thought grimly as I saw two children happily fighting each other with wooden swords. After a while I noticed two things about this village.

Most of the villagers were either limping or had their faces covered. Even the children…one child had an obvious limp to his leg, like Raven does. While the other was holding an arm close to his chest in a makeshift sling made out of cloth.

I also noticed the reason why our people wanted this spot so badly. Most of the trees were well away from the buildings. Making a huge clearing. This will allow the Sky People to easily plow and make fields without going through the extra trouble of taking down any more trees. I noted as well that the soil was very moist meaning that it will contain water during the heated summers. The texture as well was very sand like but still held together strong. This will allow the roots to take hold into the Earth and grow. I was inspecting a handful of soil in my hand, seeing pebbles and water clinging to my skin.

"Skaikru!" I jumped as Octavia all but slammed me back into the building. My heart thudded in my ears. _'Were we caught?'_ Octavia was peeking around the corner. Sounds of people dropping items and rushing around us could be heard. Yet, none of it was coming towards us so we let out a breath that neither of us knew we were holding.

"Semet! Skaikru laik hir!" A guard more than likely was charging into the village. "Emo don gons!"

"What's he saying?" I asked as the villagers run around in even more disarray than before.

"The Sky people…they are coming," She looked towards me wide eyed. "With guns."

* * *

Lincoln all but rushed into the conference room after riding an entire day with no rest. He is sure that he left his horse in a pathetic shape than when Heda had given him the animal. He panted, sweat glistening down his head as he stared at all the leaders present. Heda herself was seated on the throne with Titus beside her. Indra to her left as well.

"Lincoln of the Tree people." Heda acknowledged him.

"Why is he here? Is there not a kill order for his betrayal?" Marko yelled out. Other leaders soon started voicing their concerns.

"He is probably here to kill our Heda!" Sashi stood up and reached for her curved daggers. Others instantly started to reach for their weapons as well. Lincoln calmly closed his eyes waiting for any blow to come at him.

"Em pleni!" Heda yelled in her native tongue causing them all to freeze. "I ordered Lincoln to go on a special mission for me and in return I will abolish the kill order." She explained her hand resting on her dagger that was stabbed into the arm of the throne.

They all looked towards Lincoln who bowed his head low. "I am sorry for intruding so abruptly Heda. I have news."

Heda nodded her head and waved her hands at the rest of the leaders, signaling them to leave them be for now.

They all obeyed but Marko had to shove his shoulder against Lincoln, before leaving completely. Nia eyed Lincoln. It sent shivers down his spine at the cold look he was receiving. She nodded once a smirk adorning her scarred face before leaving as well.

Once everyone had left, Heda leaned her elbows on her knees. "Report Lincoln of the Tree People."

"They have agreed to another alliance Heda…but some terms they do not agree with."

"Such as?"

Lincoln shifted on his feet. "They wish to keep the Mountain in tacked, they will not have Clarke as their leader and finally…" He gulped knowing the rage that will follow at such demands the Skaikru wish from Heda. "They want any village within 100 miles of their metal home moved out."

He saw it before his mind could react. It all happened too quickly for him to try and keep up.

"Heda!" Titus yelled in shock as she stood up and kicked a nearby lamp post down onto the ground. The candles spilling wax all over the floor.

"They dare demand me to move MY PEOPLE! After I had graciously told them that they will have their own land! They dare want to keep the Mountain!" Everyone in the room was frozen in shock. Indra and Titus has never seen their Heda so angry, the last time she let her emotions be shown was with Costia. Lincoln, who has never seen his Heda lose her temper at all, everted his eyes.

"Heda…" Indra stood in front of their Commanders pacing. Who was seething, cursing in Trigedasleng under her breath. Her eyes glared up at Indra who was calmly taking the brunt of Hedas piercing stare. "What do you want me to do?"

"They are trying to undermine you Heda! These Sky People were trouble from the very beginning. I warned you that they will only want more." Titus stepped down from the dais.

"I will not destroy the very people who killed our enemy Titus. I already told you the benefits of having them in our Coalition."

"These people are not like us Heda! They are too much like the Mountain Men."

At this Heda focused her attention on Lincoln. "When they gave you their terms…did they discuss any of this to their people?"

"No Heda it was discussed in private. The Chancellor even told me not to discuss our alliance to any of her people."

"Let me guess, Abigail Griffin is the Chancellor?"

"Yes."

"She has never liked our ways…especially me." She turned her focus back on Titus. "That is why I wanted Clarke to be appointed as their leader. She has an open mind, the soul of a Leader. She puts her people first before her own needs."

"This Wanheda may be the leader that her people need to make this alliance work…but Heda, her own people do not wish for her to lead them."

At this she looked down in thought. Even Lincoln knows the power that Clarke has. The very alliance rests on Clarke to come back, rests on her to bring back the peace. He could see Heda's mind churning over and over.

"Is Kane in the Skaikrus council?" Indra asked Lincoln. He looked towards his general. It was the first time since his kill order that Indra has spoken to him, let alone look him in the eyes.

"Yes, he is against all that they are demanding but he is only one voice against the many."

"Do we even know if this Wanheda is on our side? Does she even wish to be a leader for her people?"

Titus cut in before Indra can say anything more causing Heda to look up at Titus sharply.

"She may not want to be a leader…but fate has chosen her to be one. Wanheda will also do whatever it takes to protect her people. We have seen her resilience first hand." Her hand motioned towards a large table that contained the 12 clans' territories, the Mountain standing out amongst the rest of the figurines that resemble the clans' homes.

"I must ask something that everyone here seems to be forgetting." Titus said looking around the room before his eyes landed on Lincoln. "Why was Wanheda banished?" Indra and the Commander did indeed forget this little detail and looked at Lincoln as well. He squirmed being under all their stares but lifted his chin otherwise.

"I have gathered from the first Sky People that have landed with Wanheda, that they have banished her for three leading reasons. The 48 remaining children were going to have trails for their crimes up in the sky, Clarke placed herself in front of them. They had only one and that was for her and her alone."

"So that the children didn't have to be placed on trials themselves?" Indra gathered. He saw something in her eyes then. Yet it was gone before he can decipher its meaning.

"Yes, the other two were because they were afraid of who she became after…killing so many people." Hedas eyes closed, the muscles in her jaw flexed. "Lastly…" He looked at Indra then at Titus not knowing if he should say it in front of them.

"Go ahead Lincoln…everyone in this room I trust with my life." He nodded.

"It was because she knew of Ton DC being targeted by the missile and didn't evacuate everyone."

Heda let out a sigh as Titus whirled his head at her. "She knew?"

"We both did Titus, she came to me and practically begged me to evacuate everyone in the village."

"But…you decided against it." He voiced out. The commander nodded her head as she looked at her general. Indra merely nodded her head, she knew the cost of being a leader.

Titus sighed his hands finally settling themselves behind his back. "I am against having Wanheda be so close to you Heda, I am strongly against the Skaikru be in our Coalition." Heda merely nodded her head. "But…I will stand by you no matter my feelings on the matter. You brought 12 clans together…maybe one more won't hurt. I still strongly advise against this though."

"Indra." Heda asked without looking at her.

"I have seen strength in the Skaikru…there are some who I question of course. Yet that doesn't sway my decision that the majority of them…I trust. Mainly the first who landed here with Wanheda." She nodded and looked towards Lincoln.

"I already know where you stand Lincoln. Will you lend me your aid?"

"Yes Heda." He said without hesitation.

"Your kill order has been lifted." With that Heda yanked her dagger out swiftly. "We leave for the Skaikru base now…Titus please look after things here while I am gone." Indra and Lincoln flanked the Commanders sides as Titus bowed low.

* * *

"Shit…what do we do?" Octavia hissed. "Our people are coming with guns. We can't help them if we are unarmed as well Clarke."

"Just give me a minute to think…" I hissed back peeking around the corner of the building. Many of the elders were desperately trying to flee while gathering their belongings but most could barely walk without tripping. I pang of remorse hit me so fast that I had to lean back against the building. "We must stop the Skaikrus advances no matter what."

"Do you have an idea?"

"No…more like moving a piece on a board game without thinking twice." I grabbed Octavia's hand. "Come on! We will buy everyone in this village as much time as possible."

"In doing so you want us to be caught in the middle!"

"Better than letting all these innocence get murdered by their greed." I stood up still trying not to be seen by the villagers and took off from where the guard came charging in.

"Damnit Clarke. We can't get killed either or else this will be all for nothing." Octavia hissed behind me as she took out her sword and followed after me.

Once we were out of view of the villagers we took off in a sprint. The sounds behind us slowly melting away. My eyes focused on watching ahead of me for any signs of the Sky People. I yelled when I was pulled down towards the ground hard. Octavia covering my mouth.

We were running for a good 15 minutes until she nearly gave me a heart attack. Her face was sweating considerable and she was favoring her injured shoulder.

"What was that for?" I hissed out trying to get the dirt off of me.

"Sky guards…and…Bellamy and Jasper." I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart beating a mile a minute as I looked up.

Sure enough there was my two friends. Both in Sky guard uniforms. Both caring a gun with a determined look on their faces. Jasper…looking more…excited than Bellamy's controlled anger.

"Octavia…" I worriedly looked up at her. Since she left her brother we haven't really talked about her feelings of the situation. Seeing him must bring a lot of…pain.

"He is going to murder an entire village full of children and elders and for what? A grudge? Revenge?" She hissed. "His face…I've only ever seen that look directed towards Jaha. Now though…it's as if it's towards the entire world." Her hands gripped the swords handle tightly, her knuckles turning white. "This isn't my brother if he is willing to kill innocent blood."

"Jasper is with him too…he is like this though because of me…I killed Maya."

"Don't you even start that Princess…it's his choice to wallow in his self-pity." She growled out. "You saved us…he should be grateful…not out wanting blood." I watched her wearily as she pulled her sword out of its sheath.

She seemed to feel my eyes on her as she looked away from the group and back towards my direction.

"I don't want to hurt them Octavia…we just need to distract them." I eyed her sword as I said this.

She chuckled but there was no humor in it. Her sword pointing in their direction and we both moved up behind them. "I'm not going to actually use it on them. Just going to try and…disarm most of their weapons." With that said she passed me her dagger. "Yet, if push comes to shove…we might need to spill some blood. Maybe a broken finger here or there."

I shakily got the dagger from her hand. We were only a couple of feet behind the closest guard now. It amazed me that they haven't noticed us at all. They were being very vigilant on the surroundings yet never bothered to look behind them. Are we all like this? Aimlessly wandering?

The thought of hurting the very people I fought for, lost countless nights of sleep over and argued for their right on the ground; shook my body down to the core. Can I really be neutral in this battle? Fight not only for the safety of the Skaikru but to also protect the Grounders from them?

A twig snapped to our left. It captured not only our attention but the Skaikrus attention as they leveled their guns in the direction of the new threat. Bellamy took point as soft footsteps came running towards us. Then came a Grounder.

I gasped seeing the small boy skid to a stop. His smile disappearing from his face and the basket he was carrying dropped to the ground. It carried various vegetables and plants he was no doubt sent earlier that day to pick.

His eyes were wide with panic at seeing their guns leveled at him. Bellamy didn't even flinch when he took the safety pin off. Suddenly anger replaced my guilt.

The tremor in my body seized and my grip tightened on the handle of my blade. My body acted on its own when I leveled the dagger horizontally too my chest. My feet spread wide as my body lowered itself to the ground. Octavia mirrored my exact pose, ready to strike at any moment.

The boy had a tribal tattoo that spread from his temple to his right eye. He had a worn beanie, leather jacket littered with small trinkets that clanked together. His hair was long and stuck out from the beanie. His left hand was completely covered with wraps, as if he had a club hidden.

His black eyes then widened even larger at seeing Octavia and I. I quickly motioned for him. My finger being brought to my lips.

"Hey there kid." Bellamy said through clenched teeth.

The boy looked back up at him. From here I can see his chest rising and falling in rapid successions. His eyes never left the gun pointed at him.

"We wish to speak to your village leader. You think you can take him to us? It's adult business." Bellamy shifted his weight. The guns barrel leveling even higher. When the boy continued to stare at them another guard scoffed.

"Think the savage even knows English? I say we get rid of him. He might run off and warn the village of our location." At that he too unclipped the safety pin on his gun.

"Let's get this over with Bell." Jasper laughed softly.

I felt her then…Nymphaea. Octavia moved up in front of me. Her eyes set on the guard who spoke up first. My vision started to blur with each drop of my eyelids. The image in front of me was slowly disappearing and being replaced with another.

Her soft roar echoed in my mind. My eyes watched while Monty ran. My talons clung desperately to his shoulder. Each jostle had me balancing my wings out from my body. I felt warmth in my chest…it rose up in my neck before escaping my mouth. Tasting as if I ran through fire and breathed in a lungful of smoke.

The image disappeared and I was back in my own body. I gasped softly and knew that Monty and Nymphaea were coming to aid us both.

My mind worked double time as I took in the group. There were seven guards, including Jasper and Bellamy. Each of them had assault rifles. This group may be small but they knew with a surprise attack and with their fire power they would be able to wipe out an entire village without losing any men. Especially the one they targeted. It would be easy for them, considering that the village had no warriors by the look of it.

With Octavia's skill she should be able to take on at least two guards despite her injury. That leaves three. One for Monty, Nymphaea and I. Hopefully the shock of seeing Octavia would freeze Bellamy…as for Jasper that's a gamble but I hope he won't attack considering Monty is his best friend.

My dagger tapped Octavia's shoulder…signaling her that I am ready whenever she is. I felt Nymphaea getting nearer. Her impatience flowed and powered me to step up behind the guard closest to me. Octavia's training took over. My back was against his back, my arms lifting and wrapping themselves around his neck and I pulled down. His head going back and over my shoulder while my right foot kicked his legs out from under him, propelling him backwards.

He landed flat on his face. Before he could get up again my foot connected with his face. _'One down.'_ I thought turning back around to the main group. All guns were now pointed towards Octavia and I. She was holding her own against two of them.

It was until one guard lifted his gun did Bellamy shake himself from the shock.

"Don't shoot her! That's my sister!" The order made them hesitate. It was the only opening that Octavia needed and she quickly sliced both their inner thighs. I winced knowing that they will be needing stitches and a helping hand in walking. Two solid slams to their faces let me know that Octavia bashed their faces with the butt of her sword. Effectively knocking them out as well.

Now there was only four. Two of them immediately charged for me. One stopped about halfway and aimed her gun but before she can actually shoot she was taken down by Monty.

She yelled out as Monty struggled for control of the gun. I briefly panicked when I saw her rising to her feet but Monty easily pushed her back against the tree, the rifle now being used against her as he pushed it against her neck.

I ducked when the other guard swung at me with his electrical baton. As I spun around I caught Octavia keeping Jasper and Bellamy busy. My view of her vanished when again the baton came across my face. Instincts took over and I leaned back as far as I could, the crackling sound from the baton reached my ears and I felt my hair being lifted from how close the stick was to touching me.

I knew that one touch from this weapon and I would be out cold for the next few hours. It was a dance between him and I. I dodged as he struck. I panted and he took a step forward. My hair clung to my face from the amount of sweat I was pouring out. My arms went up to block a swing from his fist.

The connected blow had me staggering backwards a bit and I lost my footing on an uplifted branch. _'Shit!'_ I screamed in my head as I stumbled, trying desperately to gain my footing. When the guard realized my defense lowered he lifted his gun from behind him, the barrel pointed directly at my head.

Monty was now being pushed back by the woman. His brow covered in sweat as he screamed out nonsense to the woman. Octavia threw Jaspers legs out from under him then twirled the hilt end of her sword straight into her brother's knee. Right where the tendons and muscles meet. He staggered crying out.

The barrel came into my view again. That's when everything slowed for me.

Monty's fist slowed just when it was about to connect with the gun that the female guard had finally ripped from him. Octavia's free fist was going to meet Bellamys chin. Jasper was just about halfway from sitting up, his face smeared with blood and anger coursed through his eyes.

Suddenly a loud bang rang out. I watched enraptured at the bloom of smoke coming from the assault rifle, the bullet slowly appearing from the muzzle as it blew past the fire and smoke. My body was still trying to will itself to stand but a female voice entered my mind when I thought about standing.

' _FALL!'_

The power and alarm behind it actually had me falling down on my side. Suddenly time sped up, the bullet whizzed past my head. Bellamys head snapped back, Monty slammed his fist against the gun and causing it to slam into the guards face. Jasper was just on his feet before Octavia all but tackled him to the ground.

My body surged forward. A flash of green came from my right and I gasped seeing Nymphaea falling down from a branch. Her roar echoed above the clearing and all the guard could do was barely lift his head up too see what caused that clamor before her talons started scratching at his face.

"Get it off!" He all but screamed as she bit into his ear. Anger, revenge and anxiety filtered through me as I charge into his chest. All three of us crashed to the earth. Nymphaea flapped her wings and actually lifted herself.

I couldn't dwell on that thought though while I wrestled to get the rifle free from his hands. Blood flowed freely from his face and ear that was now half gone. His left eye was completely closed and with one final tug I took the gun away and slammed it into his face. His head flew back and smacked the dirt hard. I felt Nymphaea charge to Octavia's aid and I saw why.

Bellamy had her in a headlock. Blood spurting down his nose. Her legs kicked out as Jasper grabbed her ankles. Nymphaea chose Jasper while I grabbed one of Bellamy's arms. Nymphaea clamped onto Jaspers leg and effectively bit into the back of his knee. He screamed tumbling back into the earth.

Bellamys arm was then wrenched away from Octavia's neck and I tugged it roughly behind him. I heard a thud but couldn't tell where it was coming from because Bellamys elbow came into my view. I couldn't dodge it unless I let him go so I turned my head, feeling the blow skim across my cheek. I tugged his arm higher making him yell in pain as he tried another swing at me.

Instead Monty's hands came into view and he caught Bellamys other arm. With his help we dropped him face first into the ground. "Monty get the cuffs!" I yelled placing my knee against his back as he struggled. Now I had both of his arms behind his back while Monty clasped the cuffs into place.

I panted as Bellamy yelled in anger up at me. He flipped himself onto his back and tried to kick me but I merely stepped back. I looked to our last opponent but realized with relief that he was already knocked out. The boy was behind Jaspers laying body with a metal rod in his free hand.

"Holy shit…" Monty panted out leaning on his knees as he gasped for air.

"Nice swing kid." I said motioning to the rod. He only nodded and looked around the clearing at all the guards who were unconscious except for Bellamy who continued to throw insults at Octavia.

"How could you! After what they did to us? You would turn your back against your own people? Your brother!" He yelled struggling to get to his feet.

Octavia scoffed and planted her foot down onto his chest and all but put her weight down. Her brother grunted and tried to resist.

"My people?" Octavia applied more pressured. Bellamy's face started to turn red from his effort of staying upright. "My so called people…killed my mother just for having me. They placed me in a cell when they realized I existed." With renewed anger her foot lifted only to be slammed back into his chest.

Bellamy yelled when his back met the dirt again. His eyes searching his sisters angry face. I looked down at Nymphaea, feeling her nudge her side against my leg. Her jaw was covered in blood and if you just looked at her face…she could appear as a predator instead of the tumbling infant.

"They then placed us into a death trap to Earth. Not caring if we lived or not! Then after everything we did. After everything we went through down here for them! They wanted to hold more trials for us…no…Bellamy…that's not my people." She spat besides his head, his face portraying nothing but sadness.

I sighed softly looking over at Monty and the young boy. Monty was checking to see if he was injured. The boy himself was hesitant while he picked up the basket he dropped before our scuffle began.

Nymphaea trilled up at me. Her body now placed upon my shoulder. While I righted myself to adjust to the sudden weight I saw Bellamy glare towards me.

"This is all your fault! You bitch!" Before I could respond I felt a shove from behind and saw Monty's back.

"Don't you dare put this blame on Clarke. She has enough responsibility and doesn't need you adding any more to her plate!" Monty grabbed a fist full of Bellamy's armor. "Besides…looks like your settling well with the very same people who tried killing your sister…and who succeeded in killing your mother." Octavia had to pull Monty away from her brother before both their heads slammed against each other's.

"You don't fucking understand what we are trying to do! You are just fucking blinded by Clark! Why are you following her anyways? You," Bellamy turned his glare at Octavia. "Why did you choose her over your own brother?"

She merely shook her head while putting her sword away. "You wouldn't understand. Even if I did try explaining it to you, you'd just wouldn't even try to see it from my view." At this she motioned to the small boy who stood a couple steps away from us. "You were going to kill this boy…this child…my brother…would never do that. No sane person would ever kill innocents! From this day…you're dead too me." A small tear escaped as she walked towards the bow and knelt down to his level.

Monty merely shook his head and walked towards Jaspers prone form. I, myself watched Bellamy's head sagged down towards his chest. His eyes clenched shut as he let out a small sob.

Nymphaea nudged her nose against my cheek and purred softly. I smiled feeling her emotion of relief for our safety outweighing all else.

I didn't know what else to say to Bellamy that could even possibly make this situation better. I don't even believe he wants to hear anything come out of my mouth. The very sight of me makes his emotions boil with rage and hatred.

Just as I made up my mind to leave him alone his voice carried over the forest.

"Why are you so special Clarke?"

"Special?" My mouth ran before my mind could scold it for speaking up. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was.

"The great Clarke Griffin. Leader of the Sky People, Wanheda towards the Grounders. Hell even the Commander wants you." He scoffed and didn't realize that my face turned pale by the feel of it.

"What?"

"What is it about you that even my own sister would follow you? How did you get her to betray me and our people?"

"I didn't do that…I didn't say anything to her."

"You told her something before the trial…You whispered something in her ear and that must've been why she's following you around like a lost puppy." Now he was staring up at me with cold, dead eyes.

"I swear…what I told her, had nothing to do with her following me into banishment." I whispered as he spat out a wad of blood onto the dirt in front of my feet. The action itself had me flinching.

"Well…whatever influence you have….whatever it is that you do. The great Commander herself wants to have you." He laughed darkly. "The great Wanheda by her side…what a team the both of you can be."

My gut churned at the thought of the Commander looking for me.

"D-Did she say why she was looking for me?"

He scoffed laying down on his left side. "Oh yeah…sent Octavia's little grounder boyfriend as a messenger."

"Lincoln?" Octavia appeared beside me and I jumped grabbing my chest. _'Fucking ninja.'_ Nymphaea heartedly agreed.

"Oh yeah…he came charging down and looked as if he took pride in being captured and then used." He scoffed closing his eyes as I saw pain flash through his face. No doubt the adrenaline was leaving his system and he was now feeling the pain of all the blows he suffered.

"What was the message?" Octavia asked for me.

"Oh…something for the Council…but the sum of it was that the savages wish for another alliance. They wish for us to be in the Coalition because we know things that they want." He scoffed, "They also wish for you, Clarke to represent us. They won't agree unless you are appointed leader."

I gulped as rage filled me, apprehension and revulsion. Nymphaea cooed in fear as her whole body shook while my emotions took over her whole body.

"The Commander wishes for me to go back to her? To be a leader to the people that banished me?" I couldn't help it as I started to laugh uncontrollably. "This is insane…" My hands pulled my hair back as I placed all my rage on Bellamy. "The great Commander left me at the Mountain! Now she wishes me back for her own agenda? She needs me now that it conveniences her?" I started to pace. "Not only that, but my own people kicked me out for trying to keep them alive. They banished me and never wish to see me again." I stopped in front of Bellamy again. "Does no one ever ask me what I want? Do I not have a say in my own life and whatever I wish to do?"

"I told them all…we don't need you." Bellamy spat up at me. "All you ever try to do is be neutral…ask for peace and what did we get in return? Nothing! All because you placed your trust in someone." He laid his head back down and smiled wickedly. "Now it's our turn…its time for them to know what it feels like to beg for peace…we won't be neutral…we will be the attackers. If that means we have to wipe out one village at a time then so be it!" I gasped and looked over at Octavia who had tears running down her face.

"You truly are lost…you are no longer my brother." She picked up a gun that was on the ground from where Monty scuffled with the female guard.

"Octavia? What are you doing?" I asked while my hand subconsciously reached for the weapon that shook in her hands. Nymphaea quickly hopped off my shoulder and bolted towards Monty.

The boy jumped at seeing her crawl up his body. Monty stayed in front of the boy a bit and allowed Nymphaea to settle behind his head.

"Octavia?" Bellamy asked uneasily as he eyed the gun.

She only shook her head at me when I reached for the gun. It was jerked from my fingertips and without warning the gun lifted up in the air.

"Octavia!"

"Sis wait!"

* * *

BANG!

"Heda!"

"Woah Star! Easy girl!" My horse panicked at the sound. I tugged on her reigns desperately trying to get her to calm down. "I'm fine Indra." My guards and I looked around. "It wasn't near us…" I stated as another loud shot rang through the woods.

"Heda…it's towards the closest village that the Skaikru landed by." Lincoln stated pointing off in the forest.

Indra face paled and we all spurred our horses to the right just as another shot rang out.

* * *

"That fucker was making time! He made all that shit up just so that more guards can come!" We all ducked behind a fallen log as another shot rang out. I gasped pulling the boy down with me. Splintered wood exploded above our heads.

"Mother fucker!" Monty yelled.

"Were you really going to shot Bellamy?" I looked over towards Octavia who still had the gun and actually looked mortified at the idea.

"What? No! I was gonna break that stupid face of his!"

We all screamed as another shot exploded another portion of the log.

"Shit…"

"How many came? Did anyone see?"

"Like four more…I think." Monty panted and looked over the log another to come crashing back down when more bullets whizzed above us.

"Okay…listen we still need to protect that village. Monty, you and the boy go back and round up everyone you can. Once you do run back to our cave that we left. Hopefully there will be enough room for everyone. If not then that will be our meeting spot. Octavia…you and I will distract the guards."

Octavia checked the magazine in the assault rifle. "Sounds like a plan for me. How about you kid? Are you gonna help?" His only answer was a nod of his head. "Okay…Monty you got this?"

"Great…more running. Come on kid." Nymphaea was about to jump onto my shoulder when Monty passed me and I shook my head at her.

"No Nymphaea stay with Monty. You still need to stay hidden…I'm not even sure Bellamy even noticed you."

"He is a complete idiot if he didn't." Octavia growled. She cooed sadly at me but otherwise obeyed and stayed on Monty's shoulder.

When the bullets seemed to have paused, we all sprang into action. Octavia and I hoped over the log as Monty and the boy made a run for the village.

Five, there were five more. Including Bellamy by the looks of the last guard trying to help him to his feet. The rest were still effectively knocked out. I looked down at my dagger and cursed.

' _Shit…forgot to get a gun.'_ Octavia had hers pointed at them all. Sweat ran down her forehead. "How's your shoulder?" I whispered while they cocked their guns at us.

"Fucking hurts like hell but we can't dwell on that now." She hissed back. I nodded and pointed to the nearest guard with my head.

"Him first?"

"Might as well."

He screamed when a bullet tore through his thigh. I ducked down behind the nearest tree while Octavia did the same on the opposite side. My eyes racked the floor for a weapon that will help in this situation. I spotted a pistol on the first guard I knocked out. It was strapped to his thigh holster. I looked around. If I ran between the trees I might make it.

More shots rang out from both sides now. My feet surged forward. I could practically feel the bullets fly past me. Each one felt like it was getting closer and closer. The trees around me exploded with the impacts and caused most of them to hit me in the face.

The guard was now in front of me and I grabbed his foot when I slid to a stop behind the tree. I tugged his leg closer towards me.

"Damn…you need to go on a diet!" I yelled finally fumbling with the pistol in my grip as I pocketed his extra magazines. I grunted when I felt a body slam into my own.

One of the guards snuck around the other side of the tree while I was too focused on getting a weapon. My back scratched up against the bark as I pushed against his hands that gripped around my neck.

"Get off!" He pushed even more as I yelled out. The pistol flew from my hand when he jumped me. I kicked out trying to find any portion of his body that I can hit. "Motherfucker!" I screamed finally deciding on just bashing his nose with my head.

He grunted and his hands slacked just enough for me to reach back and land a punch directly to his cheek. He staggered back. My hand fumbled yet again with the pistol. As the guard stood back up I took that split second to control my breathing. My hand stilled on the trigger as I aimed at his collarbone.

BANG!

He screamed and fell down to the ground.

I scrambled to my feet. My muscles burned from today's events of fighting. I readied my pistol and saw the first guard that Octavia shot wrestling with her. My own opponent was struggling with his rifle. Any minute now I know the two guards will jump in to help. After that, the last guard and Bellamy. We are severely outmatched.

I ducked around the tree. Hoping to at least injure another guard to level the playing field. Only to be met with pain erupting around my entire face.

I gasped grabbing my face to feel blood flowing down between my fingers. Spots splattered my vision as I staggered to regain my footing. Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around my neck. A hand felt around my waist and grabbed my dagger.

My own blade down dug into my skin. "Now be a good girl and stop moving. Or else this dagger might slip." I felt my blood run cold at hearing his voice.

"Jasper." I kicked and grabbed his arm that was around my neck only to feel the dagger cut my skin.

"Nah…wouldn't want that to get any bigger now do we?"

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled pointing a pistol in my direction. "How does it feel? To have people who you used to consider friends turn on you?"

I grunted feeling Jasper tighten his arm around my neck. "Or how 'bout the fact that you trusted your friends to do the right decision? Like keeping loved ones alive?"

My neck was slowly being squeezed to the point that I am gasping for air. My legs kicked out. I tried everything to get out of the grip that I've found myself in.

"She isn't answering boss." One guard stated with a laugh as Bellamy wiped blood from his chin.

"Mmm…might be because she is out of excuses." He waved his gun around carelessly as his sister was dragged towards us with the other two guards. They all laughed while they both gripped her shoulders and pushed her down to her knees.

"You bastards! I'll kill you all if you harm Clarke." Octavia growled out. Another growl accompanied hers but in my head.

' _Nymphaea…no. Stay with Monty…hide from the villagers but don't come for me!'_ I yelled at her.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna kill your friends over someone who's killed hundreds of innocents?" Jasper asked while moving us both forward a bit. I fought kicking at the air.

"I don't care about her killing the Mountain Men." Jasper froze as did the others. "I'm proud that she pulled that lever and killed those, so called innocents that you claim them to be."

I saw every guard's eye look at Jasper, even Bellamy held his breath. He was stiff behind me, frozen like a statue. I'm even sure he wasn't breathing.

"YOU BITCH!" His screamed echoed throughout the clearing and I jumped causing the dagger to make another cut along my neck. "Maya helped your brother! Protected him. There were people in that mountain who were against everything that was going on! Yet…here you are, protecting this…murderer," He squeezed his arm and make me gasp for more air, "saying that your proud of what she did?"

"We had innocents." Octavia stated lifting her chin at him. "We had people on the Ark who were innocent and thrown into space. We had innocents down here with us, children. Yet our Council was still going to hold trials for them. For you, Bellamy. In every group…in every form of civilization there were innocents in the masses." She shoved the guards' hands off and stood up. "How 'bout the Old World? You know how many innocents were lost then Jasper? How many Maya's died back then? How many children?"

Jasper's breath turned ragged.

"We all lose people…and there will always be the good eggs in a whole batch of bad ones." Octavia huffed as she grabbed her injured shoulder. "In order though…to protect your friends and loved ones as a whole, not individually, sacrifices have to be made."

I felt Jasper shudder behind me. At first I believed he was crying…that was until he started laughing.

"You are so naïve! Is that the bullshit Clarke told you? Your little grounder boyfriend as well!" I screamed when he slammed his boot into the back of my knee, throwing me onto my back.

"Jasper leave her alone!"

His face was in full view now. His eyes was red rimmed, tears ran down his cheeks as he hovered over me, pressing the blade back to my throat. His entire weight held my body down while I my arms instinctively tried pushing his body away.

"Well…Clarke…I'm probably the bad egg now…thanks to you. Say hi to Maya for me will you?"

"Jasper…"

He raised the dagger and fear engulfed me as I saw the light glint off the steel. My hand raised up, the one wrapped up tightly to hide the lightshow. Even if it went through my hand I knew I had to try and stop its path.

"Jasper!" I yelled again. "Stop!"

"Skaikru boy!" He stopped. My eyes continued to stare at the blade as I heard the guard's guns clicking into action.

"I-Indra?" Octavia muttered. I gasped when I felt a breeze above me. My hair shifted and I caught sight of a longer, slimmer blade. One I've seen countless times before. The tip shifted into Jasper's pulse point causing him to freeze.

The breeze shuffled again. It sent an aroma I've memorized in countless meetings. In the tent we were all but confide in, just the two of us. The smell of the forest. How it did when I first experienced rain, the day after…the fresh smell of soil, plants and water.

"You move Skai boy…this blade will pierce straight into your neck." Another shift and I saw it…HER signature Commander trademark. That damn red scarf came into my view on the left side of my head.

"You make a move Commander…and your precious Wanheda also has a taste of my blade."

"How about we all calm down?" Octavia states as I saw her to my right moving forward and raising her hands in the air. When she moved Jasper moved the blade just a millimeter more…causing the Commander to do the same.

"What say you Skai boy? Want to…calm down?" Her voice sent shivers down my spine. My heart rate slowed considerably and for the first time since this fight started…I felt…safe. Why though? I should be angry.

' _Oh there it is.'_ I thought feeling Nymphaea roar in anger for me. I gasped softly seeing her flash a vision of her just above Lexa. _'Nymphaea! Don't you dare! Not now! If you jump on her and attack you'll cause a whole mess of trouble!'_ I flashed her images of the scuffle happening between the four of us and in the end I'll die with Jaspers blade in my throat. Not only that but her attacking the Commander will have Indra and whatever guards that they brought with them to attack everybody in the clearing and that includes herself and Octavia.

Through her eyes I saw Jaspers body over my own. My head being covered by Lexa's crouched position. Her head was in its usual braided form, her sword was across her chest and the red cloth was draped over her left extended thigh and covering my left arm. Her Commander attire was in full swing. Since her back was facing Nymphaea I couldn't tell if she was sporting her signature black makeup.

If I looked up with my own eyes…no. if I did that and looked into her eyes…I wouldn't know what would happen at this moment.

"I won't! It's your fault as well that Maya is dead!" Jasper screamed his face turning red with fury. The cocking sounds of guns echoed throughout the clearing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…our men have arrows pointed straight into your heads. The first bullet that flies…all arrows will rain down upon you." Indra stated in a cold uncaring voice. "What will it be Skaikru? Death? Or mercy?"

Nymphaea was slowly crawling down the tree. Like an actual snake just slithering down quietly. Her eyes were dead set on Jaspers dagger and Lexa's sword.

' _Nymphaea what are you doing?'_ I thought feeling her anxiety flow in waves.

"Clarke…are you ok? Are you badly hurt?" I blinked, hearing Lexa call my name again…sent shivers down my spine. My eyes never strayed though from neither of their blades. I also couldn't say anything because of two factors. One…I don't know if I would be able to say anything to this woman above me who practically left me for dead and two…Jaspers arm was crushing my windpipe.

Just to show her why I wasn't able to answer back; never because I don't have an actual response…no never. I took a much needed breath of air only for him to press harder. My hands immediately caught his elbow and wrist trying to lift even an inch up. My vision started to have colored spots.

"Em pleni!" She yelled. "Clarke!"

"Jasper let her breath!" His response to Octavia was yet again putting pressure on my neck and at the same time pushing the dagger down the side to my own pulse point. I saw him smirk up at the Commander.

"Jasper." She hissed, her foot sliding forward just a bit.

Nymphaea was just leveled with the Commanders head now. Her vision showing nothing but the blades.

' _What are you doing?'_ I questioned until suddenly she sprang forward from the tree. Jasper gasped obviously remembering her from earlier and looked up.

Nymphaea rapidly grab the dragger's blade between her jaws, her wings flapped constantly. As her body crossed between us her tail smacked straight into Jaspers face. This commotion caused Lexa to act along with the others.

Lexa turned her blade to its flat side and smacked Jasper straight into his side. Right into his lungs causing him to lose his breath and stagger back.

I sprang up and went straight towards Nymphaea who was wagging her tail up at me with the dagger in her mouth. Like a dog fetching a stick.

"Nymphaea!" I yelled running towards her and scooping her up in my arms as I ran to the nearest place to protect myself and to catch my breath.

As I slid behind I bush, I coughed. My throat was sore and more than likely forming a bruise. I groaned and reached for the dagger. "Give me this! What were you thinking? You could've been hurt!" Scolding her for the first time hurt me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings for saving my life but I also need her to see the repercussions of what could've happened.

She whimpered at me and her sad green eyes looked up at me from my arms. She knows the penalty of what could've happen but still believes that what she did was right. I sighed knowing for a fact that yes, what she did was save my life and that was worth more than an injury or two. She knows it as well.

The knowledge that she has gained in the first few days has astounded me. Is this normal for her kind? To gain so much knowledge in such little time? Is it because she gains it from my own head?

Before I could ask myself more questions, Nymphaea turned her head around and growled. Her wings spread across my head as she faced whoever was behind me.

"Clarke…" Lexa panted out. My spine shot straight up from surprise. Did she actually follow me? Why?

I held onto Nymphaea and knew that any second she wouldn't hesitate to attack her. Her own anger for Lexa overwhelmed me and caused the root of my own hatred to bubble up.

"Commander…" I spat while my body slowly turned around. Nymphaea merely walked around from one shoulder to the other, never taking her eyes off her predator. Like a jungle cat walking along a branch.

The Commander herself was eyeing Nymphaea. Green vs. green. I looked between the two and saw the same defensive stance between them. The same electric look in their eyes.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity The Commander tore her eyes away from Nymphaea and onto my own.

"Clarke…we meet again." Her posture hunched forward a bit. One knee down on the ground while one was up to her chest, the sword out on the dirt to her side.

"You…" Before I could utter another word Nymphaea roared and sprang forward, claws extended and wings unfolded. "Nymphaea!" I yelled just as Lexa eyes widened to saucers, her sword being brought up.

 **Arthurs Note: PLEASE R &R I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS AND ANSWERING THEM BEFORE EACH CHAPTER! Also if there are any mistakes please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8 Answers Become More Questions

**Arthurs Note: I do not own GOT or the 100! I also do not own any of the references I have used in this chapter at all! They all go to the Arthurs of the series A Practical Guide!**

 **Reviews**

 **Kuroneko200:** **I hope she doesn't get hurt either! I'm getting attached to her! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Yui1808 : ****Thank you Yui for the advice because of you and many others I have created that AO3 account and my story is posted there now! Don't worry I won't stop posting here!**

 **Themdet:** **I hope I'll be able to keep up with the updating frequency I've been hearing about on that site. Lol**

 **Lighthawkmaster54:** **Trust me I believe Bellamy should be getting a lot worse but I must refrain this anger! LOL. I hope nothing happens to either three of them! I have also created an account on AO3 and have posted this story on that site. Will there be magic? Mmm, well dragons are pretty magical aren't they not? Lol but yes there will be.**

 **Betagamma:** **I would hope this story takes your entire day! That's what I try and strive for! LOL I remember you btw commenting on AO3 thank you for following me!**

 **IienaPetrova:** **Thank you for your hard work! Keeping me on my toes and getting in touch with me! Don't you worry all these questions will be answered soon!**

 **SummerStormWar : ****Your answer to Clarke gathering her own people will be answered in two chapters! Will Lexa hurt Nymphaea? That's a good question to ponder huh? Will Clarke forgive Lexa for hurting her child practically? Would you if you had a baby dragon!?**

 **DemonGhostWriter:** **Awww! Thank you! I try to be out of the box! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Arial Wolf:** **That's right she is too young and reckless! What are you doing Nymphaea!?**

 **Martindillon27: ****You know to be honest I'm not too sure if it will. It all depend on how long each chapter is. My goal is to be at around 10,000 words per chapter at max 15,000. We will see how this goes! I'll let you know if anything changes!**

 **Toile grant:** **Thank you!**

 **Allyon : ****Aww you called my story a gem! *Hugs* Thank you! Don't worry I've started to post this story on AO3 and will update everyday till I've caught up to this site. Enjoy!**

 **KM Rune:** **You know I actually intended for Raven to be banished with Clarke. Yet something didn't feel right when I wrote it that way. Don't worry your answer will be in this chapter about Raven!**

 **True2YourHeart:** **I'm going for the badass Clarke and a musketeer vibelol. Dragons do have a good sense on whose bad and whose good don't they? ;)**

 **TargaryenKurosaki:** **No problem my friend! I'm glad that you are loving my story and I hope you will stick with me too the end! BTW love Saber from Fate anime series. Had to mention your avatar photo lol. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kayliah:** **Don't worry! If you want to type me in French you can do so. I have my brother who managed to get into AP French classes in high school so he could translate for me! ;). Thank you for loving my story so much. I truly do try and be different from everyone else in writing stories and I hope you will stick with me in any bumpy road I have.**

 **DaughterOfHades7 : ****Sorry! I'm a sucker for cliffhangers! LOL! The wait is over my long good friend! There might be another cliffy for you *winks* sorry! *runs away* NOT!**

 **Martindillon27 : ****Mmm, Clarke running away. Maybe. As for Nymphaea, she's as reckless as Clarke so…like daughter like mother? LOL**

 **Getting Bored:** **I can understand the pace is slow. It's me trying to lay down the plot, build the relationship that was fractured between Clarke and so many others. Build new relationships that have never been thought of before. Don't worry it will all come together soon and it will come in a big booom! Thank you for giving me your input! It means a lot to me!**

 **Chris : ****I put your review in the translation on it's not fully working. I got half of it so if I answer wrong I am sorry. There is a legend, a history to be exact on Clarke's ancestry and Nymphaea's.**

 **Guest1 : ****Don't worry I am!**

 **Guest2 : *****pulls chair away from you* Now you're waiting on the ground instead of on the edge of your seat! LOL! The update for you is here! As for the shortness between Clarke and Lexa, it will become longer in later chapters when…oopps can't say! Let's just say it's more focused on Clarke and Nymphaea…for now!**

 **Martindillon27 : ****Update is here my friend!**

 **Horses-are-my-life:** **It is here!**

 **Bigbangfan91:** **I love her too! Here is what you were looking for!**

 **Romanticist lele : ****Lele do not worry this story will NEVER get abandoned! Also I love doing cliffhangers….why you might ask?….I'm evil! Lol no seriously it's because I don't have any other good spots to stop the chapter lol! The lost kingdom….I am writing right now ;). It's the most favorite part of the story that I am writing and it will be the most anticipated part of this story ever, for you to read! The Dragovians! Well that is coming into play in about two or three chapters. Depending on how many words are in each chapter! I will never let my fans down about updating this story! Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **IronicSteel:** **Well I am glad posting my story on AO3 was the correct thing to do! I'll update on both sites! Here you go Steel! Read more!**

 **Xxpumnkinqueenxx:** **NO! *Pulls you up* Don't go on your knees! Here! The update! LOL! Just send me a message and I'll reply about each progress lol! Love yah!**

 **Alex : ****You just made me laugh and smile for a good two hours at work and my coworkers were looking at me as if I grew another head. That part came from my best friend who she said will do this to Lexa if she were ever real. I had to put it in cause it just seemed like an Octavia thing to do! I'm glad you love that scene. I'm super giddy at the fact that I could make you laugh so hard and keep an image in your head for that long as well. Please let me know any other scenes that get you to LOL!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE READ FIRST!**

 **So it has been four months since I have updated and there is a very good reason for that! The last season of GOT is here people! After this chapter I will be updating every Sunday. That's correct! When the next season of GOT starts, is when there will be an update each Sunday. One new chapter! Each week! The day of a new episode means a new chapter! So for the past four months all I have been doing is writing. Preparing for this moment for my fellow readers! The next chapters during this season will be…explosive. *Wink* So, after this chapter, there will be a hold on updates till the start of GOT season 8! I hope you all enjoy this ride with me. Please read and review!**

 **I will also like to shout out to** **LlenaPetrova** **for becoming my new Beta! For also messaging me and asking me if I am ok! Petrova has been keeping me on my toes and reminding me that writing this story is no longer just for me. It's for all of you now! So please give a loud applause to Petrova! And without further ado! Enjoy this long awaited chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you Petrova!**

 **Answers Become More Questions**

My eyes were enraptured by the red flames, constantly following the color change from a deep red then to a bright yellow. My hands were warmed by the hot tea Octavia had made from the herbs she gathered from the villagers. Finally after about an hour of starring into the fire my eyes wandered over to her, who was sleeping soundly at the moment, Monty was over in the cave making all the villagers comfortable, well as comfortable as they can be.

I was just about to bring the tea up to my lips when I took notice of my hands. I sighed seeing both scraped and bruised. Even the one that was bound before the fight still managed to get marked, which I now eyed. The cloth wasn't doing a very good job in hiding its brilliance, Semet pointed that out to me earlier as I now eyed the faint glow coming from my hand.

In all honesty, if it was sunny out you wouldn't have taken any notice to it. Yet when the sun disappeared is when everyone notices a faint glow coming from a person's limb in the dark. _'Going to have to find a better way of hiding this…and her.'_ I thought looking down at Nymphaea.

Nymphaea was fast asleep, her mind sending vivid colors into my own making this somber moment bearable. I smiled, I don't know where I would be right now without her. For the past week alone she has managed to make me feel whole. A feeling I haven't felt since dad died.

Nymphaea shifted onto her side, her belly full and round from her recent meal. Worry started to set in again. It wasn't until Monty pointed out the sheer size of her…with the help of the villagers fear. It wasn't even a full week and Nymphaea grew a good two feet. She was more like a six month dog now than a cat.

The scales underneath her body were getting harder by the day. Her talons getting sharper while the horns grew longer around her face, especially the two on top of her head. Her wings no longer trailed behind her but instead just barely brush the soil. The frill around her head now seemed to flow perfectly along her jaw, fanning just behind her eye and covering just the side of her neck. The horns that were in front of the frills became spines, or that's what I assumed happened to them.

The many horns that covered just above her eyes continue to slant backwards, the tips becoming flat and merging with the main horn just behind her head. Yet you can clearly see where each individual horns used to be.

Nymphaea snorted softly and pawed the air. It caused me to take notice of her tusk on top of her nose that was as sharp as a dagger, yet it was no bigger than my thumb. The same can't be said for the ones beneath her chin…they looked to be falling off. Revealing hardened green scales.

I gently reached my hand forward placing it on her jaw. The warmth from her body causing me to feel two different sources of heat, one from the cup in my hand and the other from her life force.

My thumb traced the horns that were below her eye, just like the ones above, they were overlapping each other and merging towards the very first spine along the frill from her jaw.

The frill that flowed down her entire back was moving with the rate her body grew. It was no longer on her back but now rested solely on her neck, growing longer but sturdier by the feel of them. The same can be said for the set on her tail. So her back was now bare save for the two wings attached to her shoulders.

How I never noticed such drastic changes is beyond me. Yet…I could understand why.

I looked up spotting the entrance of the cave just a few yards away with two of the villages guard's standing post. The last few days played in my head as I sighed a bit unhappily. Protecting them, fighting my old people and friends. Capturing one and keeping them locked away.

The lone cage that the guards made sat just outside of the cave, surrounded by torches. It gave the guards on duty just enough light to see their prisoner yet at the same time not allow me the same honor.

I slumped in defeat trying to get a good look at them before Nymphaea started to stir from her sleep. The talons she used in the last fight still had a portion of dried blood on them. Which I still need to try and clean off of her, since Semet had other plans for us.

"Hey there beautiful." I praised as she blinked up at me tiredly. The last day's event wore everyone out. Nymphaea the most. Not only did she escort Monty to the village but made sure Octavia and I were safe and even escorted us back to our camp.

She yawned widely, showing her sharp canines to the world. Her body stretching to its limits. I laughed when she tried to navigate around her swollen stomach but only ended back to where she started.

"I promise I'll finish cleaning you tomorrow." I stated noting the blood that I must've missed during my rushed cleaning.

Understanding washed over my nerves and I relaxed just a bit.

 _'How did you grow to be so big?'_ I asked her for the tenth time and she merely rolled her eyes, the tip of her tail twitching in annoyance. _'Alright don't get agitated with me missy. Only a week old and developing habits.'_ Nymphaea blew out a wisp of smoke at me to which I raised my eyebrow at. _'That supposed to scare me?'_ She huffed softly at me and only answered by rolling onto her opposite side. Her back now to me. _'Very mature.'_

Eventually those vivid colors entered my mind and I basked in their radiance. It was as if my mind had a body of its own. Feeling as if I was tumbling down a tunnel of rainbows. So bright that they nearly blinded me and yet I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Shaking my head I threw whatever tea was left into the fire. My body protesting greatly to the effort of standing up. "Damn…barely 18 and I feel as if I'm double that." Groaning I went to my bags to put my cup away when I noticed my Jansport.

Looking around to make sure no one was spying I grabbed my bag. I truly didn't want anyone outside of our circle knowing about the books stashed away. To be completely honest I forgot about them.

Sitting back down, I noticed Monty heading over to the cage with something in his hands. I knew he would come over by our fire eventually but my curiosity was eating at me. Out of the three of us Monty was the only one allowed in the cave and near our _prisoner_. Semet trusted him more seeing as Monty was the one who came with the boy.

 _'No use dwelling on it Clarke.'_ I thought to myself watching them both for a couple of more minutes before I looked down at the papers.

At first I was re-reading my father's written entries. Now realizing, fully the magnitude of these papers. They were, or quite possibly be, the answers to all my questions. More specifically Nymphaea. I hummed happily. Reading the logs from the people before my father.

 _'Could these be from my ancestors? My grandpa? And his father before him? Hell my great-great grandma as well could've been in on this secret.'_

I hummed my eyes skimming over the pages quickly, not fully digesting what they were saying since I've practically memorized them before Nymphaea hatched.

Truthfully I was dreading the very thought of having to decipher all of these pages. I had my notebook out and ready, yet I couldn't find it in me to actually pick the damn thing up.

I sighed and resigned myself to face this, how I used to back on the Ark. _'Study time…'_ I picked up my notebook and was about to read out the first sentence until I gasped, the objects in my hands falling down to the soil.

 _'H-How can this be?'_

* * *

My head throbbed at the massive migraine that I've been experiencing for the past four hours as I watched Indra and Abbigail of the Sky People argue. I've only allowed it to go this far because I must collect my thoughts in order along with my own emotions that Indra is now expressing for myself.

Not only that, but the compromising position that I now find myself in.

"I'm telling you the truth…my guards were sent out to hunt for food. Nothing else. I truly don't know what happened during the time of the hunting and the attack." Abby scoffed, offended by Indra yet again insinuating that she ordered the guards to attack the village. My eyes followed every move she made. The way her face leveled back to complete indifference.

Sky People are ruled by their emotions. I learned this first hand through Clarke. Usually when they feel generally surprised their face would show that emotion, yet Abby is not showing any emotion at all. Either because she is trying to hide something, or she truly does not care about what has just occurred.

"Then we must quell this confusion or else this meeting will end with a promise of war." My statement was cold…controlled. Yet inside I was seething. I truly do not wish to fight Clarke's people, to kill her mother or friends. The very people she protected with her own blood. Yet I was stuck. My emotions conflicted.

My people wish to see justice for what happened at the village. Wish to know where the people are located at now. While I myself wish to resolve this peacefully.

Abbigail eyes widened as her crossed arms fell limp to her side.

"Bring those guards that were sent out to hunt in this meeting. So we may ask them what truly happened."

"We know what happened though. You were there yourself…why must we go into all this trouble?"

"Yes…I was present after the battle started. I wish to know before it all happened. I must have all the facts before I decide on such a crucial decision that could affect my people."

Marcus was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His beard unruly, as if he ran his fingers through it every second. To prove my point he stood up and ran his hand along his jaw.

"Abby…we should bring the guards in. We don't want a pointless war. If there is truly no one to blame then this shouldn't be a problem."

Abby glared at Marcus while she sighed. "Fine…but I won't move my patients, we will ask those questions in the medical tent. Some are too hurt to move."

I nodded. I knew Abigail was a healer and her worry for her patients was understandable.

Indra led us out of the metal beast with Lincoln behind the back. Once we were out, the tension in my shoulders eased a bit. I was able to breathe normally.

The Sky People were mingling around by the fires. Eyeing us with either contempt or fear. Children were huddled closely to their children and I couldn't help but notice the thinness of their clothing. Their bodies shook from the cold air, despite the sun being out temperatures still dropped low.

 _'Soon the world will turn to white.'_ I thought sadly as the children soon ran off. If only Abby will agree to the treaty…I could help them.

My thought were interrupted when we came upon the medical tent. Two of the Sky guards were posted at the entrance but allowed us through when Abby waved off their blockade towards us.

All twelve guards were present. Yet I only wanted to question the first group to come into contact with the village. I eyed those seven guards. The last five only came by the call of their chancellor when they weren't back by a certain time.

They weren't to blame for being caught in the middle. They were only following orders. Orders to bring back their comrades. When they saw the situation they were in; of course they took offense. If my orders were to get a scouting group back when we haven't heard from them in a while. My warriors would've done the same. Fight for their clan members.

My eyes landed on the two I immediately knew. Bellamy…Clarke's appointed leader when she wasn't around. His dark brown eyes glared daggers at me. Thankfully the group was cleaned up from our fight. They wore the Sky People clothing, bandaged, stitched and bruised. Yet clean…and angry.

Involuntarily my body reacted to the offense from these guards. My chin raised itself an inch, my shoulders tightened and my hands clasped behind my back.

Bellamy's bruised face contorted at my action and he scoffed. "What do you want from us now?"

"You will speak with respect to Heda, Sky Boy." Indra hissed.

"I give respect to those who deserve it."

"Why you insul-"

"Indra…enough. I came here for answers, not to start another argument."

Her eyes landed on me. As my general she had every right to feel offended on my behalf. She knew what I had to sacrifice as Heda. She knew the countless nights we stayed up planning, training and scouting. Of course we also had Anya and Gustus to relieve most of the burdens that laid on all of our shoulders. Yet reality must set in, they are gone and now it lies on our shoulders now, alone.

Out of all the generals I have in all the clans…Indra is truly the only one I trust now. Her thoughts of her clan are pure, her loyalty never falters. Plus, I trust her judgment in people.

Indra stepped back and too my side. I skimmed over the seven guards, most were awake. I eyed the few who were asleep. Like Jasper.

I never got to personally know the boy. He was one of the few trapped in the Mountain. One of Clarke's people that she tried to desperately bring back home. Seeing him now up close. I see the shadows of war that plague most of my warriors. Yet they grew up to this life, they know the hardships of the ground. Jasper does not and because of this, does not know how to cope with lost.

"I'm sorry. I know you all need your rest." Marcus stated. "Heda came here to ask you a couple of questions. Then we will leave you all to heal."

He motioned for me to step into the tent more and I nodded leaving Lincoln and Indra by the opening. I stood in front of their beds, mostly in front of Bellamy seeing as I only know him personally out of the rest.

"I just want some clarity on what happen. Your chancellor and I only know half of what truly happened. So please…tell me what has happened between the time you were out hunting and the sudden battle that transpired between our people."

All the guards turned their eyes on Bellamy. The bandages that sported his head and around his nose made him look…younger than he actually was. I questioned Clarke's judgment then on choosing him during the most hardest of times.

"I know there is hatred in you for me, Bellamy of the Sky." His eyes narrowed. "I know how much you would sacrifice to get everyone their peace. Just like how you entered the mountain. It was a suicidal mission. One where you knew it was a slim chance of it ever succeeding…yet you went in anyway. For that I admire you. You're a brave warrior in your own way." My bluntness must've caught him off guard. For he quickly looked away. His eyes staring at the medical tray beside his bed.

"Bellamy…I am asking you…for the sake of our people. What happened?"

"If I tell you…and you don't like what you hear. What will you do?"

"That all depends on what happened today and if your telling me honestly." Again our eyes met. I knew then by the way his eyes looked straight into me. I won't like what I hear.

* * *

"Octavia! Wake up! Read this for me please!" I was panicking. So much that Nymphaea was hastily walking around me in circles. Her constant trilling filled the air.

' _This can't be! How can this physically be possible!?'_

"What Princess?!" Octavia jolted awake when I finally slapped her across her head. Her body was still battered. Her eyes held bangs under them and guilt filled my aching chest at my actions of waking her.

"I-Im sorry but…" I turned the book around and pointed to the sentence I was reading. "W-What does this say?"

"Huh…" Her eyes narrowed in anger. "You woke me up…to read too you!"

"Octavia please! This is important."

"You know I don't understand this crap." She hissed snatching the book from my hands. "Fine, I'll read your damn story."

My hands shook. Maybe…just maybe…

Her eyebrows scrunched up as she brought the book closer to the fire. "Okay… _Pah do dovahro sos passes zeim daar kopraanmalur bo zeim praan do kopraan."_

Sweat ran down my head. _'N-No…it is just me.'_ My eyes trained on her lips. Hoping to see any difference as she started to read. Yet…it was all the same. _'All of the dragon's blood passes through this organ before going through the rest of the body.'_

I watched as she read the next line. "Aaverin vorohah ko daar kopraanmalur bo kotin sumaas, kolos dovahro su'um zun los wahlaan."

Just as she finished I repeated what she said, in English. "Chemicals made in this organ move into the lungs, where the dragon's breath weapon is created."

I starred at her…she starred at me. "C-Clarke…can you understand what I'm saying?" I slowly nodded my head.

"W-When you read…it's as if…two languages are meshed into one. I know when you're speaking this language…yet in my head…it translates immediately to English. O-Octavia…I can read this language now as if I was reading English."

We sat in each other's silence, trying to figure out if this is all real or not. Can someone just understand an entirely new language in less than a few days? It's as if my eyes form the words into English; the letters exchange themselves.

I was staring at my hands until Octavia thrusted the papers into them. "Why then are you acting so gloomy then?"

She huffed silently while scooting back into her sleeping bag.

"W-Well…aren't you shocked that I can suddenly read this language? I mean…"

"Of course, it's fucking weird actually."

"Then…"

"How else am I supposed to act? You're the Princess. Who managed to find an egg…a dragon egg, hatch said egg and be able to have a glowing, neon stick, limped on top of all of that. Honestly at this point, nothing fazes me anymore about you." Octavia shrugged, her eyes closed this entire time as she spoke to me. "Besides, we are family now. You're my sister, if you suddenly grew horns and able to spit fire yourself I'll still be by your side."

"Did you just say that I'm basically a demon?"

"Mmm…maybe." At this she turned back around. "Seriously though Clarke, use this to our advantage. Learn from your father."

"Learn?"

"Read that damn book and learn everything there is to know about Nymphaea! Dense head." She scoffed closing her eyes again.

' _Yeah…make it sound so easy Octavia.'_ I thought looking down at my papers.

The letters shifted, formed words and then sentences right before my eyes. I gasped being able to read the first page as easily as an English written book. _'This is…talking about different breeds of dragons. T-There's more!'_ My eyes found Nymphaea's who finally settled down. _'W-What kind of dragon breed are you then?'_ Then all the questions I wanted to ask…all the ones that I've wanted to know. Are now here waiting to be answered.

With haste I ran back to where I was. Snatching my notebook and quickly turned to the very first page. _'O-Okay Clarke…calm down.'_ My heart thudded against my chest. Blood was rushing towards my head that I could practically feel my own face heating up. Nymphaea could feel my anxiety and pushed her own calming waves over my own. _'I-I'm sorry Nymphaea,'_ I thought looking over the page. _'I guess, I'm just excited. It's all here.'_

 _ **Table of Contents**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Anatomy of a Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter 2 Dragon Combat**_

 _ **Chapter 3 Dragon Society**_

 _ **Chapter 4 Language of Dragons**_

 _ **Chapter 5 Life of a Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter 6 Types of Dragons**_

 _ **Chapter 7 Dragon Riding**_

' _S-So much…I could start from the first chapter but…I wish to know what kind of dragon Nymphaea is…so I guess I'll start on seven. Just to learn more about her.'_ For the rest of the night my complete focus was solely around this book.

'Are they all based only on color? Or do they have different breeds within the color of the dragons. Let's see here…'

My finger skimmed through each page, looking for one that mostly relates to Nymphaea.

 _ **Green Dragon's**_

 _ **From the air, this particular dragon resembles that of a snake with wings. When it comes closer you'll be able to see a feature of this dragon that is not found in other breeds. A long huge crest that begins at the nose and runs the entire length of the dragon's body.**_

 _ **The head features of this dragon consists of; a heavily curved jaw line. Ear openings just behind the eyes. A long slender, forked tongue.**_

 _ **The egg of green dragons are heavily guarded by their parents and rarely leave their nest during incubation. Green dragon eggs are buried in either leaves moistened in rain water or in a solution of acid.**_

 _'Solution of acid! Can the egg withstand acid?'_ My memories went back to when I was handling Nymphaea egg and I sighed. _'Dragons are pretty magical, I guess.'_

 _ **Green dragons love combat, and will attack for no reason, especially if they find you in their territory. They thrive on power and they just love to intrigue and double-cross others. The green dragons breath weapon consist of Chlorine gas.**_

Nymphaea snorted beside me. Her disgust at my reading out one of the possible breeds she could be. "But Nymphaea you're a green dragon. Obviously by the color of your scales. Yet, the way they describe the look of a green dragon and their personality truly does not suite you." I smiled when she puffed out her chest in pride. Each breath that she blew out, more wisps of smoke trickled out of her nose.

"That as well…you're obviously not breathing out any type of gas, or else I would've been affected by it. Right?" At my question she tilted her head in confusion. "Well…I guess we better read more on the other types and see which one you are."

 _ **Red Dragon's**_

 ** _The red dragons are considered the most feared amongst all dragons. They are the most ferocious and cruel, and think nothing but inflicting pain wherever they may be._**

 _ **Red dragons are the easiest to spot amongst all breeds. Despite the obvious gleaming red hide that their name derives from. They have other key features that make them stand out more against their cousins. The red dragons horns point back alone the head and towards its wings. The wings are the largest and longest of any other dragon. (One of the many reasons most riders try and tame a wyrmling or claim an egg.) They stretch out more than the length of the entire dragon itself. The wingspan of this breed is a record breaking 150 feet. Most dragons' wings are 80 feet. The only two to ever compete to the red dragons consist of the Gold dragon, whose wingspan is 135. The silver dragon just barely going over 140 is the closest to reaching the red dragon's immense size.**_

 _ **Eggs of a red dragon must always be kept in either an open flame, or a heated environment. One parent will stay behind to make sure the hatching goes well. Once hatched the wyrmlings are then left alone to defend themselves.**_

 _ **The head features of a red are very consistent. They have brow horns that merge into the main horns that swept back towards the wings. Below the eyes smaller horns can be seen on their cheekbones as a defense mechanism to protect its eyes in combat. A single, back-swept frill on the neck that disappears on the shoulders yet reappears lower down the back to the tip of their tail. Lastly the jaw horns that merge with the ear frill as they get older.**_

 _ **During combat the red dragons use the many horns it has to their advantage. They are confident fighters and think about building battle strategies. They are fast in the air, yet clumsy so they do prefer to fight on the ground. On the ground they are able to deal greater damage due to a dragon's most renowned weapon throughout history. It's fire breath. Yet most people still believe all dragons have this ability. Only the red dragons are able to breathe fire.**_

"This is incredible…there were dragons back in the old world? Flying freely? This book makes it sound as if they were an everyday sighting. Yet…we were taught they were just myths. What happened?" Nymphaea nudged me. A question brimming up in her mind. "You do look like red dragon by the way this book describes one." I looked her over, especially her wings.

Despite her sudden growth spurt the wings were still a little too big for her small frame. She wasn't dragging them like she was in the start of her life. It seems to me that she must hold her wings up a bit above the ground to keep from dragging. They do look as if they are bigger than her frame.

"Yet…you don't have any other traits than physical. You don't love to fight, you only do so to protect the ones you love. I can feel it when you are fighting. Also you don't crave to hurt others, it's the exact opposite." I tapped my pen against the notebook that now contains hastily scribbled notes.

"What are you exactly?" I turned the page.

 _'Let us see…'_ Nymphaea was now above my shoulder, also looking over what I was reading. Yet…can she understand it? _'Brass dragons…Bronze dragons…Gold dragon?'_

 _ **Gold Dragon's**_

 _ **Out of all the dragons mentioned in this book. This type of dragon is the most dedicated to eradicating evil. Although a dragon on sight is scary and spectacular at once and can easily quell any evil conflict it can come across.**_

"Do you feel the need to eradicate all evil?" I stated re-reading the paragraph. "Dragons can feel those emotions such as bringing down criminals?" I looked towards Nymphaea who suddenly felt excitement. "Can you do that?"

 _ **They are able to listen for stories of dangerous or evil creatures, even clues. Once they have gathered enough information the dragon then goes out and punishes said creature or human. The gold dragon may simply bring their prisoner to the nearest dungeon or, depending on the crime they have committed, if they fight back the dragon may be forced to kill. They never relish in doing this task, but if it means for them to uphold justice then they will as a last resort.**_

"So dragons and humans worked together then. Also, dragons had the intelligence of a human. If they were actually able to go to a gathering place for human's and collected Intel on their next target. That's incredible. Dragons are incredible. Yet…if all this is true…if this book isn't giving me any false information. What happened to all the dragons?

 _ **The gold dragon's features vary depending on age. Horns tipped with umber, spear away from the side of their head, and two prominent horns rear back along its head. Its chin is littered with tentacle whiskers, four on top, and four on the bottom. Yet the dragon's wings are the most spectacular out of everything else. They are wide at the shoulders and narrower at the tail. In flight instead of the constant stream of air pushing the dragon's wings up and into flight, these dragons' wings ripple as if they were underwater.**_

"Mmm, gold dragons sounds beautiful," Nymphaea snorted in shock and I smirked towards her. "Yet…I don't think those tentacles will work for such a beautiful face like yours." I smiled when she trilled happily. Her tail wagging back and forth as her weight nearly had me falling on my back. "Ok, ok! Down please, you're not little anymore Nymphaea." I laughed when she happily hopped off my shoulder and she did a cute little pose. If she were older, it would've worked to impress me. Yet she still had some baby fat on her, not only that but her stomach was still round from her recent meal and it only served to make me laugh harder.

"You two are sounding like you're having fun over here." Monty yawned.

"Monty," I smiled up at him. "You're finally done checking in on the villagers?"

"Yeah they are still…antsy around me."

He set himself down beside me. His legs stretched out before him and he yawned even louder than before. "That's normal I guess. I mean considering what they've been through…and who they associate us with."

He nodded. "Most are too, banged up. They can't walk properly, pick things up, or even see clearly. They have clothing to hide their wounds."

"Must be from the constant battles and wars that plague Earth now." I thought remembering that most of the grounder warriors were marked with scars. Even their great Commander had some.

"It could be…" He hummed too himself in deep thought. As he was thinking my eyes wandered back over to the cage. The form inside still hunched over.

"How's…"

He shook his head. "I was there for two hours trying to get a word out but…nothing."

I sighed tapping my pen against my notes again. "Do you think, Semet will?"

"No…I mean they are grounders and all grounders follow the Commanders orders, as far as we know she wants us alive, so no. Semet won't go that far."

I nodded looking down at my lap. My tapping never stopped. The action must've caught Monty's attention because the next thing I know I'm being smothered by his frame.

"Holy shit! Did you manage to decipher the language Clarke! What does it say? Let me see!" The notebook was snatched out of my hand and I blinked at the sudden energy he had. One minute he looked ready to fall asleep right next to Octavia but now, "Woah! What does this mean Clarke? I don't get your notes."

"U-Umm…well to be frank…I didn't decode the language." Before he could question me I sighed out loud. "I guess it's another question to be answered later but, all I know is, I could now read this language as if it were English. The words just change before my eyes."

"Huh…another mystery then huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well come on! What do you have so far?" I chuckled closing my eyes, the last remnants of worry leaving me. _'What did I expect from Monty and Octavia? They did banish themselves to be with me. They stuck with me against their friends and family members. Did I really believe they will leave after finding out that I can suddenly understand this language? Hell…I would believe they would leave about finding out that dragons are real other than me learning a language.'_ Nymphaea happily agreed. Her talon resting upon my thigh. Her thoughts flowed into my own easily. _'Okay, Okay…let's read more.'_

"Well I jumped a couple of sections because I wish to know more about what kind of dragon Nymphaea truly is. From what this book says, they are based solely on their coloring. Yet the more I read the more I'm confused about what type Nymphaea is."

"What do you mean? She's green…so shouldn't she be a green dragon?" At this I went into explaining each dragon I've read so far. Black dragons, Blue, Green, Red, White. Brass, Bronze, Copper, Gold.

"I was just about to read the last set."

"Holy…there were that many dragons? Read the last section out loud for me."

I nodded turning the page.

 _ **Silver Dragon's**_

 _ **Silver dragons are a true friend to all living creatures. In fact silver dragons enjoy companionship so much it enjoys living amongst them. The silver dragon holds no grudges against which race it loves the most. Human, Elf or Dwarf.**_

"Hold up!" I stopped re-reading the last paragraph out loud again.

"Human, Elf, and Dwarf. What is this? Narnia?"

"Not funny Monty."

"Seriously though, this is turning more into fantasy than reality."

"Yet…" I held my hand out to Nymphaea. "Fantasy is now reality."

"Keep reading." Monty flustered.

 _ **Although Silver dragons love their two-legged companions. They still believe, like all other dragons, that they are superior in intellect or strength. They believe they are the pinnacle of evolutionary creatures in the entire world. Yet they do recognize their limitations, such as their sheer size. Silver dragons do cherish the one ability unique to dragons. Flying; silver dragons love to fly. So much so that they can soar for hours on end in the cold wintery skies.**_

"Well…do you believe you're the superior creature Nymphaea?" Monty asked her. She just answered by jutting her chin to the sky.

I smiled. "She's practically screaming 'NO!' in my head."

"Well that's good. Or else Uncle Monty would just have to carve your huge ego down."

"She does enjoy us though. She sees us as family." Her fondness had me closing my eyes.

"Good." Octavia's voice broke through my connection with Nymphaea and I looked towards my friend. "Your Auntie here will show you how to be loyal to a fault. Never ever forget this Nymphaea," She sat up groaning and cracked her neck from side to side. "Throughout one's life, you'll meet people who just want to stab you in the back, to get your trust and then use it to their selfish needs. You'll meet murderers, kidnappers, friends who turn into enemies. Yet never forget the one's who's stayed by your side throughout the toughest of times. Help those who need your strength." Octavia smiled gently when Nymphaea yipped back an answer.

I sighed contently. This book open up my eyes on Nymphaea herself. Dragons have the ability to learn, to talk. Judging by the way they described them. It won't be just me teaching Nymphaea from right to wrong. Do I even know what's right and what is wrong?

"Continue reading Princess."

I groaned at the nickname. _'Guess that'll never leave.'_

 _ **The silver dragon has a magnificent frill that begins at the top of its head and flows all the way to the very tip of their tails. Silver and white dragons look alike from afar yet have key features that distinguish them from each other. The silver scales will sparkle in the sunlight and its wings are smooth and gently curved. They also have two small 'fingers' on each wing tip while the white dragon only has one.**_

 _ **They have two long, smooth horns that are black at the tips. Each ear frill are also tipped with black spines. Their tongue are long and pointed, not forked. Instead of horns on the chin they have a small frill that gives a goatee look to the dragon. These dragons also have a nickname due to a feature on their heads. Shield Dragons. Plate looking scales are on their heads that make them look like shield bearing warriors.**_

 _ **As they age they grow quite fond to their two-legged companions. When a family member dies they are deeply saddened by the loss and often choose to stay with the family, remaining to be a constant and true friend.**_

"So some dragons aren't always good by the way the book described some of them." Octavia stated as she pushed some dirt aside thinking.

"Might be because some of the people back then didn't like dragons."

"They are like us. There will be the bad apple in the batch to ruin the rest."

We all nodded to each other as we finished chapter six. "Guess we need to learn more about you then. Since you truly aren't described in this book." Monty exclaimed out loud tapping his chin. Is there a section in there about their learning ability?"

"Not specifically. On each dragon type they briefly explain what a wyrmling can do. Yet never fully." I stated softly turning to each page to find out anything more.

"It's simple to say that dragons are just as intelligent as us. Possibly even more so." Octavia shifted so she was on her side facing us. She held up her hand and at each point she gave a finger dropped. "They are able to form society structures within their own kind, have communications with us humans and they have their own language. I'd say they are exactly like us, minus the whole lizard thing."

Nymphaea huffed at being called a lizard.

"Then if all of that is true then I think it's time for our little girl here to go to school." Monty smirked down at her. I laughed at her suddenly feeling nothing but disdain at the thought of studying, reading, or memorizing.

"It'll be good for you. You might even like it."

I stated waving my hand around as memories of a little me sat in a classroom. A tablet turned on to a section we were learning for that day.

"Think about it this way as well." Monty got up from his spot and stretched out. "When you learn how to speak properly. You'll be able to communicate through us directed instead of through Clarke all the time."

She tilted her head intrigued at the thought of actually speaking to them.

"You got her attention Monty." I smiled fondly as I gently rubbed behind her ear frill.

* * *

"Heda, what will you do?" I was seething to a boiling point. My body coiled tight like that of a tightly wrapped trap. Indra watched me pace back and forth in my tent that lay just beyond the fence line of the Sky People's territory.

"Explain to me one more time what the sky boy said Indra." This was probably the sixth time I asked her, if it were anyone else they would've flashed with annoyance at having to repeat the same story six times in a row. Yet this is Indra, she is no ordinary warrior.

"The sky boy and six others went out to go hunt. Under the orders of Chancellor Abbigail. They were on the trail of a boar and was hunting it for a few hours when they suddenly heard shouting in the distance."

I nodded listening intently.

"They went to investigate and saw none other than Clarke, Monty and Octavia arguing with the nearest villagers. They were discussing about opening a trade with the villagers, yet the villagers wanted nothing to do with the three sky people. When the discussion didn't look favorable is when things got out of control. Monty swung the first hit. Which caused the sudden attack to happen. During the first few minutes of the fight, another villager spotted the hunters and associated them with Clarke. Thus began the fight between the three groups, Heda."

"This doesn't quite add up." I hissed out. "Semet is known for being paranoid even towards his own clan members, yet I remember what Clarke told me of each member that was captured. Monty wouldn't be the kind of man to randomly attack like Bellamy is explaining he did."

"Maybe that's who the boy was before the Mountain. He could've changed."

"Even if he did…Clarke wouldn't have condoned an outright attack."

She sighed her usual regal posture now slumped. "Heda, I have much respect for Clarke. Yet, there is only so much leeway you can give as the Commander. Especially with a leader like Abbigail who puts her pride first before her people. Your people will see you as weak, rumors are spreading that the sky people attacked the village. If this rumor spreads further to the other clans and there is no action taken…"

"The other clans will see me as weak. They could use this to rally the other clans who don't wish for me to be Commander. Especially Nia."

"Nia will be the one to poke and prod the ever blazing fire."

I sighed stopping at the table that has been set up in my tent. My knuckles lying flat against the surface. I stared down at the newest addition to the map, the Ark as the Sky People called it. Made up of twigs woven together and place neatly down amongst the other clans notable marks.

"What is your advice Indra?"

I waited patiently as she thought out what she is going to say. Gustus was the same way. He would run things over in his mind constantly, seeing if any plans had any loopholes, anything that could put me in any harm.

Anya was the exact opposite. Letting her emotions rule her mind. Yet constantly berated me for letting emotions show on my face. I would constantly hear Anya muttering under her breath about any disagreements we had. Even when I wasn't her second anymore and became her Commander. She'd still mutter curses at me. Titus would get so red in the face.

"I stay by the advice I gave you back at the capital, Commander." Indra…she was the direct link to both of those fond memories. Letting emotions rule over her during critical times, yet still able to think before those emotions overruled her entirely. "Having the Sky People in the Coalition will further cement any plans of a revolt from happening." I nodded letting her know I was listening. "Yet they too must learn that you are Heda. They live on the ground now, not in the sky. They must start respecting our customs, you as Heda. In order to do so there must be consequences to their actions. On both ends."

"You're saying that not only should the Sky People take responsibility but our own?"

"Yes. The story is not adding up either way. Like you said, Clarke would not have condoned any attack. Abbigail was acting oddly when we brought in her guards, she wasn't surprised, nor did she rush to aid them as she would the past few times I saw her heal others." Indra crossed her arms silently starring down at the map now. "It's not only the actions of the Sky People that have me weary. Our own as well. Why would Semet suddenly disappear with his entire village? He is a skittish warrior, highly protective of his village. Yet, hide and run from his Commander? His fellow Triku? This does not add up on both ends Heda."

"I agree. We are on the same page then, what do you suggest?"

"To quell these rising rumors of your supposed weakness for the Sky People and to also show your people that actions are being taken to this recent event. I propose an action that you can take, yet both sides, especially Skaikru, will have uneasy thoughts about this."

I nodded for her to continue, my hand now on the hilt of my sword.

* * *

"Did you see where they went Lincoln?" Miller asked. A couple of hours had passed when the group of Grounders came charging into camp with their wounded guards. The Commander was also with them. Many were seeing this as a threat but no announcement has been made yet from the Council.

He sighed eyeing the food in his bowl. He was so close to Octavia by the reports he got from his fellow warriors, yet he never even got a glimpse of her.

"No…I was sent out to recover any wounded from the nearest village that we believed got attacked. Yet when we arrived, the whole place was deserted. We tried tracking them but every set of tracks would lead us back to where we started."

Monroe tapped the tabletop with her spoon. Most of the food was getting cold. The occupants at the table too occupied with the recent events to even eat. "This is just one big pile of shit after the other. First Raven goes missing, the whole alliance is probably in shambles now as well thanks to this 'attack', now an entire village just up and vanishes. Not only that but we were so close to getting Clarke again." She slammed her fist down onto the table. "Damn it! What the hell is going on around here?"

"You tell me…" Harper sullenly agreed looking out over to the tent that the Commander angrily entered only an hour ago.

They all sat sullenly. Monroe, Harper, Miller and Lincoln. Lincoln was thinking of routes that the village could've taken, or other possibility's when a thought occurred to him.

"Was there anybody from the first landing that wish to help us in finding Clarke?"

At his question Miller smiled and pointed to himself. "You totally got it buddy. I told them exactly what you told me. They all felt the same way we did on what Clarke did for us. Of course there were a few who…didn't partake."

"Bellamy and Jasper." Harper explained when Lincoln was about to question who.

"Do they know that we wish to find Clarke?"

"No, they are too caught up in their own thoughts I believe."

He nodded remembering what they both looked like on the way back. "I will notify Heda of this."

"Do you think it's a good idea to do so?" Monroe asked hesitantly.

"Heda will do whatever it takes to make sure that no war breaks out. If that means rallying and looking for Clarke. She will take that approach if it's placed on the table."

"Sounds to me like …the big scary Commander, has a crush on our little Princess."

Lincoln stuttered at the wording Miller used about his Heda.

"That's so true. I could practically feel the vibe from those two."

Harper nudged Monroe. "Not only that, but my gay meter was blown to smithereens when I first saw the Commander. The way she talked about Clarke just confirmed my suspicions."

Lincolns face was red now as he looked around. Hoping that none of his people was around to hear what they were saying about their leader. No one talked about their Heda this way. Ever.

"Aww….look at Lincoln." They all laughed.

"Never saw you so red buddy. Never thought about your Commander being with anybody?"

He blushed at the sudden image and couldn't even fathom his Commander doing…things other than being Heda.

"W-We don't discuss such topics. Ever."

"Well…let's open an entire new world for you…" Monroe leaned forward a huge smirk on her face. Just as Lincoln was about to get up and leave the Commander strode out of her tent with Indra behind her.

"Oh…that doesn't look good." Harper whispered all playfulness gone from her face. Lincoln immediately left his friends' side to aid his Commander if she needed it.

The sun had long ago set past the horizon, the Commander hadn't given time to herself to get cleaned and the dark marks across her face looked even more ominous in the light of the moon. Her warriors were ushered away by a wave of her hand when they saw her rushing towards the nearest Skaikru guard.

"Heda." Lincoln left the unanswered question hang between them as the guard eyed the three Grounders angrily.

"I know the hour is late but I wish to speak with your Chancellor. It is of grave importance." Usually Lincoln would see the small spark of remorse that his leader had for the Chancellor. He knew deep down that his Heda felt responsible for separating Clarke from her mother. Yet none could be found. It was as if the old Heda…before the Skaikru fell from the sky…has replaced the Heda he grew closer too.

The guard eyed all of them before nodding once and quickly ran to where he last knew the Chancellor to be.

"Lincoln, I must ask you a personal question." The sadness in his Heda's voice startled Lincoln out of his revere and looked towards the shorter frame beside him. Despite her size, her body screamed dominance and power. A power he witnessed countless times.

"You may ask me anything Heda."

"I'm not asking as Heda…I'm asking you …as the Lexa you knew growing up… before I had become Heda, I ask you because you are someone I have known my entire life and someone who is experiencing the same as I."

He blinked when green, unguarded eyes stared up at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had thought that as Heda, she would never come to him. Yes they grew up together actually they were the best of friends, Lexa, Luna and him…but as Luna disappeared and Lexa became Heda the friendship seemed to simply disintegrate. Talking like this was unheard of since she became Heda. It was unheard of that ANY Commander would be asking their warriors for advice. Let alone call them friends. No such words are ever used now. That is until the Skaikru landed. He could not be happier, it seemed that since she met Clarke, Lexa wasn't just Heda, she began to be Lexa again.

"I am not worthy of being your friend Heda but I will be by your side to help with anything you need."

"Please call me Lexa, like...like you did in our childhood Lincoln, I do not mind it when we speak privately "

"L-Lexa." He bowed his head slightly. Still stuck between giving her the respect as Heda and wrapping his head around the fact that she wanted to be friend again with him. It was unheard of that the Commander would speak to their friends like before, after they ascended.

"You love Octavia, yes?"

"With everything that I am."

"Yet you are bounded by loyalty to stay here and help your people. When you would much rather go out and look for her." Her hand raised up once Lincoln was about to say otherwise. "No…I know the look on your face Lincoln. I know it all too well."

His eyes widened at the small statement. The secret that the Commander just whispered. Her small weakness that could be shown behind her strong walls and yet tear them down. His Heda…sometimes wishes herself…to go out and look for Clarke herself.

"The Skaikru taught me an old saying from the old world…Lexa. When I was spying from atop the trees, one had a book from the old world and something stood out too me from that book."

She looked at him then as he eyed the three that were sitting at the table still. Her own eyes flickered toward them as well before landing them back on Lincoln.

"It had said, _"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_ ….There were countless times Octavia and I had to let each other go, either for war, or because we needed a break from one another. In the end we came back to each other." He looked back to his leader. "Do I wish to be by her side? Always. Yet…I know one day I'll have her in my arms. I just have to be patient."

"Fate…" She whispered as the Chancellor strode out of the Ark. He nodded. "What if your actions hurt the one you love?"

"My actions sometimes hurt Octavia…I believe she is thinking….why am I not finding a way to her? Why am I not with her right now? I know she loves me, she will forgive me."

Lexa nodded her head as the Heda mask slowly took over the closer Abbigail walked. He knew then the conversation was over when Indra nudged her way between the both of him. The quick look he got from her…told him that he gave the right advice.

"Heda." Abby greeted. She placed her arms behind her back and stood as straight as she could.

"Chancellor."

"We are sorry for disturbing you Chancellor," Indra started. "We left the healers tent in a rush to try and organize our thoughts on the matter. Is Marcus around by any chance?" She mostly asked because Marcus is the only sensible out of all the others. If he were around then maybe he could calm Abbigail down, or see reason as to what we are about to do.

"He is with the other council members. We were in a meeting about what to do with the impending winter."

"It is getting colder by the day." Lexa looked up at the darkened sky, as if asking when the snow will fall.

"I am sorry to hear what truly happened out in the woods." At this Lexa locked her eyes on Abbigail. Her face letting nothing show. Which was her downfall. She is a great healer but a horrible leader. Abbigail is not sorry for what happened in those woods. Usually a leader would be worried about her people fighting with other clans. A mother would be worried for any harm coming to her child. Both were presented today. Yet…Abbigail feels nothing. Which tells Lexa multiple scenarios for Abbigail.

Abbigail does not see Lexa as a threat, nor does she believe she will harm them. Why? Arrogance? Pride? Stupidity? Whatever it may be Lexa will not allow for it to continue.

"Abbigail, what happened today was tragic. On both sides, your guards were seriously hurt and if my people had harmed them I am sorry. For that I will try my hardest to find out were my village went and bring justice for you on the blood that was spilt."

Abbigail merely nodded. She truly believed that her people will not be punished.

"Yet…I am sad to say this will not bode well for me." Abbigail's eyes narrowed. "The original guards that were in the hunting party must be punished."

"Punished? For defending ourselves when we were mingled together with people who were banished!"

"My people shouldn't have attacked any Skaikru clan member. I issued the order. So for my people immediately believing you were with Clarke I will deal with them myself. As for your guards going as far as to retaliate with guns on my people, it shouldn't have come to that. If they truly weren't apart of Clarkes expedition they could've lowered their weapons to the ground and allowed her group to make themselves the fool."

Abbigail's face reddened considerably when she found herself pinned. The warriors at Lexa's back found immense relief that the Skaikru will be taking at least some accountability as well as their own.

"If you do not believe I will punish my own people then you may come and witness their punishment with your own eyes."

"No…I believe you would. You are after all the Commander." She hissed out between clenched teeth. "What will happen to those guards? Am I allowed to know their fate?"

"It is best if you shouldn't ask. Now…will they be surrendered peacefully? Or will I must take them by force?"

Abbigail looked behind Lexa at all the warriors she had at her disposal, granted it's a small group. Yet they were seasoned warriors, trained to fight and kill. Her guards were only trained to kill when it was of the utmost importance for the safety of the Ark. Plus most of her people wouldn't be able to fight back. She would lose loyal guards, some would've been key players to her plan. Yet it doesn't matter to her. So with a feigned sigh of sadness, she slumped her shoulder and issued out an order to not attack the grounders during this process.

Lexa allowed Indra to do her part. Who waved to her warriors and marched towards the tent. Lincoln eyed the entire scene before him, especially Abbigail. He knew these Skaikru better than any other of his fellow companions. Especially Abbigail. His eyes narrowed when a ghost of a smirk left her face. _'She is not the same woman anymore.'_

Lexa watched sadly as they were dragged out, most too banged up to put up much of a fight. The Skaikru started noticing the commotion and a crowd started to form. Mostly around the guards being dragged away by the grounders. Many curses were thrown their way. The children cried and that had Lexa almost reaching up to her heart. The pain of a child cry always hurts her out of all sounds of pain.

"Let us go! Abbigail what is going on tell them to let us go!" Bellemy screamed as he looked around for help. His fellow guards were sullenly looking at the ground keeping the crowd at bay. He yelled trying to yank his arms free out of the two guards holding them behind his back. His eyes landing on the other 6 behind him. Jasper was screaming his head off. Trying in vain to take a bite out of a grounders ear.

"I hate you all!" He screamed out. His dark eyes landing on Lexa. "I'll kill you all!"

"Indra…" She nodded at the silent order and yelled out to the guards.

She watched as each guards' head was draped with heavy, clothed bags. Each one yelling out for mercy.

"Please let us go!" One female guard screamed before the bag fell over her head. Her legs kicking out like a wild horse and manage to hit her fellow guard up front accidently.

"We didn't do anything!" Another man yelled.

"Tie them up and let's get moving Indra." She doesn't wish for the crowd to get even angrier at their pleas, at the sadness in their eyes.

Turning around, her quickly made up camp was now packed up and ready to march out. Her horse waited for her patiently as it chewed on grass. Her ears perked forward from all the commotion going on around her.

She knew what she would see if she turned around. It happened countless of times when the clans were at war. She could practically feel the actions playing against her back. The sound of the ropes wrapping around their wrists, the countless struggles that were futile. The horse that will pull them in a straight line stomped the ground nervously, feeling the tension in the air.

Her leg swung expertly across Star's saddle. She waited for Indra to come to her side, signaling that they were ready to move out.

"Heda." Lincoln came up to her side then astride his own horse.

"It's the only way to try and stay neutral Lincoln. I punish the Skaikru and my own people."

There was silence between them while they waited to move out. She could practically feel Lincoln torn as much as she was. She didn't want to hurt the people Clarke tried so desperately to protect, yet someone else is now in her place and ruining all that she had worked for.

"If we find Clarke, will she be able to stop this?"

"I know she will. She will talk sense to these so called leaders."

He was silent again for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Do you mind if I go and look for her then?"

This caught her off guard and she looked at Lincoln. "You would go off, leave your people to find Clarke?"

"I have a duty to protect my people, to protect you. As far as I can see this will turn into another war. That is something we don't want at all. Clarke is the key to all of this. She is Wanheda. That very title will have other clans falling in line. Will have her people following her example. Will have Nia running back to her mountains."

Lincoln was now a part of two clans. Skaikru and Triku, he had a duty to both of them. He had a duty to his Heda, and now to Clarke. His heart will always be Triku, yet it now belonged as well to Octavia.

Exactly how it was for Lexa. Her mind and soul belonged to her people, yet her heart was in the hands of Clarke.

"Will you go alone?"

"No…the original Skaikru that landed here. The ones trapped in the mountain, now wish to be loyal to the one who put her own life on the line for them. They wish to band together. To help us find her and to be a part of our coalition. Harper, Monroe and Miller were the ones who started this."

Lexa turned back around to see that two of them left and the male of the group was anxiously pacing. Looking back into the Ark then at the grounders.

"Do you trust them?"

"Just as much as I trust you Heda."

"Then I give you permission. As long as you send word too me every week of your progress. Have a Skaikru wear a red cloth around their arm to signify that they are a part of your band. I will send supplies, horses, weapons and armor."

"Mochof Heda."

"You will be the leader of this expedition. If you believe any others can lead beside you then so be it. I will trust your judgment."

"I will not fail."

"I trust you won't. It's just like you said. Clarke is the key for peace. She must see this as well and stop running away." Lexa gathered up the reigns. "Do not let Abby find out about this. She will notice of course the missing children. Yet make her believe they ran."

"I will try my hardest Heda." She nodded and waved him off.

"Go and may you find Clarke in the hopes of ending this madness."

Without another word Lincoln surged into the woods motioning to the boy waiting. Indra came up beside Heda then.

"We have a lot to prepare for Indra. We must go back to Polis and tell the leaders of what has happened. Of what is being set in motion.

"What will that be Heda?"

"That the leaders of the Skaikru are corrupted. Either by fear or power I will never know. We must set our plans into motion before anything gets worse."

"Then let us ride then Heda."

* * *

"You are Wanheda." Semet repeated in the early morning.

"Please just call me Clarke, Semet." I stood in front of the leader to the villagers, at the mouth of the cave. At first I was very reluctant on coming over but I knew that my friends and I needed to help these people, we also needed directions on a safe place away from the Commander's control.

He merely huffed and crossed his arms. He was one of the very few who didn't have any distinguishing scars or disabilities on him. "What do you want from us?"

"We don't want anything."

"Yet your people come at us with guns."

"They are not my people anymore. I told you this the day before."

"You still dress like them, not to mention the great battle you fought for the safety of those people."

"We had nothing to do with the attack against your village, I promise you that Semet." He ignored me and simply walked towards the middle of the clearing. Wagging his finger up in the air as he talked.

"They call you Wanheda, the Commander of Death. So many want you…they want your power." He turned back around. "Why shouldn't I just turn you in to Heda?"

"You can very well do that Semet. I don't think that would be wise though."

"Why wouldn't it?"

I sighed as the talk with Monty and Octavia from the day before entered my mind. We had just finished our battle and the people were all coming out of the cave to eye us wearily. It was at that time that Octavia brought up a very good point.

"Can I ask you a question Semet?" My feet propelled me forward a bit before I started to pace. My mind trying to come up with an answer to the many questions I have.

He stared at me and I sighed after I knew he wasn't going to answer me. _'Grounders and their blank emotion faces.'_ I thought as Nymphaea trilled in my head with agreement.

"Okay I'll take your silence as a yes. Monty told me that when he was helping all of you to safety," I motioned to the various people milling about. "That you were in quiet the hurry to leave despite knowing the fact that you knew the Commander was around the area."

"Your point being?"

"Why would a leader of a village….obviously full of innocents…rush to be away from the Commander? It's her duty to protect her people."

"I couldn't rely on Intel brought from a Sky Person; even so I was being cautious, what if it was all a coy? A coupe to get my guard down and attack then?"

"That's true but yet here you all remain, even after knowing that it was fact. You still didn't go to the Commander, why?"

"As you can see most of my people aren't well for a long journey. I might as well find a safe place for them."

I hummed in thought as I looked at the people who were struggling to pick up branches, gathering leaves, even weaving baskets. "Were most of them from battles?"

"My people? Everyone has had a battle."

"No, I meant the scars. The one's that aren't allowing even the simplest task to be easy."

Semet looked around, his eyes falling on a teenaged boy trying to hold a bundle of branches in his good arm. His walk wobbled with the shifting branches as he made his way to the inside of the cave.

"You can call them scars."

I knew he was hiding something…why run? Why stay here when he can send a good rider to message his Commander. Nothing added up.

"I still can't see why you can't just inform your Commander of your whereabouts."

"I need every able bodied man I have. Two of them now are stuck guarding your person." He motioned towards the cage that was positioned behind me and to my right a little ways. I sighed now realizing the eyes that were glaring into my back from the cage.

"Which is why I know you won't turn me in to the Commander. For whatever reason you won't go to her for help."

He scoffed, "You think you know everything girl. You may be Wanheda…yet you are still a child. You don't know why I do the things I must do. I must protect the people here and make the best choices for them."

My shoulders deflated a bit on their own. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well, I can see your point there. Can we at least help each other out then? I know you won't turn me in to the Commander and I know you need help in any form you can. My friends and I need a place to rest and stay, just for a bit until we are able to move on our own again. I promise I won't tell the Commander were you are, anyone for that matter. In return you won't turn me in as well."

His face for once cracked as his brown tired eyes looked around the clearing. We both stood there for what felt like ages before his stoned body finally shifted and he uncrossed his arms.

"We need food, hunters to go out and bring boar meat and deer if there are any in this area." I smiled nodding in relief.

"Thank you Semet. Monty and I will go hunt, Octavia is still recovering."

"What about the...…beast?"

"Nymphaea?"

"It has a name?" He scowled at the thought probably.

"She's not a threat. She's with me and is still a baby."

"That's exactly why…she's with you and she will outgrow being a baby. I may have accepted help from you Wanheda that doesn't mean I trust you." With that he turned around. "Just get us that meat, and it better be enough for this entire village." He then stormed off.

"Well isn't he just an optimistic fellow." I sighed my shoulders slumping a bit.

"More like a fellow with a stick up his ass." My head turned without my thinking. "How long am I gonna sit here in here Princess? You know I am handicapped as well, you'd think some of these grounders here would feel some sympathy for me."

"Raven…"

"Griffin."

"Reyes."

"Princess."

"You already said that."

"It doesn't apply here. I've said it in passing not in this heated naming debate. Besides I won…you didn't have another name for me."

"I did too…I just wanted to point it out that you also didn't have another name for me and needed to repeat one you've already said."

She scoffed up at me, her hair in disarray and her hand gently rubbing at her bummed leg. The makeshift cast looked like it needed to be adjusted.

"Anyways as much as I love our bickering Griffin, you think you can get me out of here?"

"Well…I'm not on good terms with Semet right now and seeing as his people out number us I'd say he is boss." I huffed walking towards the cage. Seeing as Raven talked to me first I deemed it safe that she would allow me to be closer to her. I crouched to be leveled with her, the balls of my feet helping me to balance.

"Oh trust me I heard the entirety of that conversation. Not much to do when you're trapped like a rabbit in here. Gotta find entertainment somehow right?"

Humming I looked around before my eyes landed back on Raven. I needed to get the topic back into place. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh come on Princess!" She waved her hands around in a circle. "I was angry! You were gone! Monty was gone and Octavia was gone! After you left the place turned dark! Your mother was telling me all this crap about what to do next with my genius brain. Bellamy was spewing hatred for the Commander and you all over camp and I couldn't take it anymore."

She huffed in a big breath. "Next thing I know my body was propelling me forward. Last thing I remember was having that damn pipe above my head ready to smack the Commander in hers. Hopefully leave a big dent as well on her noggin."

"It's too thick." I mumbled which earned me a laugh from Raven.

"Like someone else's I know! Anyways, next thing I know a flying Charizard came at me from nowhere and tackled me to the ground!"

"Really? Pokémon now?"

"Shut up! That's what popped in too my head first. I mean hell I can tell a dragon from miles away."

"Charizard isn't a dragon Ray."

"What? The hell he is!"

"No seriously he isn't the dragon type. He looks like a dragon but isn't on the dragon list."

"Griffin…if he has wings, a tail and spurts fire out of his mouth then god damnit Charizard is a fucking dragon!"

"Are you two seriously fighting about Pokémon?" Monty walked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Monty! My boy! Please tell Princess here that Charizard is a dragon type Pokémon!"

He looked at me questioningly. "We were talking about Nymphaea and she briefly thought of her looking like Charizard but I told her that Charizard isn't a dragon and yet Nymphaea is."

"Oh…well…Charizard isn't a dragon type in fact he is flying type. Or fire, but not a dragon."

"Boom! Take that Reyes!" I smirked triumphantly. "The one time I overruled Reyes smart brain and it was through fictional characters!"

"Exactly Griffin…it's fake! So therefore you did beat me but only in the fake world."

"Whatever I'll take what I can get." I smiled at her softly.

She only huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest sulking a bit. "Still believe he is a dragon no matter what anyone says."

"Well Charizard might not be real but at least we got Nymphaea. In my opinion she's a hundred times better than that cranky old lizard."

"Yeah about that….where in the hell did you get a fucking dragon Griffin?"

"Answer my questions first Reyes."

"Touché," Raven hobbled up into a standing position and grabbed the timber bars around her. Facing Monty and I. "Question me Princess."

"Why did you try attacking the Commander? You know by doing so you could've started a war. Nymphaea stopped you in time before you can do that."

"Yeah and you pushed her away before she can see me and dragged me under the bush."

"Where Octavia then knocked you out cause you still wanted to get after her."

"What can I say? I'm stubborn."

"Heavy as well."

"What you say Monty?" The glare Monty received had even me shivering in fear.

"I mean…. I didn't finish what I was going to say! I meant to say Heavenly beautiful."

"Aww….thanks you big goof ball. I do have the infamous Reyes charm." She flashed her lashes at the both of us.

"Raven…"

"Yes?"

I sighed and merely grabbed her hand. "I missed you Raven." I couldn't argue with her anymore. Even if I wanted to do so, I couldn't find it in me to do so. She had every right to try and hurt me. I truly believed she was on Bellamy's side and my mom's. Turns out she was just being Raven.

"I missed you too Griffin. Don't think for a second that I was against you or anything. I was merely…plotting the Reyes plan."

"Which was?"

"Oh you already witnessed it. Now look at where I'm at. Stuck in here."

"Yeah well…threatening to blow Semet up like you did at the bridge just painted a target on your back."

"Now they know me as the boom girl. I can dig with that."

"Jesus Raven."

"I'm not Jesus but I can try and uplift all your sins."

"Raven!" I chuckled that soon turned into a sob as my arms quickly wrapped around Raven awkwardly. "God did I need your unique personality."

"Well…I am great aren't I?"

"Shut up and hug me Reyes."

She laughed and awkwardly hugged me back.

"Don't I get one as well?"

"Wait your turn! Raven hugs will get passed around one at a time! Do you want a hug big guy?" At this she directed to one of her guards who merely grunted and continued looking out into the forest. "You see what company I have? Motionless statues!"

I pulled away and wiped a tear from my eye. "I'll see what I can do about the cage Raven but you have to apologize to Semet for threatening to blow him up into the next state."

"I was going to say country but I don't have enough gunpowder for that."

"Raven..."

"All right! All right! Sorry meant to say not enough chemicals."

"Raven!"

* * *

I was tired and the sun has long since passed the horizon but I felt happiness sore through my heart when I made it back to camp with Monty. With Nymphaea's help we managed to catch about two boars and three deer. Enough food for the entire village. Nymphaea was dragging a boar by one leg, her tail happily wagging and her mind exploding with various colors. Monty and I dragged the rest behind us on our makeshift sleds.

I smiled when a couple of kids happily cheered and ran inside the cave to give the news of us coming back. Raven looked up from adjusting her brace and slowly clapped.

"Good job Princess. Should I call you a hunter now?"

I panted dropping the heavy deer's when we reached the middle of the camp. "Son of a bitch. They were a pain to drag here than to actually bring them down." Monty collapsed beside me.

"I need to work out more."

"So I want a double boar burger…light on the fat, but keep the grease. With some lettuce, mayo and ketchup. Oh and extra pickles."

"Raven…" My hand wiped the sweat from my brow as I pointed a finger at her. "You get what I give you."

"But Ma!"

Nymphaea puffed out smoke besides me. Her talon foot slammed on the ground along with her tail. A small yip mixed with a roar bellowed out from her jaws. She was trying to make a lasting impression on Raven.

"Listen you little lizard twerp, I don't speak dragon." Raven pointed her finger at Nymphaea who felt offended and bounded over to the cage. Her arm just barely being able to squeeze between the bars. Raven in turn crouched as best as she could. "You can't get me!"

Nymphaea huffed in annoyance but in doing so smoke spewed out from her nostrils and straight into Raven's face.

"AH! It stings!"

I laughed when I finished passing the deer over to the villagers butcher who bowed in thanks to me and started his duty of cutting all the fur off. Octavia limped over and tilted her head to the side. Ravens hands went back down and we all couldn't hold in our laughter.

"What the hell you guys laughing at?"

Nymphaea proudly arched her head high and strutted back over to my side. Happy with her work.

"Raven, your face has…well…" Octavia tried explaining.

"Looks like one of your chemical experiments didn't work!" Monty yelled in between his laughter. With Raven's hair still not being combed and the now combined smoke that is now plastered on her face, it looked as if Raven was a mad scientist.

"Fear me! For I am known as Mad Doctor Reyes!" At this point I knew she was going a bit far and was probably scaring the villagers more but I didn't care because she was making me laugh and I needed it for once.

"What are you four doing?"

"Semet! Big guy! Sorry for threatening to blow you up to the moon! I was angry!"

"Mmm…" Her apology, probably wasn't having the effects she thought it was having despite her big wide smile. Which in turn made her look even crazier. "I can see you're very remorseful."

"I'm sorry Semet, Monty and I brought the meat you asked for. Is there anything else I can do?" I wanted to talk to Semet by myself without Raven making it worse. I knew that if I can get on his good side he can see that Raven is actually no harm; most of the time.

"Just one more thing before we eat." He motioned for me to follow and with unsteady legs I did. Nymphaea following a second later after she stuck her tongue out at Raven. Who, in turn did the same thing back.

"What is it?"

"I heard…despite being Wanheda, that you also can protect someone from death."

"Protect?"

"You are a healer are you not?"

"Oh! My people call them Doctors but yes. I am one." He nodded as we went into the cave. His meaty finger pointed towards the end.

"I have people back there that have wounds that never healed from last battle with another clan." He looked down at me. "Only those people and nobody else…understood? Whatever you need I will have others bring you your supplies." Before I can answer back he was already storming out.

"Geesh, he is touchy isn't he?" I asked Nymphaea. Her frills spread out from her head and a small puff of smoke left her nose. "Yeah, thought so as well."

The cave has long since been renovated. Various hammocks lined the walls, along with makeshift wooden beds. It was too cramped to accommodate the entire village so some of the younger people actually slept on the floor with only a couple of fur rugs to separate them from the cold stone and their bodies.

In the middle of the cave they made a walk-way with the beds and hammocks. Various fire pits were spread out neatly in the middle. So that way not one hammock or bed wasn't getting any heat at all. I counted at least five that I have passed until I made it to the back of the cave.

Just like before this area was filled to the brim with makeshift beds but this time only singles, and they lined the back wall of the cave. Five in a row and two on the sides. The middle was reserved for a table. Possibly to brew medicine, hold various equipment or to do procedures.

I walked up to the table and looked around at the nine that were injured. Most were asleep. Except for two. They were sitting up and were in white, plain clothing. One female had a huge red stain across her chest. It started from her right collarbone and down to her left ribs. The guy to my right had a bandage over his right eye and ear, alone with his right arm being in a sling.

"Hello," I smiled softly, hoping for them to trust me enough. Nymphaea sprang up onto the table which startled the female. "Nymphaea," I softly disciplined, "You need to ask first before you can hop on their furniture. You're not a cat, who thinks they own the place."

She trilled up at me and knew where she went wrong. Her green eyes landed on the female who she scared and she keened while patting the table softly with her talon. Her head tilted to the side.

The young female looked towards me. "Sorry, she's asking if it's okay for her to sit on the table while she watches."

The warriors' eyes flickered back to Nymphaea who waited patiently for an answer. "I-It okay." Her English was broken but at least she understood what I was saying. I knew the further I left the villages there would be people who developed their own language and some might not know English that much or at all.

I nodded and went towards her slowly. "My name is Clarke, I'm a healer. I can help with that huge gash on your chest. Do you mind if I take a look at it." Her eyes were still on Nymphaea who still sat regally, with her tail curled around her talons.

"You, heal?"

I smiled gently and pointed at her. "What's your name?"

"Call me Ruby."

"Ruby, I like that name. You know there is a beautiful stone called Ruby."

"A stone?"

"Yeah," I motioned to her shirt, it needed to be changed anyways. If it stayed on it could infect her gash even further. "Do you mind if I take this off?"

She shook her head and motioned towards the guy on her left.

"Fix brother first."

"Oh he is your brother? Hello," I turned towards the brother who was staring at me. "What's your name?"

"Can't speak. Brother is mute."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What's his name?"

"Lantis." In answer to his name he bobbed his head towards me.

"Alright Lantis I'll fix you up first." I could feel Nymphaea's curiosity about a mute. _'I'll explain later little one.'_

I moved to his injured side and began to gently unwrap his wounds. "If you feel any pain in what I'm doing just tap my side okay?" I didn't move any further until he nodded. Once I had all the bandages off his head my doctor side kicked in. His right ear was completely torn off, it wasn't a clean cut either. It looked to have been torn off by the looks of the jagged flesh around where the ear used to be.

There was nothing that could be done for his eye, it was punctured but the wound itself looked infected which was why it still bleed and was now oozing puss. If it went untreated for much longer he would be losing much more than his ear and eye.

"How did this happen?" I asked Ruby while feeling for Lantis fingers. "Can you feel this?" He nodded.

"Out scouting for new land. Further west, got attacked…monsters."

"Okay Lantis, I'm sorry but I need to rip your shirt to see what's going on with your arm okay?" He nodded. "Monsters?" I questioned Ruby while I ripped his shirt off. I kept his sling on just in case his collarbone was broken, or if his shoulder was dislocated.

"Yes."

I grumbled to myself seeing his entire arm. It wasn't broken thank god for that. It didn't seem to be infected either, no huge gash. Around his shoulder was an entire purple patch, most likely due from the lack of blood flow. The arm as well was slowly turning purple. It was dislocated, an easy fix, painful…but easy.

"You shoulder is out of place, you might have some tears in your tendons. After I pop it into place you're going to need a lot of rest and recovery okay?"

"Brother will be okay though?"

"Yeah he will be fine. Just a lot of rest and not to use his shoulder at all."

She nodded at him, who had wide eyes looking up at me, "This is going to hurt but it has to be done before you lose all feeling in your arm."

I slowly took the sling off and brought the arm across my stomach. He probably hadn't moved it in a couple of days and because of that he grunted in pain. I felt around the shoulder ad could feel the joint popping upwards which meant I needed to pull out, push down then immediately inward to secure the joint back in its rightful place.

"All right Lantis…are you ready?" He nodded shakily. "I need you to move your head down a bit, your entire torso actually…yeah like that. Now hold still. Ruby can you reach over and hold his hand please?" She nodded and did as I asked while I placed my hand on the joint that needed the guidance to be pushed back in. "Okay when I count on three Lantis you're going to take a big deep breathe for me okay?" My hand pulled on his arm a bit to prepare for the few seconds of agony he will be feeling. He grunted and gripped his sister's hand tighter. "Ok…one…two…three!"

POP! Lantis screamed out and wanted to move away from me but I held him. I needed to make sure the joint knew it was back in its place.

"Hang on Lantis! Hold still please!"

"Brother hold!" His breath was ragged as I felt around his shoulder. Nymphaea trilled, her claws digging into the wood as she watched enthralled by my medical achievement.

"Okay…now it's going to be very, very sore for the next couple of days. Can you feel my fingers on your shoulder now?" He nodded and looked at what I was doing. "This purple will go away in those days as well now that blood is coming back." He tapped his shoulder and wiggled his fingers.

"Lantis says…tickles."

"Oh that's because the blood is moving back into your veins. The shoulder being popped out cut off your blood flow." He nodded as he flexed his arm and fingers. "You won't be able to move it as much but I'll help it to get better again. You still need to wear this." I placed the sling on him again but he looked ten times better now. His posture wasn't as stiff as it was and he actually had a smirk on his face now. His long hair was matted with blood and grime but with that smile I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now as for the rest of your wounds I need to go call Semet to get the supplies I need. I'll be back." They nodded both smiling happily. Nymphaea was feeling nothing but relief and so was I. I patted her head walking by. "Stay here and keep them company Nymphaea." She happily listened and nestled down on her stomach, her talons crossed at the wrists as she looked at the others who woken up by Lantis scream.

I was by the third fire pit when a little girl hopped out in front of me. I blinked looking down at her. She looked no older than ten. "Hello."

"That was cool, what you did for Lantis I mean. Everyone was saying he would lose his arm."

I chuckled eyeing the girl up and down. Her hair was long and reached her waist, black strands covered her grey eyes and she hastily swiped them aside. I looked down at her clothing which was very big for her. What caught my eye though was the huge wrapping of clothing that wrapped around her torso. Her posture was also hunched. I knelt down in front of her.

"My name's Clarke. Lantis shoulder was just in the wrong place and I put it back."

"It was still cool though, you were very nice as well. Most healers are grumps." I chuckled imagining my mother.

"Oh yeah, I had a grumpy healer my whole life as well." I motioned towards the little girl. "What's wrong with you though? Are you hurting?"

She looked around. Most of the villagers were outside eagerly awaiting for their food that I can smell from here. The only ones around were the ones who turned in for the night already. Once she deemed it safe she grabbed my hand and walked into the shadows.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It's the village law, especially to healers."

"What is it that you're not supposed to tell me?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell Semet, and that you'll help us with our pains." I held up my hand and crossed my heart.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I break this promise, now what's your name?"

"Oh! Leena!" She smiled and I chuckled seeing a missing front tooth.

"Pleasure to meet you Leena, now where is your pain at?"

"It's all over my front and it hurts the most on my back."

"How long has this been going on?"

"It's was small at first but then grew. It also didn't hurt as much as it did now."

"Ok…do you mind if I take a look at the spots that are bothering you?" I hope that it wasn't what I was thinking. I wouldn't be able to treat it without the medical equipment. At least if it was a binary tumor I would be able to…if it was cancer, that's a whole different bridge to cross.

Leena looked around again. "I would get into a lot of trouble…but it hurts too much and I can't take it anymore."

"Don't worry Leena, I'll make sure not to tell anyone."

She nodded again as she fiddled with the knot on her front chest before unraveling herself. Slowly her chest was revealed too me and I gasped. She turned around and there was a huge lump on her back, covering her entire right shoulder and causing her to bow down like she was. That thing was possibly adding ten pounds to her back. When she turned back around I immediately took a closer look at her chest.

Skin was formed but it looked tight and uncomfortable, patches of red could be seen, either muscles or something else. The same could be said for the lump.

"Does it hurt when you touch it?"

She shook her head, "No…it just, throbs and hurts when I do things. Like move my arm too much." I nodded feeling her torso then her shoulder. All the muscles were fine and connected. It seemed to be just underneath the skin and above.

"All right…Leena you can cover yourself." She nodded and began to do so. Millions of medical explanations popped into my head yet I couldn't help until I get some proper medical equipment. "I can help you but I need to ask you one more question." She nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Likely to hide her lump. "Are all the villagers like this?"

"Yeah…most of us are born like this."

"B-Born like this?"

"Yeah. Semet said it was a curse from our ancestors, we are being punished for their evil deeds."

"Evil deeds?"

"Yeah, he said people who have these, is because our ancestors made the bombs go off. Now we are being punished because of them."

I shook my head and stood up. "Leena what do your people think?"

"You mean the other clans." I nodded feeling my hand clench into a fist. "Well…I heard from the bigger kids that there's this law that the Commander has placed, that anyone who is touched by the evil ancestors must be either killed or banished forever in a place far west."

Nymphaea anger soon swelled with my own. _'Just another thing to hate about her.'_ I thought clenching my teeth as I took a much needed breath.

"Okay Leena, I'm going to try and fix up the injured over there first okay. Then I'll come fix you up."

"Semet wouldn't allow it."

"Oh I can be persuasive."

She smiled happily. "You can get this thing off me then?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to help everyone in this village Leena…you can count on me."

I was just walking out with Leena when a loud commotion caught my attention. Semet came running towards me and roughly grabbed me by the shoulders. "It's my son! My eldest, please you must help him." He started dragging me before I could protest, Nymphaea's sudden protective nature came forward as she bounded out of the cave a minute later her lip curled back menacingly from her teeth.

"Nymphaea it's okay!" I yelled being dragged towards a group of people huddled around a body on the ground.

She yipped after me before hurrying to catch up to our wide strides. Her wings making her unbalanced still.

"His name is Finik, I sent him to go scout the minute we settled here. He hasn't returned since then. Those damn exiles must've hurt him." His anger caused him to clench his fist tightly around my arm and I flinched in pain. Nymphaea growled as she finally caught up. Her wings automatically beat downwards and her legs propelled her body upwards towards me. Her claws were careful in grabbing my shoulder and back as she hissed at Semet. Her wings spread wide and one claw outstretched. She was just about to bite his hand before he managed to pull away in time.

My hand automatically reached for my arm and rubbed at the bruise that will likely form. Nymphaea continued to hiss. Her frills trembling in anger at this man who hurt me. He raised his hands up and took a step back. "I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, just please…help Finik."

I rubbed Nymphaea spine slowly. Gently calming her down. _'It's okay Nymphaea, he is a parent who is worried about losing his child. He didn't mean to hurt me.'_ Her posture slowly unwound itself before she puffed out smoke towards him. She gently nudged my arm and hoped down but still stood between Semet and I. Her anger was there still but she controlled it.

Knowing she won't do any harm to Semet I jogged towards the group of people and pushed them aside. Finik was laying on his front, blood that had long ago dried literally covered his entire left leg. There was a gash on the back of his head and various other battle wounds. I turned towards his father.

"Get me blankets! A medical kit and thread! I also need a tube! He needs blood! Someone help me get him to the table in the cave now!"

"I'm here Clarke!" Monty yelled.

"Ok…" I heaved a sigh as he slid to a stop beside me.

"Tell me what to do."

I looked around needing another set of hands and Octavia soon came into sight, holding a bunch of furs in her arms. "Octavia! Come here quick!" At my call she looked over her eyes widening. "Bring those furs over here! I need them!"

"Okay listen Monty I want you to grab his legs. Octavia," She dropped the furs beside me and knelt down as Monty scooted over to Finik legs. "I need your hands to be steady, I don't know what injury he had to his head so I need to make sure his spine is in place. While Monty and I turn him onto his back and we move into the cave I need you to hold his head still." She nodded.

"Don't worry Princess I got this."

"Okay. Let's go! You!" I pointed to a boy who looked able to help us. "I need you to help us turn him on his back. Yeah kneel there and place your hands under his stomach….yeah just like that. Now," Octavia held Finiks head steady. "Push!" We all rolled him slowly so Octavia can keep his head still. I groaned at seeing his stomach. "Alright…I'm going to need a bunch of bandages." His stomach was literally ripped open. His intestines just barely staying inside his body.

"How the hell did he get over here?" Octavia asked surprised.

"Adrenaline…" I huffed, "Kid listen I need you to hold his intestines while we move him over." An elder lady placed the bandages on his stomach and the kid nodded as he bravely held his hand down on them. "Now let's…lift!"

"Jesus he is heavy!"

"Octavia."

"I know I'm keeping his head steady." I huffed out a breath as we walked back to the cave. The light from the fires lighted our way thankfully. My arms were starting to shake when we made it to the cave. Nymphaea sending me encouraging thoughts and bright colors in my head. The villagers followed but still stayed a few paces back.

"How much longer!"

I looked behind me as Monty kept his head down.

"Stop your bitching and get him on the table we are here." Octavia huffed as we slowly placed him down.

I grunted feeling my arms just giving out when we set him carefully down. "Octavia keep him steady still. Ok kid you did great." I patted the boys shoulder when Semet came bursting through with the medical supplies I asked for.

"Here…" He whispered. His other son, Gavriel was looking on in despair.

"I need you to get everyone out of here Semet." I motioned with my eyes to his youngest son. He looked down then behind him to the village milling around.

"Come on everyone out! Give them some space! Gavriel come on. Your brother won't die today."

I immediately opened the supplies. "Octavia, Monty what blood types are you?"

"Uhhh…A Positive." Monty came up beside me. As I nodded.

"B Negative."

"Crap…ok. I'm a universal donor so I'm the safest bet to give him blood." They both looked at each other.

"Are you sure Clarke?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah but first lets stitch him back up."

Octavia was quick to sterilize the needles as Monty set up the bandages and a chair for me by the table. The others were watching on. Ruby and Lantis eyed me the most. I ignored them though. I couldn't have this kid die knowing that I could save him.

I felt his neck. All his spinal disk were in place so I didn't have to worry about him getting paralyzed. I then checked his pulse. It was very weak, so weak that I thought he was dead until I felt a small jump.

Just to make sure I placed my ear on his chest and heard his heart beating faintly.

"Okay let's start. Then I need both of your help to start giving my blood." They nodded as we got to work.

* * *

Nymphaea trilled as we finally got him sewed back up. His stomach was the worst. I had to keep trying to place his intestines in the right place at every inch of stitch I made. Every minute I had Octavia checking to see if he was still alive, which thankfully he was. His leg, at first thought was going to be amputated but I manage to get the blood flowing back down the limb. He needed more quickly though before hopes of him keeping his leg can be restored.

The amount of blood he has in him now wouldn't be able to keep the leg.

"Okay." I sat on the chair they provided for me as I pulled my out. "Let's get this over with before I chicken out."

"Like that will ever happen." Monty between the mouthfuls of tube he had in his mouth as he jammed our makeshift machine into Finiks biggest vein. His hand twitched but other than that he didn't move.

"Yeah the day you don't help someone is the day I stop calling you Princess." Octavia held the middle tube up once Monty gave her the ok. He knelt beside me and held his end of the black tube toward my right arm.

"Ready Clarke?"

"The longer we wait the more chances of him dying so…just do it, come on Monty." He nodded and jammed the needle into my arm. I flinched at the strong pain that erupted but I held my breath. I always hated the feeling of a needle just sitting in my vein and sucking out my blood. Octavia then acted as a leverage for the blood to start flowing down from my arm and into Finiks.

"Alright Princess, you comfortable."

"As comfortable as I can be. Monty go tell Semet of our progress will ya?"

"No problem boss." He slapped his thighs and jogged out of the cave. I felt Nymphaea settle down by my feet and I smiled down at her.

"Hey beautiful girl."

"She is growing." Octavia huffed then her eyes widen. "Hey! No boys until your auntie says it's ok." Nymphaea head shook in shock before trilling nonstop at Octavia. "Ah, Ah! Don't you dare talk back to me missy!"

I smiled softly at them both bickering. It wasn't until another thirty minutes has passed until something was wrong.

"Uhhh…Clarke." My eyes were getting heavy and I rolled my head to the side facing Octavia. "What color is your blood?"

I blinked trying to fight through the haze in my head. Nymphaeas own mind was hazy too me as she tried to fight through it to communicate too me.

"Mmm red? What kind of question is that?"

"Clarke, your blood isn't red." I blinked again at her. Not really processing what she was saying.

I groaned grabbing my head as two Octavia's suddenly appeared where only one stood. I sighed out slowly standing up to take a look at what she was saying. My body suddenly felt heavy, my legs where obeying my command but I couldn't feel them properly. Everything around us swayed as I rubbed at my eyes to try and quell the blurriness and look at Octavia holding the tube up.

Before I could take a good look though Ruby yelled.

Finik eyes shot open, his mouth wide as he took in a deep breath of air. Nymphaea roared softly and hoped closer to me at the sudden movement of this person who was too badly hurt. As he took a big lungful of air I took a step back, the world spun and I gripped the table. His back arched off the table, his neck straining as he continued to take deep breaths. His eyes wide and pupils dilated.

I grasped his neck trying to find his pulse point but froze. His veins were bulging and looked to be moving, like small snacks. The veins themselves were a completely different color than what was considered normal.

 _'Oh no…my blood.'_

"Octavia! What color is my blood?" I tilted Finiks head to the side to take a closer look at the veins, I also checked his entire body to see the same results. When I reached his arm, where the needle entered I saw the entire area pulsing.

"I-Its silver…Clarke."

I took a step back seeing the same glow from what was on my hand now reside in the veins of Finik. It wasn't as bright…or strong, but you can see the glow.

"W-What's happening to me…what have I've done to Finik?" He continued to take deep lungful's of air. His chest rising and with each breath I can see now the glow only getting stronger and stronger.


	9. Chapter 9 History Lesson

Arthors Note: I do not own Game of Thrones or the 100. Also any references that I use as well are not owned by me…sadly.

 **It's here! The long awaited day for the next season is finally here! I have the entire season ready to record, sadly I'll be at work when the show is running and won't be home till…9 PM, UGH! I hope the recording doesn't mess up at all or I'll be severely pissed.**

 **Anyways liked I promise! Each new episode will bring on a new chapter. I know I'm slacking on updating on Archive but it's because I'm still trying to get used to the site lol. Now I have about an hour before I head into work so let's get down to the reviews!**

 **Lighthawkmaster54:** **Who else could it be but Raven?! Lol also I didn't use D & D for the references of dragon's lol it is actually from a book I have called **_**"A practical Guide to Dragons."**_ **Another is** _ **"A Practical Guide to Dragon Riding."**_ **I'll also be using references from** _ **"Eragon" "His Majesty's Dragon" and "Talon"**_ **As for Clarke I believe if you've read Eragon that answer will be easy to gather lol. Enjoy this chapter Lighthawk! Thank you for all your reviews and questions!**

 **IIena Petrova** **: I believe you got your answer when you Beta the last scene I sent you for the next chapter about Clarke lol as for the dragon information that will come in handy in about three chapters! I hope lol don't worry I'll be mentioning you a lot lol**

 **DesireeStorm:** **You are correct my friend! This is how Clarke's new people come together! By one small little village!**

 **Faeraptor4u:** **I am happy to see your review and loving the fact that you're enjoying my story so much! By the way I love that song and had to listen to it after reading this review. Lol**

 **Lupuslady:** **Here's more! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope this has also made your day!**

 **Martindillon27:** **thank you!**

 **Horses-are-my-life:** **Yes silver! Lexa did see Clarke very, very briefly. The next time Lexa sees her though…it won't be as nice lol.**

 **True2YourHeart:** **Pokemon! Hello what other significant cartoon would outlive the end of the world? Well okay maybe Digimon lol. Your answer about the villagers will be in chapter 10! This might be how I make dragon riders, or a form of them anyways! LOL Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Betagamma:** **Well dragons have that impact on their riders loll dramatic changes are a must to have for riders. Will Lexa ever truly know what happened to her village? We will see! Will Raven and Clarke work together or is there still some bad grudges between the two?**

 **SummerStormWar:** **Thank you I am okay and alive! Don't worry lol! I won't leave this story unfinished lol that is a very good question…I believe in terms Nymphaea will be queen of the dragons! Right besides Clarke! You are getting warmer about them getting more dragons! I'll let your imagination run wild Storm lol. Yes Riders and Dragons are able to heal MOST injuries. I've read that in countless books and stories about dragons. We will have to see IF Lincoln can even find Clarke for that question to be answered! Lexa might be making a mistake by letting the Skaikru into the Coalition but it's all about who is leading them that could start a war. Lexa needs to go down on her knees to get Clarke to start even thinking about forgiving her lol! Enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Kayliah:** **The villagers are hiding from the Commander that is why they are hiding in the cave. The people are infected with what the Grounders believe is a curse. When one is infected they cast them out so the others won't be able to get their genes or be infected as well. If there are times where it is tough for you to type in English I'll just get my brother to translate for me lol. Also I'll ask him and see what he says!**

 **Toile grant:** **Thank you!**

 **Arial Wolf:** **Thank you! Yes, yes she does lol.**

 **LadyDragonRider:** **Thank you I'll try my hardest! Please enjoy this Chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:** **The next season has now begun! If any of you want I would love to know what you think of each episode of the series! What you believe would happen to the characters. Who you think will possibly die. I'm hoping Daenerys becomes gay lol Just saying!**

 **I want to thank IIena Petrova again for being my Beta and checking over my mistakes! Big shout out! Now onwards to the Chapter and to the next season of Game of Thrones!**

Chapter 10 History Lesson

My hand quickly pulled out the needle from my arm and I rushed over to pull Finiks own out as well. "I need you to go get Monty now!" Octavia nodded and rushed out as I examined the blood dripping from the tube.

It was white in color but silver flecks shimmered every now and then. Without thinking about the people around me I started tugging at the wrapping around my hand. My fingers fumbled and shook at the thought of Finik dying because of my own blood in his stream. "Ugh! Come on!" Finally frustrated I tore the wrapping off and immediately compared the two.

Nymphaea paced nearby, a soft tremble coming from her chest as she sent soft colors into my brain.

The color from the blood and my raised skin matched. I hissed out another curse before going over to Finik. Every medical terminology going through my brain to try and come up with what was happening to him.

His pulse was high, a lot more so than when it was just an hour ago. His skin also felt hot to the touch around his veins. He was starting to sweat and I quickly checked his wounds to see if any of them tore open during his episode. Luckily they weren't open but my blood was already at his wounds judging by the bandages now mixed with red and silver.

"Clarke! What's going on?"

"Monty I need you to take his shirt off, I need to see more and then I'll probably know what to do. Octavia-,"

"NO!" I jumped turning towards Ruby. Her hand was outstretched and looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Can't take shirt!"

"Ruby I need to fix what I've done. Monty..." I nodded for him to continue as I walked over to Ruby. Her eyes landed on my hand which I tried to then hide. "Listen to me Ruby, I won't let Finik die. Just like I didn't let Lantis get his arm removed. I'll fix this ok?"

"No, healer will banish Finik."

"Banish? What are you talking about, I won't banish him. I'm trying to heal him."

"Clarke…you might want to take a look at this." Monty's worried tone had me looking over at him. Ruby's face fell down to look at her lap.

"What…" I gasped out seeing his chest.

His chest was just like Leena's.

"That's," Octavia pushed herself forward her hand trembling over the marks. "Lincoln told me about these. His said they were a mark that is known only as evil. They banish the people who have them or kill them. They want to try and dwindle out the weak bloodlines."

"They look familiar too." Monty came up then with a torch. "Clarke, they are from radiation poisoning. Remember we studied that in history from that Russian plant that exploded in 1970 or 1980?"

"The Chernobyl disaster."

"Yeah! They showed us pictures of the victims who weren't so lucky."

"That's why I didn't notice it before hand." At Monty's look I waved him off. "I'll explain later but we didn't learn this in medical because we didn't have anything that was consider Nuclear or that contained radiation. At least to this level."

"Uh…guys." Octavia pointed to Finiks chest again and we all bent lower to see what she was trying to say. The light from my blood can clearly be seen between the huge black warts on his chest. Some skin wasn't on his chest but the muscles can be seen twitching at each flash of light. "Look at the edge of the skin." I eyed a spot she pointed. It was, incredible. The blood flowed from the veins and seem to jump, zipping like lighting to the edge of skin around his chest and to the warts. There was a second very dim light before vanishing.

"What the hell is happening?" Monty whispered.

I took a step back and thought through everything. _'This was why the Mountain Men couldn't come out and walk like we can. We were exposed to the radiation from the sun with no atmosphere to protect us. Our bodies built up the immunity to withstand even more radiation than what is on Earth at this minute.'_ I paced while Nymphaea watched me. Listening to my internal monologue. _'The Grounders had it tougher. Nature took over and only the strong ones were able to pass on their genes to fight off the harsher environment. Yet some still have weak immune systems to not be able to fight off the entirety of its effects.'_ My eyes wandered over to Finik.

"All these people in the village are fighting every day to just stay alive. Yet their own people just banished them for a stupid so called curse." I scoffed angrily as I went back to Finik.

"What are we going to do Princess?"

I sighed, "Who are you people?" Monty cursed out. Jumping a foot in the air as Finik eyed us all. His breathing shallow as he tried to swallow.

"Octavia get him water. Monty go get his dad."

"Where am I?"

"You got hurt. Badly but I fixed you up and you're…" I hesitated looking down at his body. The lights seem to have ebbed away but still pulsed strongly. "Going to get better. I'm actually surprised you're awake. Do you feel any pain? Especially on your leg and stomach?"

He shook his head. "I feel…warm. How did I get here?"

"Finik!" I sighed seeing Semet's relieved face and rushed to hug his son close to his chest.

"Oh be careful or else his stitches will pull apart again." Semet did as I asked wiping away a tear and grabbed his son's shoulders.

"Don't you ever, be reckless again you hear me?"

"I'll try dad."

Semet nodded. Before looking over at his son. He must've caught what I did to his shirt before his glare turned on me.

"Before you yell at me. I'm a healer and as such I needed to see the full extent of his injuries."

"You will not breathe a word about my son to anyone. Is that understood?"

"I promised before remember? I never saw your village. You never saw me. Besides, I can try and help your people."

"My people are fine. It's my warriors in here that need tending." He slammed his hand on the table startling me from the loud bang that echoed. Nymphaea growled in answer. His paranoia about his village being found out was more than likely overruling his mind. His emotions taking over.

"Your people are not fine. Look, I may not be able to cure them but I can damn well try and lessen their pain in any way that I can."

"Why would you do that? You won't get any coin for it? You won't be able to gain anything from helping people."

"I'm not like your people Semet. Remember? I'm a Sky Person, well, technically a banished Sky Person but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say…is that I'm more open minded. I want to help because it's the right thing to do. I hate seeing people in pain and struggling to live."

His face went back to its emotionless mask. His arms crossed over his chest as he thought over what I said.

"Look if you're that worried. You can watch over whatever I do. I'll ask for your permission before I do anything."

"All the healers that I have ever known always reported the people who have this curse to their leaders." He pointed to his son. "I will not lose Finik nor the people here. You were not supposed to find out about this. Your only job is to help my warriors. You leave my villagers alone."

I was losing his rational mind to the thoughts of him losing his family and villagers. I can completely understand his point but I also couldn't stand by and watch these people suffer.

"I'll say it again Semet, I'm not like your people. I'm a different kind of healer. The ones who will try every possible angle to get someone back their full health or most of their health back. Besides who am I going to report this too? I'm on the run from your Commander remember?"

"Semet." A small voice stopped their leader from throwing more excuses at me. Our eyes turned towards Ruby who was looking towards her brother, who in turn was making gestures with his good hand. "Lantis says…healer different. Healer is nice compared to others."

"Lantis is actually saying this?" His eyes flickered over the two quickly, not believing them.

"I believe as well. She does not look badly at us. Did not give Lantis mean look about him not speaking. Like most do."

Lantis looked towards me and with a quick motion with his hand around his injured shoulder, he then pointed to me and made a cradling motion with his good arm.

"Lantis says, Clarke treated nicely and saved bad arm. When others would've taken it."

Semet sighed, his head bobbing downward. "Is Lantis keeping the arm?"

I jolted a bit realizing he was asking me that question. "O-Oh, yes. He will be unable to use the arm fully for a few weeks but he won't be losing it."

"How did you know how to heal his arm? I've never seen any man be able to keep it after such an injury."

"Well my old clan had knowledge of medicine from the old world. Medication, equipment, various treatments and terminology. What Lantis had was what we called a dislocated shoulder. In the old world that problem is very simple to fix, a pain in the ass to heal from but it never required one to lose their entire limb." He eyed me and then to Finik who was flexing both his arms. Totally oblivious to what was going on around him.

"You can use this knowledge to help my son's? My people here?"

"I'll do whatever is takes."

He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Heal my warriors first. Tomorrow we can start seeing if this old world healing works." He patted his son's shoulders who looked up at him tiredly and nodded his head. As if that was an approval Semet turned and walked out.

"Well…" I trailed off looking at the entrance and watching Semet's rigid back retreat. "It's going to be a long night then. Ruby," I smiled nodding towards Monty and Octavia, who were walking back into the cave with the medical supplies. "Let's treat that chest wound shall we? Finik stop moving around. Nymphaea! No! We do not eat that!"

* "Griff damn, you look like that one ancient movie. Where the guy goes off killing people with a chainsaw?"

I groaned plopping myself next to the cage after a long night of healing the warriors. My hands were covered in blood. My clothes splattered and more than likely there was blood on my face from how many times I had to wipe sweat or hair away from my vision.

"You mean Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Yeah that shit. What was the killers' name? Leatherman?"

"Leatherface. I think." Monty silently handed me a plate full of food form our hunt earlier that night. Nymphaea already halfway through her bowl. All three of us tired. In all honestly I was too tired to even eat and was barely conscious.

"GRIFF!"

"WHAT!?"

"Jesus woman, I was talking to you for the past ten minutes. If you would've given me a clue as to you sleeping I would've stopped long ago."

"Sorry Raven. I'm just too tired." I looked over to Nymphaea who belched out a loud burp.

"Manners." I yawned out passing my full plate to Nymphaea who happily started gorging on the food.

"You keep feeding her like this and she will get fat."

"She's a growing dragon. She needs her strength."

When Raven didn't answer me I looked over my shoulder and into the cage to see her eyeing my winged companion. "How the hell did this all start Clarke?"

"You want the short version or the long one?"

"You see me going anywhere?"

I groaned cracking my neck and prepared myself to bring Raven up to speed.

* "Alright Nymphaea let's try again!" I yelled from across the open field. Leena and Gavriel watched excitedly along with another handful of kids. Nymphaea's feelings swelled within me, one filled with excitement and the other apprehension. Her first test flight didn't go too well for her.

It was early in the afternoon. Nymphaea and I had just woken up from our long night with the villagers and Raven. It was then when I read the section of the book about dragon riding did Nymphaea's images started flashing through my head.

I myself couldn't contain the sudden rush of excitement when I saw images of both of us gliding through the air. An older Nymphaea carrying me above the clouds with no attachment's or any worry. Just us two and the endless sky above.

At my call Nymphaea clawed the ground, this was probably her preparing herself to take off. Her talons digging up loose soil. With a final huff her wings curled upward and her haunches launched her forward. "That's It! Run! Sprint towards me!" I opened my arms seeing her coming halfway across the baseball sized field. "Now jump! Push those wings down!"

She obeyed me and with one final leap she pushed herself upwards while at the same time the wings curled around her body in an arch motion. A gust of wind that she gathered pushed against the wings and with another beat she was five feet off the ground.

The connection between us opened like it always did when she wasn't on the ground. We realized this when I could practically feel every muscle in her body work to keep her frame straight. It was, as if I had my own tail, my own set of wings. I could feel my shoulder muscles ache at each downward stroke. Could feel my tail fight against the current of winds pushing my body left and right. Nymphaea's tail was the balancing force while she flew, her wings where the pedals and her body itself was the shield against the wind.

I truly didn't realize how much she had to use her tail, how much her wings exerted so much energy from her back. How hard the wind fought to keep Nymphaea grounded.

At the seventh beat of her wings she and I were breaking out in another cold sweat. Our body fighting to stay above the five feet marker until she reached my arms.

"That's it girl! Keep beating those wings!" Her four legs spread themselves out. She looked like an eagle diving for its next meal. "Just a little more girl!" I grunted feeling her sway back and forth, practically seeing her fight invisible battles from the air.

A loud chorus of 'Aww' resonated throughout the field as she fell to the ground again. The side of her body kicking up another trench of soil. She was only a couple of feet from reaching me. I leaned over my knees. My back shoulder muscles ached with the exercise Nymphaea was doing.

Sadness hit my chest so hard and I looked up to see Nymphaeas head hung low. Her tail curled around herself acting as a cocoon to protect herself from the eyes of the children.

"It's your first day Nymphaea at trying to fly. Don't be hard on yourself." Kneeling down so I could look at her better, my hand automatically playing with the frills on her head.

She looked up at me her thoughts swirled with darker colors than usual.

"Clarke!" I was just about to send her some fond memories when they broke, our head turning to Octavia swinging her arms ridiculously from side to side. The children looking at her oddly as well. "It's Finik!"

"Great what now…" I bolted towards the cave, Nymphaea hoping behind me. Our talk will have to wait for another time until I could resolve this issue. She of course was completely understanding and I couldn't have asked for a better person to share a mind with.

"Finik is wanting to get out of the cave already. Saying he doesn't feel any pain at all." Octavia huffed besides me on our jog back.

"Well Finik isn't the doctor I am. Besides he got sliced open yesterday and nearly died from blood lost."

"Not only that but he got poisoned from your blood."

"We don't know that."

Finik was sitting up on the newer bed that was made for him. Monty on his right trying to calm him down.

"I keep telling you sky boy, I don't feel anything wrong with me. Just let me go."

"What's going on here?" I hoped getting straight to the point will produce more results. Grounders don't like beating around the bush.

My eyes assessed his body quickly. The veins went back to their normal coloring. They were no longer pulsing the glow that was emitting from my own wrapped up hand. He also didn't seem to be hunching over to relieve the weight of any pain he should be experiencing at this moment. We don't exactly have pain killers'.

"I keep telling sky boy that I'm not feeling sick. I'm fine."

"Well I'm the healer. Let me check you over first." I motioned towards the white garments he wore now. "Let me take a look at your stomach. Lay back and lift your shirt."

He sighed but otherwise did as he was told. Nymphaea hopped up on the table that was used yesterday. Ruby waved at her softly who returned the gesture with a hesitant talon. It looked as if Ruby was waking up. They were all worn out from me tending to their wounds.

Nymphaea head snapped back towards me at my shock. Her trill echoing the cave at not understanding the situation. _'He's…I mean…he was only wounded yesterday! His intestines were literally falling out of him.'_

The stitches I placed yesterday were nearly gone. What replaced them was a huge scab that wasn't even supposed to be there for a good two weeks at most. The edges of the wound was already turning into a scar. Pink and sore, yet completely healed.

"Let me see your leg Finik." Nymphaea was sending me confused questions. I had to look at her while Finik did as I asked. "Yes, it is good that he is healing Nymphaea but at the rate that he is healing is…unheard of. Wounds that Finik endured usually take weeks to heal and even longer to readjust the body from the injury."

As I explained I examined his leg and each movement he made. It looked as if he was still in pain. Yet the pain he is experiencing was soreness, he winced but never cried out. He wasn't sweating at each movement, his body didn't shake or quiver from pain or being asked to do something it wasn't ready for. At each thought entered my mind Nymphaea seemed to slowly start to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Let me see your chest." Finik glared at me. "Look, I've seen it yesterday. I went through this with your father. I won't go through it with you. I am your healer and as such I need to asses each injury. Now lift." To further prove my seriousness and annoyance at him Nymphaea growled over my shoulder. His eyes flicked over to her before doing as he was told.

"Ok whoa, whoa! Wasn't that just a mesh of skin and muscle yesterday?" Monty asked getting a touch and bringing it closer.

"How does it feel?" I whispered. This was medically impossible.

The radiation on his chest was nearly gone. Were the muscle used to be exposed, was now just reddened skin. Blotches of puss remained where the black balls of skin were previously located.

"I can breathe easier, it doesn't feel as if I had a weight crushing down on me. It's not as tight anymore either or as itchy." Finik explained his eyes wide at looking at his chest. "What's happening? What did you do that cured me of my curse?"

I watched as the flames from the torch danced across his new skin. His chest looked…normal.

"I-I don't know, I'm going to have a talk with your dad. I'll be back. After, I'll let you know when you can get up ok?" At my question he nodded, his hand gently touching his new skin as I rushed out of the cave with my group.

When we made it out of the cave and into the sun Octavia stepped in front of me. "What the hell's going on Clarke?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I mean he literally should still be knocked out. He shouldn't even have been able to sit up like he did now. At least not for another good two weeks."

"You think it's because of your blood?" Monty asked.

"Did Semet even see what was happening to his son yesterday?"

"There is a lot of unanswered questions. First I want to know what is going on with Finik. Could it be because of my blood?" I hesitated looking down at my veins behind my unwrapped hand. They weren't pulsing like Finiks, they looked normal. "Possibly."

"Well there's only one way to find out right?"

"What's that Monty?"

"Do it again. Transfer your blood into someone else. See if we get the same result."

"Oh like that will go well Monty. Let's just stride up to Semet and say, 'Hey Semet, We believe we found a cure to radiation. The number one thing that wiped out all life on this planet nearly hundred years ago. Where's this cure you might ask? Oh it's in princess's body here!" Octavia yelled pointing to me.

"Besides Monty," I added looking up from my hand to his eyes. "Semet probably won't see this as a good thing."

"If he sees what your blood did-,"

"IF my blood had anything to do with Finiks recovery."

"He might just be ecstatic to know that his son isn't dying from radiation." Monty continued despite my interruption.

"We don't even know if it's permanent." Octavia mumbled.

"Well…we experiment then."

"On what? A rabbit with two tails?" She rolled her eyes. "Let's be serious here. We have Clarke here, with silver blood mind you, who transferred her blood to a boy with radiation. Then the next morning wounds are almost healed and his radiation is going away." Octavia raised her hands up in exasperation. "How the hell are we going to show Semet that this is good not bad?"

"I'm also one person Monty. If I donate too much blood there's going to be horrible side effects."

We all went silent as we fought with our inner battles. I can see Monty's desperation on helping the villagers. Seeing someone struggle doing the simplest things tears my heart out as well. Octavia of course was being a bit harsh on him but she was also pointing out the flaws in his plan. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"If we can show Semet the benefits of my blood…have him see that this is good. Then maybe we can help these people."

"Didn't Semet see what your blood did for his son?"

"He didn't know that I put my blood in him. Knowing him he wouldn't have approved of it in the beginning. He is the type of guy that needs proof."

"So, we need to prove to Semet that your blood…" He waved his hands around. "Has some effect on their condition. Yet, he probably won't let us touch anybody knowing what we did to heal them."

"That's where we stand yes." Octavia muttered.

' _I start to cry when you walk out the door,'_

' _You go bye, bye, bye,'_

' _I go why, why, why,'_

' _I'm so lonely and only waiting for you,'_

' _To come back and tell me I love you.'_

I blinked hearing a soft beautiful voice fill the clearing. Nymphaea's head swiveling to look at Raven. She was lying on her back, her red jacket off due to the heat bearing down on her.

' _I give my heart and soul to you,'_

' _To make you see it's true,'_

' _I'm so confused baby can't you see?'_

' _Please come and rescue me!'_

I gasped eyeing Raven as if she was the most precious piece to an unsolved puzzle.

' _Sweet little Bumble Bee,'_

' _I know what you want from me.'_

' _Dubi- dubi- du dah dah!'_

"Raven!"

"What's up Princess?" Raven sat up, crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back. Her voice still echoing across the field.

"I need you to come with me."

"Well Griff in case you haven't noticed, I don't bat for your team. Yet it's always fun to experiment."

"Raven! I don't mean in that way!"

She laughed. "Of course. What do you need?"

"U-Uh…well…" I hesitated not fully thinking this through. I didn't want Raven's hopes up on a slim miracle. I don't even know if this blood could work on her injury. To heal her and let her be able to walk fully. She could probably then get angry at me for even considering the chance of her walking again.

"Clarke just spill it okay? What's on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath I started to explain my insane plan, Monty and Octavia filling in on some information here and there.

"So if Semet see's what my blood can do to help heal you, he might just be more inclined on letting me perform more freely. He won't think this is some witch curse or something. Plus, he might just let you free as well. I do need more hands to help me on this mission."

She eyed me then at Nymphaea. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore. You think your blood can heal an old wound like mine? Make me walk again?"

"Well Finik was more than likely born with that radiation. My blood managed to heal him, I'm hoping it can with you as well."

She shrugged leaning against the cage with her shoulder. "Well like I said yesterday, I'm stuck in here with not much to do. If you need my help in any way I'm here Princess. Also getting the use of both my legs back would be an added bonus. If not," She shrugged again. "I won't get my hopes up." I nodded as she looked at me seriously.

"Thanks Raven. I'll go get Semet then."

* "I don't understand. You're saying that Finik, is completely lifted of his curse?"

"Well," I hesitated looking between the two men. "You saw yourself. His chest no longer bears the radiation poisoning. His wounds as well are healing at an abnormally fast rate. Right now he shouldn't even be awake." I motioned towards his bare upper body.

Even as we speak I noticed the puss balls slowly shrinking. The redness going away on his new skin. The scab on his stomach were falling and revealing the scar.

"Look at your son Semet." Octavia added. "He is as healthy as any young adult now."

"It's true dad." Finik looked down at himself. "Remember all those complications I told you I was having with my chest?" His father nodded looking at his son's chest and wounds. "Well, it's not there anymore. I feel…light."

"What if this doesn't last? What if your blood is just poisoning my son? How can I trust you with the lives of my people if your way of healing is through your blood?"

"Well you see that's where my proposition comes in about Raven."

"Ah…the girl who can make things explode?"

I nodded as he sighed.

"Like we said before, if Clarke's blood heals Raven. If Finik is still completely healed by the time Raven is. Then we know her blood is safe to work in with your people. We also get another pair of hands to help us."

"Raven is one of us Semet. She won't hurt anybody. If she does anything I'll be responsible for her actions." I added after Monty.

"Can my son move around then? I'll only approve of this if he stays to watch over your every move."

I sighed in relief and raised my hands. "He is more than welcomed to watch. I'm also pleased to say that he can get up and move around." Finik fist pumped the air and swung his legs on the side of the bed.

"Don't worry father I'll watch them while you hunt."

"I know. Keep an eye on your brother as well for me?"

Finik nodded as he went to the bundle of clothes on the side wall. There was an old worn cupboard that held all of the warrior's belongings.

"Do not start your healings until my son is there to watch you. I'll notify the guards to release the sky girl when they see my son with you."

We nodded as I motioned for Octavia and Monty to prep the now empty bed for Raven.

"I won't let you down Semet." He only huffed at me before patting his son on the shoulder and leaving the cave.

A few minutes later I was leading Raven I into the cave. Finik beside her with a huge smile on his chest as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I haven't been able to lift my arms this high in years!" He exclaimed excitedly as Raven limped towards the bed.

"Don't overdo it Finik. I want to make sure your stomach as still healthy enough before you start doing anything to rash." He nodded but his smiled never stopped as he dropped his arms back into his sides.

"Well, what do I got to do Doctor Griffin?" Raven smiled but I can tell she was nervous. Her hands shook a bit and one of them rubbed her leg nervously.

"Just take off your jacket and lay back for me. I'll be the one donating my blood to you." I pulled up a wooden chair as Monty got to work on inserting the tubes into both our arms.

"You got it Doc."

"Did you eat before doing this?"

"I had breakfast if that's what you're asking."

"I'm asking both of you." Octavia huffed out as she was checking the other warriors.

"Don't worry Octavia, I made sure Raven and I ate before doing this." She nodded going back to Lantis's arm. They were all watching with wide eyes. Some going as far as to lean over their beds.

"Well Princess, let's get started shall we?" Raven leaned back against the mass of pillows behind her as Nymphaea laid down besides my feet. Her tail curling around my ankles and giving me the much needed support. I smiled down at her. She truly was something else. She didn't need for me to ask her for this, she just knew.

"Yeah…I'm ready, Monty." He nodded when I motioned for him and before long I saw my silver blood again. Now entering Raven's arm.

"Better not kill me Clarke."

"Like I even want to kill you. Besides I know you'll come back only to haunt me."

"Damn right I will."

I shook my head smiling and motioned to Monty. "Be sure to ask her every few minutes on how she feels. Record it as well."

Monty waved the stack of papers he got from the villages. "Don't worry, I got this." I nodded and leaned my head back. The loss of blood slowly taking its toll as I got sleepy.

* "Clarke wake up." I groaned feeling my head move side to side. "Clarke." Monty tried again and I moved my hand up to push him away tiredly.

A burst of colors flashed in my darkened head making my eyes burn at the sudden brightness. "Gah!" I groaned leaning forward on my knees while rubbing my eyes. "Nymphaea! Was that necessary."

She trilled when she came into view. She sat on her haunches, her tail supporting her weight as the frills on her head moved slightly. Her talon pushing on my knee before motioning with her head towards the bed on my left. I groaned looking over.

Raven was sitting up wide eyed. Her eyes raking over her veins that pulsed the same way as Finiks did. He himself was leaning over the bed in surprise. Raven moved her arms as Octavia jotted down notes. The tube between us has long ago been removed.

"There you are Clarke." Monty patted my shoulder as I rubbed the bandaged around the crook of my elbow.

"What's her status?" I cringed standing up. The pounding in my head increasing like a beating drum.

"After about ten minutes her veins darkened." Octavia stated turning back a page. "Then at the fifteen minute mark was when she said her body started feeling warm. That's when we pulled the tube out of you both. Then right now, forty minutes has past and she said her leg…feels heavy."

"Heavy?" Raven's image blurred in front of me. _'Damn blood loss.'_ I thought using the chair to support most of my weight.

"Well...she couldn't actually feel her leg until it actually hurt her. Now though…"

"It feels as if I sat on it for a while." Raven finished for Octavia. "It's heavy and numb. This is the most I've ever felt besides pain." She rubbed her leg. In doing so caused her hand to fade out. Gold speckled her right forefinger for a brief moment before disappearing.

"Lift your pant leg for me please?" I could've done it myself but I didn't trust my own body at the minute. Each movement around the room caused the image before my eyes to change.

When Raven shifted again her entire body changed shape. Just as I was about to see what exactly that shape was a sharp pain erupted behind my eyes and I yelled. My legs suddenly gave out on me and I fell against the wall behind Raven. My back colliding with it and knocking the breath out of me. Nymphaea's colors of red entered my mind, Monty's arms reached for me. The next thing I remember seeing was a woman wearing a beautiful bright blue dress, standing behind Octavia who had dropped her notes and was running towards me as well.

Then the room went dark.

* _A boom resonated throughout the room I ran in. My hands were hiking up my dress up to my knees. My people were running for their lives and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Yells, roars, screams and crying could be heard throughout my kingdom._

 _A lantern spilled over, spewing fire all over the carpet. Luckily though my kingdom was made out of stone not wood. My guards surrounded me with their black shields as I rushed down the steps. The shaking getting louder and stronger as the minutes passed. I pushed open an oak door, my hands coming into view. A dragon ring, the exact shape as it was on my hand was now replicated on this jewelry._

 _The room I entered was massive. Beautiful but I couldn't take it in, there wasn't much time left._

 _I stopped running and looked up at the opened roof. My children were roaring across the darkened sky. I looked around me at the army waiting for my orders. They filled this biggest room and even more stand outside._

 _My mouth opened as I ran up the steps to my throne. Again I didn't have time to admire the beautiful craftwork, my blue dress and white hair swinging aside as I turned and addressed all that was present._

' _Ñuha zaldrīzoti! mīsagon bisa dārion lēda aōha ābrar! dovaogēdy! gaomagon daor ivestragī se timpa dekurūryssy rēbagon ñuha remio ēva se olvie mōris!'_

 _I couldn't understand what was being said. I know my mouth was moving, I know I was the one yelling yet I couldn't understand this new language._

 _The warriors who faced me chanted back._

' _Muña Zaldrīzoti!' My heart tore at their chant even though I didn't understand a word they said, the dragons above also roared in answer._

" _Your Grace!" My body slumped in relief as I looked behind me._

" _Tyrion."_

 _My greatest friend and advisor walked as fast as his little legs could take him._

" _Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion are waiting for you downstairs. Quickly! We must set this into motion."_

 _I nodded turning to watch my warriors march into the scorching heat. They were prepared to die for me, a long time ago. Yet, it still hurts knowing I gave them that order._

" _What about the others?"_

" _They are also downstairs. We have to move! Now!" He grabbed my hand and tugged me behind the throne as we rushed towards two huge oak doors._

" _Did you get your wine?"_

" _I had that a long time ago!"_

* My eyes opened. At first I felt like I was still back…where was that? Who was that? Tyrion, Drogon…and who else did he say? My nose could still smell smoke and fire. My ears rang from the sudden explosion that rang around the building. I could smell the warriors sweat in the scorching heat.

I lifted my hand, expecting to see the ring but only found my wrapped hand. Glowing softly in the darkened cave.

Nymphaea's head popped between my hand and my face and I laughed as she nuzzled her head into my neck.

"Nymphaea I'm ok, I'm sorry I worried you." I patted her head and she only continued to trill in answer. Her tail wrapping around my forearm as she laid her entire body on my own.

"Clarke. How many times are you going to knock out on us huh?" Octavia popped up beside me.

"Sorry?" I questioned as I sat up, Nymphaea sliding down to lay beside me on the bed.

She was sitting on the chair I occupied. I looked around noticing that all the warriors were now asleep in their beds. Monty and Raven were nowhere to be found. Semet and Finik though stood at the foot of my bed. Seeing me brought a huge smile to Finiks face as he came to my other side.

"I told father everything that happened!" He grabbed my hand and squeezed his arm swinging towards his father.

My eyes turned towards Octavia. "What happened with Raven?"

"She ran out of the cave. The other Sky boy chased after her." Semet grunted out as he leaned his hands on the mattress. "You healed her leg…with just your blood. Silver blood."

"Its incredible father, you should have seen it. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't felt it myself, nor wouldn't I have believed it even further when I saw the Sky girl slowly move her leg on her own."

Semet tugged on his long beard as he looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, I'm a bit lightheaded but that's just the side effects of giving my blood away. I'll be okay in a day."

He nodded as he crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. "So…can you help the elders first?"

I blinked as he shifted his weight.

"U-Uh…of course I can Semet. Just give me some time to get my blood back okay?"

"You'll need lots of food and water." He grunted out and picked up his bow and arrows. "I'll be back. Finik care to join me?"

"We will be back Prisa!"

I blinked looking after Finik and Semet and then to Octavia.

She was chewing on a sugar plant and stopped in her tracks the stick hanging between her lips. "Oh…uh, he said Princess in his language." I groaned throwing my hands up in the air."

"Great! I won't ever get away from that nickname."

I sniffed when she thrusted one under my nose. "Sugar plant?"

"Where in the hell did you get these?" I took the stick in my hand.

"The children brought us some." She popped the one she was currently working on in her mouth. "Delicious, I'm addicted."

I hummed laying the plant down at my side and closed my eyes. "Not really feeling up to trying this right now."

"Totally understand." Octavia huffed as she petted Nymphaea's head.

"Did I really heal Raven?"

She hummed, her mouth working around the treat as she mumbled, "You should've seen the look on her face Clarke. Her eyes lit up, filled with tears they did. We thought she was crying because the treatment wasn't working on her. Next thing I see is her swinging her legs to the side and taking that brace off." She pulled the stick out. "She started chanting, 'I can feel my leg, and I can feel it.' Then stood up and ran."

"She's okay?"

"Hell yes. I mean Monty ran after her just to make sure but other than that…" She trailed off. "Whatever is going on with you Princess, It's helping people get their lives back. You saw the way Finik looks at you. The warriors here and even the children."

I looked down at my hands thinking. It seems no matter what I do, if I run or don't run, I always seem to have this need to help people. This pull to jump in front of any danger to someone who is helpless against it.

Was this fate telling me that this is my destiny? This is who I am? Someone who helps the innocent? Even if it means to literally give them my blood?

"You have this thing about you Clarke. People are drawn to you. Either by your looks or your personality. Whatever it is, people just know deep down, you truly care for them and will try whatever it takes to give them peace. By body or environment." She waved her hand around. "Maybe that's why I feel my own need to help you. I want to help others like you do. Like how you helped me in the very beginning."

"Thought it was because you wanted freedom and we were family."

"Well as I hang around you more…it gets more complicated as to why I'm here."

I nodded watching Octavia pet Nymphaea, who in fact was enjoying the attention.

"Should we go check on Raven?"

"Can you even stand?" I nodded moving around Nymphaea to stand.

"Yeah. Medically I should still be feeling dizzy. Must be this new blood in me."

"So it has an effect on you too?" I shrugged as we both walked outside.

"It could be, I don't personally feel any changes at all." I stated looking at the darkened sky ahead. My eyes examining the entire area for any signs of Raven.

I finally found her in the field Nymphaea and I were in earlier that day. The moon casted enough light for me to see her clearly in the darkness. Monty was beside her. She constantly shifted on her, now, good leg. Crouching and hoping from side to side.

When Monty saw us he waved and mouthed a few words at Raven.

Nymphaea charged ahead, her thoughts being nothing but happiness for Raven.

"Don't you dare tackle me again Charizard!" I laughed watching Raven. She finally turned around. Her eyes which held its usual spark of defiance and ambition. Always seemed to carry a weight of sadness behind them. Her upbringing, losing Finn, losing her leg and then just surviving down here was really putting a weight on her that I didn't truly see till now.

"What did I just say?!" Raven whose voice was completely stern, still held a huge smile plastered to her face as she back peddled from Nymphaea's playful swipe.

I watched them both as I walked to where Monty was standing.

"How is she?" I asked hesitantly.

"She's as happy as I've ever seen her." Monty stated putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you're okay as well. You gave me quite a scare."

I clapped his shoulder smiling. "Sorry about that. Must've gave too much blood these past two days."

He huffed. "You give and give, yet never ask for anything in return." He smiled towards me as Octavia laid down in the cool grass on my left. "One day, all of your good deeds….will be given back to you a hundred times over. You can be damn sure I'll be one of them." He pointed to himself and I waved my hand.

"What can you possibly give me?"

"Marijuana." Octavia bluntly stated.

"Hey! That was when I was younger!" Monty gasped out.

"Clarke!" Raven was waving me over. She distracted me from Monty and Octavia bickering about past faults, in a good way.

"How are you Raven?" I asked watching Nymphaea tug on Raven's jeans between her jaws.

"Besides your little pet trying to get me naked? I'm having a blast!" Her arms spread out around her as she took a deep breath. "I feel like I can hike up a damn mountain!"

"Well technically you can."

"Shut it Princess. I will most certainly take you up on that hike with me."

"Uh, no thanks."

She chuckled, stuffing a hand in her jacket pocket and waving her free hand in the air. "So uh…thank you Clarke. For giving me my leg back. My life."

"You don't have to thank me Raven. Seriously, I'd gladly give you my own leg if it were possible."

"Sorry but your skinny white leg won't sit well with my fine ass tan." She winked.

"Raven." I huffed.

"Seriously though Clarke. This just adds up on the insane long list of things I need to return for you."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed looking up at the stars. "I was pissed at you, for taking Finn. Hated and despised you for killing him. I made space between us because I was angry at you and wanted nothing more than to wrap my hands around your neck."

She rubbed her thigh. It's probably a new thing she must do now when she's thinking. Even though her leg doesn't give her any pain now she has to rub it. It's like a nervous gesture.

"Then when you tried to make things right between us. Especially saving me from the grounders punishment called a thousand cuts." She stopped looking down. "I realize then and there…starring at you from the post. You saved Finn from that torture, you gave him mercy. I couldn't help but feel immense relief that you were the one that lead our disheveled group of hormonal teenagers. I can't imagine what it would've been like if Bellemy was in charge, or Murphy." She scoffed at that. "Now look, you gave me back my leg. Your mother said it was impossible. Yet you proved her wrong. Maybe not in the way she was thinking but…" She shrugged smiling. "Clarke…what I'm trying to say is this; I'm sorry for not following you when they banished you. I wanted too, I just knew I couldn't keep up. I'll make it up to you now though. Whatever you need I'm here."

I gasped watching Raven's smile only widen. The edges around her eyes lessened. Do all my actions always lead someone to follow me? Why? I only do what I believe is best for everyone. Is that enough for such friends? For such loyalty?

"T-Thank you Raven. Your help would be much appreciated. I just can't believe…I mean you've been through so much."

"I have a certain saying I once found lying around in the room I shared with my alcoholic mother. She written it nearly every day on her tablet. It was ironic actually." At my tilted head Raven sighed. "The saying is, _'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken'._ Funny when she bowed, bent and all but broke when father left us."

I gasped grabbing my head and fell down.

"Clarke!"

* _"Ellaria!"_

" _Ah…Daenerys" I panted as I ran into the chamber with Tyrion. She was the first one I saw and I needed to make sure each house has their heirs in place._

" _Are your Sand Snakes fighting right now?"_

" _Of course." Her accent flowed as her short, wavy black hair bounced with a shake of her head. "Our houses may have fought in the past Dragon Queen but we have a common enemy now."_

" _To be exact…you won against us. The only house to ever do so." I stopped in front of her._

" _My daughter Tyene is the child I have chosen to keep the Martell's house strong." She stated ignoring my comment._

 _I looked over at Tyene who didn't look to happy about being pulled from the fight. My warriors placed various garments over her like all our other heirs. Nodding I looked back at her mother._

" _She's a bastard…of Oberyn Martell. Yet house bloodlines are always strong."_

 _Saying this I looked over at my nephew. My only family now._

" _True. He has a lot on his shoulders. Keeping the Stark and Targaryen lines?" She hummed. "He is a man though. We will see which child is from which house. My daughter will keep the Martell's strong. I'll be sure of that. You must keep your house strong."_

" _What was your houses saying?"_

" _Unbowed, unbent, unbroken." She sighed. "I am not a true Martell though, I am a Sand. Just like your nephew is a Snow."_

" _Still, you have four children who are Martells. I say that makes you a Martell." She smiled at that._

" _You are a true Targaryen. Daenerys…Mother of Dragons." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Fire and blood, fly or die."_

 _I closed my eyes as another boom shook the room we were in. My house saying floating in my heart as I felt my son creep closer to me. His growl echoing the cavern._

" _Drogon…your child will be strong. Our children…will grow."_

My eyes shot open. Again, it happened again. Who are these people? Daenerys…Daenerys Targaryen. Mother of Dragons. Was she…could she be…

"Clarke!" _'Daenerys!'_ I gasped looking up hearing two voices merge into one. Raven stood above me and right next to her…Tyene. The daughter I saw with a scowl on her face. She was like a ghost. Her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven herself didn't seem to feel her presence and yet she was looking straight at me. "Are you ok?"

I looked down at myself suddenly feeling that all familiar warmth spread across my chest. At first I thought it was Nymphaea sending me her feelings but when I looked down I gasped. My father was kneeling in front of me, eye level. His hand over my heart. Behind him though…

"Daenerys?" She smiled. Her hand was on my father's shoulder.

"Daenerys?" _'Daenerys?'_ "Clarke it's me Raven, did you hit your head in the fall or something?" Whatever Raven said the image of Tyene repeated word for word.

' _Clarke.'_ I gasp looking back down at my father. _'You are a true born Targaryen. Descendent from the great Daenerys herself.'_ He motioned behind him to my….ancestor.

"T-True born…Targaryen?"

' _Find our kingdom Clarke…'_ My eyes looked up. White hair flowing perfectly in the moons rays. Her dress seemed to glow and sparkle. Her eyes looked behind her, to the west before resting back on me. _'Make this world like it was, take back your birth right. Take back our kingdom.'_ My eyes stung as I saw Raven reaching for me.

Nymphaea trilled behind me, Daenerys and my father's eyes looking over at her. She came up to my right. Her wings spread out before in a protective manner. _'C-Can you see them?'_ I asked her mentally, she nodded not taking her eyes off of them.

' _Drogon's child.'_ Daenerys smiled. Her right arm extended out right when I felt Raven grab my arm. _'Meet your father.'_ I gasped and so did Raven. Behind all of them a dark shape formed in the shadows. Slowly taking shape.

"Clarke…w-what the hell's going on?" Raven was looking at my father. Her eyes wide with fear. _'Raven…'_ She jumped back at seeing Tyene. _'Raven Martell. My direct descendent. You are beautiful.'_ Tyene cupped Raven's jaw. "M-Martell?"

Red flashed in the darkness making my eyes wander back to the now formed shadow.

"Y-You're…a dragon."

"A-A big one." Raven added as we looked up to the source of the red eyes.

Was this how big Nymphaea was going to be? I felt my eyes waiver at the sight. My hands clenching at the dirt beneath me. Nymphaea took a step forward as Drogon's huge head bent down next to Daenerys. His head was bigger than her entire body, horns sprouted out at every edge of his face. Those piercing orange, red eyes bore holes into my own blue before flicking over to meet green.

He didn't have four feet like Nymphaea, instead only two. His wings acted as his arms as he steadied them on the ground, his lip curling back.

' _My only wyrmling.'_

"I-It can talk!?" Raven yelled out jumping behind me.

Nymphaea trilled in answer, her frills showing her nervousness. I felt her apprehension, her fear, and her awe at meeting her father. Like me with my ancestor Daenerys. Who stood beside Drogon as if he was an extension of her arm. She was gently rubbing his cheek calmly, she probably did this action thousands of times when they were alive.

' _All dragons can talk. If given the chance and time.'_

' _Time we do not have my Queen.'_ Tyene added in moving to stand beside Daenerys.

' _Which is why we are here to speed up the process.'_ My father added standing up and held his arm out too me.

' _We cannot give you all the information we acquire. That much information in a short span of time could literally fry your puny human brains.'_ Drogon ruffed out.

' _For now we will give you the necessary information to move forward. Taking the first steps in getting back our Kingdom, our houses and our land.'_ She knelt before the two of us. _'Your blood is the trigger for the other house bloodlines Clarke. Raven is a Martell. Her blood was docile until you poured our blood into her own. Activating the lost bloodline that has somewhat dwindled over the years.'_ Daenerys placed her hand over my face. My eyes peeking through her fingers as my blue eyes met hers. _'We cannot wait any longer. Now is the time. They are coming back, stronger than ever. Like the Starks say, winter is coming.'_

Tyene did the same thing to Raven as Daenerys was to me. My father placed his hand on Daenerys shoulder. His eyes closed and head bent. Drogon nudged his nose against Nymphaea. She looked so tiny compared to her father.

"Clarke, Raven! What's going on? Are you two okay?" My eyes were enraptured by the blue of her eyes. I couldn't even decipher what Octavia was yelling.

' _Now!'_ All three of them shouted.

* _Images flashed through my brain. So fast that I was barely able to decipher each one. I landed with the breath knocked out of my lungs when the spinning finally stopped. I could hear the water rushing to meet the sanded beach that I was now on. My right cheek covered in sand._

 _I coughed trying to get air back in as I looked around._

 _Men in black armor stood among the beach. Some were getting boxes and bags out from the small boats. Others were lined up in neat columns. Their faces were covered by metal helmets. Their rounded black shields had the embedded three headed dragons._

 _Roars came from above. The men weren't even fazed as three dragons landed on the beach. Daenerys climbed off of Drogon. The other two happily waited for her affection as she kissed a golden dragon, smaller than Drogon but similar in structure. The green dragon happily nudged her back, he too was smaller._

 _The small man I saw in my earlier…visions hopped off a boat that just pulled up on shore. His full beard and scar making him look menacing despite his small size. The dragons greeted him warmly as he addressed my ancestor._

" _We are in Westeros my Queen."_

" _With an army, my dragons, and a fleet of ships. We can take back what is rightfully mine." She bent down grabbing Tyrion's shoulder. "I wouldn't have done it without my greatest advisor. Tyrion Lannister."_

 _He shuffled, clearly embarrassed. "Well then, let's go talk to the Greyjoy's then. Over some much needed wine."_

" _Missandei."_

 _A darker woman, her curly hair slightly pulled back by the small cloth wrapped around her head. Her dress matching Daenerys in color. She had armor on her shoulders and a small dagger on her waist. She bowed her head, obedient yet a small smile played at her lips._

" _Yes, my Queen."_

" _Gather the other Houses, let them know we meet at Castle Greyjoy when evening meal hits. We must discuss our plans on defeating Cerci Lannister and taking back the Iron Throne."_

" _Is there anything else?"_

 _She patted all three of her dragons as an answer._

" _I'll be sure they are well fed your grace."_

" _Thank you Missandei."_

 _Suddenly the scenery I was in changed. A tunnel formed from the background. I stood now in a darkened ballroom, or what seemed like one. A man stood before a fire. The room made of stone. The floors cobblestone has long ago been smoothed by the constant use of feet passing over._

 _The man wore a thick, black fur cape. His whole clothing and armor was all black. When he turned around I was met with, not a man, actually a boy around my age. He had long black curly hair. His brown eyes pierced into Daenerys._

 _She stood out against the darkened scenery. She wore now a black coat, my house pendent clasp to her right shoulder to keep the red cape in place. Her black pants were covered in flexible armor. A sword now adorned her waist. White hair smooth and silky._

 _I blinked eyeing when the boys hand laid on his own sword. The handle was a carving of a white wolf with red rubies for eyes. A wolf's head snarling was adorned as a pendent on his own shoulder._

 _A breeze blew in from the open windows. A flutter caught my eyes. A banner hung on the wall. The same wolf that was on this boys shoulder was on this banner._

" _Jon Snow. I'm sorry let me correct myself. Jon Stark."_

" _Or should it be Targaryen?"_

 _His voice held the old English ancient, rough yet smooth._

" _It is both. You are half Stark, half Targaryen. Half wolf, half dragon." A roar sounded from outside making Jon look out, his gloved hand squeezing the handle of his sword. "Do not fear, my dragons will never harm someone from their family."_

 _He licked his chapped lips. "S-So…it is true then. I didn't want to-," He cut himself off._

" _To believe that you are my nephew? You are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. My brother's son. My only living family member." She took a few strides forward._

" _I still have my two sisters, my brother."_

" _I understand, I will protect them. They are my family now as well Jon. My dragons understand this. No harm will come to our family." She raised her hand. Jon looked at it. When he finally did I saw something white and big come through the door._

 _I gasped seeing a huge white wolf. Nearly reaching my stomach, his red eyes, intelligent, watched the scene play before him._

" _Our dire wolves will also know not to hurt you. You are a part of the pack now. Ghost knows this." Jon turned towards the wolf who in turn walked up to Daenerys and rubbed his head against her thigh._

" _He is beautiful." She rubbed his head._

" _Then…"_

" _My dragons will follow whatever order you give them as If it was from my own lips. We fight together and destroy these white walkers."_

 _I was being pulled from the scene again. Screams that were distant now became closer and closer. "Sansa!"_

 _I steadied myself and looked around. Stone walls were lit by candles. Jon was on his knees by a huge bed covered in furs. He looked older now. He no longer wore as much armor. A girl around his age was covered in sweat, she had red hair and the same brown eyes as his. Her legs were propped up by cloth as an elder leader held the newborns head that was slowly coming out of her vagina._

" _That's it dearie, a couple of more pushes now!"_

" _You can do it sister!"_

 _With a final scream the baby slid out. Blood covered the baby as the umbilical cord was cut. Sansa panted as she gathered the baby in her arms._

" _It's a girl." Sansa panted out. "Welcome to the world little one."_

" _She'll be a strong one."_

" _All Starks are." Sansa smiled at her brother who smiled back. "I wish mother and father were here to see her."_

 _Jon took a deep breath and nodded. "We avenged them, with the help of your Auntie." He cooed at the end, waggling a finger under the newborns chin._

" _I remember how you were with Arya. You were always good with children Jon. Just wait till you have kids."_

" _Well till then Daenerys is going to spoil this little one."_

" _A Stark with green eyes. Isn't that a first?"_

 _I could feel the change now. The scenery flew away from me again and I stood now in front of my ancestor. Her dragons behind her as she sat upon a throne. Her white dress made her look even more of a goddess._

" _Will this work Tyrion?" The green one asked. His tongue snaking out after the question._

" _You know I will never get used to the fact that they can talk now." Tyrion stood beside me, his head reaching my waist. He had a bottle in his hand and waved around him. "Rhaegal, the White walkers were merely defeated those years back. They we not crushed. The dragon sentries have confirmed the reports. They pulled back to gather more."_

 _I looked behind me to see the same armored men from the beach on top of dragons. This time they looked more like Nymphaea, one was brown the other grey. They were smaller than the three behind Daenerys. They also had armor and a harness to support their riders._

" _It is true your highness." The grey dragon spoke. "My rider and I spotted them beyond that ice wall."_

 _His rider spoke now, "At first I thought it was an avalanche coming down from the mountain but when we flew in we noticed that the snow was flying backwards not forwards."_

" _The snow was being kicked up by how many white walkers marched."_

" _Do not breathe a word of this to anyone." Daenerys stood up. "This will cause panic to flood my kingdom and that cannot happen. All of you rest, you have flown far and very quickly to bring me this information. Take a week off."_

 _They bent their heads low. "Thank you, your highness." They murmured before the dragons took off from the hall, the ceiling opened to allow them passage before closing again._

" _The sun is too bright today." Tyrion murmured._

" _What will we do?" Viserion questioned. His golden scales glowed from the sun. The affect made him look like a moving golden statue._

" _You leave that to me. I have a plan."_

" _I hope it doesn't involve too much drinking." Drogon huffed as Daenerys stepped down from the throne._

 _Tyrion only shook his bottle, "Not on an empty jug. Of course not, I must gather more."_

 _All four of them groaned as Daenerys swiped the bottle from Tyrion's stubby hands._

" _Hey!"_

 _The ground shifted beneath me again. I was more prepared for the abrupt stop and only managed to sway a bit. I looked around and was in the same room where my first vision stopped._

 _It seemed to be continuing where it stopped._

" _The white walkers are getting closer. Do you all have your houses in place?" Tyrion asked as Drogon moved a bit to allow Tyrion to walk closer to him. "This your egg Drogon?"_

" _Yes…my wyrmling will follow a true Targaryen. I can feel it in my bones." I gasped as Tyrion picked up Nymphaea's egg._

" _I promise this egg will be placed in good hands Drogon." Drogon nodded as we both watched him place the egg in a leather sack._

" _That egg is as big as you Tyrion."_

" _More dwarf jokes." Tyrion turned around and eyed a man in armor. A giant octopus? Or is that a squid? Was placed on his chest armor piece._

 _The man shrugged. His rugged brown hair and unshaven piece face brought out his blue eyes._

" _My sister said I never did grow up even with what I've been through."_

" _Theon Greyjoy." Tyrion chuckled and threw the sack over his shoulder. "I hope that we survive this…I hope this crazy plan of mine works." He muttered. That's when I notice it._

 _There was a huge pit behind everyone. A couple of smaller dragons were digging them out. Soldiers were bringing out huge metal crates that looked to fit at least one of those smaller dragons. Each one of those crates had an animal or other symbol on them._

" _You are truly crazy Tyrion. This plan might just work though."_

 _He nodded at Theon as a blue dragon came into the room. It was flanked by various people wearing thick garments._

" _Tyrion. I want you in a crate." Daenerys came up behind them both as two of her warriors pulled the crate up to them. It had a lion on its hind legs as it roared in the sky._

" _You are the last of the Lannister's, your siblings did not have any heirs. Also…" She hesitated. "I want you to advise my descendent. Along with Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei and Varys. I trust only you five. If it weren't for any of you this," She motioned to the commotion that was going on behind her. "Wouldn't have been possible. The kingdom that we reigned together, the peace we acquired for at least a short amount of time wouldn't have been built."_

" _I told you though that I didn't want-"_

" _I know…but my family still needs you, I still need you." She grabbed his shoulder. "So please…I don't know how my descendent will be but I need you to veer them onto the right path. Lead them to my kingdom."_

 _He huffed, "I could never win against you."_

 _She smirked, "I'll take my grandchildren to the hands they need to be in." She took the sack from him. "The next time you wake my friend, you'll be in the dessert. Where the eye never blinks and the mouth swallows the sun."_

 _He nodded huffing when the blue dragon from before came over to them. She looked at Daenerys who nodded to Tyrion._

" _Hope there will be others who can make good dwarf jokes as me." Theon yelled at Tyrion._

 _The blue dragon reared her head back, her neck glowing white before a shot of cold air escaped her mouth and enveloped Tyrion._

" _Goodbye my friend…" Daenerys whispered as the fog disappeared revealing Tyrion encased in ice. His eyes closed and looking as if he was asleep._

*I groaned when the colors vanished. I turned my body over onto my stomach. Still trying to get my bearings. The world was spinning so closing my eyes, I counted to ten and opened them again.

Nymphaea was on her side, her eyes closed. Around me I saw Raven, Monty and Octavia still prone against the soil as well.

Our ancestors were no longer among us. Only the trees, the grass and the moon greeted me as I staggered to my feet. The past kept popping up in my head…especially what my grandmother had said.

"Where the eyes never blinks…and the mouth swallows the sun. In the dessert." I gasped remembering Daenerys turning her head to the west, her eyes never wavered as they steeled into the stars.

Octavia groaned first.

"Octavia!" My hands gripped her shoulders, mindful of her injuries. "Are you okay? What happened to the two of you?"

"I-I saw…" She stopped and looked up at me. "Images…banners…people. They told me things too…"

"Was…there anything specific? Recurring in your images?"

She finally sat upright. Her eyes down casted. "Yeah…a specific detail…"

"Which is?"

"A man…" She stopped looking up at me. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"What's wrong? What did the man do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what he told me."

"Whatever he told you…has gotten you this scared?" She squinted her eyes shut.

"I don't know who I am anymore!"

"Woah…" I flinched as she continue to scream at the top of her lungs.

"First I was sealed away in the floor just because I was born! Stored away like some cursed treasure! Then I was thrown in yet another box! Jail! Mother was floated and we were then sent down here to die! I felt at peace for the first time with my brother Bellamy! With trying to become a Triku!" She panted looking down at her hands. They were shaking and covered in sweat. "N-Now I found out my brother is only my half-brother…my father and his…weren't the same. I'm not a Blake!"

I knelt down besides her grabbing her shoulders. "Octavia…listen to me and look at me." The shock of it all must be crashing down on her. Causing her to have a panic attack. She did as I asked, her eyes red-rimmed. "What did the man look like? Did he give you a name?"

"H-He gave me a name…he had this banner. Everywhere he went this banner follow, this…huge beast did as well." She closed her eyes and gently whispered the name.

"Jon Stark" I gasped gripping her shoulders even more. Octavia and I…were truly family.

 **Arthors Note: The song Raven sings is called** _ **'Bumble Bee.'**_


	10. Chapter 10 To the Lost Kingdom

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything about GOT or any references that I will be using in here! Nor the 100 lol**

 **Arthurs Note: I know I missed a Sunday. *Sighs* I feel terrible about that. I was just hanging out with a dear friend of mine who came back from bootcamp. The next thing I knew it was Sunday already. Time flew by. I'll try and make up for last Sunday and post two chapters. Don't worry! LOL**

Review's

 **Allyon:** **No problem!**

 **Betagamma:** **Thank you for loving it and thinking that it was awesome!**

 **ValidinOpress:** **How do you know nothing of Game of Thrones!? *dies from shock***

 **Ironicsteel:** **Raven didn't deserve her leg being taken away. I cried when that happened to her! I'm a huge GOT fan. Lol as you can tell. I've read the first four and then I heard it was becoming a show and I stopped lol cause I was super excited. You will be surprised on who relates to who in this story! *lets out evil laugh* Is Lexa related to the Lannister family? Mmmm….Nope! lol Does she look like a Lannister to you? Yet there is someone who is in my story! Thank you for the review and please read more!**

 **Martindillon27:** **You will see more of our beautiful Daenerys lol. Will Clarke get more dragons? If she finds the kingdom…maybe.**

 **SummerStormWar:** **First-OMG Love the long review! Sorry had to get that out of me first lol. Also did you say this entire review in one breath? Seemed like it when I read it lol. You will be getting more and more info on how the dragons *cough* made more. Lol I don't want to spoil too much. As for Bellamy, that was my intention on making him a half-brother to Octavia. I truly despise him with a passion lol. Others in this story will show signs of having ancient bloodlines in them. Who? We don't know yet lol. Does Lexa still have black blood? Yes she does! Thank you for the amazing support and your wonderful reviews! They make my day and I smile like a weirdo at work lol.**

 **Cels3201:** **Thank you! I love doing unexpected spins! Lol please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kayliah:** **I can't wait for the entire series of GOT lol! Nor can't I wait in giving you more and more chapters! BTW! What did you think of last episode? Please let me know!**

 **True2YourHeart:** **Their blood does not change color, it merely gives them…an extra boost so to speak lol. Haha! We will need to wait for the kingdom! For that answer to come up! The wolves live! They weren't frozen! Lexa is from one of the bloodlines but which? Take a guess lol. I can't wait to post that chapter for you! Of Tyrion I mean lol.**

 **Lighthawkmaster54:** **I love that everyone, including you, love this story! It brings me joy to see how this story has created such happiness and response! You, me and another reviewer hated the fact that Raven lost her leg. *Does an angry punch* Luckily though we have fanfiction to make it all better! LOL. That is true about their reactions to a change but get this! To them it'll be the future…to Clarkes group it'll be the past, and to lexa's group it'll be about the old world. Mmmm…so confusing lol. Will there be a sword for Octavia? Of course! LOL. I have that sword btw! I'll post it on Tumblr when I have the time lol. *Whistles innocently* There might be a cute furball coming.**

 **Guest1:** **About Arya and Daenerys huh? How so and in what way? Thank you for loving the story!**

 **So….we will not discuss what happened last episode. If you know what I mean. Raven's ancestor is…well I don't want to spoil anything so! Anything that happens in GOT from here on out won't be relative to the story!**

 **Still! I wish to know what you all think about GOT so far! BTW! Arya's wolf! OMG! I'm crying! WHY!?**

 **P.S. It is literally 1:31 in the morning on 7/31/17. I just got back from my GOT party with my friends and I come home to my house only being, literally, half powered. I'm sorry it got to all of you so late on updating but my boss called me in earlier for work and at the time my WiFi wasn't working due to the said power issues. *Makes annoyed face* so I'm sorry i've yet again updated later than usual, it seems nothing goes my way! Anyways please enjoy this chapter!**

 **To the Lost Kingdom**

We all sat down by the fire. Each one of us contemplating what just happened. The stick I held was mindlessly poking the fire. My thoughts going over everything my ancestors showed me.

Who were these…white walkers? What happened to the kingdom? What about the dragons? Was this after the world being bombed or before? How long ago was this? Also…I'm…royalty?

I sighed shifting my sore muscles as the villagers bustled around us. When we came back from the clearing Semet must've seen how we looked and told everyone to leave us alone. Even though Finik wanted to do the complete opposite.

"Do you think it's all true?" Monty asked breaking the silence. Nymphaea was laying between my feet. Her head between both her talons as she eyed the fire. Her thoughts were the same jumbled mess as my own. Her colors faded.

"That somehow in some way…our descendants worked together to bring down some unknown terrible force? They became the best of friends and we somehow as well…after, god knows how many years found each other again only to become friends as well?" Raven summed up. Her jacket thrown uncaringly to the floor.

"What house were you again?" Octavia asked Monty.

"He said…Tarly. The man who spoke to me was Samwell Tarly"

"Jon mentioned your Sam too me. Said they became fast friends in some…ice wall or something."

He nodded. "He was talking too me in some, library I think. It looked like one I mean, there was so many books."

"Alright so…" I started throwing the stick into the fire and grabbing their attention after another long silence. "Raven's house is a Martell. My descendent went to them for help to fight against a common enemy, another house called the Lannister's correct?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I kept seeing us on huge ships crossing the sea. Three big dragons flying overhead. It was…invigorating. I looked around me and all I saw were warriors, getting ready for battle and…it made me want to be a part of it all."

"Octavia said she saw Jon telling her the truth of her parents. Yet…" I remembered then what Daenerys told me. "What happened to the both of you anyways before the visions?"

"We were running towards you and ghosts just appeared before us. When we were stopping is when they touched us then everything went black."

"Daenerys told me you wouldn't have been able to see them unless my blood was in yours…said our house bloodlines were muddled but mine would…" My brow creased. "Activate it somehow?"

"She did say that." Raven nodded. "Maybe Monty's and Octavia's aren't as muddled then as my own was?" She suggested crossing her arms.

"Possibly…all of this is…" Monty sighed waving his hand around. "So bizarre…what are we supposed to do with this info they gave us?"

"Did your ancestors tell you anything specifically?" Octavia muttered out her hands wringing a cloth that she was using on her sword. She was still getting over the fact that even now, when she thought she found a place here on the ground. She was face with the fact that her brother was only her half-brother, I was a cousin to her and her last name should've been a Stark not a Blake.

Nymphaea stirred, her frills swaying as she stood up stretching like a cat. "Mine did. She gave me some poem or something in one of my visions."

"A poem?" Raven blinked.

"Or more like a riddle. It went something like, _'Where the eye never blinks and where the mouth swallows the sun.'_ "

"Huh?"

"Where the hell are we going to find anything that resembles that!?" Octavia huffed out.

"She did add before that something about a desert."

"The desert is way over to the west, on the other side of America. How the hell are we going to get there? It'll probably take us months even with horses." I sighed as Raven pointed out something that we couldn't ignore.

"Are you going to help more people Prisa?" I yelled at the sudden voice behind me and spun around seeing Leena standing there with a jug of water almost half her size. Nymphaea trilled happily at seeing the water and gently pawed it.

It took me awhile to respond as I watched her set down the jug to allow Nymphaea to drink. "I-Uh…I'm sorry." I stuttered and she only smiled.

"You helped Finik. Then I heard Semet say you're going to help us next."

"Oh…yes I will help you next Leena I promise." She shook her head and sat down next to me. The lump on her back causing her to slump forward a bit.

"I'm not worried about being next Prisa. I know you will help me one way or another. You made a promise to me earlier. What I was really asking was if you're going to help the others…you did mention a desert after all."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Monty and I asked at the same time.

"Oh well…didn't you know that the people like us get banished to the desert?"

I blinked. That's right, I didn't ask that at all. I didn't even think about where they were banished to or what boundaries were placed on them. Like how we were first banished, we knew were we could go and couldn't.

"That far away?"

"Huh? The desert isn't far…probably about a three weeks ride there at most. We need to pass all the other clans. The banished is well out of reach for even the Sangedakru and Ingranrona."

"The…what clans?"

"She means Desert and Plain Riders." Octavia stated looking at Leena who nodded.

"The geography probably changed tremendously since the bombs and how ever long ago there time was taken place for our ancestors."

"True. When they were living there was probably a desert, then it changed due to time." Monty stated placing his thumb against his chin thinking.

"Then the bombs hit. Making the change, again back to what it was?" I asked confused.

"It could happen. No one in the old world truly predicted what the radiation and the total annihilation could do to the environment. So it reverting back to what it knew with the sudden explosion could happen." Raven muttered beside Monty as they both thought hard.

"Umm I don't understand but if you want to help more Prisa I'm sure Semet would be glad to escort you himself to the banished lands."

"Uhhh let me just think on that ok?" I patted her arm. "Why don't you go finish whatever chore you were doing huh? Thank you for the new information Leena it helps a lot."

"Anything for you Prisa!" She happily grabbed the jug from Nymphaea who complied. She waved back at us before disappearing in the thick crowd around the numerous fires around us.

"So…what are we going to do?" Octavia asked. All eyes turned towards me and I gulped. _'Nymphaea….please tell me you have a plan for me?'_

She blinked up at me questioningly, her head tilted to the side.

"I honestly don't know. I have to finish what I started here. I need to help these people."

"From what Leena said there are more. Out where we need to be." Monty murmured.

"For now I say we stay here and help these people out." Raven stated. "They need their lives back. Once when we do that we can all leave with a conscious mind and head west towards the banished lands."

"While Clarke goes about healing people we can gather supplies for the trip." Octavia put her sword back in its sheath. "We can make weapons to protect ourselves and better clothing for winter and for the harsh climate that deserts are known for."

"I'll also help Nymphaea here learn to fly and talk."

"If you need help with that Griffin I'm here." Raven pointed to herself and I smiled.

"Think it's Targaryen now Martell." I smirked as she stuck her tongue out at me. I looked around seeing all my friends eyes light up with the fact that we now have a plan. A goal to reach rather than aimlessly wandering around trying to find something to do with our lives. Octavia still looked as if she needed more reassurance's in the future but I believe that now she has her mind occupied with gathering materials' for clothing and our weapons, she will be alright for the meantime.

Monty looked eager to learn and to help in any way he can. So did Raven. Nymphaea gave a loud trill gathering all our attentions and I smiled at her. To think that she was born all those years and waited for the right time to be born is incredible.

"As for you little one, you will be in our sights at all times. Learn from each of us." I stated petting her long sleek neck. She hummed her head tilting towards my hand happily. "We will also learn to fight properly. We don't know who we will run into on our journey." They all nodded.

"All right. We have a game plan! Let's get started!"

For the next two weeks I was either in bed recovering from blood loss. Or either doing the many preparations to leave. My hands were numb and sore from sewing my clothes from leather and fur. My hands getting calloused from making my weapons from scratch. Or my own body bruised from being tossed around by either Octavia or the many young boys that are getting their lives back.

When Semet first saw us he merely clicked his tongue, shook his head and repositioned my stance with the wooden sword. "You're leaving your right wide open when you have your sword pulled back like that, your foot needs to be stepped out along with the sword, not the other way around."

After that day Finik came by along with his younger brother Gavriel and started to show us more ways to fight.

Octavia too was learning more. Her training was cut short by Indra but thanks to Semet she felt whole again when he was training her. Her moves copied his exactly. Her ears open to whatever tip he gave her or scolding. During training her smile never left her face.

Monty and Raven also joined in the training. Monty had a tougher time than the rest of us in fighting but he was slowly getting it. Raven herself was enjoying the time. She flew around the field as if she was flying on her two feet.

One day Semet came by with a new weapon and handed it to Raven wordlessly. It was a spear, along with a couple of daggers. "The way you move reminds me of a woman I met during my travels. You spin like she did, your feet know automatically where to go. These two weapons will go well with what your body wants."

He then motioned behind him and two figures came into our field. I smiled seeing Ruby holding a similar spear in her left hand. "She will help you in mastering this weapon."

After that day more and more villagers joined us after they were completely healed. My blood made them stronger. The children, especially Leena who no longer had a lump on her back, took full advantage of their new found freedom and were constantly running around us.

The elders moved around more freely, my blood possibly making them feel ten years younger as they lifted logs. Skinned countless animals effortlessly, weaved baskets, made arrows and just were themselves. After our long days of training, of sowing and crafting I would walk around and see their many faces full of smiles. No longer trying to hide pain, no longer fearing of being found out.

At the end of one of our hard days, we all slumped by the fire. My third bowl of food resting empty by my feet along with Nymphaeas.

During the days she just kept growing and eating more and more. She was now the size of a young horse. Her body curled around my own. Her training consisted of trying to fly, learning the alphabet and fighting besides us. During the first few sessions we were either stepping on her tail, bumping her wings or getting sliced be her scales or horns on accident.

As our sessions wore on though, we were getting better and tougher. Raven would be able to duck effectively from her wing and spring a surprise attack. Monty would be able to hop over her tail to protect her flank. Octavia was able to know when it was the right time to jump over her entire body to attack the other side of opponents that surrounded us. I was up front, with our bond I knew instantly were her attacks would land. When I needed to roll away and strike right after.

I smiled seeing her calmly sleeping. Her vibrant colors now had images of us practicing from her view. Her mind being overflowed from Monty's lessons in our language.

I hummed eyeing her then towards a couple of horses that were milling about the camp. She was about their size and we needed to start getting her used to wearing leather and armor like us. Like those dragons I saw in Daenerys memories.

I laid back against her side, my body moving up and down to her breathing. Slowly I fell asleep besides my friends. The day's work catching up to my tired body.

"So today will be about countering the enemy's attacks." Semet stood in front of our large group. I was fully recovered from healing the very last elderly man from radiation. Nymphaea was beside me. Her head now towering over my own. Her muscles can now be seen underneath her scales. Her wings no longer dragged but was neatly folded at her sides. Her scales held a darker color now, still shimmering when the sunlight hits them directly but she wasn't standing out like she was in the forest when she was younger.

Semet motioned towards me. "Clarke I remembered what you mentioned to me about Nymphaea. For you and her we need to start working on a saddle. Go to Finik and Lantis, they will help you in this." I nodded and placed my wooden sword back where the others were. The children who were too young to carry them were making sure they were fit for training.

Nymphaea and I walked comfortably besides one another. Her eyes surveyed our surroundings like a hawk. "You should be able to fly now." I thought aloud, her head facing me now. "You wings are big enough to hold you up." I hummed looking her over. "That's true though…they are big enough but not strong enough to carry you, that's why it's a struggle for us." I felt it every time she tried flying. My back muscles would be burning for hours after her trying to fly.

Her soft trill echoed throughout the calm forest as we walked. Her body having to be maneuvered around the trees now. Her tail dragging along the soil.

I waved when Finik and Lantis came into view. They were around numerous piles of leather, tools to cut and mold.

"Prisa." Finik smiled. Ever since he got healthy I saw that his muscle's started getting bigger and more defined due to our training. Along with the others. Lantis arm was still recovering but he was able to work with it now. He wasn't able to pick up a sword but helping around the camp help his shoulder get the rehab it needed. Lifting a basket here, gathering water, gutting animals. He was slowly getting the use of both arms back.

"You can call me Clarke, you know." I placed my hands on my hips. I didn't know when this nickname started floating around camp but practically everybody started calling me it now. I was on the verge of giving up.

"I'll measure Nymphaea." He stated ignoring my comment as he got a string. "Lantis will measure you." I nodded and soon they were taking measurements down onto the leather. Nymphaea as always was gentle with people. I smiled when Finik patted her shoulder to let her wing come back down.

She was gentle with her growing strength. She let the kids scramble up and down her body. Allowed all my friends to check over her to see how fast she was growing. I knew deep down to never fear her talons or canines.

"Alright, what comes next?" I asked sitting down. Nymphaea laying down next to me, her tail curling around her body with her forelegs crossing on top of another. This was her favorite relaxed pose to be in.

"The saddle will probably take two weeks to make and judging by how fast she's been growing we need to make sure there's enough length in the straps to make this saddle last." He hummed rubbing his chin. I looked her over remembering how big Drogon got.

"That will be a good idea." She nudged her nose against my stomach and I smiled petting her check the same way I saw Daenerys doing to her dragons.

"Prisa!" A horse whinnied coming to a stop. It was drenched in sweat. Its eyes blown wide open and snorting in discomfort about being this close to my dragon. The guard on top of the horse was looking around wildly. "Where is Semet?!"

"He is at the training grounds." I stood back up on high alert. With a kick into the sides the horse bolted towards the fields. I ran after the horse and its rider. Nymphaea giving a soft roar before charging after me.

"What is happening?" I asked Octavia. Everyone was scrambling in the field gathering all the wooden tools.

"The guard saw a huge group coming our way. They seem to be under the Commanders orders."

"Damnit, then why are the villagers running? I mean they are healed from the radiation."

"It's because we ran when the Commander came on the day those Sky People came to attack us." Semet stated walking up to us. "There will be suspicious of our actions and besides, we didn't come to the aid of our Heda. We will be punished. I will rather die than see a single lash hit any villagers back."

"That's a rule?" I asked Octavia.

"Not much a law. More like pride amongst the Grounders. Heda is considered their highest priority to protect. If one of her villagers who she is protecting doesn't protect her as well…it's seen as disloyal."

"I see." I looked down.

"Where will you be headed Prisa?" Semet asked crossing his arms.

"Well…west…there's something my friends and I need to do." I stated suddenly feeling hesitant to leave these people.

He nodded. "Very well. The villagers and I will be accompanying you then."

I blinked as he shouted words in his language. Most nodded and grabbed armfuls of water skins and jugs, heading straight towards the nearest river. Others went grabbing horses and saddling them.

"Woah wait Semet!" I yelled standing in front of him. "You can't come with me. If you do then that means the Commander will always be over my shoulder. If you get away from me then at least you can build a new village."

"It won't work that way. If we build a new village then the results will be the same. There will be a trial to question our actions. If we go with you then there will be a chance for us to have peace. Besides, you saved my village, gave them happiness again. We owe you our lives Prisa." He bowed low. "You gave my sons their lives back and there is no way for me to repay you other than giving you a blood debt."

I looked to Octavia. "A blood debt is sacred among them. It's like a lifelong commitment to the person they are vowing the debt to. No one can break it, not even the Heda herself."

"Semet there is no need for that really."

"Finik and Gavriel are already smitten by you Prisa. If they see you leave us they will only go off on their own to chase you. So no more arguing, we are leaving as soon as the village is ready. Ill post sentries behind us to notify if this group is getting closer or not." With that he clapped my shoulder and walked off, yelling out orders here and there.

"Man you got the charm Clarke." Raven chuckled shaking her head as I huffed crossing my arms.

"Let's just do our own packing." I stated heading back to our campfire.

After about thirty minutes I had my Jansport backpack and duffle bag ready to go. The villagers were piling everything into two carts that were pulled by two horses each. I hummed when Octavia came up to us with three horses.

"So Clarke the villagers need the remaining horses for the carts, I hope you don't mind hopping up on Nymphaea." I smiled feeling Nymphaea suddenly get jealous at the thought of me riding a horse.

"I'm sure her and I can manage." I patter her sleek neck and started to work on a quick made saddle.

"Alright!" Semet yelled once I covered the layers of fur with a blanket and tying them down against Nymphaea's side. The rope crossing underneath her stomach and just behind her forearms, I secured the blankets and furs with more rope that swung comfortably at her chest.

"How does that feel?" I asked as Semet swung into his saddle.

"Let's move out!" At his call everyone filed into two perfect rows. Everyone, even children were carrying at least one bag. Horses with riders were up front with the carts, making the path easier for the ones who walked on foot.

"Let's move Princess." Octavia called out kicking her horse and moving to the front of the lines along with Monty and Raven. Soon it was just Nymphaea and I.

"Alright girl." I stated patting her check as she crouched down low for me. "Try and not let me fall okay?" She blew smoke out of her nose.

I slowly climbed onto her back, being very mindful of her wings. I grabbed the rope and slipped my hands underneath, the blanket and furs making it comfortable for me to sit on a long journeys. I gasped as Nymphaea stood up to her full height and I looked around gleefully.

She turned and walked, following our group. I watched from behind her head. Her horns protruding outward. Her long neck swaying at each step she took. I couldn't help but smile widely. I felt, powerful, feeling her wings brush up against the back of my thighs. Her muscles moving and twitching with each step she took.

I sat proudly on her back, my spine straight as we quickly caught up to the group. They watched us in awe as we walked to the side. Nymphaea claws easily dug into the soil. I could feel her own pride swelling when we caught up to our group.

"Damn girl. You look like a ruthless warrior sitting on her back." Raven smirked as her horse nickered worriedly at the sudden creature that appeared beside him. Raven tugged on the reigns trying to calm him down.

"She's still tiny but is able to hold your weight I'm surprised." Octavia stated.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"She's totally calling you fat." Monty smirked.

Nymphaea huffed out a laugh towards me. "Don't you dare agree with her!"

"To be honest though, you got more muscle. Lost all of that baby fat along with Nymphaea's." Monty looked over the both of us.

"We all did with that training. I'm sure Semet will put us though even more along our journey."

"I'm even surprised he volunteered to come with us. With his whole village as well."

At that last statement I eyed Semet's back. His head turning left and right as he navigated our way through the forest and headed west.

I shifted in the saddle, Nymphaea tilting her head back to check up on me before looking at where she was going. She was mindful of low branches and any bumpy trail. After about a couple hours of riding we stopped.

"UGH! My butt is asleep!" Raven moaned rubbing her cheeks. I slid down Nymphaea's back after she laid down for me.

"You could've shifted more." Octavia stated jumping down.

I patted Nymphaea neck. "Thank you girl. I'm sure you won't have to do this all the time though." She blew smoke in my face and glared at the horses around us. Their riders taking the saddles off of their backs so they can relax peacefully. Her jealousy and envy running between us. "Alright, alright I get it. Let me at least take everything off of you." She nodded laying down to allow me to untie the ropes.

Finik walked by when I tossed the ropes aside, his own horse saddle in his arms. "When we settle down long enough, I'll get to work on your saddle." I smiled at him.

"You don't have to rush. I'm sure I'll manage with what I have for now." To be honest though my own butt cheeks hurts. Nymphaea's scales weren't soft by any means and despite her being careful and the extra protection between us, my body was still sore from the impacts.

He nodded shifting the saddle in his arms. "Well, I'll work on it while we journey to the banished lands. It'll save us time."

He left while I tugged the blankets and furs down her back. It was when I was standing back up that I noticed some of her scales where peeling away from where the rope lay. I gasped placing my hand just under her arm.

"Nymphaea! Does this hurt?" I looked up at her as she inspected where my hand lay. She shook her head while moving her limp back and forth to see if there was any pain. Some scales fell off with the motion. "I'll put some padding between the rope from now on." I brushed the loose scales aside regret building inside of me. I was careless. I should've known her scales weren't sturdy enough to handle such tough conditions. Even the horses had paddings on their straps. Yet I was in such a haste to leave and catch up to our group that I neglected Nymphaea's health.

She huffed nudging her nose against my stomach causing me to stumble back a bit. She enveloped me with assurances that I was forgiven. Her tail whacking the ground to affirm her feelings. I smiled softly, still feeling the guilt.

"I'll be better for you Nymphaea." She blew smoke and I knew she was going to argue with me but I merely brushed her nose with my palm. Her smoke no longer bothering me in the least. "Calm down pretty one. Relax, rest before we head out again." I kissed her nose, her eyes closing happily as she trilled.

When I knew she was finally settled with food and water, I went looking for Semet. It wasn't hard. He came looking for me as well.

"The patrols say that the group closed in on our past camp and will be spending the rest of their day inspecting the campsite. We should try and put as much distance between us and them. While crossing as many rivers as we can so they won't be able to pick up our trail easily."

"They will have to double back and try again if we cross rivers." I hummed approvingly. He nodded.

"We also need to make a wide berth while heading west," Semet pulled out a worn leather parchment from his belt. We knelt down as he pointed our location. "We are here currently. If we keep heading directly west," His fat finger flew and stopped at a drawing in the map. A lone tower nestled amongst trees with a burning fire on top of it. "We will directly hit the clans' capital, where the Commander lives when there is no war. This is Polis."

 _'You should come with me to the Capital. Polis will have you change what you think of us.'_ Green eyes pierced into my blue ones while we waited for Raven's signal.

I shook my head blinking back the memories. _'Why now?'_ I thought watching Semet continue on unnoticed by my mental battle.

"If we head down south to avoid Polis we will run into your people and Triku. Triku are known for their tight patrols. We will surely get caught. Yet if we move up north." His finger crossed the line of green land and white snow. "Azgeda has the largest land out of all our clans. This hinders them though as they do not have as many people to patrol their borders. We can easily skirt around them unnoticed." He looked up at me as I nodded taking note of the landmarks.

"You're the expert Semet, I'll trust your judgment." He nodded rolling up the leather map.

"When we reached the North you will need to change your clothes. That Skaikru garment will not hold even an ounce of snow away from your body." He stood back up as I did. "Will your beast be ok with the cold?"

"Nymphaea will let me know if she is uncomfortable, if she is we will cross that bridge when it comes." He nodded eyeing her as she takes a nap. Her breath making small gust of soil fly into the air.

"Be ready Clarke. The north is unforgiving." I nodded as he walked away.

I smiled watching two squirrels chase each other up a tree. We were on our way again. Nymphaea now having extra paddings between the ropes. _'Try saying, apple.'_ I thought to her. My hands fiddling with the frill along her neck. Her head turned towards me as I mouth the word around my lips purposefully. "A-p-p-l-e."

Her green eyes narrowed, watching me pronounce the word. "Ahg-phe-ly" Her lips were forming correctly, it was her tongue that was causing her problems. Her voice sounded rough, feminine of course. Yet she sounded like those woman I met in the Commander's army who constantly yelled at the youngsters. Rough, yet smooth. Beastly at certain times.

"Keep practicing Nymphaea you'll get it. Try again." She turned back around to watch the hill we were now climbing. We were behind the carts. The horses needed help pulling the load so I suggested we push them up when one of the carts kept getting stuck in mud pits.

Nymphaea nudged the cart forward a bit when it looked to be slowing down. "Apf-ly"

It went on till night. Nymphaea helping the carts along and practicing various words. Monty sewing leather and furs for our clothing. Octavia taking turns with the guards for patrols and Raven…I looked over seeing her poke her ear. Well…she was being Raven.

I huffed out a laugh and watched Nymphaea try the word again. "Aphhye"

"You're getting it." I smiled patting her sleek neck and looked around again. It was night now, the moon was out and casted dark shadows over us. I squinted up at the sky seeing the full moon out. "Nymphaea can you catch up to Semet please?" She nodded and trotted forward hurriedly.

He blinked when we caught up to him at the front. Nymphaea eyeing the horse as it sidestepped away, its wide eyes eyeing her back as well with a soft nicker.

"Prisa…" Semet stated keeping his horse in line.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night?"

Nymphaea trudged forward through the underbrush. My body swaying back and forth from her steps. He was silent for a few minutes as he settled his horse.

"We must keep moving. The group behind us must be on their way by now."

"I understand being ahead of the others. Yet does it risk us moving in the dark?"

"Do you want to get caught by the Commander, Prisa?" I huffed shaking my head.

"Of course I do not."

"Why don't you?"

I played with Nymphaea's frill, hoping to gather my thoughts. "They just wish to use my title as Wanheda. She only wishes to use me for her own gains. She also betrayed me."

He hummed. "The Commander killed my wife."

Nymphaea and I jerked our heads to meet his sadden eyes gaze out into the forest ahead of us.

"S-She did what?"

"She was only Commander for a few months. Gavriel and Finik were with the village when a patrol found us. We were acting suspicious to them…when they investigated further they found my wife having the curse." He smiled at us a bit. "She had a mask over her face to hide the marks that plagued her right cheek and neck. It is law for any guard to bring the cursed ones to the Commander for sentencing."

He sighed tugging the reigns in his hands but still allowed the horse to walk. Nymphaea and I paid close attention.

"It was when we were there in front of the Commander that I found out that she was banished before. I knew she had the curse and I didn't care, I still loved her all the same. She gave me two strong boys and I did not care at all if they too had the same as their mother. I knew I would protect them." He shook his head sadly. "Yet it is law that if someone was banished and they come back, they must be killed." He sighed looking up.

I blinked looking down at my hands.

"They…burned her, while she was still alive." He gasped out. "They said it was to make sure the curse isn't spread further. That fire would destroy whatever was left. I still remember her screams. I still remember the way the Commander just stood there, emotionless as she watched my wife die."

Nymphaea shifted beneath me. Her skin beneath were quivering and I laid my hand on her shaking form. Slowly her muscles calmed down. Anger and hatred were bubbling between us both.

"They then asked if we had children. Of course I lied. If she knew I had children she would come for them. She would burn them the same way she did their mother. At the end of it all she was allowed to go back in the arms of her lover…Costia who was beside her the entire time. Yet for me I had to go home to tell my boys what happened to their mother."

At the mention of Costia another different fire burned within me but I couldn't place it. "Is this why you're always trying to hide from her?"

He nodded. "If she were to find out that this villages was breaking the law by staying in their lands, she would burn everyone the same way she did to my wife. I will not stand for it."

"What was your wife's name?"

"Silva." He whispered.

"That's a beautiful name." We were quiet for some time and I was grateful for it. I needed to reign in my anger for her, yet again.

"Let's keep moving Prisa." He kicked the sides of his horse and cantered away. The group following closely.

"Lexa…" I hissed between my teeth as Nymphaea walked after our group.

* * *

The trees were getting thinner as we continued north. There was less game and had to send out more and more hunting parties. At the first signs of snow we all stopped to get out clothing out that was finally done being tailored.

I walked away from the group with Nymphaea behind me. She grew another foot and towered over me. I started to undress quickly, the cold making me shiver as Nymphaea covered my body with her wings. Her thoughts sending me images of a fire.

First came the thick pair of black pants. They were easy to put on and had many small pockets for me to stash food or other essentials. There were even small leather loops sewn into the thighs as well as my calves for small daggers.

Thick wool socks and shin high boots were what came next. The boots were put together by other boots by the look of it but when I slipped them on I found out they were very sturdy and added an inch to my height.

I had about three layers of black long sleeved shirts and a thick leather coat. It almost resembled the Commanders but this one had many more leather slips for more blades. Also…my brow furrowed as I fiddled with the metal loops that hung around the waist of the coat. I'll have to ask Finik and Monty about these. I pulled the coat tight sighing as the cold instantly vanished. The back of the coat hit my ankles but gave me heat from below as well. I grabbed the swords that I was borrowing from the village and hung them across my back.

Nymphaea looked me up at down while I fiddled with the gloves. Thick and were lined with fur. I sighed happily tossing the rag amongst the clothes that will soon be thrown out. These will surely keep the glow hidden.

Getting used to the feeling of fur and leather. She nodded her head in approval and I smiled patting her cheek.

"How are you? Is the weather bothering you?"

She shook her head. Her green eyes boring into my own and I smiled. "O-OK." She murmured.

I stood still blinking at her as she bashfully pulled her wings back into her sides. "That's my girl." I praised kissing her nose. Hopefully from now on speaking will come easier for her. She laid down, it was getting more difficult to climb onto her back each day but she helped in any way she can.

I latched my hands into the rope. The rings on my jacket dangling into each other as we caught up the others.

"Does this look good on me Princess?" Raven asked looking over herself and I smiled. She had on blue jeans that looked patched from others. A grey long-sleeved that had holes and reveals a brown shirt beneath. She has a new signature red leather jacket with grey fur poking out from the cuff of her sleeves and around the hood that she left off. Her staff hung against the side of her horse.

"Very good. You still have your look but with a grounder touch." I nodded approvingly.

"Hey check this out." She pulled her jacket aside to reveal an array of daggers hidden. "Pretty neat huh!"

"Oh god…don't go playing with those too much." She laughed and rubbed her leg.

"Love the detective coat, going after the Commanders look?"

I looked down at myself and grumbled. "Wasn't my choice it seems."

"To be honest it suits you." She nodded and reached over fiddling with the many leather pockets hidden beneath my coat. Her horse gave a small snort at being pulled closer towards Nymphaea but otherwise didn't budge.

The horses seemed to have gotten used to Nymphaea when they came to realize she wasn't going to eat them. She made a habit to inch closer and closer towards the animals when they were hitched for the night. Slowly gaining their trust.

"How does Octavia and Monty look?" I asked ignoring Raven's statement.

"Octavia was already sporting grounder gear, she just added another jacket to fight the snow. Monty though." She motioned up ahead to see him pointing at a rock. He was having a deep discussion with the children who were clambered onto one of the carts. Their eyes were wide as he told them something.

His jacket was all black. Cloth instead of leather. It looked to be packed though full of fur on the inside. He had his jacket zipped up so I couldn't see if he had any weaponry but I could see silver glint off of his boot. I blinked looking at the back of his heel to see a hilt coming out from the side of the boot. His black pants kept the hilt from being seen.

"He looks good."

"Yeah if only he'd cut his hair." Raven hummed tugging on one of her leather bags against her saddle and threw me an apple. "Eat up before we hit the north girly. You too Charizard." Her horse whinnied as she spurred him forward.

Nymphaea shook her head while I took a bite of the delicious apple. "Want to try saying apple again?"

* * *

At each resting point we made an effort to keep training. It was getting tougher. At first the ground was frozen solid. Each roll or tumble left me bruises the next day. One time there was a layer of ice that cut up my hand. Silver blood poured out and over the raised skin but the next day it was completely healed. The dragon on my hand looking as if no cut was ever placed on it.

I groaned lifting my shirt one day. I had taken a full on punch from one of the boys I was training with. My stomach had a huge bruise from where his punches landed.

"Fuck…" I cursed trying to breathe as Nymphaea clawed the ground. She was desperately trying to reign in her anger. It was when I reached for a bandage to wrap around my stomach that I noticed that I could bend down then. I blinked looking down again.

The bruise was still there but it was easier to breath.

The next day it was entirely gone.

Whatever happened when my blood changed it also changed my body. Depending on the wounds it could take hours or even days to heal.

The same went for the villagers as well. All the ones I shared my blood with were experiencing the same phenomenon as I was.

Ruby once took a blow to the face during training. Her entire face was red and bruised for a whole week before it even started to swell down.

The same went for Octavia and Monty.

The wounds Octavia suffered beforehand were completely healed now. Ruby's as well. Lantis was still recovering from his dislocated shoulder but was slowly gaining his strength back.

After tending to my wounds and getting Nymphaea to calm down and not bite the boys head off…literally. I looked towards Octavia who was rechecking her equipment.

Snow was steadily falling around us now. We were about a three days ride from the border Semet showed me. Our fire was strong and melted the snow around our feet.

"Octavia…"

She hummed looking up at me after getting all her daggers out.

The wind blew again and I shivered hugging my knees close to my chest. My hood was up and it did block out most of the wind.

"I want to give you and Monty my blood. As well as the others who didn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know the specifics of what my blood can do…but if it can heal you quicker. If it can make you stronger. Then I want to give it to you. It'll will give us an edge against our enemies."

She twirled a dagger in her palm. Her knuckles still bruised from training and mine were almost gone. "You know you can't give your blood to everyone."

"I know…but only to the ones who I care about. Like this village…Ruby and Lantis…you and Monty. You're my cousin…" She froze looking up at me. We were so busy with training and running that we haven't had a chance to talk.

Another gust of wind blew causing me to pull my coat closer. Nymphaea shook the snow that gathered on her body. Her wings getting the brunt of the wind. It would gather underneath as we walked and practically force her on her hind legs. Her wings lashing back and forth as she tried constantly to stay grounded.

"We are cousins…" Octavia stated softly. "I don't know what sick twisted fool is up there but he is messing with me. Yet, I have you at least." I looked up at her. Brown eyes meeting my blue. "You stood by me…through everything. Maybe not as much as Bellamy…but you stayed where it mattered. You trusted me with the Grounders. You trusted me when I didn't trust myself."

She sighed stabbing the log she was sitting on with the dagger. "Yet, I've hurt you and you still stayed. Questioned you about your leadership and again you trusted me. Now, you want to give me your blood so I won't be hurt…so I'll have a greater chance at living."

"No…because we are family Octavia. Everyone here has become my family. Yet you are my blood family. Now that I know that I have…someone other than my mother. I can't lose you."

"Always so sentimental huh?" She grinned shaking her head. Snow was starting to fall more heavily now. "Very well Princess. At our next stop you can poke my arm and give me your blood." She smirked standing up after gathering her daggers when Semet called for us to move out.

I chuckled shaking my head at her and stood up. "Come on Nymphaea." I hummed softly.

Raven groaned behind me. Her horse not helping her through the three foot snow that she's trying to guide her through. "If I had only one leg! Gah!" Raven yelled over the storm. Her horse tugging on the ropes. "This would be impossible!"

Nymphaea and I were up front of the caravan group. Her height making it easy to make a path through the snow. The horses trying to trudge up from behind to get the access snow away for the carts.

The snow battered against our bodies. Halfway up the mountain I had to stop to tie a thick blanket around Nymphaea's body to hold down her wings. She put her head down and pushed against the wind.

"Keep moving!" Semet yelled. "The marker should be up ahead! Stop when you see it!"

"Easy for him to say." I muttered.

The storm was making it impossible to see in front of us for more than five feet. The snow on the ground was being kicked up and added to the hell that we were in.

Most of the children were packed into the carts. Covered with the blankets that were left. Monty was with them and Octavia stayed behind as well. Nymphaea grunted the snow not making it any easier on her as well.

"C-Cold." She stated turning her head to the side. Icicles' were forming from her horns and under her chin. It was a good thing I tied down her wings or else we would've been blown off this mountain.

"I know girl. J-Just look for the m-marker. T-Then we can rest." My teeth were clattering against one another. It seemed as well that the cold affected Nymphaea as well. I'll probably have to find a way to prevent this from happening to her again.

She nodded and continued to trudge forward when she knew the caravan was in sight. It wouldn't do well to get lost and separated now.

I couldn't tell how long it was until Nymphaea found it. The sun couldn't be seen past the fog of snow. So to me it felt like a never ending cycle of walking. Occasionally seeing a tree or the edge of a cliff.

We waited as the rest of our group piled in. Creating a tight knit circle. Nymphaea's breath coming out in deep smoke. I tugged my new coat closer and pulled the hood up.

"Raven let's get the wood and create a fire alright? Then we will focus on tents." She nodded. Once all the animals were secured and the fire was going, Semet walked over with Finik.

"Prisa." He knelt down by our fire. Pulled the old map out and showed me where we were at. "We are at the line that marks the territory between all of Azgeda and the other clans." His finger went across what used to be Ohio and Michigan. "If we went higher there would be an ocean and even more desolate weather such as this. Yet if we keep going further along this route for a good two weeks we will reach here." He stopped tapping the map. The Indiana state was invisible to his eye but I can clearly see the old world. I nodded shifting my body to take a closer look. "This is where our journey truly begins."

"Is that the start of the banished lands?" He nodded.

"We must be weary from then on. Sankru are what protects us from what we do not know."

"Dessert Clan." I hummed biting my thumb in deep thought. "Then we must hunt more often to feed ourselves when another storm like this hits."

"I will do most of the hunting Prisa." Finik stated. "I am the best here to hunt hares."

"Take Monty with you as well Finik. He is very good at the bow as well." He nodded at my suggestion and stood up. "Do you think we lost the Commanders group?"

"In this storm most likely. They probably got caught up in it as we did. The storm would also hide our tracks." I sighed relieved.

"That doesn't mean we should stop our pace though." He nodded.

"Once everyone is rested and the animals have then we will move out again."

"Alright Semet. Thank you."

Nymphaea was trying in vain to push snow aside to allow her to create a small cocoon. I smiled when more snow only piled up from where she scooped. Her talons easily digging up a large amount, yet nature proved stronger.

"That won't work little one." I stated motioning for her to come by me near the fire. She grunted finally settling down around me. Her tail curling in front of me and her head coming up to my left side. "You are doing great Nymphaea. You are truly helping the caravan with all the snow you push aside." A small purr resonated from her mouth as I petted her nose. Her happiness at my praise raised her spirits and slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

"Prisa." Semet came up beside me. The storm had finally passed and we were able to see the sun. Our marker was on the side of a mountain. A cliff that lead down to where we needed to go was about a mile ahead of us. A small trail were hunters had created to hunt game stood before us. Large enough for the caravan to go through but no more.

"Yes Semet." I looked up from playing with Nymphaea's frills. She loved the attention and feeling and it allowed for me to pass the time.

"I have been meaning to ask you…about Nymphaea." I blinked but nodded.

"Is she a creature created from radiation? Something you brought down with you from the sky?"

"Well…" I did bring her down with me from the sky. I thought biting my lip. "I did bring her with me from the sky." I stated slowly. "Yet, she is from the old world as well. A creature that our ancestors believed to be created from children."

"How has she lived for so long as a baby?"

"Oh no…she was kept in the egg and I found her." I petted her long neck and she purred. "She then immediately hatched."

"So creatures like her were common in the old world?"

I truly didn't want to go into great detail of the dragons suddenly disappearing so I merely nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"So is she the last of her kind then?" Nymphaea suddenly stopped walking at the question and I blanched at the thought.

"U-Uh god I hope not. I hope there are others out there…hiding or…eggs that haven't been found such as Nymphaea's case." I looked her in the eye when I was explaining. "Don't worry girl…I know there are more of you…I'll find them." She nodded and slowly began to walk again.

"So her kind is called dragons. Maybe that is how the old world was able to fly then. They learned from dragons and created those machines."

"Oh you mean the planes and helicopters?"

"Is that what they are called?" I nodded watching Nymphaea. Her mind suddenly went grey at the thought of her being the last of her kind. _'We will talk later.'_ I thought to her.

"Those big metal machines were able to fly? How?" I jumped looking over to see Leena in the cart her eyes wide along with the other children.

"I don't know the specifics." I stated suddenly feeling overwhelmed by all those big eyes staring up at me. "You can ask Raven though." I pointed behind us at said girl who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "She is very, very smart and kept our home floating in the sky."

"She was the one?" Leena asked excitedly. I scratched the back of my neck nervously. I couldn't tell them the specifics of space and what actually kept the Ark floating but I'm hoping that Raven would indulge them with their curiosity of the old world. They were the first grounders I met who weren't fully opposed at the mention of old technology. Except for guns of course.

They chattered happily in their language before Leena hoped of the cart with such grace now, even while it moved. With that lump on her back gone she will surely become a great warrior or anything that she could dream of becoming. I smiled when she waited for Raven's horse to meet her instead of trudging through the snow.

I looked away when Leena started bombarding her with questions.

"This old world…" Semet hummed as he waved his gloved hand around. "It's amazing what they accomplished but yet at the same time they did end up destroying themselves."

I nodded looking ahead. "That is true. For their actions I have nothing to say for that. Yet they invented such amazing contraptions that helped the world as well. It was just the few who sadly trampled upon those wonderful ideas."

"Where did you learn of such things?"

"We had teachers who taught us the true history on the old world. The old leaders, everyday people who did extraordinary things for the greater good, inventors who created machines that helped the Earth instead of destroying it. There was just so much we learned I can't even begin to start."

"Some of these lessons that you have learned, will they help us?"

"I learned old world medicine. Didn't that help?"

He smiled and nodded. "Then after our trainings I would greatly appreciate it if you taught the little ones the same way your teachers taught you."

"You would want me to teach them about the old world? Don't your people oppose anything that has to do with them?"

"We do…yet it seems the old world always has something to teach us."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. His breath coming out as a fog. "We wanted to take down the mountain but they had an impenetrable base. They used knowledge from their old world and that kept us from harming them for nearly a century. Then you came from the sky…with that very same knowledge that they had. You used that knowledge against them and defeated a foe in months when we couldn't even get past their damn fog. That same knowledge was shown again with your medicine."

We were nearing a drop off. The trail veered to the left and I had to pat Nymphaea on her left shoulder to show her the path.

"We didn't even get to finish our lessons."

"Whatever you know, it'll be much greater than what we know now." I sighed. He did have a point though. Understanding the past could help our future.

"All right. Gather the little one's on our next stop after training. We will start with the basic of reading and writing." He nodded a small smile slipping through his frosted beard.

We were just about to turn left when a loud cry rang above us.

I first believed it to be the wind but that thought completely flew from my mind when something crashed into my left side.

Snow cushioned my fall but a heavy weight slammed me back down to the ground when I tried getting up. White was all I could see and I tried desperately to see anything else but that.

A loud roar shook the mountain we were on as fear engulfed me along with rage.

"Azgeda warriors! Everyone gather your weapons!"

Semet was yelling over the clashing of steel against steel. My attacker had his knee wedge between my shoulder blades and I couldn't even breathe. The snow making it difficult to do so as I tried again to push myself up.

I took a deep lungful of air into my burning lungs and looked behind me. Nymphaea had swiped my attacker and he flew off of the cliff that stood just a few feet from my right. His scream echoing off the mountain.

Her wings were spread wide open as another roar escaped her mouth. Her body hovering above me as she faced five of the Azgeda warriors. Her lips revealed the sharp razor fangs that she mostly keeps hidden. Her tail lashing against the snow in irritation and anger.

The warriors hesitated. Their weapons held higher than usual as they faced her.

I gripped my swords handle and stood up. My back brushing against her chest as one of her talons swiped at a warrior who was a bit to close.

Red splattered the white snow as he gripped his missing leg. His scream louder than the yells behind them from their comrades.

I pulled my sword out and got into position.

"Nymphaea! Let's fight together!" I yelled as she roared at the same time. Both of us charging at the surprised warriors.

Our blades met.

Nymphaea's talons pinned two warriors into the snow. Her weight alone causing them to suffocate as they tried slashing their weapons at her.

My fist connected with the last warrior. His arm grabbing his side in pain as I pushed my sword against his partners. He stumbled back, surprise written all over his white face.

He tumbled back and right when I was raising my sword, Nymphaea called out.

"Behind!" I ducked immediately, the axe barely grazing my hood and I spun around.

My sword meeting his axe as we both clashed our weapons together.

This was remarkably easy compared to my first fight. I ducked at another swing of his axe. For some reason all their movements were extra slow. My punches seemed to be doing more damage than I thought as well when he briefly touched his side.

 _'Does this have to do with my blood?'_ I thought as Nymphaea came to my aid. Her body blocking any attack from behind as more warriors landed in the small clearing we both were in.

"Damn." I cursed looking towards our group. So far they were holding their own. Their backs met open air but the Azgeda had to climb down the wall of rock that protected us from most of the wind. The children and elders were easily dispatching most of the warriors before they even met the ground.

Raven and Octavia were currently engaging against three of those lucky warriors.

Looking back at my own battle, the man was leaning against his wounded side more. His axe barely being above his waist. _'My punch must've broken some ribs.'_

A loud howl was heard over our weapons. This time it wasn't the warriors now Nymphaea. I looked up after stabbing a man in his stomach.

"Not now!" I yelled seeing the storm headed straight for us. "Shit! Nymphaea! You wings!" I ran towards her. Her tail swiping the ground and knocking the warriors on their backs. Her head swiveled towards me as I jumped onto her back to try and reach the blanket that settled over her haunches.

She roared again and swiped at the attacker who chased after me. I grunted being thrown against her back from the sudden movement. More warriors surrounded us.

If this kept up, even Nymphaea wouldn't be able to hold them back for much longer.

The gloves on my hands were making it difficult to untie the rope that kept the blanket in place.

"Clarke! Nymphaea!" I looked up at Monty's call. Just as he was enveloped in a thick burst of wind and snow. Along with the caravan.

I didn't have time to even blink before Nymphaea and I were enveloped as well. The howling of the wind made it impossible for me to hear anything else. The ice scratching against my face. I grabbed the nearest rope that I could see.

Nymphaea herself was being bombarded by the wind. Her roars of dismay and shock rattled my bones. Her wings suddenly opened up themselves. The wind practically slicing them open. She tried desperately to keep them folded but the wind prevailed.

The next thing I knew we were flown straight back. My eyes catching the cliff as Nymphaea and I were thrown backyards, straight over it. The rocks nearly missing my head.

Nymphaea cried out as we tumbled over. No upright direction being clear to either of us as she tried flapping her wings. Her tail lashing back and forth wildly. My hood being blown clean off as we both fell down the mountain.

"Nymphaea!" I yelled watching in dismay as the cliff kept getting smaller and smaller above us.


End file.
